Inalcanzable
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Uchiha Sarada se había ido a un lugar al que ni siquiera el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke podría llegar. Su imagen, detallada en esencia y colores empezaba a desaparecer entre las brumas de su mente, se había vuelto irremediablemente inalcanzable.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, regresé, ¿Que no les había prometido eso? Pues bien, este nuevo proyecto orientado en la familia Uchiha, abordando en mayor medida la trama maestra de Fuga y persecución. Espero mucho que les guste, dado que fue algo que estaba idealizando desde hace casi un año, pero que debido a mis deberes academicos y laborales, así como que Pierrot estaba todavía al aire, me lo habían impedido.**

 **Pero bueno, no les distraigo más. Espero les guste y me hagan saber sus intrigas o críticas :D Saben que son bienvenidas y podemos conversar.**

* * *

 **Inalcanzable.**

 **-1-**

 **Generaciones.**

* * *

Un aire nuevo recorría Konoha. Nadie podía explicarlo con certeza, pero se sentía ese ambiente de renovación.

Ni siquiera Naruto, quien había abierto la ventana ese día en la torre del Hokage para sentir un poco de frescor en su piel. Había sentido la deliciosa brisa que recorría los recovecos de la aldea y era simplemente fantástica como para dejarla pasar por alto. Incluso dejó de registrar los archivos escritos y electrónicos un momento para dejarse llevar por la paz que le ocasionaba esa dulce caricia.

—Naruto. – Shikamaru entró cargando una libreta en la mano y se detuvo en seco al verlo parado, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados frente a la ventana. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Eh? – el rubio parpadeó un poco y recuperó el sentido del tiempo y el espacio. —Ah, Shikamaru… ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado?

—Lo mismo te pregunté. – el hombre de coleta se le acercó y le entregó un pergamino que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. —¿No pensabas escaparte, verdad?

—Escaparme, no seas ridículo. – se sentó abruptamente, resignado por perder la efímera paz que había tomado hacía unos segundos. —Sólo estaba… tomándome un descanso. – suspiró para estirar la mano y tomar el rollo. —¿Qué es esto?

—Una petición oficial. – Shikamaru tomó su libreto y escribió algo en ella, después la dejó sobre una pila de papeles. Naruto no le tomó importancia y se puso a leer.

—¿Es en serio? – recitó con cierta incredulidad. —¿Por qué quieren un grupo de genin para una misión como esta? – alzó una ceja con cierta desconfianza.

—Tal vez no es la mejor misión, ¿Pero viste el sello real? – Naruto alzó una ceja y volvió a fijarse en el remitente. —Es de la oficina del Damyo de la tierra.

—Sigo pensando que es bastante raro. – el Hokage miró con cierto escepticismo a su consejero.

—Puedo investigar si lo deseas.

—Mmm, supongo que me contactaré con la Tsuchikage. – sin pretenderlo demasiado se mordió un dedo invocando un pequeño sapo. —Pequeño, ¿Puedes llevarle un mensaje a la Tsuchikage, por favor? – el sapo asintió automáticamente. Naruto comenzó a escribir en un trozo de papel y tras terminar lo ató en la espalda del animal. —Cuento contigo. – el animal asintió y en silencio desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Cualquier habría enviado un halcón… o llamado. – comentó Nara cuando el animal se fue. —Como sea. – los ninjas se miraron un momento. —¿No continuarás con el trabajo?

—Hmm, sólo viniste a ver si no estaba dormido, ¿Verdad? – se quejó Naruto.

—Te conozco bastante, supongo.

—Da igual, sabes que yo no… Bueno, al menos no recientemente. – refunfuñó. Shikamaru le miraba con los brazos cruzados y con sorna. —¡Bien, pero ya no lo he hecho desde hace un rato! – bufó. —Déjame trabajar, ¿Quieres?

—Iré por algo de comer, ¿Quieres comer aquí o irás a casa? – dio media vuelta.

—Con tanto trabajo, no lo creo. – suspiró el de ojos azules. —Mandaré un kage bunshin a casa por comida. Le prometí a Hinata que avisaría si llegaría a almorzar o comería acá en la oficina.

—De acuerdo. – salió por la puerta con su habitual caminata desganada. Naruto sintió envidía cuando él partió, pues deseaba de verdad poder ir y venir con tanta libertad como antes.

—Ah, Kakashi-sensei omitió muchas cosas cuando me puso a cargo. – habló para sí mismo. Entonces, sin más remedio, se puso a revisar los formatos que tenía enfrente. —Mejor me apresuro.

De pronto y antes de que pudiera continuar un sonido parecido a una minúscula explosión acompañada del característico olor a humo llamó su atención. Naruto asomó la cabeza con extrañeza. El pequeño sapo que había mandado estaba frente a él.

—¿Regresaste tan pronto? – se inclinó para tomar el pergamino que estaba atado a su espalda. El animal no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirándole a los ojos, en una pose bastante ida. —Eh, gracias. – se sintió escrutado por el anfibio. —Ya puedes irte. – el sapo dio media vuelta y se apresuró a irse por la puerta hasta colarse por debajo y desaparecer por los pasillos. Naruto parpadeó, era extraño, generalmente las invocaciones desaparecían de la misma forma que habían sido traídas a su dimensión.

Respiró y se inclinó de hombros. Mejor no lo pensaba tanto. Estaba cansado por el trabajo que lidiar con cosas de esa índole simplemente complicaban su día. Abrió el pergamino y se encontró con una respuesta por parte de la oficina real del país de la tierra. Ahora, había una particularidad en el equipo designado. El Daimyo pedía específicamente al equipo liderado por Konohamaru Sarutobi. Pues según el mensaje deseaba conocer a la nueva generación descendiente de grandes héroes en el mundo ninja. Naruto entrecerró los ojos. La invitación no le daba buena espina, no obstante estaba firmada por la Tsichikage, quien además le decía que como aditamento especial por la petición mandaría a un jounin condecorado a escoltar al equipo para con el señor feudal.

Naruto analizó una vez más la nota y suspiró para dejarlo estar. La fecha especificaba que necesitaría al equipo dentro de unos días, coincidentemente con la llegada del ninja de la roca en su aldea. Era raro, en verdad que sí, por lo que aún con ligera desconfianza tomó un teléfono y marcó a un número interino. La línea tardó más de lo normal en ser contestada y cuando esta finalmente sonó al otro lado, respondió un hombre con una voz excesivamente amable.

—Buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo asistirlo?

—Hola. Amm, llama el Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Estoy hablando con la oficina general del señor feudal de la tierra? – le parecía extraño llamar por líneas telefónicas. Siempre le parecieron algo extravagante e increíble, así como inseguras.

—¡Oh, Hokage-sama! Sí, claro, llama con el operador de la oficina real. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Verá, recientemente recibí un mensaje por parte de la oficina del señor feudal, solicitando a la aldea de la hoja un escuadrón de ninjas para la asistencia a un evento al palacio del feudal de la tierra. Quería confirmar los datos sobre…

—Oh, Hokage-sama, me temo que es algo clasificado. Siendo usted, podría decírselo, pero mi cuello estaría en juego. – su voz sonaba apenada en verdad.

—¿Es clasificado? – no le parecía algo que tuviera que ser de tal magnitud.

—El señor de la tierra ha especificado a sus oficiales no hablar de la ceremonia. Puede llamar a la oficina de Iwagakure si lo desea, quizá ellos puedan informarle fuera de restricciones locales.

—Eh, no, no hará falta. Esta mañana recibí un mensaje de la Tsuchikage, supongo que… que estará bien.

—Le agradecemos su compromiso, Hokage-sama. El Daimyo estará muy contento con la participación de sus ninjas.

—Seguro, amm… Gracias.

—A usted, que tenga un buen día. – colgaron del otro lado dejando a Naruto con un extraño sabor de boca. Se quedó mirando el teléfono un instante y después se encogió de hombros para colgar.

No conocía mucho de las tradiciones de los señores feudales y ciertamente al tratarse de una entidad tan poderosa como ésta, habría muchas cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance. Con fastidio Naruto comenzó a buscar las fichas del equipo Konohamaru.

No obstante, a pesar de que para Naruto el día fuese sumamente ocupado, para otros era una buena oportunidad de divertirse y relajarse. Sobre todo los más jóvenes y los no tan jóvenes.

Ahí estaban, en su casa, con relativa tranquilidad la familia Uchiha, o mejor dicho, sólo la pareja de adultos. Sasuke estaba sentado leyendo un periódico y Sakura en la cocina. No habían diálogos de por medio, cada uno hacía lo que quería, siendo por su parte Sakura la que más cosas hogareñas hacía.

En su rutina diaria, Sakura se levantaba temprano, tomaba una ducha, preparaba el desayuno, hacía limpieza general y después se apresuraba para preparar la merienda. Eso era lo que estaba haciendo precisamente. La mujer estaba cortando rodajas de tomate mientras al mismo tiempo hervía arroz y cocía carne.

—¿Te encuentras bien? – la pregunta vino muy de repente que Sakura dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su marido.

—¿Eh? – lo miró de soslayo. —Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Desde hace un rato he estado escuchando que cortas de forma irregular la verdura. Además, en ocasiones golpeteas la hoja del cuchillo con el fregadero, como si estuvieras temblando. – casi deja caer la mandíbula ante la impresionante sorpresa respecto a las observaciones de su marido. Sasuke había estado atento en todo momento de lo que le rodeaba y el estado de Sakura no había sido una excepción. De pronto y con disimulo, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas ante tan conmovedor gesto.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. – le sonrió de forma encantadora. —Disculpa por preocuparte.

—Hmp. – Sasuke oteo una vez más a su esposa y asintió. Después se levantó de su asiento y caminó a la ventana.

—¿Qué haces? – Sakura lo vio hacer esto y la curiosidad le picó nuevamente. Sasuke no solía ser tan atento y esta vez le había sorprendido.

—Abriré la ventana, creo que la brisa es bastante fresca hoy.

—Es cierto. – Sintió cómo sus cabellos se mecían por el aire recién nombrado. Le sentaba espléndidamente. Después de esto, Sasuke regresó a su sitio y continuó con lo suyo. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros e hizo lo mismo.

—Sakura.

—¿Dime? – ella le daba la espalda, pues continuaba preparando la comida, mas lo escuchaba con claridad.

—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme anoche? – ella de nuevo paró en seco ante las palabras de Sasuke. Lo cierto era que la noche anterior, cuando la pareja estaba por conciliar el sueño ella se quedó mirando al espejo un rato, después caminó a la cama y se acostó con cuidado, más de lo normal. Se cubrió delicadamente y después de ello sonrió con calidez a su esposo. El hombre le miró callado y no hizo preguntas, sino fue Sakura quien interceptó primero.

—Anata, ¿Crees que Sarada es feliz?

—No lo sé. – Sasuke contestó con honestidad. —Creo, que tú la conoces mucho mejor que yo.

—Bueno, pero… - titubeó. —¿Crees que ella esté contenta de… que seamos sus padres?– nuevamente Sasuke se quedó callado. Lo cierto es que se preguntaba eso seguidamente, pues entendía que el pasado aunque lejano, siempre causaba mella en las personas y su sociedad. Uchiha temía que todas las acciones que había hecho cuando joven se reflejaran en un odio incontenible por parte de su hija. Era algo que le aterraba, pues Sarada a pesar de ser tan dulce y serena, podría esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos de forma magistral, como lo había hecho Itachi. Le horrorizaba la idea de que su hija lo odiase y lo condenara como él a su hermano mayor. Sin lugar a dudas se convertiría en un calvario si llegara a pasar.

—No lo sé. – se dignó a contestar finalmente. —Espero que sí. – Sasuke rodó en la cama y le dio la espalda a su esposa. Sakura comprendió que había hecho eco en su mente, puesto que, conociéndole como era, el hombre seguramente estaría pensando en el pasado.

—Yo creo que sí, aunque no lo dice muy a menudo. – intentó animar ella, pues reconocía que quizá se había equivocado al preguntar aquello.

—Es bueno saberlo. – Sasuke continuaba dándole la espalda. Sakura le miró distraídamente y sin pretenderlo demasiado apretó las sábanas.

—Sasuke-kun…

—¿Hmm?

—Eh, yo… Amm… - las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y ella, con delicadeza se silenció a sí misma.

—¿Qué pasa? – Sasuke la miró por encima de su hombro.

—Nada, mejor durmamos. – se recorrió y se acostó de lado, mostrándole su retaguardia. Sasuke continuó viéndola un rato para después dormirse también.

Sakura recordó aquello y se sonrojó ligeramente. No tardó en posar las manos frente a ella.

—¡Ah, eso! No, no es algo de qué preocuparse. De hecho, ya hasta olvidé que iba a decirte.

—¿No era importante?

—Amm, no, descuida. – Sasuke podía ver claramente en sus facciones el nerviosismo de su esposa y aunque podía descifrar que lo que ella tuviera para decir sí que podría ser importante, no quiso presionarla. Si no quería decírselo no era correcto obligarla.

—Está bien. – Sasuke miró a la puerta de pronto. —Oh, Sarada ha llegado.

—¡Tadaima! – la chica entró con una sonrisa a la casa, lucía relajada, pero en realidad su ropa estaba bastante sucia.

—Okaeri. – respondió su madre acercándose a ella. —Sarada, ¿Por qué tienes tanta tierra encima?

—¿Esto? – la chica se revisó a sí misma. —Oh, estaba limpiando un granero con los chicos, cuando una torre que guardaba arena se rompió.

—¿Era una misión? – Sakura aprovechó para tomar la mochila de ella en un gesto amable.

—Sí. – Sarada miró a su padre, quien continuaba de pie, sin decir nada. —Hola papá.

—Hola, Sarada. – él le saludó con su única mano y fue suficiente para que la niña sonriera.

—Hija, ¿Por qué no tomas una ducha rápida? La comida estará lista dentro de poco.

—Sí, está bien mamá. – caminó con tranquilidad hasta el cuarto de baño. Sus padres la miraron partir y Sasuke reparó en un ligero sonrojo que adornaba el rostro de su mujer.

—Sakura…

—¿Eh? – ella reaccionó ante su voz.

—El arroz, huele un poco a…

—¡Se quema! – corrió sin darle tiempo a hablar.

Fuera de dicho contratiempo, para cuando Sarada regresó con el cabello humedecido y lista para comer, la familia consiguió estar un momento en comunión. Las comidas con los Uchiha siempre eran silenciosas, en algunas ocasiones Sarada hablaba todo el tiempo, hasta que su madre insistía en que comiera o la comida se enfriaría, en otra era Sakura, quien no paraba de hablar. No obstante, últimamente todo había sido tan pacífico que nadie se animaba a hablar para no romper tan calmada convivencia.

Todo parecía ir con normalidad hasta que tocaron la puerta.

—Yo iré. – Sarada se levantó. Los dos adultos guardaron silencio expectantes, un minuto después Sarada volvió acompañada de Konohamaru. Ello sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Buenas tardes, provecho con la comida. – saludó educadamente, Sasuke asintió y Sakura sonrió.

—Konohamaru, ¿Sucede algo? ¿No quieres sentarte?

—Oh, gracias, pero no tomará mucho tiempo. Naruto-nichan, es decir, el Hokage me ha pedido que viniera a entregarle a Sarada un pergamino con los detalles de la próxima misión.

—¿A dónde irán? Si se pude saber.

—Uh, es secreto. – se ganó una ceja alzada por parte de Sasuke. —No me malinterpreten, pero el Hokage insistió en que sólo podría informar de esto a los miembros del equipo.

—¿Una misión secreta para un grupo de genin? No suena a algo correcto. – Sasuke frunció el ceño, marcando tensión.

—Bueno, tengo entendido que seremos una especie de escolta, pero por motivos diplomáticos no debemos revelar el lugar ni el hombre del cliente.

—¿Diplomáticos? – Sasuke frunció el ceño esta vez. —Si se trata de los feudales, entonces debe ser una misión de rango A o S. – Konohamaru comenzó a sudar, de repente Sasuke estaba emitiendo un aura intimidadora. —¿En qué está pensando Naruto?

—No creo que Naruto sea tan inconsciente como para dejar ir a unos niños al campo de batalla. De seguro es algún noble remilgoso que quiere protección extra, ¿O sí, Konohamaru?

—No lo sé en realidad. – el muchacho miró a Sarada. —Te estaremos esperando en la salida con tus cosas, estaremos de viaje un tiempo. – ahora volteó a ver a los padres de la chica. —Quería avisarles.

—Está bien, estas cosas pasan. – Sakura no redujo su entusiasmo. —¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun? Nosotros también hacíamos esa clase de encargos cuando éramos más jóvenes y entonces no había tanta paz como ahora.

—Hmp. – Sasuke comenzó a destensarse.

—Gracias, Konohamaru-sensei. Estaré ahí a primera hora. – la pequeña pelinegra decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era despedir a su maestro, después de todo la cara de su padre ya lo estaba espantando.

—De acuerdo, Sarada. Me marcho, tengan una buena tarde. –el ninja se apresuró a escaparse de los ojos negruzcos de Sasuke, los cuales aún sin el Sharingan tenían el poder de fulminar.

—Bueno, bueno, comamos. – Sakura les motivó para no dejar comer. Los dos pelinegros continuaron haciéndolo, sólo que ahora el ambiente estaba mucho más silencioso.

Para cuando todos terminaron, fue Sarada y Sakura quienes se quedaron recogiendo la mesa, mientras Sasuke se había retirado de la casa con la excusa de que iría a comprar algo. Las dos mujeres tenían cierto presentimiento de hacia qué sitio podría dirigirse, mas no era algo que quisieran discutir, después de todo.

—Mamá. – Sakura volteó a ver a su hija.

—¿Sí?

—Últimamente... Papá ha estado mucho en casa, ¿No?

—Así es. No ha salido de misión.

—¿Tú crees… que él sea feliz aquí? – Sakura se detuvo a escuchar semejante oración, era una pregunta muy parecida a la que ella le había hecho a Sasuke durante la noche.

—Yo… Creo que sí. –había titubeado un poco. Jamás se había puesto a discutir la felicidad de Sasuke. Siempre estaba al pendiente de las cosas que sucedían con Sarada y ella, pero dado que Sasuke hasta hace relativamente poco se había incorporado al hogar, pensar en él de otra forma que no fuese meramente romántica, no se había asomado en su mente. Quizá Sasuke añoraba regresar a lo de antes y andar de aquí para allá, como un ninja nómada.

Inconscientemente Sakura se llevó una mano a su vientre que yacía plano. La congestión de su rostro hizo ver a Sarada que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Sucede algo, mamá? – se preocupó al verla tan ida en sus pensamientos. Sakura parpadeó y dejó su vientre para ubicar a su hija.

—No, está todo bien. Me quedé pensando un poco, es todo.

—¿En qué pensabas?

—Pues… - se sonrojó levemente. —En nada importante.

—¿En serio? Tienes roja la cara.

—¡Eh! – ella se enderezó y dio media vuelta al fregadero. —No, debe ser tu imaginación, eso debe ser. – casi deja caer los platos, por el ruido tosco que vino a continuación.

—Oh, sí, mi imaginación. – se rio ligeramente y decidió darle espacio. Sarada pensó en lo gracioso y hermoso que debía ser el estar aún muy enamorada de su esposo. Pues su madre, a pesar de los años todavía sentía el cálido palpitar de aquel sentimiento que su padre le inspiraba. Incluso ahora.

Sarada miró a su madre, últimamente la notaba algo cambiada. Tal vez fuese su imaginación o quizás no, en realidad quizá era que la conocía muy bien debido a tantos años que habían compartido sólo ellas dos; sin embargo era, aunque sutil, fácilmente detectable que ahora su piel se veía especialmente lustrosa, sus ojos más amorosos, su cuerpo un poco más torneado. Era extraño, pero esos ligeros cambios le sentaban espléndidamente a su parecer.

Iba a preguntar cómo estaba, pero la pregunta murió en su garganta cuando vio a Sakura colapsar repentinamente frente a ella.

—¡Mamá! – corrió para ayudarle a sostenerse, Sakura estaba de rodillas y se sostenía mucho la cabeza.

—Ah, perdona. Se… se me borró la vista de repente, deben ser… parte de los cambios.

—¿Cambios? ¿Qué quieres decir? Mamá, deberíamos ir al hospital.

—No, no te preocupes. – Sakura quiso levantarse pero al momento de retomar la bipedestación se puso pálida, escuchó los latidos de su corazón en los oídos y nuevamente su vista comenzó a nublarse.

—Llamaré a papá. – Sarada juntó sus manos y creó un clon. —Ve donde mi padre y llámale, estaremos en el hospital.

—Espera. – Sakura colocó una mano en su hombro. —No será… necesario, llévame al sofá y tráeme algo de agua, por favor. – las indicaciones fueron hechas a la medida, el clon se quedó para ayudar al traslado y cuando instalaron a Sakura emergió de la casa a gran velocidad.

—¿Necesitas algo más? – tenía la cara deformada en temor. Sakura se sintió terrible por comportarse así. De la nada, comenzó a lagrimear. Era de esperarse, se dijo a sí misma, pero al mismo tiempo inevitable, pues su hija la conmovía sobremanera.

—Estoy bien cariño. Es sólo un mareo.

—¿De verdad? Si es así, ¿Por qué está llorando?

—Ah, esto. – se limpió las lágrimas con la mano. —Es una tontería.

—Mamá, ¿Qué te está sucediendo?

—Pues…

—¡Sakura! – Sasuke había corrido a una velocidad considerablemente superior a la de cualquier ser humano. El instinto de lucha y protección se había apoderado de su cuerpo y esperaba que siempre tuviese la misma fuerza para moverse de esa forma si de su familia se trataba.

El clon de Sarada se había desvanecido, por lo que se alegró de verla a ella junto a su madre.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun, no ha sido nada, en serio.

—¿Qué pasó? – la ignoró olímpicamente, fue directo a preguntarle a su hija. Conocía a su mujer y seguramente estaría haciéndose la fuerte.

—De repente se vino abajo. – señaló en un puchero. —Ella dice que está bien, pero yo creo otra cosa.

—Entiendo. – Ahora Sasuke se dirigió a ella con una mirada llena de reproche. —Sakura, ¿Te has sentido mal desde la mañana, no es así? – la mujer se ruborizó con claridad. Sasuke suspiró. —Te lo pregunte, pero aun así lo negaste, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Bueno. – tomó aire y ladeó un poco el rostro, para que no vieran su vergüenza. —No quería decirlo hasta que fuese una ocasión especial.

—¿Es algo malo? – insistió Sasuke.

—No, no, claro que no. – se apresuró a negar la pelirrosa. —Se trata, es… ¿Cómo decirlo? – su sonrojo aumentaba aún más. —Los cambios que estoy teniendo son completamente normales en mi estado.

—¿Tú estado? –Sarada ladeó la cabeza. El foco se prendió rápidamente. —¡Mamá! ¡¿Acaso tú…?! – Sakura se regresó su murada y asintió.

—Sasuke-kun, Sarada, estoy embarazada. – finalmente lo dijo y sonó más emocionada de lo que pretendía. Los dos Uchihas se quedaron en blanco. La primera en reaccionar fue Sarada, quien dio un paso hacia su madre y después le abrazó.

—Eso es maravilloso, mamá. – la mujer correspondió a su abrazo. Sarada se había sonrojado tanto como ella. Se le notaba visiblemente contenta. Pero Sasuke… —¿No lo crees papá? Tendré un hermanito.

—Sí. – Sasuke respondió con un deje de alivio. Se acercó a su esposa, Sakura estaba a la expectativa. Lo cierto es que le daba miedo decírselo a su esposo dado que éste nunca le había expresado el deseo de tener más hijos. No obstante, la cooperación para hacerlos no era escasa y suponía que tarde o temprano aparecería algo como esto.

El rostro de Sasuke se iluminó lentamente. La noticia había sido un poco sorpresiva, pero estaba reponiéndose a la perfección. Finalmente tocó la frente de su mujer con los dedos y después de esto descendió lo suficiente como para darle un beso en los labios. Sarada sintió que sudaba, nunca veía a sus padres demostrarse amor abiertamente y esta era sin duda un momento muy especial.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – dijo con voz apacible el hombre. Sakura tartamudeó apenada.

—Me daba un poco de nerviosismo… Es decir, nosotros, tú… No teníamos planes de tener más hijos, ¿O sí? – Sakura comenzó a jugar con sus dedos presa de los nervios.

—No hubiera sido un problema. – leyó su mente. Sasuke posó su única mano sobre su vientre aun plano. —Lo esperaremos juntos, ¿No lo crees así, Sarada?

—¡Sí, por supuesto! – ella continuaba animada. —Ya quiero ver a mi hermanito o hermanita.

—Anata…- Sakura estaba llorando nuevamente.

—Tranquila. Esta vez no dejaré que pase. – se refería a la crianza, internamente Sasuke se sentía culpable por no haber estado en la niñez de Sarada y este nuevo bebé era una oportunidad de redimirse.

—Nada nos separará. – sentenció Sakura. Sarada asintió y sintió la mano de su madre en su espalda. —Gracias por aceptar a este bebé.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, mamá! – Sarada se aventuró a acariciar su vientre también. —Será un ninja como nosotros y yo le enseñaré. ¿A qué sí? – miró a su padre quien asintió. Tenía una ínfima sonrisa, casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba. Él también estaba muy feliz.

Quien hubiera pensado que ese mal rato se convertiría en uno de los más gustosos de sus vidas.

…

—Sarada, empaqué un poco de aquel dulce que tanto te gustó en la cena. –anunció Sakura mientras cerraba la mochila de su hija. Sarada estaba terminando de colocarle las sandalias.

—Sí, mamá, gracias.

—Recordaste llevar tu toalla, ¿No?

—Por supuesto. – esta vez la miró algo exasperada.

—No olvides tampoco los medicamentos, puede que creas que soy una exagerada, pero un ninja siempre debe ir preparado para todo.

—Lo sé.

—Espera, no olvides llenar tu cantimplora cada que tengas oportunidad, así tendrás siempre agua disponible.

—Claro. – Sarada volteó a ver a su padre, Sasuke estaba sentado en la mesa, tomando un poco de té. —¿Tú no vas a decirme nada, papá?

—Creo que tu madre se está asegurando muy bien que no olvides nada. – sonó en un tono juguetón. La chica se sonrojó ante esto.

—Sé que es clasificado y no sé qué, pero cuéntame cómo te fue cuando regreses. – insistió su madre, como si la desviación de la conversación no hubiese existido.

—De acuerdo. – Sakura asintió y le extendió el equipaje. Para cuando Sarada ajustó los tirantes de su bolsa unas lagrimillas asomaron en sus ojos. —¿Qué te pasa ahora, mamá? – preguntó incómoda.

—Ah, ignórame es sólo que… no sé. – se apresuró a abrazarla. —Te voy a extrañar.

—Descuida mamá, tan sólo serán unos días, no es para siempre.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. – Sakura se separó de ella limpiándose el resto de las lágrimas. —Debe ser el embarazo, estoy algo sensible.

—Hmp. – Sasuke se acercó a las mujeres y se agachó a la altura de su hija. —Ten mucho cuidado, Sarada.

—Lo tendré papá. – Sasuke sonrió y se apresuró a tocarle la frente con la punta de sus dedos.

—Nos veremos en la próxima, hija.

—Lo mismo digo, papá. – ella sonrió enormemente. Después volvió a abrazar a su madre y pegó una de sus mejillas contra el vientre de ésta. —Volveré pronto, bebé. Espérame. – Sakura volvió a llorar, encantada por la actitud de su hija.

—Oh, Sarada. – Sakura le acarició una mejilla.

—Debo irme o se me hará tarde. – retrocedió unos pasos para abrir la puerta. —¡Nos vemos! – sin más salió corriendo.

—¡Adiós, Sarada! –Sakura se apresuró para despedirá. —¡Cuídate mucho! –dejó de batir la mano hasta que la silueta de su hija desapareció. Entonces Sasuke se le acercó a su lado y se posó con cuidado para limpiar las pequeñas gotas de agua tibia que se fundían en su piel.

—Tranquila Sakura. Nosotros hacíamos este tipo de misiones todo el tiempo, ¿No?

—Sí, lo sé. – Sasuke se sorprendió al verla llorar más intensamente que cuando Sarada aún estaba con ellos. —Pero no sé por qué siento tanta tristeza. – Sakura tocó su vientre.

—Debe ser que estás sensible. – la invitó a entrar a la casa. Recordó que durante su primer embarazo Sakura solía llorar cada que se separaban para buscar comida. No lo hacía a propósito, o eso creía, sino porque cada vez que tardaba más de cierto tiempo en encontrarla ella le decía que pensaba jamás volvería a verlo.

Aunque Sasuke se cansaba de vez en cuando por dicha actitud, al final terminaba siendo paciente con Sakura. Tal como la noche anterior.

Después de cenar y festejar el nuevo miembro de la familia que venía en camino, ambos se fueron a descansar. Sakura lucía ansiosa. Al acostarse, ella no paró de tocar si vientre y susurrar canciones que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba.

Sasuke entrelazó su mano con aquella que se posaba sobre su nuevo hijo y sonrió de lado.

—Calma, Sakura. Todo estará bien. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?

—¿Yo? ¿Preocupada? No, es que… - suspiró dejando una gran bocanada. —Sasuke-kun… ¿No crees que ya estoy un poco vieja para ser madre? – la pregunta le pareció ridícula, pero la dejó terminar. —Es decir, antes era toda una jovencita, tenía suficiente fuerza para ir y venir, incluso Sarada nació en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, ¿Pero qué tal si…?

—Sakura. – el tonó su opresivo, tanto así que la hizo callar. —Eres una mujer fuerte, siempre lo has sido. ¿Por qué dudas tanto? – junto con la mano de su esposa acarició el bebé no nato. —Este hijo sólo demuestra que eres capaz de muchas cosas. Deja de preocuparte, esta vez no te dejaré sola.

—Sasuke-kun. – ella comenzó a llorar. —Te amo y amo a nuestra familia.

—Hmp.- Sasuke dejó su mano para tocar su frente con sus dedos en una muestra de amor conocida de sobra por ella. —Descansa. – la invitó a recostarse. —Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para despedir a Sarada.

—Es cierto. – la mujer o hizo con cuidado. —Buenas noches, anata.

—Buenas noches, Sakura.

La conversación había muerto ahí con una sonrisa por parte de su esposa y Sasuke se sintió orgulloso consigo mismo de haber controlado tan bien a su hija. Sin embargo, algo en el rostro de Sakura le hizo sentir un poco de temor. No entendía cómo ni por qué, pero su esposa comenzaba a influenciar en él, cosa que no podía permitir si quería sostener el embarazo en los mejores términos.

—Sí, debe ser eso. – Sakura suspiró y se adentró a la casa. —¿Quieres desayunar, Sasuke-kun? – Sakura tan sólo había preparado comida para su hija, quien debía irse muy temprano.

—Claro. – Sasuke entró junto a ella y cerró la puerta.

Y así, con monotonía, serenidad y tiempo de calidad juntos, la pareja vio el tiempo pasar a la espera del regreso de su hija.

Quizá nos muchos hubieses esperado que las cosas pasasen de aquella forma tan traicionera, menos los padres de los niños. Sakura fue la primera en enterarse. Ese día en especial Sakura había ido al hospital a trabajar. Mientras se levantaba apreció que su esposo no estaba a su lado, pero no le prestó especial atención. Solía levantarse muy temprano para irse a entrenar, por lo que ese día no era una excepción.

Se duchó y desayuno, dejando un poco de comida para Sasuke por si volvía hambriento. Todo transcurría con naturalidad, nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, cuando entró al hospital todos le miraron con un rostro ensombrecido. Sakura reaccionó ante sus miradas. La gente la recibía con una sonrisa y palabras agradables comúnmente, sobre todo después de que se enteraron que estaba embarazada nuevamente.

Esta vez, Sakura sintió un escalofrió mientras más se adentraba en el nosocomio.

—¡Sakura-san! – no supo de donde había salido Hinata, pero repentinamente ella le abrazaba con fuerza.

—Hinata, ¿Qué… qué sucede? –repentinamente tuvo miedo de preguntarle.

—Lo siento mucho, Sakura-san. –ella se separó, estaba llorando. El corazón de Sakura comenzó a apresurarse. Esto ya no le parecía nada bueno. Su extrañeza se convirtió en angustia.

—¿Qué sucede, Hinata? ¿Qué es lo que…?

—Sakura-onee-san. – la mujer no tardó en escuchar la voz de Konohamaru. Estaba sentado en una camilla, como si intentase levantarse. Sakura se percató entonces de la realidad.

Estaba en la zona de hospitalización, frente a ella se encontraba Hinata llorando, Konohamaru herido, ahora parecía que todo estaba tomando sentido; las miradas tristes, el que Sasuke no estuviera en casa, Hinata, Konohamaru, el hospital…

—¿Y Sarada? – Sakura fue sobre Konohamaru y lo tomó de los hombros, sin importarle si le causaba dolor. —Konohamaru, ¿En dónde está mi hija?

—Sakura-san. – Hinata intentó acercarse para tomarla de los brazos.

—¡Konohamaru! – Sakura gritó al ver su pasividad. El muchacho bajó la cabeza y esquivó su mirada.

—Ella… ella… - suspiró. —No regresó con nosotros. –para cuando el sensei de su hija le encaró se sintió terriblemente mal. —Tuvimos problemas en la misión. – Sakura lo soltó repentinamente, dio media vuelta, caminó unos pasos y… vomitó.

…

Sasuke estaba a punto de perder los estribos mientras Naruto realizaba lo más rápido posible diferentes llamadas telefónicas. Nuevamente lo vio con una cara llena de terror cuando estaba por finalizar la llamada al país de la tierra.

—Gracias, sí… sí, entiendo. Adiós. – colgó el teléfono y miró a su viajo amigo. Sasuke tenía crispada la expresión. —Fuimos engañados, de alguna forma. – se dejó caer en la silla tras su escritorio y con los dedos tocó el puente de su nariz insistentemente. —La Tsuchikage me mandará un información en unos minutos, dice que…

—Esto es tú culpa. – Sasuke lo interrumpió, el Sharingan se mostró rabioso en los ojos de su dueño.

—Lo sé. – Naruto bajó el cabeza apenado. —En verdad lo siento, Sasuke. – lo miró angustiado mientras se tomaba del cabello. —¿Cómo se lo explicaré a Sakura-chan?

—Está embarazada, no debe tener sobresaltos. – Sasuke susurró entre dientes. —La buscaré.

—¿Qué? – Naruto lo vio dar vueltas en la habitación, en definitiva estaba perdiendo la calma.

—Buscaré a mi hija y la traeré conmigo.

—Sasuke, guarda la calma, entiendo cómo te sientes pero…

—No, no lo entiendes. – la actitud del Uchiha le recordó sobremanera a los viejos tiempos, cuando era jóvenes y siempre peleaban por ideologías diferentes.

—Sasuke, por favor… Estoy de acuerdo con buscar a Sarada, permíteme que reunamos a un grupo de élite para…

—¡Naruto! – la puerta de su habitación se abrió con fuerza, tanto así que la puerta cayó de las bisagras. Era Sakura, quien sospechaba tarde o temprano llegaría.

—¡Sakura-chan! – estaba llorando y se sintió terrible de verla en ese estado.

—Sasuke-kun. – cuando vio a su marido se lanzó a su pecho. Sasuke le abrazó con fuerza. —Estaba… estaba en el hospital. Konohamaru me dijo… que Sarada no había regresado y yo… - no pudo continuar, los sollozos se fundieron con el cuerpo de su marido.

—Shh, tranquila. – lo cierto es que quería estrangular a alguien y correr lo más rápido posible para recuperar a su primogénita. Pero entendía que podría hacerlo con facilidad, no ahora.

—Sakura-chan, Sasuke. – Naruto les llamó, su voz sonó decidida. —Shikamaru está reuniendo a los mejores rastreadores de la aldea. Encontraremos a Sarada, así sea lo último que haga. – los últimos miembros del clan Uchiha miraron a su viejo amigo con desazón. Sakura se separó de su esposo y se acercó a Naruto para tomarlo de un brazo.

—Por favor, Naruto. – aspiró sus lágrimas que caían sin tregua. —Déjame ir con el grupo.

—No. – Sasuke fue el primer en negar con rotundidad. —De ninguna manera, Sakura. Estás embarazada.

—¡No me importa! – ella miró acusadoramente a su pareja. —Mi niña, mi Sarada está en quién sabe dónde, ¡No me pidas que me quede aquí sin hacer nada!

—Sakura-chan. – el Hokage podía sentir la desesperación de su amiga hasta lo más recóndito de su alma, no obstante lo dicho por Sasuke era cierto. No sería nada responsable permitir que una mujer gestante se aventurara en un rescate que bien podría ser muy peligroso. —Me temo que yo no puedo…

—¡Es mi hija! – insistió ella al ver que los hombres de su equipo estaban en su contra.

—También es mi hija. – Sasuke dio un paso al frente. —Yo iré, la buscaré y la traeré a salvo. – Sakura dejó caer sus manos. Sasuke se le acercó y sostuvo su barbilla. —Ustedes son mi familia y nunca permitiría que alguien las dañase, lo sabes.- Sakura hizo un puchero. Claro que lo sabía, cuando ella fue secuestrada por Shin Uchiha su esposo no tardó en acudir a su rescate.

Sasuke era un ninja sorprendente, quizá uno de los más poderosos de la historia, además de que era el padre de su hija y el hombre que había escogido para formar una vida. Le tenía mucha confianza y pese a que esta situación hería severamente su orgullo, no le quedó otra alternativa más que dejar que Sasuke se encargara de todo.

—Prométeme que volverás con ella, Sasuke-kun. –Sakura lo abrazó para sellar esa promesa. —Prométemelo.

—Lo prometo. – Sasuke le acarició la espalda, para tranquilizarla.

—¿Naruto? – Shikamaru tocó la puerta, a pesar que estaba estuviera rota.

—Shikamaru, que bueno que regresaste.

—Tengo a los ninjas.

—Hazlo pasar por favor. – Tres hombres entraron tras el Nara. Naruto sonrió al ver lo acertado que había sido su elección. Entre ellos se encontraba Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y un integrante del clan Hyuga. —Me alegra que hayan venido tan pronto. – la pareja también encaró a los presentes. Naruto cruzó sus brazos. —Esta es una misión de emergencia y sólo tendrán treinta minutos para ir por sus respectivos utensilios, vendrán de regreso a la torre del Hokage y serán comandando por Sasuke para iniciar lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto? – se atrevió a preguntar Kiba. Veía a Sasuke y Sakura frente a él con una angustia tan enorme que sintió un hueco en el estómago.

—Ha ocurrido una tragedia. – Naruto suspiró. —Uchiha Sarada… ha desaparecido.

…

 _Generaciones vienen, generaciones se van. El ciclo siempre vuelve a empezar._

…

 **Continuará…**

 **Como ve, empezamos esto con muchas sorpresas e información de por medio. Así pues, el misterio de esta desaparición se irá resolviendo poco a poco, cabe remarcar que mucha de la intención de esta historia es mostrar la humanidad y sentimentalismo de los personajes ante situaciones de estrés, a Fuga y la Persecución son tramas maestras que pueden combinarse con la Venganza y el Rescate, por lo que, también las veremos en esta entrega.**

 **Tengo la noción de que no será una historia muy larga, al menos no como Pierrot, por lo que espero la gocen y no tengan que esperar tanto como Pierrot, que casi tarde un año en terminarla xD. Bueno, no el año completo, pero sí varios meses.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	2. El camino del caos

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por su paciencia. Como dije en mi página de facebook he estado enferma últimamente y muy ocupada con actividades extracurriculares, por lo tanto no había tenido oportunidad de actualizar de forma regular.**

 **No obstante ya estoy de vuelta y les quiero entregar de forma rápida esta segunda entrega de Inalcanzable que por cierto, me sorprendió muchísimo lo que gustó. En verdad muchas gracias, ustedes nunca me dejan de sorprender y me llena de profunda felicidad cuando leo sus comentarios.**

 **Pero bueno, no perdamos más tiempo y con ustedes:**

* * *

 **-2-**

 **El camino del caos.**

* * *

—¿No creen que está haciendo un sol infernal? – exclamó Boruto mientras se colocaba una mano en la cara, para sentir el alivio efímero de la sombra contra su lastimada piel.

—Boruto, aún no hemos salido del bosque y ya te quejas del sol. – comentó Sarada a su lado, mientras afianzaba su mochila de misiones a su hombro.

—El sitio a donde nos dirigimos se encuentra en la frontera con la Nación de la Tierra, ¿No es sí, Konohamaru-sensei? – preguntó Mitsuki, ignorando el humor de sus compañeros. Konohamaru caminaba a su lado con total tranquilidad.

En los últimos años y con el fin de la guerra, transitar por los caminos entre naciones era sumamente pacífico. Si bien podrían haber uno que otro bandido, no eran suficiente reto como para intimidar a un ninja, por lo que el recorrido se volvía sumamente monótono.

—Así es. – se sacudió un poco el cabello para quitarse el sudor, ese día estaba haciendo mucho calor. —Según el pergamino del solicitante, tenemos que encontrarnos con un ninja de la tierra para que nos guíe al palacio del señor feudal.

—Konohamaru-sensei, ¿Y por qué específicamente nos querían a nosotros? – interrogó Sarada, quien se había quedado con esa duda tras la conversación del día anterior, cuando Konohamaru había ido a reclutarla a su propia casa.

—Según dice el escrito, el feudal pidió el apoyo de un grupo de genin por qué deseaba protección extra. No específica más pero según el informe nos pidió a nosotros porque la fama de nuestro equipo se ha extendido con creces. – se sostuvo la barbilla haciendo halarse de una sonrisa presuntuosa, justo como cuando era un niño.

—¡Era de esperarse! – Boruto se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de asentir. —Nosotros somos increíbles.

—Me alegra que la gente nos aprecia, aún fuera de la aldea. – contribuyó Mitsuki, quien por cierto lucía con una sonrisa igualmente orgullosa. Sarada se encogió de hombros. Aún eran un grupo en sus inicios, pero no estaba de más sentirse halagada por tal manifestación de respeto y consideración por parte de los feudales.

—Por cierto, Sarada. – Konohamaru desvió la atención de la anterior conversación. —¿Tus padres no se quejaron después de lo de la otra noche?

—¿Eh? Oh, no descuide, Konohamaru-sensei. Ellos saben cómo es la vida de los ninjas. – el maestro asintió. —Lo que pasa es que tanto mamá como papá están algo aprensivos. – lo último lo dijo ligeramente sonrojada.

—¿Aprensivos? – Boruto arqueó una ceja. —Tu padre no es alguien así, ¿O sí? – el Sasuke que Boruto había conocido era un hombre muy sereno y frío. Demostraba sus emociones en bajos niveles y solía hablar sólo lo estrictamente necesario. Por lo que, que Uchiha Sasuke se mostrase más comunicativo de la cuenta era inverosímil para él.

—Mmm, pues verán. – Sarada se rascó la nuca, apenada y esto llamó la atención de todos los hombres. —Mamá está… esperando. – se escuchó un sonido ahogado, como si fuera lo más sorprendente del mundo. Tanto así que se detuvieron de su caminar y se fijaron en Sarada como si esta les acabase de decir el secreto mejor guardado del mundo.

—¿Es en serio? – Konohamaru fue el primero en hablar, también estaba sonrojado. Quizá porque conocía a Sakura de muchos años y se imaginaba lo feliz que estaría. Sarada asintió para su deleite. —Es maravilloso, Sarada, felicitaciones.

—Increíble, el Clan Uchiha debe estar de fiesta.- Mitsuki mostró su emoción palpando el hombro de la chica. —Mis felicitaciones a tu madre y a ustedes, claro.

—Esperen, ¿Qué de emocionante tiene que la madre de Sarada esté esperando algo? –las miradas se hicieron tan filosas como navajas, la emoción del momento se transformó en pena ajena y Boruto se percató de esto. —¿Qué? Es sólo mi opinión. Yo también he esperado por cosas y nadie me felicita.

—Boruto. – Konohamaru llegó a su lado y le puso una mano en su hombro. —No cabe duda, eres hijo de Naruto.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que Sarada quiso decir es que su madre está esperando un bebé. – explicó con paciencia Mitsuki.

—¿Un bebé? ¿De quién? – al escuchar esto Sarada se talló la cara con la mano.

—¿De quién más? ¡De ellos! – exclamó frustrada la chica. —Me refiero a mis padres. Boruto, tendré un hermano o hermana. – el muchacho parpadeó y tras unos segundos su boca se abrió.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Sarada eso es maravilloso! – todos soltaron el aire en una exclamación. —¿Qué?

—Eres lento, chico. – Konohamaru se adelantó. —De cualquier forma, es una magnífica noticia, Sarada.

—Sí, lo es. Por eso estaban algo estresados ese día.

—Ahora entiendo. – comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

—Y, Sarada, ¿Cuándo nacerá? – Boruto lucía más entusiasmado que la chica.

—No lo sé, mamá no está segura del tiempo del embarazo, pero con suerte en unas estaciones más.

—Es grandioso, tener hermanos es divertido. – alegó Boruto.

—Sí, es interesante. – los dos jovencitos se detuvieron de nuevo ante la exclamación de Mitsuki. —¿Qué?

—¿Tienes hermanos? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Éste asintió. —¿Cuántos y desde cuándo? – volvieron a preguntar ellos.

—No estoy seguro de esas preguntas, pero sé que tengo hermanos. – lo respondió con tanta serenidad que ambos jóvenes se sintieron espantados.

—Vaya caso que eres. – suspiró Boruto, para dar por zanjado el tema.

—Miren allá. – Mitsuki pareció tomarse aquello con naturalidad y en lugar de discutir con Boruto, como cualquier otra persona pudo haberlo hecho, señaló interesado al frente. Justo ahí se encontraba el término del bosque y el inicio de un valle rocoso con montañas por delante. Sin duda la vista del País de la Tierra.

—Esa debe ser la frontera. – Konohamaru se puso al frente. —Umm, pero no veo a nadie para recibirnos.

—Ahí hay una caseta. – comentó Boruto.

Se trataba de una pequeña construcción que servía de sitio de descanso para los viajeros, además de que marcaba el inicio de la nación de la Tierra y el final del país del Fuego.

Cuando el escuadrón se acercó lo suficiente se percataron de tres figuras que descansaban bajo la sombra de la misma, estaban cubiertos por capas y sombreros de paja. Uno de ellos reaccionó al verlos y se levantó rápidamente para acercárseles.

—Es un placer saludarlos, ustedes deben ser el grupo de ninjas enviados desde la hoja, ¿No es así? – era difícil negarlo, tenían las bandanas que marcaban su procedencia.

—Sí, los somos. – habló Konohamaru. —¿Quién es usted?

—Ah, sí, disculpen mis modales. Mi nombre es Reki Adachi, jounin de la aldea de la roca, ellos son mis asistentes, Miyu y Ko. – las otras dos personas que estaban sentadas se levantaron. Los dos vestían con capaz emplumadas, bastantes gruesas para el clima y bajo su sombrero tenían una larga cabellera de cabello rizado, la cara de ambos estaba oculta con máscaras que cubrían desde la mitad de la nariz a la barbilla, como las de Kakashi, así como gafas oscuras que bien cubrían el resto de su identidad.

Los hombres reverenciaron con educación cuando Reki los presento.

—Es un placer. – los ninjas de Konoha saludaron igual.

—Ellos no pueden hablar, disculpen. – intervino Reki. —Cuando eran más jóvenes tuvieron problemas en una misión y les cortaron las lenguas. – el horror se visualizó en los más jóvenes. —No obstante aún trabajan de forma precisa, espero no sea un impedimento.

—No, claro que no. – Konohamaru agitó sus manos apenado. —Entonces, supongo que en lo que respecta a la misión, todo será dirigido con usted.

—Sí, descuiden. Estoy bajo las órdenes directas del señor feudal y se me pidió que los escoltara directo a su palacio. – Reki parecía ser un tipo animado y amable. Él a diferencia de sus compañeros vestía de forma más veraniega. Su capa era delgada y gris, portaba pantalones rojos y un chaleco marrón, como todo ninja de la aldea de la roca, además de botas montañesas, un rasgo inusual, pero aceptable. No tenía vello facial y al parecer estaba calvo, pues a diferencia de sus asistentes el sombrero era lo único que le cubría la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. – Konohamaru les analizó un momento pero no encontró nada sospechoso con ellos, en realidad se portaban muy amables. Naruto le había pedido que no se confiará y que se portara cuidadoso frente a cualquier señal que pudiera interpretar como negativa. No obstante, todo parecía ir por buen camino, así que se confío.

—¿Quieren descansar un poco? Nosotros hemos llegado aquí desde hace un día, pero imagino que ustedes llevan caminando más tiempo.

—Estamos bien, podemos seguirles. – les echó un vistazo a sus alumnos y estos asintieron en silencio.

—De acuerdo. – Reki apuntó hacia el norte. —La capital en donde vive el Daimyo es en esa dirección. Pasaremos por una zona al descubierto y otra llena de montañas, tenemos que ser cuidadosos, por que las temperaturas son extremosas tanto de día como de noche.

—Muy bien, confiamos en ustedes. – Konohamaru se volvió a su equipo. —Chicos, colóquense protección extra para el sol. – ellos obedecieron en silencio. Se colocaron capas similares a las que solían usar cuando cruzaban el desierto para ir a Suna, éstas tenían capuchas, aunque cuando corrían se recorrían por el viento.

—Estamos listos, sensei. – informó Boruto, quien fue el primero en alistarse.

—Reki-san, los seguimos.

—Sí. – con un movimiento de la cabeza Miyu y Ko se adelantaron. —Yo iré detrás de ustedes, después de todo soy su escolta. Mis dos amigos podrán guiarlos sin preocupación. Les pido que no rompan la formación.

—Está bien. – asintieron los cuatro.

—Perfecto. ¡Miyu, Ko, a correr! – pidió con voz alegre y los dos de enfrente emprendieron la carrera. El equipo Konohamaru se sorprendió al verlos emitir tanto polvo como una tolvanera. —¡Qué esperan ninjas de Konoha, corran! – indicó con júbilo.

—Eh, sí. Chicos, aceleren el paso. – animó el adulto. No creyó que ellos fuesen tan raros. Los genin corrieron tan rápido como podían para alcanzar a los dos ninjas de la roca. El recorrido inició de esta forma.

Anduvieron así un largo tiempo, no podían precisar cuántas horas en total pero cuando menos acordaron el sol ya se estaban poniendo y ciertamente, esto causó algo de desespero en los jóvenes. Los ninjas de la roca en cambio todavía corrían con gran lucidez. Los dos hermanos mudos habían guiado al grupo a través de una tierra poco fértil y se aproximaban al nacimiento de un gran cañón.

Boruto elevó un poco los ojos para percatarse de las enormes montañas que hacían sombra ocultando aún más rápido el sol. Miró de soslayo a sus compañeros, Sarada y Mitsuki estaban empapados de sudor y Konohamaru, quien iba al frente lucía algo preocupado, posiblemente por su bienestar físico. Un ninja no debe quejarse sobre la cantidad de trabajo y peligro que abarca su profesión, pero esto lucía poco prometedor, en varias ocasiones había chocado con Reki, quien sólo se limitaba a sonreír, pero no a bajar la velocidad.

Entonces Miyu y Ko se detuvieron y se apresuraron a ver la zona antes de adentrarse entre las paredes de piedra. Dieron un vistazo cuidadoso a su capitán, quien asintió al momento se les acercaba.

—Entiendo. – susurró mientras se veían fijamente. —Estamos a punto de entrar al cañón, ¿No están exhaustos, o sí? – claramente podía verlos jadear, pero por razones de orgullos ellos no dirían que sí.

—Un poco. – comentó Konohamaru. —¿Qué tan grande es el cañón?

—Lo suficientemente grande como para que nos lleve todo la noche. No obstante, aunque suena mal, deberíamos continuar, después de todo las afueras del cañón están llenas de depredadores y bandidos que suelen asaltar a los desvalidos.

—No le tememos a los ladrones. – aseguró Boruto.

—Eres un chico valiente, ¿Eh? – sonrió el shinobi de la piedra. —Sugiero que crucemos una parte, tanto Miyu como Ko son expertos rastreadores en este terreno. Confío en que ellos nos guiarían sin problema.

—Suena interesante, pero creemos que encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente seguro para descansar es prioridad. – opinó Konohamaru. —Como verá, Reki-san, mi equipo está sólo conformado por genin, no puedo ser demasiado duro con ellos y obligarlos a permanecer en vela tanto tiempo.

—¿Ah no? – Reki cambió su rostro por primera vez en el día. —Umm, supongo que las políticas de entrenamiento en la hoja son más blandas que en la Aldea Oculta en la Roca. – se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con sorna. —Nuestros estudiantes y genin están acostumbrados a tratar situaciones así, por eso pensé que ustedes serían iguales.

—Podemos permanecer mucho tiempo en vigilia, pero estoy convencida que es necesario el descanso de vez en cuando para completar ese objetivo. – habló con educación Sarada, mientras empujaba un poco sus gafas.

—Oh, es una buena observación, señorita Uchiha. – la cara del sujeto volvió a ser amistosa. —No obstante, a diferencia de ustedes, a mí me atan las peticiones del feudal. Si perdemos demasiado tiempo será a mí a quien castigarán, espero comprendan mi situación.

—Comprendemos. –asintió Mitsuki. —Propongo un trato, caballeros y señorita, ¿Por qué no avanzamos un poco y descansamos en cuanto tengamos un sitio favorable? Partiremos temprano, tan sólo necesitamos algunas horas de descanso y estaremos como nuevos.

—¡Oh, un chico razonable! – se le acercó a Mitsuki y se agachó un poco para verle de cerca. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mitsuki.

—Mitsuki-kun, eres un buen diplomático. –le felicitó y se volvió a sus compañeros. —Quizás podamos avanzar hasta la mitad esta noche, pero será necesario redoblar el paso. Si hacemos eso, prometo que tendremos como mínimo cinco horas de descanso, eso sí aprovechamos la poca luz que queda, ¿Qué me dice, Sarutobi-san? – dijo dirigiéndose repentinamente al líder de Konoha.

—Escalar montañas requiere más chakra de lo normal. – buscó en una bolsa de su pantalón. —Muchachos, están son píldoras de soldado, las usaremos como una ayuda extra. De esta forma tendrán un aumento de chakra espontaneo.

—Pero sensei, ¿Qué no si ingerimos esas píldoras estaremos tan llenos de energía que no podremos ni dormir? Suena a un estimulante no muy acto para niños. Además, mi madre me ha dicho que cómo efecto secundario el cuerpo queda tan agotado que el usuario debe reponerse durmiendo más de un día.

—Descuida, Sarada. Estas píldoras tienen menos intensidad. Sus efectos son un apoyo extra para la batalla solamente. Las preparé yo mismo. Sólo durará unas horas, por lo que si se cansan puedan ingerir otra y la recuperación no será tan extenuante. – animó Konohamaru. —Reki-san, ¿Usted desea también alguna?

—Oh no, yo me encuentro bien. – rechazó con amabilidad. —Mis años de experiencia me respaldan, pero creo que tiene razón, Sarutobi-san, quizá ellos sí necesiten de ese aditamento, usted y yo ya debemos estar acostumbrados a estas misiones extenuantes, ¿No es así?

—Claro. – él sonrió distraídamente y extendió la palma a sus alumnos. —Con una bastará, prometo que el efecto secundario no será tan fuerte.

—De acuerdo, sensei.- Sarada fue la primera en tomar la píldora. Le siguió Mitsuki y finalmente Boruto. El efecto fue casi inmediato. Sus ojos resplandecieron rebosantes de energía y ciertamente su aspecto cambió a uno lleno de vitalidad.

—¡Esto es sorprendente! – alardeó Boruto.

—Sí, siento el cambio. – agregó Mitsuki.

—Mi cuerpo se siente más ligero. – Sarada apretó sus dedos repetidas veces.

—Esa es la actitud, chicos. Incluso puede que podamos atravesar todo el cañón. – rio mientras se giraba a sus compañeros. —El sol está cayendo más a prisa. Miyu, Ko, confiamos en ustedes. – los hombres asintieron y se prepararon para correr nuevamente.

—¡Vamos! – motivó Konohamaru a sus chicos, éstos le siguieron de cerca.

…

Habían corrido por lo menos durante cuatro horas sin descanso y según Reki aún no estaban en la mitad. La noche era espesa y negruzca, se preguntaban cómo era que los ninjas de la roca podían continuar corriendo con gafas puestas a pesar de la oscuridad, no obstante no se habían detenido ni para reconsiderar el curso, algo bastante sorprendente.

—Sarada, ¿Puedes ver algo con tu Sharingan?- Konohamaru lucía algo ansioso, desde que les había dado las píldoras de soldado y mientras más se adentraban en el terreno, su expectativa crecía. Le hubiera pedido a Boruto que él usara su dojutsu, pero aún estaban intentando descifrar su control por completo y no quería alertarlo demasiado, siendo el más escandaloso de los cuatro.

—Echaré un vistazo. – susurró ella. Lo primero que visualizó fue a sus compañeros, Boruto iba delante de ella y Mitsuki a su lado, pero tras ignorar al rubio, prosiguió al frente. Era bastante cómodo usar el Sharingan para ver el exterior, lastimosamente también muy agotador, dado que aún no estaba completamente acostumbrada a usarlo de manera indiscriminada. La silueta de los dos hombres frente a ella llamó su atención. El chakra parecía expedirse de sus cuerpos de una manera distinta, era algo que ya anteriormente había visto, pero no recordaba donde. El color también era diferente, un poco más verde que lo normal. Después miró alrededor de forma disimulada, no había nada perceptible excepto animales y vegetación, escasa por cierto. Guardó su barrera sanguínea y suspiró.

—¿Y bien?

—Pues… no puedo detectar ninjas cerca, tampoco ninguna clase de genjutsu, sin embargo… - no pudo continuar su discurso, los guías se detuvieron precipitadamente.

—¿Qué sucede? – Reki se adelantó al ver que frenaban. —¿Está todo en orden, Miyu? – se dirigió al de la derecha, quien fue el primero en detenerse. El hombre enmascarado señaló con el dedo un pequeño claro, en donde había arena suave y espacio suficiente como para que el grupo entero pudiera descansar. —¡Ah, con qué era eso! – la tensión de su cuerpo descansó. —Muchachos, estamos en un sitio que podemos usar para descansar, tal como prometimos. Lo cierto es que todavía no estamos a la mitad del paso, pero supongo que unos cuantos kilómetros no serán muy diferentes. – al escuchar esto se relajaron bastante, es especial Konohamaru, pues el efecto de la píldora pasaría pronto.

Cuando se instalaron rápidamente tanto Ko como Miyu desaparecieron entre las sombras. No les causaba una buena impresión, pero Reki, con su actitud optimista los despreocupó.

—Seguramente fueron por algo para cenar, dejen que ellos vaya, después de todo conocen este sitio como la palma de sus manos. – sin esperar más tomó bastante agua de una cantimplora. —Ah, ha sido una buena carrera, ¿Verdad?

—Este sujeto tiene la misma actitud que Gai-sensei. – señaló Konohamaru en voz baja a sus alumnos.

—¿Se refiere a Maito Gai, la Bestia Azul? – preguntó Mitsuki.

—Sí, cuando yo aún era un estudiante él iba de aquí para allá con una actitud muy positiva, motivando con entrenamientos sobre forzados a sus pupilos.

—Creo… Que él fue el maestro de Neji-ojisan. – puntualizó Boruto, mientras se dejaba caer sin mucho cuidado en la arena suave.

—No he escuchado mucho sobre él. – admitió Sarada.

—Actualmente está retirado. – afirmó Konohamaru, haciendo más amena la conversación.

—¿Retirado? – Reki se unió sin pretenderlo demasiado. —Es una pena, he escuchado historias por parte de algunos altos mandos sobre ese ninja. Dicen que es sorprendente… O lo era, si ya se retiró.

—Aun así Gai-sensei no pierde su chispa. – argumentó Konohamaru. —Pese a no poder caminar, continua con sus rutinas extravagantes de ejercicios.

—Eso es bueno, siempre hay que estar preparados, es mi lema. – opinó Reki mientras se sentaba con ellos.

—Oigan, ¿No creen que los señores Miyu y Ko se han tardado demasiado? – la voz aterciopelada de Mitsuki dijo de pronto, todos le miraron expectantes.

—Mmm, es verdad. – Reki se puso de pie, el fuego revoloteó soltando chispas. —Ellos ya deberían… - su voz se cortó abruptamente.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, incluso más de lo que Konohamaru hubiera admitido. La tierra debajo de ellos se abrió precipitadamente y una plasta de tierra, con una forma similar a fauces devoró al ninja de la roca de un solo bocado.

Un cuerpo largo y pétreo vino después, así como la exclamación ahogada de un animal. El equipo de Konoha retrocedió rápidamente para apreciar la figura de la bestia. Parecía un ciempiés, pero su tamaño y proporciones reales eran sólo imaginarias, pues en plena oscuridad resultaría muy difícil verlo como realmente era.

—¡Aléjense, atacará de nuevo! – pidió Konohamaru, cuando el animal azotó su cabeza contra las paredes de roca en busca de sus presas.

Sarada activó el Sharingan con rapidez y Boruto, buscó la manera de activar su ojo derecho.

—¡Detecto un gran flujo de chakra emanando de la criatura! – dijo el Uzumaki, mientras volvía a esquivar otro embate, esta vez de su cola. El animal era enorme.

—¡No veo que sea una ilusión, es un animal real! – especificó Sarada.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Miyu-san y Ko-san no están aquí, probablemente esta criatura los atacó. – compuso Mitsuki, habían llegado a un punto lo suficientemente alto en las rocas en el cual no podrían ser alcanzados.

—Tendremos que rescatarlos, dudo mucho que todavía hayan sido digeridos. Su piel debe ser tan dura como parece, tengan cuidado de no… - pero sus órdenes murieron en instante, cuando de la pared de roca en la cual se sostenían, una mandíbula extra tomaba al maestro ninja de un solo tajo.

—¡Konohamaru-sensei!

—¡Sarada, cuidado! – Boruto la tomó de la cintura y la haló lejos del alcance de la otra criatura.

—¡Por aquí! – Mitsuki estiró uno de sus brazos y los atrajo aún más arriba en el risco.

—Tenemos que rescatar a Konohamaru-sensei. – rectificó Sarada, tras agradecerle a Boruto por su ayuda.

—La piel que le recubre es tan espesa como la roca. – señaló Mitsuki, colocándose una mano en la barbilla. —Propongo un ataque directo, al mismo tiempo o consecutivo.

—¿Te refieres a crear una apertura? – puntualizó Boruto.

—Sí y cuando la pared esté lo suficientemente débil rematarlo.

—Es una buena idea, pero tenemos dos de esas cosas.

—Umm, supongo que alguien deberá ser la carnada. – se encogió de hombros, Sarada sonrió al oírle decir eso.

—Me parece bien. – Estaba colocando una hilera de vendas alrededor de sus nudillos. —Propongo que Boruto y yo ataquemos al mismo tiempo mientras que Mitsuki los distrae. – hubo silencio, ellos estaban esperando a que terminara su planteamiento. —Puedo usar mi fuerza y Boruto su rasengan, Mistuki es rápido y flexible, estoy segura que podrá arreglárselas por unos segundos.

—Está bien. – el muchacho de piel pálida se perfiló contra el risco. —Aunque debo llamar primero su atención. – se preparó para saltar. —Les aconsejo que ataquen con el impulso de la gravedad. – los jóvenes asintieron. —¡Aquí voy! – el muchacho saltó sin meditarlo demasiado. Tanto el rubio como la morena se quedaron para preparar sus ataques, con sus barreras sanguíneas sería muy fácil identificarlos.

Los enormes gusanos bailaban como serpientes en cortejo alrededor de las paredes, buscando con el olfato a los niños, puesto que no parecían tener ojos. Mitsuki identificó un punto entre ambos y se coló ahí.

—¡Oigan, lombrices! – gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, los animales se voltearon a él instantáneamente. Mitsuki sonrió con parsimonia. No esperaron mucho para atacarlos, pese al tamaño y su armadura eran muy agiles. El que se había comido a Reki le atacó primero, las mandíbulas en forma de triturador se empecinaron contra Mitsuki quien simplemente esperó.

Cuando el animal lo devoró éste apareció en su cabeza. Había hecho un jutsu de sustitución, algo básico pero efectivo.

—Estoy aquí, bestia. – de nuevo habló con tranquilidad. El otro bicho saltó sobre él en un impulso poderoso, saltó con rapidez y astucia, las bestias se impactaron una contra otra. En el aire y viendo cómo estas se habían vuelto repentinamente torpes rio contento, sin embargo había de confiarse un poco. Una de las colas lo embistió en pleno aterrizaje y lo empujó contra la tierra. Mitsuki recibió el golpe seco y cayó en la arena, quedando inmóvil.

—¡Oh no! – Boruto se tambaleó en el filo de la columna de roca. —¡Esto es malo!

—Espera. – Sarada lo detuvo del brazo, el muchacho se había descentrando al punto que su rasengan perdía poder.

—¿Estás loca? Esas cosas van a…

—¡Es momento! – Sarada señaló el esfuerzo de Mitsuki, mientras él siguiera en el suelo los animales descuidarían por completo la zona superior del cañón. Se inclinaron lentamente contra el cuerpo de Mitsuki y les dejaron al descubierto gran parte de la espalda y la cabeza.

Los dos genin saltaron juntado todo el chakra posible.

—¡Sal de ahí, Mitsuki! –pidió Boruto y el muchacho se levantó tan rápido como pudo. Ciertamente ya los había visto venir y se esforzó en escapar. Las lombrices, al ver que se movía decidieron lanzarse sobre él nuevamente, pero sus cabezas descendieron repentinamente cuando recibieron el embate de los muchachos.

Sarada golpeó al que se había tragado a Konohamaru y Boruto al que ingirió a Reki. El golpe de la chica fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligar al ser escupir al jounin, en cuanto al rasengan de Boruto, la energía penetró en la coraza destruyendo una buena parte.

La salida de Konohamaru no pudo ser menos dramática. La lombriz emitió una buena cantidad de vapor, humo y flamas pequeñas. El descendiente de Hiruzen salió disparado con la fuerza de su Katon y el golpe de Sarada. Quedó impactado y pegajoso contra una pared de tierra.

—¡Lo logramos! – festejó Boruto.

—¡Cuidado! – Mitsuki señaló a las criaturas, estas se habían recuperado demasiado rápido. Sarada, quien estaba en la espalda del animal, visualizó cómo su espesa piel volvía a recubrirse de tierra y roca. Miró su mano y se dio cuenta que había sangrado un poco.

—¡Sarada! –llamó Boruto al verla absorta. El exoesqueleto del animal se removió y la lanzó por los aires.

—¡Te tengo! – Konohamaru saltó en su rescate.

—Gracias, ¡Ah, que es ese olor! – no pudo evitar cubrirse la nariz.

—Lo siento, es gas. El interior de sus entrañas estaba repleto. – el ninja se detuvo en una de las paredes con ayuda de su control de chakra.

—¡Cuidado! – Mitsuki se las arregló esta vez para tomar a Boruto de la chaqueta y correr entre las paredes. Una de las criaturas escaló dejando un surco enorme mientras los cazaba.

—Espera, tengo una idea. – dijo su compañero rubio, a medida que veía que la bestia se les acercaba.

—¿Qué idea? – Mitsuki estaba calmado, pero también algo ansioso, por lo que no se detuvo. Su control de chakra en tan avanzado nivel le permitía continuar corriendo por las paredes sin perder el equilibrio.

—¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu! – Boruto se multiplicó en cuatro personas y saltaron sobre el gusano. El animal se detuvo y se desvió persiguiendo los clones. —¡Ataquemos! – indicó a su compañero y éste asintió. Aún les quedaba energía, podían lograrlo.

Los clones del chico rubio iban cayendo uno a uno y cuando el último sucumbió en las mandíbulas de la criatura y ésta pareció desconcertada, intentando rastrearlo nuevamente. Habrían de aparecer otra vez los genin para encargarse de la situación.

—¡Rasengan! – Boruto había juntado más energía de lo normal aumentando formidablemente el tamaño de su espera. Mitsuki hizo resplandecer su chakra, concentrando una buena parte de éste y energía natural proclamada desde su alrededor. El golpe sería lo suficientemente eficaz para noquear a un jounin, esperaba que pudiera lograrlo con el monstruo.

Los dos dieron de lleno contra el insecto. El rasengan de Boruto voló a gran velocidad por el espacio y junto al puño de Mitsuki, que se esperaba como mangual dieron al mismo tiempo. El animal se doblegó por completo y exclamó sin aire mientras se desplomaba. Uno cayó y los chicos, orgullosos de su trabajo en equipo cayeron suavemente contra el cuerpo de su adversario.

Por otro lado, tanto Konohamaru como Sarada estaban teniendo su propia batalla. El enorme gusano se movía con reticulada precisión, su cuerpo se torcía constantemente para alcanzar a los ninjas que saltaban de un sitio a otro. El jounin escaneó las oportunidades nuevamente y apreció a sus otros dos alumnos que se habían encargado del peligro por su lado. La táctica de ellos había sido noquear al animal, lo cual no era particularmente malo, pero se necesitaría mucha potencia.

Rápidamente se giró a Sarada, ella estaba a la expectativa de sus órdenes. Sonrió de lado, podría hacer algo más que usar fuerza bruta, eran ninjas después de todo.

—¡Sarada! – llamó Konohamaru. —Acércate. – se escondieron rápidamente tras una roca para impedir que la bestia no los dejase hablar. —La coraza es dura, pero podremos hacerle daño si nos lo proponemos. Llama a tus compañeros y diles lo que acabo de decirte. Yo lo distraeré y crearé una apertura.

—Está bien. – la tierra se removió alrededor de ellos, el cuerpo del animal se enredó contra ellos en un intento de constricción. Dieron un salto impresionante evitando ser pulverizados.

—¡Ahora! – gritó a la chica para que corriera en un punto libre. —¡Recibe esto monstruo! ¡Kage Bushin: Kunai! – lanzó varias estrellas y estas se multiplicaron en una lluvia encarnizada. El animal recibió el impacto con escaso daño no obstante, el siguiente paso vino con más poder, cuando pequeños papeles bomba atados en las cuchillas explotaron destrozado parte de su coraza.

El humo se dispersó groseramente entre los alrededores junto con la grava desprendida de la piedra que se hallaba sobre la piel del insecto.

—¡Lo tengo! – Boruto fue el primero en ubicar el punto débil tras el estallido. La armadura se había roto dejando ver en el regazo del animal una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para atacar directamente. Saltó con potencia junto por su espalda y preparó su ya tan conocido legado.

—¡Rasengan! – la diminuta esfera desapareció y el bicho a penas se regresaba para encararlo.

—¡Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu! – Sarada llamó su atención y de una forma poco ortodoxa. La llamarada le dio justo en la boca abierta, quemándole una buena porción de tejido, el animal retrocedió intimidado y más tarde volvió a doblegarse hacia abajo por el golpetazo del rasengan invisible del Uzumaki.

Se escuchó un gemido lastimero y más polvo se despendió cuando se desplomó en el suelo.

—¡Sujétalo! – pidió Konohamaru, ya estaba en el aire preparando su siguiente ataque.

—¡De acuerdo! – Mutsuki estiró sus extremidades como si fuesen de goma y enredó una porción de su cuerpo. Tanto Boruto como Sarada lo sujetaron de la cintura y la espalda, ayudándole a hacer fuerza. La criatura intentó enderezarse otra vez pero no lo consiguió. La abertura en la armadura ahora era más grande y no sólo eso, tenía un hueco provocado por la potencia giratoria del rasengan del chico.

—¡Esto será tu final! – Konohamaru descendió de golpe y de un pergamino sacó una impresionante katana. La imbuyó en chakra, justo como el viejo Asuma solía hacerlo con sus cuchillas y se preparó para rematarle.

La hoja entró hasta el fondo mientras realizaba un corte profundo, así pues el chakra de naturaleza viento que expedía se convirtió en un remolino cortante.

—¡Suéltalo! – pidió el líder del equipo y los chicos lo hicieron. Con el arma clavada en la carne más suave giró la empuñadura liberando más chakra. El cuerpo del enorme ser quedó despedazado y algunas partes volaron pegándose a las paredes del cañón, así como éste se derrumbaba contra las rocas al perder la vida.

—A eso le llamo acabar con las plagas. – bromeó Boruto.

—Konohamaru-sensei ha estado impresionante.- halagó Mitsuki.

—Estoy cansada. – Sarada se dejó caer mientras se sentaba en el suelo. —Mi cuerpo se siente débil.

—Umm…- Boruto suspiró e hizo lo mismo. —Yo también. Creo que la adrenalina del momento pasó.

—Quizá sea el efecto de las píldoras de soldado. – contribuyó Mitsuki.

—¡Chicos! – Konohamaru llegó donde ellos. —¿Se encuentran bien?

—Sí… ¡Que es ese olor! – se quejaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Eh? – el ninja mayor olió sus ropas. —Ah, lo siento. Creo que parte de sus fluidos me bañaron.

—Eso lo hace mucho peor. – se quejó Boruto. —Pero bueno, conseguimos detenerlo.

—Estuvieron impresionantes chicos, estoy orgulloso.

—Desafortunadamente, Konohamaru-sensei, hemos perdido a nuestro guía. – Mitsuki señaló el cuerpo destrozado de la lombriz.

—¡Ah, es verdad! – Konohamaru comenzó a sudar. —Por todos los cielos, espero que Reki-san no… Es decir, lo que acabamos de hacer.

—Descuide, la lombriz que devoró a Reki-san fue esa. – señaló Mitsuki, pero su rostro continuaba ensombrecido. —Sin embargo, me temo que tal vez no haya podido sobrevivir a sus jugos gástricos.

—Que desdicha. – lamentó Konohamaru. —Espero que el feudal entienda este penoso incidente, así como la aldea de la Roca.

—Tendremos que decir lo que pasó en realidad. – Sarada concluyó mientras tocaba delicadamente sus nudillos, aún le dolían. —Nunca esperé que existieran animales como estos. Son terribles.

—Si estamos en su territorio podría apostar a que hay más de ellos.- lo dicho por Mitsuki en verdad les perturbó. Tenía absoluta razón, era peligroso quedarse ahí por demasiado tiempo, después de todo el olor a los animales muertos atraería más depredadores.

—Creo que tenemos que empezar a movernos. – motivó Konohamaru, él también estaba cansado. —Sé que es duro, pero es la única forma en la que podremos sobrevivir.

—Sensei, ¿Tendrá más de esas píldoras? – pidió Boruto, visiblemente exhausto.

—Déjame ver. – comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas. El rostro contrito del ninja los hizo fruncir el ceño. —Me temo que las perdí en la batalla. Pero descuiden, una vez que salgamos de la zona de peligro podrán descansar.

—Pues qué remedio. – Boruto se levantó lentamente sacudió sus ropas. Los otros dos le siguieron con pesadez. —Vamos, hay que salir de aquí.

—¿Se van tan pronto? – una voz resonó en la cima de los acantilados. Las miradas inevitablemente volaron hasta toparse con la silueta de un hombre. A su lado y desde las rocas, emergían lentamente Miyu y Ko.

—¿Quién es? – preguntó Konohamaru, puesto que no había casi nada de luz más que la de la luna en menguante.

—Es Reki-san. – identificó Boruto, su ojo derecho estaba activado.

—Debo admitir que fue un gran desempeño. Estoy emocionado al respecto. – señaló a las lombrices que estaban en la tierra inmóviles.

—¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó molesto Konohamaru.

—¿Qué, pregunta Sarutobi-san? – se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo que lo pensaba. —Pues bien, creo que es muy obvio. – soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Los chicos se levantaron ante la presión. Sus cuerpos estaban cansados, pero al parecer la batalla aún no estaba concluida.

—¡Esto es una ofensa para la unión de las aldeas ninja y las naciones! – protestó Konohamaru. —¿Por qué de pronto decidió atacarnos? ¿No será que en realidad el señor feudal quería nuestras cabezas?

—¿El feudal? – Reki negó con una sonrisa. —No, esto es un proyecto más personal. – su vista giró en torno a los más jóvenes. —Pero qué generaciones tan imponentes tenemos aquí. – al notar este hecho Konohamaru se colocó frente a sus alumnos.

—Déjelos fuera de esto, si busca pelea yo le haré frente. – protestó el adulto.

—Es conmovedor el ver cómo protege a sus estudiantes, pero no creo que realmente entienda lo que está pasando. No estoy aquí por motivos de honor o supremacía, el proyecto que llevaré a cabo es algo en verdad personal e inspirado por otra clase de méritos. – se inclinó ligeramente hasta ellos. —Usted tiene, Sarutobi-san, entre sus filas individuos interesantes… Los convierte en un buen material de explotación e investigación, a decir verdad.

—Estén preparados para la retirada. – susurró Konohamaru. Pelear no resultaría demasiado bien, no en sus condiciones actuales. Sin embargo, Reki vio venir esto y se rio de nuevo, a pesar de la espesura de la noche podía percatarse de todo.

—¿Retirada? ¿No me digan que piensan escapar? – chasqueó los dedos y la tierra se sacudió ante una presión telúrica causada por una inesperada vibración. El cuerpo de los insectos recobró vitalidad. El que habían noqueado Boruto y Mitsuki se levantó de nuevo y siseó furioso.

El que Konohamaru había destrozado por la mitad se sacudió independiente en cada extremo hasta que, para su sorpresa, otra cabeza brotó de la parte cercenada.

—¿Pero cómo es que…?

—¿Qué no lo sabe, Sarutobi-san? – agregó sonriente Reki. —Si partes a una lombriz por la mitad ésta puede regenerarse y dar origen a otro espécimen. Ahora bien, sé que tres lombrices de roca es interesante de ver, pero... – Ko y Miyu se acercaron a su jefe y éste, sin escrúpulos clavó sus manos por la espalda hasta llegar al interior de sus entrañas.

Los shinobis vomitaron sangre y se retorcieron pero sin emitir ningún sonido.

—Acaba… de apuñalar a sus compañeros. – Sarada se sintió horrorizada al ver este hecho.

—Sello activo. ¡Liberar! – gritó y sacó sus manos lo más rápido que pudo, los cuerpos sin vida de los ninjas cayeron por el risco. Inesperadamente, los cadáveres cambiaron y se agrandaron, dando paso a una metamorfosis enfermiza, en donde la carne muerta se regeneraba y servía para dar paso a dos lombrices más.

Al final, el peso colosal de los animales causó eco en el cañón, al igual que sus bufidos. Se vieron rodeados de cinco gusanos megatónicos. El equipo Konohamaru se recorrió lentamente hasta toparse con las espaldas de sus compañeros.

—¿Sabían que las lombrices de roca son una especie muy rara que presumiblemente posee el exoesqueleto más duro de todos? Y ustedes están frente a cinco de ellas, son afortunados. – Reki cayó sobre la cabeza de uno de los animales. Comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos.

—¡Salgamos de aquí! – Konohamaru se adelantó, intentó correr a una abertura pero los animales cortaron su paso.

—¡Oh, no, me temo que no puedo dejar que se vayan! – Reki terminó su jutsu y ante esto, las pareces del cañón desprendieron roca y tierra, uniéndose de manera segmentaria en un domo que se cerraba poco a poco. —Hagamos las cosas un poco más interesantes. – la luz de la luna se hizo cada vez menos perceptible. —Esto apenas comienza. – Entonces, el domo quedó completamente bloqueado.

…

Todos escuchaban atentamente la historia que Konohamaru acababa de relatar. La habitación del hospital estaba repleta de personas, entre ellas Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura y el resto del equipo de ninjas que serían enviados para la búsqueda. Después de anunciar el motivo de la reunión, Naruto pidió a todos ahí que se digirieran al hospital, pues una buena parte de todo era conocer lo que había sucedido el día de la desaparición de Sarada.

El relato de Konohamaru gritaba "engaño" por todos lados. Desde el principio la petición de la misión había sido sospechosa, no obstante, Naruto quizá había pecado de no ser tan desconfiado y asignarla. A pesar de que sí tenía sospechas sobre esta, no fueron suficientes como para que el grupo no saliera de la aldea en su camino.

Según el relato de Konohamaru todo parecía ir desde lo más normal a lo más sospechoso. Contó lo más detallado posible y lo que su cerebro postraumático podía asimilar.

Él estaba lleno de lesiones, algunas serias y otras no tanto, entre las que descartaba un traumatismo craneoencefálico leve, fracturas costales múltiples y posible envenenamiento por una sustancia no reconocida pero con una baja letalidad. Boruto y Mitsuki continuaban inconscientes, habían sido sometidos a terapia intensiva debido a sus lesiones, principalmente el hijo de Orochimaru, sin embargo, tras unas horas los dos estaban estables y lo suficientemente fuertes como para estar en una habitación individual, sin vigilancia continua.

Sasuke lucía el ceño completamente fruncido. Sólo él sabría lo que planeaba hacer con aquel hombre que osó lastimar a su hija y su alumno, pero, fuera de la ira que podía consumirlo, estaba atento repasando en su cabeza la historia que el joven ninja acababa de contar.

—¿No recuerdas nada más? – preguntó Naruto tras un largo silencio.

—Lo siento, me duele la cabeza cuando intento presionarme. – bajó la cabeza apenado. —En verdad lo lamento. – se dirigió ante Sakura y Sasuke. La pareja tenía una postura rígida y demacrada, más Sakura que su esposo.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Sarada fue la única? – Sakura apretujó sus dedos contra sus ropas. —¿Qué demonios intenta hacer ese hombre? – le temblaban los hombros, su emociones eran aún más explosivas puesto que estaba embarazada y por ello, también sus cambios hemodinámicos solían atacarla hasta hacerla perder el conocimiento.

—Sakura. – Sasuke pasó una mano por su espalda, apoyándole y guiándola a una silla. —No es bueno que te presiones tanto. – la hizo sentar, ya estaba muy pálida y podía ver el pulso alocado en su cuello a simple vista.

—No puedo… no puedo dejar que ese hombre le haga algo malo a mi niña. – insistió en un reproche sin fuerzas. —Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que recuperarla.

—Sakura-san. – Hinata se le acercó y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, dándole el apoyo que sólo una madre a otra podía dar. Los otros ninjas que estaban ahí se miraron intermitentemente, esto estaba demasiado tenso.

—Lo haremos, Sakura-chan, relájate. – Naruto quiso acercársele, pero la mirada acusadora de la mujer lo hizo retroceder. No la culpaba, él también estaba molesto consigo mismo.

—Konohamaru. – Sasuke habló con una voz aún más pastosa. —¿Pudiste ver algún distintivo en sus ropas? ¿El nombre de algún clan o nación ninja?

—Su apellido Adachi podría ser un indicio. – puntualizó el muchacho.

—Investigué su apellido con la Tsuchikage, no existe ningún ninja con ese nombre entre sus filas. Me temo que es alguien ajeno. – comentó Naruto. —No obstante, sus motivaciones deben tener algo que ver con Konoha o nuestras familias. Quizá un enemigo del pasado. –ahora se dirigía a Sasuke, él simplemente respondió a su mirada, pero sin decir nada.

—¿Tienes alguna clase de muestra para seguir su rastro? – se atrevió a hablar Kiba.

—Mis ropas de ese día quizá. – opinó Konohamaru.

—Sí, podría funcionar.

—Me sorprende bastante que existan las lombrices de roca. – de la nada, Shino Aburame, el rastreador del clan Aburame habló entre ellos. Había sido canalizado por Shikamaru como su opción más rápida. —Ciertamente son considerados leyendas entre los entomólogos.

—¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Naruto.

—Que esas criaturas son en verdad sorprendentes. Controlar a una de ellas es imposible, al menos en teoría.

—Entonces estamos tratando con un domador de insectos. – repuso Naruto.

—Repasaremos las teorías en el camino. – habló Sasuke mientras se dirigía a Sakura y extendía su mano. —Como capitán del escuadrón, les pediré que se preparen para la misión. Nos veremos en la salida de la aldea en treinta minutos. – los ninjas asintieron ante sus palabras. —Konohamaru. – Sasuke se dirigió al joven, quien estaba nervioso de encararles. —Sería ideal que estuvieras con nosotros, pero comprendo que no. Hmp. Recupérate. – tanto él como Sakura salieron de ahí a paso regular. Todos quedaron en silencio, pensaron que le diría algo hiriente, pero eso estaba demasiado cerca de ser una aceptación a sus disculpas.

—Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo. – sugirió Naruto al resto del equipo y los ninjas, ni tardos ni perezosos se apresuraron a salir.

—Naruto-niichan. – Konohamaru le dirigió una mirada entristecida, Naruto suspiró.

—Está bien, Konohamaru, entiendo los riesgos que nuestro oficio trae. No estoy molesto contigo. Sólo espero… que tanto Sasuke como Sakura-chan recuperen a Sarada pronto.

—Naruto-kun. – Hinata se le acercó y tomó su mano en señal de apoyo.

…

Sakura miró cómo Sasuke terminaba de alizar su ropa. Todo el proceso de preparación había sido tortuoso y silencioso. La pareja estaba sumida en luto y esto le causaba terribles malestares a la futura madre. Sasuke la miró, estaba sentada en el sofá, sosteniendo una foto de su hija y ellos, una relativamente reciente. Lloraba en silencio, algo inevitable.

—Sakura. – el hombre se le acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado.

—Sasuke-kun. – ella se recargó en su costado e introdujo la cara en su pecho, buscando consuelo. —Quiero ir con ustedes. – se lo había pedido por enésima vez, pero Sasuke de nuevo se negaba.

—Sabes que no puedes. – su única mano acarició su cabello con cuidado.

—Pero es mi hija, mi pequeña Sarada… si, si le pasara algo yo…

—Shh, tranquilo. – le acarició la espalda. —Nada de eso sucederá. – su rostro lucía triste, pero fuerte, como un pilar al cual Sakura deseó aferrarse con más ahínco. —Traeré de nuevo a Sarada. Pronto ella estará sana y salva con nosotros, no permitiría que nadie la dañase. – Sakura se enderezó para verle de frente. —Son mi familia y no dejaré que nada les dañe. – su mirada se fue al vientre de su esposa después a sus ojos. —Lo prometo.

—¿En verdad, Sasuke-kun? ¿Prometes que regresarás con ella? ¿Qué todo estará bien?

—Sí, es una promesa. – unió sus frentes con cuidado. —Traeré a Sarada de vuelta.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun… - Sakura continuó llorando. Él la sostuvo un poco más y cuando el momento lo ameritó se levantó para ir al encuentro de sus compañeros. Sakura lo despidió desde la puerta con impotencia y esperanza, él caminó con férrea voluntad. Todo aquel que se atreviera a dañar a su familia se lo regresaría multiplicado por mil. Su sangre Uchiha bullía con el coraje que tanto los caracterizaba. El amor se convertía en odio, la desesperanza en coraje y su felicidad en sed de venganza.

El viejo vengador se levantaba una vez más por la misma causa: su familia.

 **Continuará…**

 **Pues bueno, ahora sabemos qué le sucedió al equipo de Konohamaru par que resultaran tan mal, lo que vendrá a continuación se revelará en su respectivo momento. Por ahora Sasuke ha ido a rescatar a su hija y las emociones están a flor de piel. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	3. Antes del caos

**Disculpen si tarde más de lo normal, pero lo cierto es que mientras estaba editando el capítulo me dí cuanta de muchas inconsistencias y tuve que volver a escribirlo. Lo revisé nuevamente hoy para ver que todo se hubiese arreglado, por lo que por ello tomé el doble de tiempo en actualizar, pero ya afortunadamente regresamos a las andadas. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **-3-**

 **Antes del caos.**

* * *

—¡Sarada! – la oscuridad comenzaba a consumirlo, se lo estaba tragando la tierra, su cuerpo era sepultado en miseria y desesperación y ella, ella se elevaba sujeta por una masa pétrea y poderosa.

—¡Boruto! – un llamado desesperado, pero no de Sarada, ella estaba inconsciente, se trataba de algo que venía desde fuera, una corriente cálida y frenética. Lo estaba consumiendo junto a la oscuridad.

—¡Maldita sea! – exclamó Boruto pues la superficie desapareció para ser repleta de oscuridad. Lo demás se volvió confuso.

Veía flashes, segmentos de resplandor combinados con penumbra. Su mente flotaba y su cuerpo se apretaba cada vez más. ¿Sería esta la sensación de un cuerpo que está a punto de explotar?

Le faltaba oxígeno, no podía razonar, sus ojos se abrían y cerraban lentamente. En cada parpadeó era una sensación atemorizante, pues le proveía de un miedo intrínseco a no volver a despertar. Pero, no fue así, tanta desesperación se borró al ver un halo azul que repelía las escamas tan impenetrables como la roca de un solo golpe.

Seguro soñaba, esa sensación tan cálida y exorbitante la había sentido antes, pero en una magnitud mayor.

—¿Mitsuki? – exclamó con un hilo apenas audible. De pronto los ojos del albino asemejaban mucho a los de un dragón. Su cuerpo expedía demasiada energía en olas que conseguían espantar a las enormes criaturas que tanto daño le habían hecho.

Hubo un gran estruendo y un zarandeó bastante violento. Boruto sintió que su cuerpo caía y era detenido en el aire. Miró un momento a su compañero, él estaba poseía por una fuerza demasiado grande como para calificar. El hijo de Orochimaru le miró de soslayo y después al otro bulto que tenía en su otro brazo. Se dirigió con rapidez a una de las paredes del domo y dio topes contra la pared hasta que la hizo trizas.

La luz del alba bañaba la escena, ¿Habían luchado tanto? Mitsuki caminó unos pasos con ellos a cuesta y de pronto, se desmayó. Los tres ninjas restantes quedaron tirados en la tierra molida de aquel cañón. Boruto, antes de perder por completo el conocimiento, miró la tierra de forma vacía, siendo ésta su último recuerdo antes de perder su visión.

—¿Boruto? Boruto, ¿Puedes oírle, cariño? – claro que podía oír y reconocer esa voz.

—Mamá. – dijo con un hilo de voz. Le dolía todo, hasta la lengua.

—¡Oh, Boruto! – Hinata cubrió a su hijo con cuidado y desesperación. Le acarició la cabeza mientras lo pegaba a su pecho y le besaba la coronilla. —Estás despierto, al fin despertaste. – recitó la mujer mientras se separaba de él. Boruto lucía desorientado, algo ido a decir verdad. Se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama de hospital, lo que delataba este detalle era el color de la habitación y el olor a desinfectante.

—Mamá, ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? – su voz sonaba queda, desgastada, posiblemente por el reposo profundo.

—Cerca de dos días. – su madre suspiró.

—¿Estoy en Konoha?

—Sí. – Hinata continuó acariciando su melena de cabellos dorados. —¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?

—Yo… no lo sé. – parpadeó y viró la cabeza, en la cama contigua estaba Mitsuki, quien por cierto tenía una respiración superficial. Al verle, sus memorias se dispararon con explosiva algarabía en su memoria. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, se dio cuenta que la tenía vendada. —Mitsuki nos salvó. – dijo de pronto.

—¿Él? – Hinata miró al muchacho que descansaba a su lado. —¿Cómo?

—Se puso azul de repente. Ganó una fuerza extraordinaria. – algo pareció reaccionar en Boruto y su mente se turbó ante esto. —¿Y Sarada? – sonó desesperado. —¡¿En dónde está Sadara?! ¡¿Pudieron salvarla?!

—Ella… Ella no…

—¿Qué sucedió mamá? – Boruto se movió el labio inferior.

—No regresó con ustedes. Cuando los ninjas de la roca los encontraron, sólo estaban ustedes tres.

—¿Nosotros tres?

—Konohamaru-kun, Mitsuki-kun y tú.

—Entonces no fue un sueño. – Boruto se mordió el labio inferior.

—Boruto. – la puerta se abrió con Naruto del otro lado. —¿Estás despierto? ¿Cómo te sientes? – se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Papá. – lo saludó en un susurró. —¿Cómo están Konohamaru-sensei y Mitsuki?

—Konohamaru está bien, tu amigo no ha despertado. – Naruto suspiró. —Sarada por otro lado…

—Debemos ir a rescatarla. – precisó el muchacho, nervioso y ligeramente exasperado.

—Ya se mandó un equipo para su rescate. Sasuke es el capitán. – se cruzó de brazos. —También me comuniqué con la aldea de la roca para ver si podíamos tener cooperación de su parte, la Tsuchikage nos ha dado su apoyo al respecto, ha mandado un halcón con un mensaje diciendo que se encontrarían a Sasuke y su equipo en la frontera.

—Puede ser una trampa, papá. Nosotros también creímos que ellos eran de la aldea de la roca.

—Lo sé. – Naruto miró fijamente a su hijo. —Konohamaru nos contó todo al respecto. Hemos ido preparados.

—Espero que Sarada se encuentre bien. – Boruto se relajó un poco, después de todo su cansancio era más poderoso.

—Nosotros también. – suspiró el Hokage. —Fui a ver a Sakura-chan. – su esposa le miró atenta. —No está muy bien. – soltó otra respiración cargada de frustración. —Con su embarazo los problemas emocionales son aún más fuertes.

—Iré a visitarla más tarde, llevaré a las chicas. – comentó Hinata. Ino y Temari había acordado con la Hyuga de visitar a Sakura y no dejarle sola en un momento así.

Quería ir con ella y tomar té para consolarle, ahora más que nunca.

—Está muy molesta conmigo. –Naruto admitió con pesadez. —Debí ser más precavido, de eso no hay duda.

—Ni siquiera nosotros lo esperábamos. – confesó Boruto, los narcóticos lo tenían más laxo de lo normal. —Konohamaru-sensei insistió mucho en que nos mantuviéramos alerta pero a pesar de todo, el villano no mostró sus intenciones hasta el final.

—Estaré en constante comunicación con Sasuke. – aseveró Naruto. —Ya deben estar cerca de la frontera, el Susanoo puede moverse muy rápido.

—¿Susanoo? – Boruto parpadeó, se veía fatigado.

—Esperemos que todo vaya bien. – apoyó Hinata, su ceño aún fruncido. —Por ahora descansa, hijo. – consoló a su primogénito. Él asintió y dio una última mirada a Mitsuki, quien no había movido ningún músculo. Sin pretenderlo se quedó dormido mirando a la nada.

…

Bien dicen que el primer sentido en despertar después de un letargo es el oído, seguido del olfato, el tacto y la vista. Sarada escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de un gotero y un sonido muy conocido para ella, se trataba de un monitor de signos vitales. Así mismo escuchaba voces, pero las cuales no podía identificar. Estas sonaban demasiadas bajas para su oído, además de que parecían estar hablando en una lengua extraña. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Movió la cabeza lentamente, a juzgar por su posición estaba acostada en una cama, no muy cómoda por cierto, tenía el cuerpo avasallado con amarres de cuerpo, los cuales yacían sellados con diferentes símbolos en tinta y sangre. Lo otro que pudo ver fueron varios monitores al ras de paredes rocosas. La descripción en sí la hizo recordar la mazmorra de Orochimaru, cuando emprendió el viaje para conocer a su padre.

—Parece que nuestra invitada está despierta. – al fin logró comprender las palabras de la persona que estaba ahí. Sarada se preparó mentalmente para lo que fuera.

Se acercó a paso lento un hombre. Dado que la única luz que obtenía eran monitores fluorescentes, no pudo amasar los detalles de su cara, pero a juzgar por la jovialidad de su voz no debía ser muy viejo.

—Es una chica fuerte. – dijo otra voz detrás de aquel sujeto. —No ha muerto, por lo que eso habla muy bien de ella.

—¿Dices que se trata de una Uchiha? – mencionó el hombre de antes. —Mmm, pues ciertamente no sé qué clase de características visuales deba tener.

—No importa el color de la piel o de cabello. – Sarada reconoció al segundo hombre, era Reki, la persona que los había traicionado. —Sino el poder de sus ojos… O eso dicen. – lo ojos del ninja de la roca se toparon con los entreabiertos de Sarada. —Hola, princesa, buenos días… o noches, no sé qué hora es. – soltó una carcajada.

Ella intentó responder pero para su sorpresa no salía ningún sonido de sus cuerdas vocales.

—Es inútil que intentes hablar ahora. – aseveró el hombre del principio. —Tienes las cuerdas vocales muy inflamadas. Hermano, fuiste muy duro con ella.

—Quería dejarla inconsciente. Al menos me detuve antes de asfixiarla por completo. – Reki volvía a sonreír y Sarada no tuvo que imaginar su cara, pues él se acercó descaradamente para verla. —Ella es la última hija del clan Uchiha. Lo cierto es que se parece a su padre, Uchiha Sasuke. – no supo cómo interpretarlo, si ese hombre estaba haciendo esto para causarle un daño a su padre posiblemente podría hacer cualquier cosa sin importarle realmente su vida.

—Su material genético es bueno. – comentó el otro hombre. —Con lo que tengo hasta ahora podremos salir adelante aunque ella posee un control formidable de chakra. Usarla será beneficioso, ¿Por qué simplemente no la conservamos? Seguro que con el entrenamiento adecuado…

—No digas tonterías, Mori. Ella será usada para otros fines. Su edad y sus habilidades no importan, lo que necesitamos es su sangre y otros tejidos.

—¿Y no has pensado en que el que la hayamos secuestrado nos cause problemas?

—No si no pueden probar nada. – Reki se encogió de hombros. —Me encargué de ello. Además, los otros quedaron sepultados en el domo, para estos momentos, las lombrices de roca deben estar dirigiendo sus huesos.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices hermano, entonces no me preocuparé.

—Descuida, tu hermano Fukai es muy listo. – se carcajeó. —Oh, por cierto. – se volteó a ver a Sarada. —¿Es necesario que ella esté despierta? Me incomoda el cómo nos mira.

—No puedo administrarle demasiados sedantes, puede ser perjudicial para su cerebro. Además no tengo un ventilador mecánico para tenerla en coma.

—Bueno, sólo has que se duerma otro rato. – Fukai se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia Sarada ella se percató que Mori, el otro hombre, del cual aún no podía verle bien tomaba una jeringa cargada de una sustancia transparente.—Dulces sueños. – susurró el hombre antes de que la conciencia la abandonara.

…

Estar en Susanoo era una experiencia extraordinaria. Para las personas que nunca habían visto la enorme criatura que era capaz de nacer de la nada con ayuda del chakra de Sasuke, permanecer y estar junto a él era singularmente increíble. La ardiente presencia del dios los dejaba boquiabiertos y también les entregaba una sensación que les erizaba la piel. Era un cúmulo de emociones que Sasuke transmitía a través de su barrera sanguínea.

Bien decían que los Uchiha era un clan demasiado extremista. No obstante, ninguno fue capaz de criticar a Sasuke. La desesperación de un padre al saber que su hijo ha desaparecido debía ser especialmente dolorosa. Shino se sentía abatido, Sarada había sido su estudiante y le pesaba su ausencia, comprendía el dolor de perderle. Arashi Hyuga, el miembro que había sido implementado en la misión gracias a su dominio con el Byakugan, era padre de familia también, recientemente se había casado y tenía un hijo pequeño, por lo que se mostraba empático con la causa. Kiba, por último, a pesar de no tener hijos se había conmocionado por la noticia. Naruto y Sasuke lucían tan preocupados que no tardó en aceptar la misión y se preparó junto al viejo Akamaru para hacer lo mejor. Su perro podía estar viejo, pero aún conservaba muchas habilidades para la batalla.

—Veo la frontera. –dijo el Hyuga, con sus ojos activados. —Hay tres ninjas esperando.

—Estén alerta. – indicó Sasuke y los shinobi de Konoha asintieron. La figura de Susanoo descendió lentamente y los hombres que les esperaban retrocedieron intimidados.

Para cuando las llamas azules de chakra desaparecieron los ninjas de la hoja se vieron en posición de defensa, automáticamente los jounin de la roca se inclinaron mostrando su respeto.

—Sasuke-san, somos miembros de la aldea de la roca, hemos sido enviados por la Tsuchikage como apoyo para la misión de recuperación de Uchiha Sarada. – rápidamente mostraron un pergamino.

Sasuke lo tomó con cuidado y lo analizó. Su Sharingan le indicaría si se trataba de algún genjutsu o alguna falsificación. Después de un rato lo regresó a los ninjas. Era auténtico.

—Está bien. – Sasuke guardó sus ojos e indicó a su equipo que bajasen la guardia.

—Me presentaré, me llamo Inobu Sato, soy el capitán de este equipo. Fuimos enviados personalmente por Kurotsuchi-sama. Estamos al tanto de la situación, Sasuke-san, lamentamos su pérdida. – se inclinó hasta él, a lo que Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Sarada no está muerta. – le había molestado este comentario y los ninjas de la roca en seguida se disculparon. —Está bien. – Sasuke suspiró. —¿Tienen alguna información adicional de este hombre, Adachi Reki? – indagó con cuidado.

—Sí, Sasuke-san. – el capitán Inobu se inclinó para buscar entre sus documentos, extendió una ficha completa, los ninjas de la hoja se apresuraron a analizar el papel. —Según los reportes antiguos, Adachi Reki era un shinobi de la aldea de la roca que tiene a lo menos 20 años desaparecido. La información se constata desde el periodo de Sandaime Tsuchikage, sus datos sólo muestran su cargo y la última misión que le fue encomendada.

—¿Es un ninja desertor? – interrogó Kiba, intentando profundizar más en la información.

—No. – al oír esto los hombres se miraron sorprendidos. —Reki-san era un ninja ejemplar al servicio de la aldea. Según el reporte, cuando terminó su última misión desapareció de repente. No estaba en servicio, él regresó a la aldea y simplemente dejó de asistir a sus actividades. Se armó una investigación para encontrarlo, pero jamás pudieron comprobar su paradero.

—Qué extraño. – Shino se cruzó de brazos.

—Otras desapariciones han ocurrido en la aldea, en las cuales tampoco se han podido comprobar si las personas aún continúan con vida o no. – agregó Inobu.

—¿Por qué menciona eso? – interrogó Arashi, el miembro del clan Hyuga designado a la misión.

—Porque, según el informe del Hokage, había dos individuos llamados Miyu y Ko que también se vieron involucrados. Ellos eran miembros de la antigua guardia del Tsuchikage que desaparecieron en una misión de reconocimiento en territorio hostil. Tenemos razones para pensar que pueden estar relacionados con la desaparición de Uchiha Sarada de algún modo. – un halo de misterio se apoderó de la escena. Los hombres se miraron uno a los otros y después a Sasuke quien era el líder del operativo.

—¿Qué descarta la teoría de que Adachi Reki no es en realidad miembro de una organización terrorista? – preguntó Sasuke con simpleza, ya acostumbrado a hablar de dichos temas sin restricciones. Los ninjas de la roca se miraron rápidamente e Inobu respondió.

—Nada. Es por ello que queríamos cooperar. Está dentro de nuestros objetivos detener una conspiración si es que se está llevando a cabo. – Sasuke parpadeó, como era costumbre, no podía confiar plenamente en nadie.

Los ninjas de la roca habían visto este ataque no como algo relacionado con los Uchiha, sino más bien el surgimiento de renegados que bien podrían estar planeando atacar a su propia aldea por méritos insospechados. Mas Sasuke era perspicaz, entendía el temor de los hombres frente a él. Incluso había gastado muchos años de su vida investigando teorías que terminaron por confirmarse en un ataque severo contra Konoha y todo el mundo.

—Están diciendo que piensan que esto puede ser la obra de algo más relevante que un simple secuestro. – puntualizó Kiba.

—Es una teoría. – argumentó uno de los ninjas acompañantes de Inobu.

—El relato que nos contó Sarutobi Konohamaru consta de tres ninjas que se hicieron pasar por emisarios de la aldea de la roca. Su misión era escoltarlos directamente hasta el palacio del feudal de la tierra, cuya petición específica era que ese equipo fuese para brindar protección extra a dicho evento. – relató Sasuke. —Al parecer, al entrar al cañón intermedio al punto de llegada fueron atacados por gigantescos monstruos de tierra. – al mencionar esto los ninjas se miraron con cuidado, pero Sasuke continuó. —Derrotaron a algunos, pero se dieron cuenta que en realidad era una trampa orquestada por ese hombre, Adachi Reki. Las otras personas, Miyu y Ko, murieron en la batalla, aparentemente explotaron en mil pedazos. El operante principal, Adachi Reki, usaba a enormes insectos de tierra para atacar. Luego, por alguna razón, secuestró a Uchiha Sarada en medio de la batalla. – había resumido con precisión y rapidez, a Sasuke no le interesaba platicar más de lo necesario.

—Disculpe, ¿Usaba criaturas para atacar? ¿Se refiere a invocaciones? – preguntó Inobu.

—Lombrices gigantes de roca, para ser más precisos. – comentó Shino.

—¿Lombrices de roca? – los otros ninjas a cargo de Inobu les miraron escépticos.

—¿Qué tienen de malo? – refunfuñó Kiba.

—Las lombrices de roca son criaturas mitológicas. – Inobu intentó no sonar sorprendido, pero no lo logró mucho. —La leyenda cuenta que la nación de la tierra se formó gracias a las lombrices de roca. Era bestias muy poderosas e indomables. Ningún ninja era capaz de hacer un vínculo con éstas, pues se comían todo lo que tenían a su alcance. Según las tradiciones, por alguna razón, un hombre consiguió hacer un trato con ellas y las usó para crear surcos de tierra fértil en la espesa roca, además de permitir el paso de ríos hacia las poblaciones que no tenían acceso al agua.

—Había escuchado eso antes. – comentó Shino. —Por eso me sorprendí cuando Konohamaru dijo que eran lombrices de roca.

—El problema es que… nunca existieron, o al menos eso se cuenta. La leyenda dice que cuando la tierra tomó forma, éstas desaparecieron. Actualmente no existen más que registros en los antiguos cuentos. – relató Inobu.

—No podemos decir que Konohamaru ha mentido, además de que es el único testigo. – rebatió Kiba.

—Los ninjas que se encargaron de rescatar al equipo de Konohamaru fueron ninjas de su aldea. – puntualizó Shino. —Ellos debieron ver algo también.

—Informamos al Hokage sobre ello. La zona estaba limpia. – Sasuke frunció el ceño, eso quería decir que, o habían sido sometidos a un genjutsu muy poderoso y alguien se había encargado de la escena del crimen.

—Inobu, ¿Puedes llevarnos al sitio en donde encontraron al equipo de Konoha? – los ninjas de la roca asintieron. —Mientras nos movemos, dinos los detalles sobre sus sospechas. – armar un rompecabezas en medio de la misión era esencial para los ninjas si deseaban terminar lo más pronto posible.

Comenzaron a moverse, la prisa era evidente, Sasuke lucía muy estresado.

—Debe existir un patrón. – mencionó Sasuke, mientras pasaban de una zona boscosa a un árida y rocosa.

—Creemos que pudiera tratarse de secuestros aislados o un mismo secuestrador, pero cuyo modus operandi se distancia en diferentes periodos de tiempo. –Inobu se mantuvo cerca de Sasuke, para conversar. —Las desapariciones no tienen un patrón en común en cuando a la forma de abducir a la víctima, se creen que algunas han sido a la fuerza y otras sin lujo de violencia.

—Si lo han hecho obligado a la víctima debe tratarse de un grupo de ninjas poderosos y al menos uno que supere las expectativas. Además de que debe ser lo suficientemente capaz de ocultar cualquier clase de rastro. –señaló Arashi, quien escuchaba la conversación. —Generalmente tras una batalla pueden encontrarse estratos de chakra o cambios en el entorno que expliquen un suceso violento.

—El primer registro que se tiene fue la desaparición sospechosa de un civil hace más de dos décadas. Según los reportes fue atacado mientras viajaba, sólo se encontró a su caballo y sus pertenencias, la investigación se dio por terminada tras años de búsqueda infructuosa. – comentó Sato.

—Es muy vago. – puntualizó Sasuke. —Claramente puede tratarse de un asesinato y la desaparición de un cuerpo o bien, un secuestro al azar. Debe haber alguna característica en común.

—Los secuestros se dan en tiempos similares. – dijo uno de los acompañantes de Sato.

—¿Qué tan parecidos?

—Son múltiplos de cinco. – señaló el mismo ninja.

—¿Secuestran personas cada cinco años? – Kiba frunció el ceño, incluso aunque fuesen cada lustro, la posibilidad volvía a ser muy abierta para su gusto.

—Ha habido desapariciones de personas desde hace más de dos décadas. Primero fueron civiles, después fueron ninjas, entre ellos Miyu y Ko, así como Adachi Reki. El último secuestro reportado, además del de Uchiha Sadara, fue el de Sayuri Kuzuha, hace cinco años.

—¿Tenía alguna particularidad? – interrogó Sasuke, Inobu asintió.

—Sí y por la cual creemos que Uchiha Sarada podría haber sido un blanco perfecto. – la atención de todos los miembros capitaneados por Sasuke miró atentamente al ninja de la roca. —Sayuri Kuzuha poseía una barrera de sangre. – Sasuke sintió una punzada en su interior. —Tenía la capacidad de controlar a los animales sin necesidad de hacer un trato con ellos. Lo podía hacer por cortos periodos de tiempo, pero era una habilidad innata muy útil para misiones de reconocimiento. De hecho, ya había otros usuarios de diferentes habilidades que habían sido secuestrados. Por ejemplo, los maestros Miyu y Ko, tenían una impresionante capacidad sensorial, un rango genético heredado, no tan exclusivo como el Byakugan, pero eran capaces de ver y sentir en lugares inhabitables.

—Esto comienza a hacerse más sospechoso. – puntualizó Shino. —Si estas personas desaparecen por sus cualidades físicas, podríamos concluir que en realidad lo que están buscando es formar un grupo de personas superdotadas para un objetivo en común. A la fuerza o no. – las miradas corrieron a Sasuke, quien lucía más serio de lo normal.

—Pero, ¿Por qué secuestrar a la hija de Sasuke? Él tiene incluso un Rinnegan, ¿No sería una mejor adquisición? – opinó Kiba, dando saltos entre las rocas.

—Porque las habilidades de Uchiha-san deben ser superiores a sus expectativas. – puntualizó Arashi, el Hyuga admitía que Sasuke tenía un poder ocular demasiado grande como para ser tomado a la ligera. No en vano Sasuke era reconocido como la mano derecha del Hokage y uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la tierra. —Esto puede ser incluso una trampa. Tal vez simplemente estén intentando atraer a Uchiha-san para emboscarlo. –Sasuke no dijo nada, pero los demás se vieron tentados a reír. Sasuke era fuerte, de eso no había duda. Era patético intentar chantajear a un adulto de esa forma, por no decir ruin.

—Otra duda que me intriga es por qué secuestran personas cada cinco años. ¿No sería mejor reunir un grupo lo más rápido posible en vez de esperar tantos años entre cada secuestro? – volvió a argumentar con lógica Shino.

—Es algo que no hemos podido descifrar. – habló nuevamente Inobu.

—Sea cual sea el motivo, lo averiguaremos una vez que lleguemos al cañón. –Sasuke tenía revelado el Sharingan, muestra del humor que se cargaba. —Si la persona que causó este desastre está cerca tendremos la oportunidad de satisfacer nuestras dudas… y si no lo está, lo rastrearemos hasta dar con él. – no les gustaba imaginar qué querría hacer Sasuke con el hombre si se lo topaba. La sangre Uchiha era caliente y volátil, se sabía por demasiadas pautas en la historia que hacerles enfadar era peligroso.

—Tardaremos unas horas en llegar a la escena. – comentó Inobu, siguiéndoles el paso. —Propongo que guardemos energía y preparar una estrategia.

—Podemos hacerlo al mismo tiempo mientras llegamos rápido. – un halo azul rodeó el cuerpo del Uchiha.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo. – expresó Kiba con alegría, le fascinaba la figura del Susanoo.

Las enormes alas de tengu surcaron nuevamente el cielo. Podría ser que Sasuke estuviera abusando de su poder, pero lo cierto era que no podía estar más molesto como para fijarse en esas cosas. Le desquiciaba que aún existieron personas dispuestas a sacrificar tanto por obtener el Sharingan. A él le pasaba de manera casual, pero a Sarada. Lo que menos deseaba era causarle problemas a su hija con su historia tan llena de odio y guerra. No permitiría que un loco le arrebatara los ojos a su hija, si llegara a pasar nunca podría perdonárselo y peor aún, cuando todo era un plan para atraerlo a él.

…

Sakura no había ido a trabajar después de la noticia. Se había marchado del hospital en dirección a la torre del Hokage sin importarle si era suspendida por su inasistencia del nosocomio. Tras la noticia de la desaparición de su hija su salud se agravó debido al estrés.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y Sasuke había partido esa misma mañana. No estaba segura si podría aguantar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. Pese a que le había prometido a su esposo que no haría ninguna tontería o intromisión que pudiera poner en riesgo su vida y la de su hijo, su impaciencia la estaba haciendo dudar demasiado de su capacidad para cumplir promesas.

No se había parado del sofá, ni siquiera había comido nada en el almuerzo. No tenía hambre. Por el contrario, se sentía muy mareada y le dolían a horrores todos los músculos. Para colmo estaba sola. Sus padres no estaban en la ciudad, habían salido de viaje y no tenía idea de dónde podían estar, además de que la noticia sobre el ataque al equipo de Konohamaru podría ser mantenida como secreto para el resto de la población, por lo que no estaba segura si tan siquiera podrían enterarse de lo sucedido.

Sakura llevó una mano al puente de su nariz y apretó con los dedos. Le estaba empezando a doler de nuevo la cabeza, era una onda punzante que se extendía desde la base del cráneo hasta la frente, en una proporción holocraneana que le mancillaba por dentro.

El timbre sonó. Ella reaccionó inmediatamente. Su estrés amplificaba sus sentidos y sus emociones magnificaban sus expectativas. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente al escuchar la campanilla fue la visión de Sasuke con Sarada a su lado, por lo que se levantó a pesar del dolor y acudió lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Sasuke? – abrió la puerta presurosa y en lugar de él, se encontró con Ino y Hinata. Su rostro se destensó un poco, pero no quitó su expresión de temor en él.

—Hola, Sakura. – la primera en saludar fue Ino. —¿Cómo te encuentras? –le echó una rápida mirada, su pancita todavía no era notoria.

—Hola. – Sakura retrocedió desganada y les permitió la entrada. —Disculpen, pensé que eran otra persona.

—Descuida, Sakura-san. – Hinata la abrazó, a diferencia del abrazo de la mañana éste era uno cargado de consuelo y cariño. La chica respondió a medias. Ino expresó su apoyo con otro abrazo después del de Hinata.

—Queríamos ver si te apetecía venir a comer, amm, algo para animarte. Temari iba a esperarnos en el restaurante.

—Oh. – Sakura ladeó la cabeza. —Lo siento, chicas, no tengo hambre.

—Entonces podemos beber un poco de té y hacerte compañía. – corrigió Ino. —Iré donde Temari y le diré que venga a tu casa.

—Está bien. - ¿Qué más podía decirles?, era claro que necesitaba estar rodeada de seres queridos en una situación como esta.

—Vengo en un rato. – dio media vuelta, Ino ya había visto a Sakura destrozada antes, ¡Vaya que no era la primera vez que la veía llorar! Pero ahora era diferente. No se trataba de un enamoramiento no correspondido o una frustración como la de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Ahora era algo muy personal, algo que ella podía comprender a la perfección.

También tenía un hijo y estaba segura que de estar en su situación se volvería loca. Amaba a Inojin con todo su corazón y comprendía que si él desaparecía de la nada la angustia la desgarraría por dentro. Ino siempre había envidiado la fuerza de voluntad de Sakura, pero en esta ocasión, en lugar de envidia, deseaba que Sakura tuviera la mayor fortaleza posible, pues, estando embarazada y tan llena de miedo como debía estar, su cuerpo podría tener muchas repercusiones.

Estuvo tentada a llorar, pero se sacudió las lágrimas mientras surcaba por las calles a una velocidad considerable, si se distraía podría tener algún accidente.

Hinata por su parte se quedó con Sakura. Habían preparado té y lo bebían justo ahora. La pelirrosa fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Cómo está Boruto?

—Acaba de despertar. – dijo un poco animaba Hinata, era obvio que se alegraría de que su primogénito estuviera bien, Sakura asintió y le sonrió.

—Me alegra mucho, Hinata. – era verdad, siempre sentiría empatía por Hinata y Naruto, después de todo tenían años siendo amigos.

—Boruto me contó sobre cómo lograron escapar. Dice que su compañero, Mitsuki consiguió zafarse del ataque con un extraño jutsu.

—¿Un extraño jutsu? –Sakura suspiró. —Sobre Sarada, ¿No dijo nada?

—No, lo siento. Boruto estaba preocupado por ella también. – las dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. —Por cierto, Sakura-san, ¿Cómo te has sentido? – ella le miró con una ceja alzada así que Hinata tuvo que replantear la pregunta. —Eh, me refiero a tu embarazo. Naruto-kun me dijo que estabas mal.

—Bueno… desde la mañana he estado con mucho dolor de cabeza. – admitió. —Pero antes de… de lo que pasó, había estado muy bien. – Sakura acarició su vientre con cariño.

—¿Qué dijo Sasuke-kun al respecto?

—¿Del embarazo? – Hinata asintió. —No es muy expresivo, no como Naruto, pero estaba muy contento. – Sakura sonrió un poco. Era una expresión diminuta, pero Hinata se dio por satisfecha, la finalidad a todo esto era acompañar a Sakura para hacerla sentir mejor y que no se deprimiera tanto como solía hacerlo.

Minutos después Temari e Ino llegaron cargando un pastel pequeño, así como un poco de té de otros sabores, lo ideal sería que Sakura se relajara lo más posible y que este horrible episodio en su vida fuese más llevadero.

No obstante, la tensión establecida en todo este asunto era terriblemente asfixiante. Hinata pensó, mientras veía a Sakura responder de forma vaga a las preguntas y comentarios de sus amigas, que la vida podía ser muy injusta a veces.

Miró por la ventana y pensó en cómo estaban los días durante esa estación, todo lucía fresco y calmo por fuera, un punto de inflexión muy irónico para la situación que vivían.

La tranquilidad podía ser tan catastrófica a veces…

 **Continuará…**

 **Aquí ya vemos un poco del modus operandi de los secuestradores y entrevemos que este sujeto, Adachi Reki quizá no es quien todos creimos que era, sino más bien un chivo espiatorio o un ninja que quizá ya no exista. Sarada es capturada por fines maquiavélicos, después y mientras avancemos comprobaremos cómo es que este embrollo tiene tantos requisitos y datos cuiriosos, como por ejemplo, el uso de las lombrices de roca y los secuestros variados. Nos eremos en la próxima.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	4. Cacería

**Tarde 84 años, lo sé, pero hélo aquí. Espero este capítulo les emocione, conoceremos más profundamente a los antagonistas y sus motivaciones, así como un poco de avances para Sasuke.**

 **No les entretengo más, con ustedes:**

* * *

 **-4-**

 **Cacería.**

* * *

—El cielo, ¿No te parece que la luna luce diferente? – preguntó Mori mientras recolectaba con cuidado, en un pantano lejano y mohoso algunos especímenes de lombrices comunes. Fukai, su hermano mayor, viró silencioso hacia él mientras dejaba de remover entre las lamas para fijarse con cuidado en el firmamento.

—¿La luna? – sólo le bastaron algunos segundos para que su mirada se quedase clavada en el cielo. Tanto él como Mori quedaron inmovilizados e hipnotizados por el resplandor divino del Tsukuyomi infinito.

La visión que vino después de esto fue algo completamente encantador para ambos hermanos. Estos se miraron rodeados de personas conocidas, algunas muertas y otras que tenían años sin ver. Tras el hermoso panorama que había visto, los hermanos rieron contentos mientras se abrazaban y emergían de aquella casa llena de parientes para ver que, por fuera, se encontraba la aldea oculta de la roca y en cuyo espacio la gente les saludaba alegres mientras había fuegos artificiales en lo que parecía una gran celebración.

—¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó Mori y Fukai sonrió complacido.

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué no lo recuerdan, hijos míos?- su padre, un hombre ya mayor pero carismático les tocó el hombro a cada uno mientras ampliaba su sonrisa. —Hoy estamos celebrando el día de fundación del País de la Tierra. Nuestra casa se encuentra en la zona más alta por que como descendientes del gran Koushiro Kuroyama tenemos el privilegio de ver de cerca los fuegos artificiales.

—¿Cómo dice, padre? – Mori parpadeó sorprendido. —¿La gente recuerda a Koushiro Kuroyama? ¡¿Sabe quiénes somos?!

—¿Pero qué dices, hijo mío? – le acarició la cabeza con cariño. —Por supuesto que saben quiénes somos. Nuestra familia es la más importante del País de la Tierra. Somos sus fundadores. Es natural que nos adoren.

—No veo desprecio en sus caras, todos saludan en esta dirección. – admitió Fukai.

—Claro que sí, somos los líderes legítimos del País de la Tierra. – agregó su padre con placer. —Y pronto ustedes serán parte de ese legado. Ya tienen edad suficiente para gobernar, por lo que, ¿El día de mañana será su coronación como sucesores oficiales? – ambos hermanos no podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaban.

Estaban a punto de explotar de alegría cuando, repentinamente, todo se desvaneció.

Mori abrió sus ojos con parsimonia. Se había quedado dormido otra vez y lo peor de todo, descuidado el trabajo.

Así solía ser desde que habían conseguido adelantar el proceso biológico de crianza de células madre. La velocidad con la cual podía reproducir sus experimentos era cada vez más óptima, hasta el punto de sólo tomar unos cuantos días para realizar un procedimiento completo. Mori se sacudió las mangas enormes que parecían abanicos para después atar su traje y permitirle el acceso fácil a las consolas y tubos de ensayo.

Se acercó a un enorme contenedor del tamaño de una persona. Encendió la luz de la base, la cual no debía quedarse apagada por mucho tiempo, y concibió con una sonrisa cómo la frecuencia cardiaca del sujeto se normalizaba.

—Aunque no lo parezcan son recién nacidos. – tomó una tabla e hizo apuntes. Después observó un cronometro y agrandó su sonrisa. No le había tomado ni tres días crear a un organismo vivo y autosustentable. La clonación era una utopía ideal, pues podían crear de cero seres vivos funcionales dependiendo de la calidad de la muestra.

Ni siquiera Orochimaru tenía esta calidad de laboratorio. Pensó con satisfacción Bien sabían que el despiadado ninja manipulador de serpientes era un entusiasta en el campo de la genética, pero ni siquiera él con un impresionante intelecto había conseguido reproducir clones tan rápido.

No obstante, Mori frunció el ceño tras saborear su victoria. Era cierto que Orochimaru no podía clonar personas tan rápido como ellos, pero a diferencia de esto, los clones de Orochimaru podían vivir décadas, los de ellos en cambio, tenían un índice de envejecimiento acelerado. No solían durar más de cinco años funcionales y poco a poco se deterioraban para morir por causas naturales. Era frustrante, pues desde que habían iniciado con dicho proyecto nunca consiguieron crear ejércitos numerosos para sus propósitos.

Por ello y por constantes trabajos y perfeccionamientos la estrategia había sido criar lo más rápido posible y obtener sujetos de apoyo. La idea había surgido de Fukai, mientras en medio de sus expediciones había conseguido encontrar lo impensable: ADN de lombrices de roca.

Lo Kuroyama eran una familia muy antigua de guerreros que sabían utilizar el chakra a la perfección. Ellos se especializaban en el control y manejo de los animales, más específicamente los insectos. Sería de esta familia y tras muchas variantes, que los Aburame surgirían posteriormente. Así pues, fue su ancestro el grandioso Koushiro Kuroyama quien lograría lo impensable. Fue bendecido con un kekkei genkai que le permitía domar insectos; y éste era tan poderoso que le permitió dominar a las escasas lombrices de roca, seres legendarios que habitaban en las cavernas más profundas de la tierra. Koushiro había encontrado accidentalmente a estos animales en un viaje de exploración.

Las condiciones del país de la Tierra eran precarias en aquella época, formada por tribus dispersas que sufrían de hambre y se comportaban como salvajes. Koushiro era un renegado que junto a su esposa habían sido exiliados de una de estas tribus. Así que a la intemperie y desesperados por encontrar sustento, el hombre se vio obligado a investigar hasta en los lugares más recónditos.

Cuando entró en la cueva se tropezó con una grieta y rodó hasta lo más profundo. Aquí se encontró con las últimas lombrices que quedaban de una estirpe sumamente antigua. Lo hubiesen devorado si no fuera por su habilidad para controlar a los insectos. Koushiro entendió que podía usarlas para mejorar su situación así que, tras pedirle que excavaran grietas y zanjas consiguió hacer que los ríos fluyeran al centro del país. Logró perforar montañas y crear accesos para que las tribus pudieran comunicarse, estableciendo así rutas para incluso comenzar el comercio.

Koushiro Kuroyama fue nombrando una leyenda conforme avanzó el tiempo y tras siglos de crecimiento exponencial, las nuevas generaciones olvidaron su legado. La familia Kuroyama se hizo cada vez más escasa y el abandono de sus historias los transformó en fantasmas renegados por personas que decidieron ya no era importante recordarles.

Cuando esto sucedió se les despojo de su prestigio y se les trató como iguales. Ocasionando odio por parte de dicha familia. Los Kuroyamas terminaron de extinguirse cuando, durante una revuelta intentaron crear un golpe de estado. El primer feudal de ese entonces decidió que eran peligrosos para la sociedad y que lo mejor era eliminarlos.

Se organizó una purga. Como resultado la familia fue eliminada y la creencia tan sólo se conservó por medio de relatos orales entre los más ancianos y sus nietos. Tratándoles como seres mitológicos que nunca existieron a partir de entonces.

Pero, pese a dicha guerra exterminadora, no todos los descendientes de Kuroyama perecieron. Una pequeña rama logró sobrevivir y perdurar a duras penas en el tiempo.

Los hermanos Mori y Fukai eran los últimos supervivientes. Quedando completamente solos en su infancia, cuando un ninja renegado asesinó a sus padres al intentar asaltarles. Desde niños habían sobrevivido a duras penas. Consiguieron aprender ninjutsu gracias a un maestro que los acogió y crio hasta la adolescencia, no obstante y debido a su edad éste falleció dejándoles su enseñanza como herencia. Él ninja era un experto en biología, no sólo les había educado como shinobi, sino que también les enseñó al manejo de las tecnologías y la ciencia como un apoyo invaluable para sus futuros. Quien aprovechó más sus enseñanzas fue Mori, el menor.

Fue gracias a sus habilidades intelectuales y a la construcción de un laboratorio que lograron tener avances sorprendentes; y cuando Fukai llegó con una muestra orgánica de una lombriz de roca una chispa surgió en ellos… Sólo que no sabían qué hacer exactamente. Tenían sólo un deseo y éste se avivó el día en el que Uchiha Madara logró someter a la humanidad en una ilusión permanente. Ellos vieron el genjutsu como una posibilidad, algo plausible. Por lo que pusieron manos a la obra.

Intentaron clonar a las lombrices y lo consiguieron. Pero los animales no eran capaces de sobrevivir mucho tiempo. Las larvas se marchitaban rápidamente y sólo un espécimen pudo alcanzar la madurez sexual para después morir por un envejecimiento prematuro. Todos los esfuerzos empezaban a irse al mismo sitio, las cloacas. Habían clonado con éxito diferentes ninjas de la roca, quienes se convertirían en sus sirvientes para almacenarlos y convertirlos en un ejército, pero de nuevo los clones morían antes de hacer realidad su objetivo.

Frustrados un día Mori tomó algunos huevecillos que había conservado y los combinó con un embrión humano que tenía en desarrollo. El resultado fue inesperado. La criatura había parasitado al ser y conseguido perdurar, no obstante, llegó de nuevo a la madurez y después murió de abrupto. Mori tardó algunos años en darse cuenta… Las lombrices de tierra necesitaban parasitar para completar su ciclo vital. Ahora los clones eran utilizados con otros propósitos. Se convertirían en incubadoras.

Fue gracias a dicha técnica que los animales lograban sobrevivir más tiempo y con más fuerza. Así pues, estos consiguieron ser semi-domesticados, gracias a que por sus venas todavía corría la sangre de Koushiro. Los hermanos se dieron cuenta que mientras más fuerte fuese la genética de los sujetos de prueba más duradera y poderosa se volvía la criatura.

Fue por ello que comenzaron a dirigir sus secuestros. La prioridad era obtener sujetos que tuviesen una genética envidiable, barreras sanguíneas o por el estilo. Mientras más propiedades tuvieran los humanos, más fuertes eran las lombrices. No obstante y pese al aumento de poder, las criaturas continuaban siendo peligrosas en su manejo. La cuestión en este punto fue más sencilla. Tomó su tiempo, pero Mori creó un sistema de domesticación para volverlas más dóciles.

Lo consiguió uniendo la especia a una rama de ciempiés que usaba como invocaciones y que le obedecían al derecho y al revés. Tras algunos años más, las lombrices de roca se transformaron en su arma secreta. Potentes criaturas legendarias hibridadas para un manejo más cómodo y eficaz. Teniendo a dichos animales como un ejército la conquista sería más sencilla. Los hermanos lo sabían y para poder continuar con la producción en masa de sus sirvientes era necesario tener sujetos de prueba cuyo material genético fuese lo suficientemente bueno para criarlas.

Fue por ello que el interés se dirigió a un grupo de ninja en particular. Tras varios años de historia, Mori y Fukai sabían que los Uchiha eran un clan con poderosos individuos en sus filas. No en vano había sido uno de ellos quien casi logró el dominio total de las masas; así como fue un Uchiha quien junto a Uzumaki Naruto detuvieron la ilusión eterna.

Tener a un individuo tan poderoso como Sasuke Uchiha para utilizarlo era demasiado tentador. No obstante, ellos entendían que el poder de aquel hombre era demasiado para ellos. No en vano era reconocido por sus asombrosas técnicas. El Hokage tampoco era una opción, secuestrar a Naruto requería mucho poder y astucia, así como altas probabilidades de fallar, por lo que decidieron fijarse en los blancos próximo en la lista, más específicamente a Uchiha Sarada.

Aunque Uzumaki Boruto era también un blanco perfecto tenían sus dudas al respecto. Pues temían que al secuestrarlo pudieran provocar un ataque masivo por parte de todas las naciones ninja. Era el hijo del Hokage y héroe de la última guerra, una declaración contra Naruto les podría poner en aprietos y sería sólo ellos contra el mundo. Por lo que, temían más al propio Naruto que a Uchiha Sasuke.

Los hermanos sabían también, que el Uchiha era un ninja trotamundos… o eso era lo que se rumoraba. Por lo que su ausencia podría implicar que fuese más sencillo ejecutar un secuestro contra su descendencia. Uchiha Sarada era una candidata excelente y por los rumores que habían escuchado, también una genin muy talentosa.

Mori dirigió su vista al cuerpo de la niña, continuaba sedada. Ya llevaba un día entero dormida. Le preocupaba matarla de un paro respiratorio inducido, por eso la vigilaba constantemente. A diferencia de su hermano Fukai, Mori era mucho más compasivo con los demás. Casi no le interesaba la lucha y solía ser más bien un pacifista. Quizá sería por eso que le interesó más aprender ciencia que ninjutsu.

—¿Qué tal los avances? – Fukai interrumpió sus pensamientos al aparecer de pronto. Vestía su habitual pantalón holgado, botas y capa que protegía su torso sin nada debajo, tan sólo su musculatura. Era mucho más corpulento que su hermano, quien lucía una estatura más pequeña y escuálida. Eran gemelos, pero en esencia muy diferentes.

—El espécimen de la chica está listo. Podremos usarlo ya. – se acercó a la capsula de ensayo. Tomó de otro contenedor que estaba en una incubadora un huevo del tamaño de su puño. —Una vez dentro de su cuerpo será un procedimiento rápido. Los nuevos híbridos tienen una velocidad acelerada de crecimiento, como los ciempiés, pero una vez que llegan a la madurez sexual comienza el envejecimiento. – el contenedor se vacío y el cuerpo de la chica se quedó en el suelo. Fukai lo tomó y la llevó a una mesa quirúrgica. Había que introducir el huevo para que se implantara en su cuerpo y pudiera desarrollarse.

—Pensé que el problema del envejecimiento estaba solucionado. – marcó con mala gana el mayor.

—Duran más tiempo pero no han alcanzado los diez años. El híbrido más longevo duró sólo siete. Desde entonces los demás han estado en un rango entre cuatro a siete años.

—Supongo que eso implica que tendremos que continuar reproduciéndoles.

—Tal vez, cuando tengamos la aldea en nuestro poder podamos dejar que los animales habiten libremente y consigan reproducirse en un ambiente natural.

—Sí, podría ser. – Fukai ató a la chica a la mesa mientras la secaba al mismo tiempo con una toalla. Ni bien tardó en hacer esto, su hermano ya la había canalizado con una intravenosa, administrando hidratación extra y medicamentos para anestesiarla.

—Hasta ahora hemos solucionado el problema del desarrollo, el poder, la crianza y la agresividad, pero desearía que nuestros clones vivan más de cinco años. – gruñó Mori, tomó un escalpelo y sin tapujos hizo una incisión medial. Salió mucha sangre pero tan sólo colocó una toalla encima para después seguir cortando. Cuando llegó al peritoneo, dejó el huevecillo para envolverlo en con omento e intestinos. Con una rapidez inconcebible, el organismo se adhirió con vehemencia a los tejidos.

—Está implantado. – señaló Fukai con satisfacción. —¿Sabes, Mori? Esta chica tiene una genética envidiable, estoy seguro que será una criatura fuerte y tenaz.

—Esperemos que sí. –sin más comenzó a cerrar las heridas y una vez que unión todas las capaz corporales comenzó a emanar chakra para hacerlas cicatrizar con rapidez.

—Creo que tienes talento como médico ninja, Mori.

—¡Gracias, hermano! – sonrió con genuina felicidad.

—Cuando tengamos la aldea serás el director de la unidad médica ninja, te lo prometo.

—Sabes que no me gustaría nada más. – La cirugía se dio por terminada cuando la cicatriz desapareció. —Recuerda, sólo necesitas activar el sello cuando quieras y la latencia se complementará, el parasito surgirá en su forma adulta absorbiendo a la víctima y la tierra de alrededor, formándose la criatura.

—Este plan suena cada vez mejor, hermano. – Fukai le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Guardaré a nuestro clon, le colocaré el sello de invocación a distancia, por si la necesito.

—Es lo justo, continuaré trabajando.

Con una sonrisa y en medio de la oscuridad, ambos hermanos prosiguieron con lo suyo.

…

La tierra debajo de las plantas de Susanoo se quemó cuando la criatura hecha de chakra se estabilizó y dejó a los ninjas. La experiencia era inusual y hasta emocionante, pero habrían de dejar sus fanatismos para después.

—¿Este es el cañón? – Kiba olfateó con una gran bocanada. Su rostro se modificó enseguida, era cierto, el olor de la sangre, cenizas y materiales que no conocía le dieron un puntapié en toda su percepción, al ver su ceño fruncido Shino asintió y no perdió tiempo. Sus insectos se dispersaron lentamente.

—Ciertamente, tiene un aura sospechosa. – puntualizó el Hyuga, activando rápidamente su Byakugan para escanear la zona.

—Aquí es donde encontramos a los muchachos, no muy lejos está el centro del cañón. – señaló Inobu.

—El ataque ocurrió a la mitad del camino. – puntualizó Sasuke. —Investiguemos directamente ahí.

—Tengamos cuidado. – habló Kiba, Akamaru tenía el lomo erizado. —Huele muy extraño, tanto que mis instintos me dicen que debemos caminar con precaución.

—La zona está limpia. – habló ahora Arashi. —No veo animales más grandes que lagartijas o felinos, sin embargo, algo llama mi atención.

—¿Qué es? – Sasuke se le acercó.

—No hay rastros de batalla.

—¿Eso qué significa? – preguntó un ninja de la roca. —¿Qué han mentido?

—No. – Sasuke contempló las formaciones de roca. El cañón era enorme. Habían arribado en una meseta alta, por lo cual la vista era privilegiada. Alguien se encargó de limpiar el rastro o hacerlo ver como algo que en realidad no es.

—Si es así, posiblemente haya rastros frescos y será muy sencillo encontrarlos. – añadió Shino.

—Descendamos. – ordenó Sasuke y los ninjas así lo hicieron.

El centro del cañón era sorprendente. Ahora con luz, el juego de sombras entre las paredes y los rayos del sol, hacían ver el sitio espeluznante y terrorífico.

Cuando llegaron a un suelo suave y arenoso, Akamaru movió la cola y Kiba asintió.

—¿Qué sucede, Kiba? – preguntó Shino, conocía esa señal.

—Es el olor de los niños. – señaló la arena y después las paredes. —Toda la roca de alrededor está impregnada con un olor fétido y desorbitante. Huele a tierra podrida, con hojarasca, algún tipo de ácido y sangre, mucha sangre.

—¿De quién es la sangre? – no tardó en indagar Sasuke.

—Detecto el olor combinado de varias personas. – Kiba se inclinó hacia adelante y pegó la nariz en las rocas de alrededor. Había manchas ennegrecidas que al principio no notaron. Miró de soslayo a Shino, éste ya estaba liberando más insectos.

—Interesante. – Arashi miró desconcertado un pilar de rocas, al parecer se habían desbordado en una especia de avalancha. Después señaló con sus ojos la tierra en donde estaban parados. —Hay una gran cantidad de tierra removida y vuelta a colocar. Debajo de nosotros, a unos dos kilómetros hay un enorme túnel, de las dimensiones no estoy seguro, pero se ve enorme.

—¿De qué tamaño con las lombrices? – preguntó Sasuke a los ninjas de la roca, éstos dieron un respingo. Estaban sumamente sorprendidos de la eficacia de los ninjas de Konoha. Los clanes ahí presentes tenían una impresionante habilidad para investigar en campo.

—No lo sabemos, pero según los relatos antiguos eran tan grandes como un edificio. – relató Inobu.

—Eso quiere decir que lo que dijo Konohamaru es verdad. Las criaturas son enormes y peligrosas. – inspeccionó con su Sharingan, la zona tenía rastros del uso de chakra, tal y como imaginó. A pesar de que por fuera pareciera un lugar desolado, alguien se había encargado de utilizar técnicas de Doton para cubrir sus rastros.

—Creo saber de quienes son los rastros de sangre. – dijo de pronto Kiba, distrayendo a Sasuke. —Puedo identificar el olor de Konohamaru, Uzumaki Boruto y el otro chico que siempre está con ellos. También huelo a dos personas que no conozco.

—¿Y de Sarada?

—Huele a su sangre, pero no es demasiada. De hecho, el olor más potente es el de los desconocidos. Además, su aroma está distribuido por todos lados y se combina con aquella esencia fétida. Casi como si hubieran explotado en mil pedazos. – lo último lo dijo preocupado.

—Mis insectos han regresado. – no tardó en decir Shino. —Están inquietos, han detectado rastros de chakra y sangre, como bien han dicho; así como una extraña composición en la tierra, según parece el rastro que han dejado alrededor lo hizo una criatura gigante que despide feromonas muy similares al género _Lumbricus_ y algo más. – Shino dio un paso al frente e inspeccionó las paredes y los alrededores. —Han borrado las huellas, pero seguro si tuviera una visualización de las marcas de la criatura podría decir con facilidad con qué estamos tratando.

—¿No puedes identificar nada con el Byakugan? –solicitó Sasuke al Hyuga quien también inspeccionaba la zona.

—No con exactitud, es como si hubiesen armado un rompecabezas. – comentó Arashi, ahora escaneaba los alrededores.

—Descendamos. – convino Inobu a los ninjas de la hoja. —Sea lo que sea, estaremos preparados.

—Es muy probable que existan trampas. – recordó Shino, sus insectos se movían inquietos en su interior.

—Saldremos adelante. – motivó Sasuke. Su afirmación fue para los ninjas de la roca. Ellos asintieron y juntos unieron sus manos para invocar técnicas que les permitieran perforar en la tierra. Un agujero recto se abrió ante ellos, los ninjas se aventuraron de un salto a la oscuridad.

…

Era una sensación por demás extraña pero no desconocida. Sarada había sentido anteriormente la flacidez otorgada por los narcóticos, incluso su madre le había dado lecciones sobre su uso alguna vez. Podía sentir la ineficacia de sus sentidos, estaba mareada, hambrienta, fatigada. De nuevo se encontraba amarrada a una cama, cerca de monitores y otros aparatos que no alcanzaba a percibir.

No obstante, a diferencia de la vez pasada, estaba sola. Los hombres no se encontraban alrededor y eso podría traducirlo en una ventaja. En silencio y carraspeando un poco su dolorida garganta, Sarada inspeccionó los alrededores. Tenía que encontrar una forma de liberarse y huir de ahí. No sabía que pensaban hacer con ella ni tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Primero, miró las ataduras de sus manos. Éstas estaban rodeadas de un sello represor de chakra, muy inteligente, a decir verdad. Después miró los tubos de plástico que iban desde su brazo hasta los sostenes de metal en el techo. No tenía sus lentes puestos, por lo que habría que activar su Sharingan para mejorar su agudeza visual de alguna forma.

Se concentró mucho para lograrlo, generalmente lo único que hacía era concentrarse y proveer de chakra extra a sus ojos, sólo que ahora era difícil conseguirlo dado el cansancio y los sellos que intentaban suprimir su flujo de energía para tenerla tranquila.

Lo intentó unos minutos y finalmente la cantidad de chakra que consiguió juntar fue suficiente para activar su barrera sanguínea. Según podía leer en la etiqueta decía Sol. Fisio. NaCl. 0.9% +… lo último no consiguió leerlo, puesto que sus ojos dejaron de funcionar. Sarada parpadeó, le dolía usar el Sharingan, cosa que no le había pasado con anterioridad. Ella pensó que podría ser porque su cuerpo se encontraba débil.

Pero no podía rendirse, porque de hacer prácticamente se estaría dejando vencer y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. No iba a darse el lujo de morir tan joven y con tantas cosas por hacer. Suspiró y se calmó, no podría idear nada si dejaba que sus emociones se apoderasen de ella.

Lo cierto es que no podría hacer nada mientras su cuerpo continuara lastimado y desgastado, tendría que usar la imaginación. Sarada continuó explorando lo poco que tenía a su alcance, habría que suceder algo, lo que fuese que consiguiera darle ventaja, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Entonces y por pura casualidad, una especia de criatura se deslizó por el techo. Los parpadeos de colores que despedían las máquinas manifestaban su apariencia como la de una soga alargada, articulada y lenta que se desplazaba con parsimonia por las paredes.

Sarada parpadeó, si su mente no le fallaba se trataba de un gusano o artrópodo parecido. El animal era tan grande como un gato, lo supo cuando éste terminó por bajar y se acercó lentamente a la camilla. Sarada distinguió su cuerpo recubierto en una coraza y pequeñas antenas reticuladas que se movían a todos las direcciones.

Era un ciempiés.

El animal trastabilló con ella, movió sus extremidades y se dirigió donde la niña. Podría jurar que estaba olfateándola o algo, pues modulaba la cabeza con cuidado para que sus extensiones sensitivas tocasen los alrededores de su cara, ella respiró y el animal se alejó de golpe unos centímetros, emitiendo un chillido anfórico. Por sus mandíbulas chorreó un pequeño líquido maloliente y ácido. Ella apreció cómo la sábana de la cama se quemaba cuando éste le tocaba, debía ser bastante potente, tal vez lo suficiente como para romper los amarres que la tenían presa. Sarada pensó que podría intentar algo. Lo cierto es que no lo había hecho nunca y la sola idea le provocaba algo de risa, pero estaba desesperada.

Usaría el Sharingan para hipnotizar a la criatura y así librarse de sus captores. De nuevo intentó concentrar su chakra. No obstante y antes de que otra cosa pudiera pasar se escucharon pasos en su dirección. El animal desvió su atención y se apresuró a subir por las paredes nuevamente. La chica se vio frustrada y dado que las opciones parecían ir de mal en peor, cerró los ojos e intentó calmar sus latidos para fingir que estaba dormida nuevamente.

El hombre pasó a su lado sin prestarle atención, tomó algunos pergaminos del suelo y los llevó de una esquina a otra. Pasó nuevamente por su cama y algo cayó de sus manos, seguramente una hoja de papel. Se agachó con cuidado y se detuvo a medias. El olor de la tela quemada lo hizo regresar su vista a la camilla. Inspeccionó con cuidado, pese a la poca luz y se volteó rígido hasta la pared contraria, en donde el ciempiés se había escabullido.

—Horo, ven. –el insecto le obedeció y cuando lo tuvo cerca le dio una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo chocar con la pared. —¡Los especímenes no son para comer, Horo! – le regañó con mucha exaltación, la criatura se retorció intentando colocarse boca abajo. —Estúpido insecto. – Mori le tomó sin cuidado y le volteó. —Sólo debes cuidar que no escape, no saborearla. ¿Crees que no sé qué querías hacer? Querías comerla. – Sarada pasó saliva al escuchar esto. La criatura estaba saboreándola, al parecer sus intenciones no eran de fraternizar.—He perdido otros sujetos por tu culpa, Horo. ¿No quieres que te vuelva a encoger más verdad? – el animal descendió la cabeza. —Bien, pórtate bien. – Mori dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Sarada abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró al ciempiés que de nuevo, se había metido en las sombras. Al parecer esto sería más difícil de lo que creyó.

…

Aún se colaba un poco de arena de la superficie cuando el grupo entero quedó dentro del túnel. Arashi Hyuga no tardó en activar su Byakugan para ver en la penumbra total. Los ninjas de la roca estaban alerta, Shino se ajustó sus lentes oscuros, aunque claramente eran un accesorio que sobraba en aquella situación. Kiba se agachó para aspirar y Akamaru gimió mientras deslizaba la nariz por todas partes.

—¿Puedes ver el fondo? – preguntó Sasuke al Hyuga, él negó con la cabeza. —Son varios kilómetros al frente y hay más hacia atrás. Al parecer, estamos en medio del camino.

—Esto es malo. –Inobu se cruzó de brazos. —¿Cuál es el sentido verdadero de esta senda?

—Tendremos que separarnos. – sugirió uno de los ninjas acompañantes de Inobu. La idea sonaba bastante mal, pero muy lógica. Sasuke miró a su equipo, no le convenía separar a los elementos, pero también creía que era lo correcto.

—Kiba, ¿Puedes oler a Sarada? – el muchacho negó.

—Aquí huele a moho y tierra, no hay sangre ni nada parecido. – Sasuke frunció el ceño, estaban enclaustrados y sin muchas posibilidades.

—¿Tienes sensores en tu equipo? – cuestionó a Inobu, él asintió.

—Yo soy sensor, pero no estoy especializado.

—Nos dividiremos. Arashi y Shino irán contigo, Kiba y Akamaru junto con uno de tus ninjas vendrá conmigo. Ustedes tomaran la retaguardia del túnel y nosotros continuaremos derecho a partir de aquí.

—¿Cómo nos comunicaremos de ser necesario?

—Utilizaremos esto. – se apresuró a decir Shino. Los equipos tenían equipos inalámbricos de radiotransmisión, eran perfectos para situaciones como esas.

—Es perfecto, pero hay un problema. – señaló Kiba. —Las ondas no se transmiten si estamos a kilómetros de distancia, son muy pequeños para captar las señales y bajo tierra… me temo que podrían ser inestables.

—Usaremos otra táctica entonces. – Sasuke se mordió el pulgar y se apresuró a colocar la mano en la tierra. Un par de serpientes de color azul se deslizaron hasta el líder de cada equipo. Inobu se asustó el sentir la sujeción del animal.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! – intentó sacudírselo pero la serpiente siseó molesta.

—Son serpientes mensajeras. Son bastante rápidos y silenciosas. Si necesitan apoyo envíenlas y viceversa. – comentó Sasuke. El ninja de la roca asintió más aliviado.

—Por un momento pensé que era peligrosa.

—Están a mi servicio, no deben tenerles miedo. –Sasuke dirigió su mirada a su equipo. —Comiencen, la oscuridad no será un impedimento. – el resplandor de su Sharingan y Rinnegan les intimidó por un instante.

—Muy bien, ¡Akamaru, a olfatear! – sin esperar más los grupos se dispersaron a toda carrera.

…

Fukai pasó nuevamente la piedra por su navaja. Era una daga grande y muy filosa, la había conservado desde que era un niño, pues había sido un regalo de su maestro. Gustaba de pulirla y darle más filo del debido. Era una terapia para él. Con ello se tranquilizaba y gustaba de pensar, mientras pasaba un trapo húmedo sobre el resplandeciente metal, de a cuando ninjas podría derrotar con tan lustrosa arma.

Pero entonces y aunque tranquilo, su cuerpo tuvo un escalofrió. El hombre miró atentamente al frente, ahí había un monitor el cual tenía una serie de imágenes de varias cámaras instaladas en el laboratorio. Se inclinó a inspeccionar y la paz regresó a su cuerpo cuando comprobó que no era nada. Tan sólo era una falsa alarma.

Iba a recargarse en la silla nuevamente cuando algo aterrizó en su hombro. Era alargado, pequeño y duro. Con calma, Fukai giró con cuidado para ver a la criatura. Era un ciempiés, uno pequeñito y aparentemente corriente, comparado con Horo, el de su hermano, pero este animal, tenía una facultar importante, estaba domesticado por el descendiente de Kuroyama y como tal, poseía la habilidad innata, aunque en una escala menor.

Fukai observó que el animal se deslizaba por su brazo hasta indicarle con la cabeza a donde quería ir, una vez que estuvo en su mano. Él la dirigió a un escritorio y una vez ahí, el insecto dio vueltas hasta morderse la cola, después se soltó y caminó en círculos. Parecían patrones al azar, pero Fukai lo entendía y demasiado bien.

—Intrusos, ¿Eh? – miró su daga y la enfundó, se levantó apresurado. —¿Qué tan cerca? –el animal caminó en círculos otro segundo. —Ya veo, no permitiré que se acercan. Dices que son… ¿Tantos? – el bicho hizo otros pasos similares a un baile, la mímica era la forma con la que se comunicaba con su amo. —Bien, no importa. Mis lombrices son poderosas, podremos con ellos. – le extendió la mano y el ciempiés subió a su palma. —Buen trabajo, descansa por ahora. – el cuerpecito del insecto se perdió entre sus ropas. —Llegó el momento, siempre cae bien un poco de ejercicio para entretenerse. – Fukai caminó hacia dentro del laboratorio.

Este sería el momento perfecto para probar alguno de los clones y sobre todo, sus poderosas lombrices de roca, las cuales eran tan poderosas que ningún curioso podría durar más de dos segundos.

Un gesto de satisfacción cruzó por su cabeza, quizá aquel escalofrío era un señal. Algo bueno iba a pasar seguramente.

Mori lo vio entrar emocionado y dirigirse al anfiteatro, en donde tenían acumulado a los clones humanos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tenemos intrusos. Iré a investigar. – pulsó algunos botones y los cerrojos cedieron. —También quiero probar a los nuevos sujetos, ¿No es la ocasión perfecta?

—Trátalos con cuidado, sobre todo al de la chica. Recuerda que está recién creada, tardará en espabilar.

—En ese caso, me llevaré a Miyo y Ko, son sensores y tienen buena obediencia. Prepara a la chica para mí.

—De acuerdo, espero no tardes mucho.

—Descuida, aquí abajo, no son más que ratas en un laberinto. – los hombres reaccionaron lentamente, los clones exhalaron y aspiraron el oxígeno a bocanadas una vez que recuperaron su temperatura corporal. Fukai se les acercó y con cuidado colocó un sello hecho con su propia sangre en sus pechos. El líquido se fundió con rapidez, como si hubiese sido una tela.

Ante esto, el hermano mayor hizo una cantidad de sellos y recitó palabras en voz baja. Al término, los clones exhalaron con violencia y se inclinaron con respeto. Ellos tenían lengua, a comparación de sus antecesores.

—Servimos, mi señor. – dijeron al mismo tiempo, los hermanos sonrieron. Nada tan efectivo como un sello de control mental, aprendido tras varios intentos en el pasado. Así podrían crear recuerdos falsos y pensamiento irreales en los sujetos sellados. No solían durar más de 24 horas, pero eran suficientes como para manejarles a su antojo.

—Miyu, Ko, soy el Feudal Kuroyama Fukai. Ustedes están a mi servicio, son ninjas al servicio real, es todo un privilegio, ¿No lo creen? – los hombres asintieron al unísono, Fukai amplió su sonrisa, esa sensación de poder era magnífica, no podía esperar a que todo se hiciera realidad. —Vamos muchachos, es hora de cazar algunas ratas. – los ninjas le siguieron ciegamente.

Mori los vio partir y después dirigió su vista a la niña que acababan de clonar.

—Necesitará ropa. – dijo para sí. Cuando regresó la vista, su hermano ya había partido. —Esto será rápido. – dijo con confianza.

La puerta se cerró.

La cacería había dado comienzo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Pues bien, al parecer ambos bandos se preparan para enfrentarse. En el próximo capítulo tendremos escenas de pelea así como mucho drama. Nos veremos en el próximo.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	5. Instantes

**¡Terminé! Finalmente terminé el capítulo y al fin pude subirlo. Lamento la tardanza, pero este fue un capítulo largo y necesité tiempo para editar las escenas de lucha. Además de que, estoy escribiendo dos historias al mismo tiempo, por lo que suelo tardar más de lo normal.**

 **Así pues, este capítulo tiene escenas de batalla, las favoritas de alguno, espero les gusten. ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

 **-5-**

 **Instantes.**

* * *

Los aromas eran bastante malos para el delicado olfato de Kiba. El muchacho, conforme avanzaba, fruncía el ceño de una forma graciosa. Su perro en cambio, gemía cada vez más fuerte por la incomodidad. Tanto hubieron de quejarse que Sasuke detuvo la expedición.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Lo olores de esta cueva van de mal en peor. – argumentó Kiba. Si bien Sasuke podía oler una esencia algo pútrida, quería pensar que sólo se trataba de la tierra húmeda en lo profundo, pero no quiso pasar por alto los comentarios de Kiba.

—¿Identificas algo más? – quería que fuese específico. Ya tenían un buen rato caminando y no se había topado con nada aún. Kiba asintió.

—Huele a entrañas. – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿Entrañas?

—Sí, a ácido gástrico, gas metano y butano, cosas de ese estilo. – el perro gruñó de repente, Kiba se inclinó para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. —¿Qué sucede amigo? ¿Carne? – Kiba extendió el rostro y dio una enorme aspiración. Emitió un gruñido al igual que el perro.

—A un lado. – se adelantó, su Sharingan resplandecía, era evidente que había algo frente a ellos, pero no había podido percibir rastros de chakra, no era un genjutsu, era una barrera natural. —Es una pared de roca, seguramente está hecha de Doton.

—Así que sí son ninjas renegados de la roca después de todo.- afirmó el ninja que les acompañaba.

—El olor que se oculta tras esa pared es desconcertante.- dijo Kiba, su espalda estaba tensa, el pelo de Akamaru estaba igualmente erizado.

—¿Puedes derribarla? – pidió Sasuke a Kiba él asintió. —Nosotros te cubriremos la espalda.

—¡Será pan comido! –se volteó a ver con su compañero. —Jujin Bunshin. – Akamaru tomó su forma, rápidamente una se posó sobre el otro. —¡Tsuga! – el conjunto actuó como un gran taladro. La pared cedió en unos segundos y tras derribarla los sentidos de Sasuke se alertaron.

Cuando el dúo se separó y enfocó al frente un escalofrió primitivo se apoderó de ellos. Akamaru gruñó empedernido y Kiba le imitó.

—Eso es lo que olía a podrido. – sentenció Sasuke, lentamente desenvainó su katana.

—No puedo ver nada, Uchiha-san. – dijo lastimero el ninja de la roca.

—¡Ahí viene! – advirtió Kiba, retrocedió inmediatamente. Una gran mole de roca se les venía encima, Sasuke guardó la compostura, cuando el miembro del clan Inuzuka pasó de él, la armadura de Susanoo les defendió.

La lombriz de roca dio contra la defensa perfecta mientras se azotaba sin ceremonia. Al tener la luz del chakra de Sasuke consiguieron verla mejor. El animal era gigantesco y muy robusto. Aunque no podía romper la barrera con sus mandíbulas, sí podría empujarla.

Sasuke plantó cara, forzó al espectro mantenerse firme y sin meditarlo demasiado hizo creer un brazo para sostener a la lombriz. La cueva era estrecha para su jutsu, pero si podía dominar al animal sin necesidad de convertir de cuerpo completo a Susanoo no había problema. O al menos eso pensaba.

Estaban decididamente en una encrucijada. Sasuke intentó dar un paso al frente y mientras más fuerza aplicaba más reacia se volvía la lombriz. Ésta rugió y la tierra tembló. Akamaru comenzó a ladrar, Kiba se tensó y miró desconsolado a Sasuke, él se percató de esto. El perro estaba percibiendo algo que ellos no podían.

—Sasuke-san. –el ninja de la tierra le llamó. —Creo que veo algo. – apuntó a su retaguardia. Sasuke miró sobre su hombro, una avalancha de roca partió el túnel por la mitad y una segunda lombriz de roca emergió chillando terriblemente.

—Estamos acorralados. –gruñó Kiba. —Podemos hacerle frente, Sasuke, déjanos salir. – el Uchiha asintió y ya estaba por hacer un hueco cuando las rocas del techo comenzaron a desmoronarse. El esqueleto de Susanoo resistió pero les hizo perder espacio vital.

La según lombriz atacó en una embestida. Las dos estaban aplastando la parrilla costal de la deidad en un intento de alcanzarles. Sasuke gruñó, sería muy sencillo terminar con todo, si tan sólo tuviera espacio.

—Sasuke-san, puedo usar mi Doton para hacer un agujero a la superficie. – lanzó a la desesperada el acompañante de la roca.

—Debería quemarlas vivas. – gruñó Sasuke, una gota de sudor cayó por su sien.

—No, no lo hagas. – jadeó Kiba. —Esas bestias exudan gas butano por la boca, este lugar está llenándose si haces un jutsu de fuego nos quemaremos con ellas.

—Hmp. – Sasuke lo sabía, había olido el gas cuando los insectos se acercaron, por eso había optado por defender en lugar de atacar. Su naturaleza de chakra era el fuego y el rayo, no le convenía usarlo en este momento.

—Usare mis técnicas para…- hubo otro temblor que le interrumpió, el techo volvía a colapsarse y el peso de otra lombriz inclinó el esqueleto del dios de las tormentas. —¡Mierda, estamos rodeados! – exclamó con pesar.

—Son muy pesadas.- comenzó con escalofriante tranquilidad el Uchiha. —Creo que será demasiado el transportarnos a otro lado.

—¿Transportarnos? – los ninjas le miraron sin entender.

—Puedo transportarnos a otra dimensión y regresar, pero es necesario usar mucho chakra, además, tendría que desactivar la defensa de mi Susanoo para hacerlo. – soltó un bufido, con el caos y los rugidos de las criaturas Sasuke no podía concentrarse.

—¿Qué tan rápido sucederá eso? – indagó Kiba.

—No estoy seguro, generalmente sólo soy yo quien viaja. No suelo llevar a más personas conmigo. – eso sonó poco convincente.

—Debe haber una segunda opción. – comentó preocupado el Inuzuka. Sasuke suspiró y asintió. No era la primera vez que salía de una situación así de la forma poco ortodoxa, pero algo se debía hacer. Era una realidad que no podría mantener la barrera para siempre y por si fuera poco el oxígeno comenzaba a agotarse. La respiración de dichas criaturas los ponía en riesgo de intoxicarse con el gas.

Tenían que tomar una decisión y rápido.

—La hay. – Sasuke suspiró, guardó su katana y comenzó a hacer sellos con su única mano. Concentró sus dedos frente a él y los unió en un signo invocador de chakra. —Saldremos de aquí por la fuerza. – el Sharingan resplandeció y el Rinnegan le acompañó.

…

No podía mantener encendido el Byakugan en todo momento, por lo que Inobu había hecho una antorcha para caminar con algo que les iluminara. Arashi se sintió complacido por esto. Los dos ninjas de la aldea de la roca se mantenían a la expectativa cada vez que le venían detenerse e invocar la barrera sanguínea, estaban más al pendiente de sus palabras que cualquier otra cosa. Llevaban un largo rato caminando y hasta el momento no se habían topado con nada. La frustración estaba empezando a corroerlos.

—Capitán, ¿No será que nos estamos alejando de nuestro objetivo? – dijo el ninja acompañante de Inobu.

—Arashi-san, ¿Puede ver algo más allá de la oscuridad? –preguntó el aludido al Hyuga.

—Túneles, muchos más. – se detuvo un momento e inspeccionó las paredes. —Esto parece una colonia de hormigas. Me atrevería a pensar que estas criaturas han hecho túneles por todo el país de la tierra y no se han dado cuenta.

—¡Eso es terrible! – expresó el ninja de la roca.

—Mis insectos están inquietos. – compartió Shino. —Este sitio está impregnado con feromonas. Estoy seguro.

—No nos hemos topado con una lombriz, ¿No será que en realidad han sido los humanos quienes han hecho todo esto? – preguntó insatisfecho el muchacho.

—Puede ser una posibilidad, pero…

—Shh. – Arashi les interrumpió. Había captado algo, un individuo que se acercaba a ellos, estaba corriendo en el interior del túnel. Estaba bastante lejos, pero aun así apreciaba que se movía rápido. —Es un ninja, corre a una velocidad sorprendente. – Arashi enfocó sus ojos, lo visualizó un poco más. Algo llamó su atención. Dentro del estómago de aquel hombre veía una esfera de chakra que más que un cúmulo de energía parecía ser algo más.

—Prepárense para la emboscada. – ordenó Inobu. Los ninjas se escondieron rápidamente.

El hombre estaba a pocos metros, casi a punto de llegar a donde estaban ellos. Entonces se detuvo abruptamente. Arashi pudo verle mejor. Era corpulento, con el cabello muy largo, su edad figuraba a un hombre de después de los treinta años. Llamó su atención de nuevo el cúmulo en su interior. No podía encontrar una forma clara. Parecía más bien un rodete enrollado de algo un tanto grueso y que era rodeado de chakra y tejido vascular. Estuvo tentado en pensar en un tumor cancerígeno, pero lo descartó, pues el resto de su chakra circulaba sin perturbaciones. Había visto personas con carcinomas que dada la presencia de células malignas tenían cierta discordancia en el chakra.

Los pasos del sujeto se hicieron audibles. La antorcha quedó en el suelo, aluzando todavía el sitio. El hombre se paró a su alrededor y la luz les permitió reconocer sus características.

—No puede ser. – musitó Inobu, quien estaba cerca de Arashi. —Es el maestro Ko. – pudo ver que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —Se ve tan joven… ¿Cómo es posible?

—Silencio, Inobu-san. – le recordó colocando un dedo en sus labios.

—Es imposible, muchacho. Él sabe que estamos aquí. –y así pasó, el ninja les enfocó rápidamente. Sacó de su cintura un par de cuchillos, éstos estaban atados a una cadena. Los hizo girar y les atacó.

Ellos respondieron repeliendo los ataques y saliendo de su escondite. Cuando Ko vio que eran cuatro contra uno se colocó a la defensiva, no dejó de girar sus cuchillas, pero tampoco atacó.

—¡Maestro Ko! – Inobu fue el primero en hablar. —Maestro Ko, ha pasado mucho tiempo. – se le veía realmente ilusionado. El hombre le miró, pero no emitió ningún sonido. —¿No sabe quién soy? Es cierto, cambié un poco desde entonces. – se acercó unos pasos.

—Tenga cuidado, Inobu-san. – recordó Arashi.

—Descuide. El maestro Ko y su hermano, el maestro Miyu son viejos amigos. – sonrió abiertamente. —Pensé que nunca volvería a verlos. Después de su desaparición… Todos asumimos que ustedes… - no quiso terminar la oración. —Por favor, maestro. No es necesario que esté a la defensiva, nosotros sólo queremos ayudarle. – el hombre frente a él relajó sus brazos y dejó de girar los cuchillos. Inobu sonrió aún más.

—¿No hablará? – observó Shino, cauteloso.

—Ko-shishou no puede hablar. – dijo Inobu, mirándole sobre su hombro. —Tanto él como su hermano perdieron la lengua. No obstante, sé que estarán felices de regresar a casa. ¿En dónde está su hermano, maestro?

—Aquí estoy. – una voz gastada llamó por sorpresa, una daga voló rápidamente en el espacio entre ellos. Se adentró en la carne del ninja que acompañaba a Inobu. El arma entró perforando la caja torácica en un ataque sorpresivo, el ninja resistió un poco gracias a los chalecos, pero el filo del metal estaba imbuido en chakra y no tuvo evitar que le perforase el mediastino.

—¡No! – Inobu acudió a su compañero con ojos desorbitados.

—¡Ahí viene otro ataque! – Arashi se preparó. —¡Kaiten! – su rotación empujó a sus aliados y enemigos. Creó un remolino dentro de la cueva y apagó la antorcha que los mantenía con visibilidad.

—¡Cuidado! – Shino se apresuró a esquivar otro ataque de Miyu, quien tenía la capacidad de sentir sus chakra con suma claridad. —Tenemos que salir de aquí. – sin meditarlo demasiado liberó a sus insectos, los animales atacaron sin compasión a los hermanos. Arashi esquivaba y repelía con sus puños desnudos las dagas de Ko, quien se mantenía a una distancia prudente de sus oponentes.

Los insectos, mimetizados en la oscuridad comenzaron a subir por sus piernas, los maestros retrocedieron para intentar quitarse a las alimañas de encima.

—Maldición. –Inobu estaba petrificado, su compañero acababa de morir sin oportunidad de nada. Tomó su cuerpo sobre su hombro y juntó sus manos en posiciones conocidas. —¡Iremos a la superficie, acérquense! – las rocas crujieron y se elevaron un poco. Después el techo comenzó a desintegrarse hasta formar un túnel. —¡Por ahí! – Inobu se concentró en hacer que la tierra respondiera a su mandato.

—¡Pueden moverse entre la roca! – advirtió Arashi. Los maestros habían conseguido librarse de los insectos y ahora les perseguían escalando el mismo peldaño en el cual ellos pretendían escapar.

—¡Hijutsu: Mushidama! – los animales respondieron al llamado de Shino. Estos se lanzaron en esferas vivas contra Ko y Miyu, pero ellos, con una sorprendente destreza, se fundieron con la roca, evitando el potencial ataque del Aburame.

—Están dentro de la roca. – advirtió Arashi. La velocidad con la que se elevaban no sería suficiente, en menos de diez segundos los maestros les emboscarían desde los pies.

Inobu soltó un resoplido. Estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, mientras por un lado usaba chakra para elevar la tierra, al mismo tiempo intentaba abrir la roca sobre sus cabezas. Tragó saliva y pensó rápido, nunca lo había hecho pero tenía que funcionar.

—¡Sujétense! – dijo Inobu, se estaba sonrosando por el esfuerzo. Dejó de imprimir energía en la técnica de elevación, el pilar de roca se desmoronó en granos de graba. Esto obligó a los maestros a salir y justo ahí, Arashi y Shino pudieron contraatacar.

—Hakke Kūshō. – Arashi atacó preciso gracias a sus ojos. La ráfaga de viento consiguió derribar a Ko, quien cayó en medio de la oscuridad. No obstante, el otro maestro, quien saltaba de roca en roca pudo evitar el ataque. Lazó sus dagas llenas de chakra y destrozó en la cual Arashi estaba de pie.

—¡Arashi-san! – Shino saltó para ayudarle, Inobu observó esto y gruñó, hizo sellos nuevamente.

—¡No perdonaré nunca esta traición! – una espesa pared de tierra embistió a Miyu, quien al no esperarla fue empujado al vacío. Entonces Inobu volvió a convocar el mismo pilar de antes. Atrapó a los ninjas de la hoja en su descenso y él aterrizó junto a ellos sosteniendo aún el cadáver de su compañero.

—Eso estuvo cerca. – comenzó Shino, Arashi se recuperaba de la caía.

—Están regresando. – jadeó, había subido varios metros, pero pese a la altura ellos lograron recuperarse a tiempo.

—Volveremos a movernos. – Inobu se preparó otra vez.

Pero antes de que pudiera movilizar la tierra bajo sus pies un quebranto expansivo los congeló momentáneamente. Parecían movimientos telúricos, pero lo Inobu lo había sabido, pues era un experto en el control del chakra tierra, no, esto era más bien una explosión.

—Algo malo está pasando con nuestros compañeros al otro lado. –concibió Shino.

—No es momento de relajarnos. – Arashi se colocó al borde del pilar. —Inobu-san, ascienda esta cosa, yo los detendré. – preparó sus palmas. —¡Hakke Kūshō! – en medio de la oscuridad, el Hyuga era el único que podía verlos así que se prepararon para subir otra vez.

—No debemos estar lejos de la superficie. – aludió Inobu. Habían descendido muchos kilómetros, pero él podía llevarlos a la superficie en varios minutos si se concentraba lo suficiente.

—Shino-san, tendrá que liberar a sus insectos, estos malditos todavía tienen mucho chakra. Por más que los lanzó al suelo, vuelven a levantarse. – Arashi se venía cansado, no solía tener misiones de este tipo, de hecho, desde que la paz había llegado al mundo, las misiones violentas era muy infrecuentes. El tener que usar sus habilidades de control de chakra eran agotadoras. Odio no haber sido un prodigio como el legendario Neji Hyuga, quien fue capaz de aprender técnicas de la rama principal sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

—Déjamelo a mí.- más insectos emergieron de las mangas del muchacho, lo animales recorrieron la tierra, impacientes por devorar el chakra de sus oponentes. Sin embargo, ellos, al sentir a los bichos dirigirse hacia ellos, se apresuraron a abordar las paredes del túnel que Inobu estaba creando para escapar.

—Los muy malditos están escalando aparte. – Arashi sintió que los ojos de palpitaban. Era normal, su Byakugan consumía mucho chakra y lo estaba usando indiscriminadamente. Maldiciendo una vez más en silencio, el ninja atacó a las paredes con las ráfagas de sus palmas. La energía se expandió descontrolada creando un alarido y un remolino que también les afectó a ellos.

—Es peligroso, Arashi-san. – dijo Inobu. Arashi se quedó pensativo un segundo.

—Sé cómo salir de aquí. ¿Cuántos nos falta para llegar?

—Muy poco, lo presiento. – Inobu no dejaba de ver hacia arriba, esperando que un poco de luz llegase a sus sedientos ojos.

—Las corrientes de aire nos ayudarán a llegar más rápido y lograran dejar atrás a nuestros oponentes. – señaló con perspicacia.

—¿Funcionará? – Shino no se veía muy seguro.

—Espero que sí. Sujétense de mí. – Inobu no dejó de hacer el túnel, pero sí de producir el pilar, gracias a ello pudo apresurar su tarea, la tierra se volvió final y el ninja de la roca miró sonriente a Arashi. —¡Aquí vamos, Hakke Kūshō! – otra potente corriente de energía les impulsó hacia afuera. Tal fue el poder de ésta que emergió casi volando al exterior.

Afuera todavía existía luz solar y el horario aparentaba ser de tarde. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo exacto habían estado bajo tierra. No obstante, la sorpresa más inesperada no fue que hubieran salido desde el subterráneo con tanto estilo o descubrir que sí habían estado mucho tiempo abajo, más bien fue la gran silueta de Sunanoo.

—¿Sasuke-san? – comenzaban a descender. Pero Inobu no prestó atención a la caída, sino a Sasuke.

—Ahora sabemos por qué temblaba tanto. – Shino convocó una gran masa de insectos, los animales se interpusieron entre el suelo y los shinobi, salvándoles de morir por la caía.

—Esto no está bien. – Arashi se levantó rápidamente. —Los sujetos ya no nos siguen.

—Algo debió distraerlos. – intervino Shino.

Un tronido devastador se escuchó en la lejanía. Nubarrones comenzaban a rodear el cañón.

—Vayamos donde Sasuke-san. – pidió Inobu, tomó el cuerpo de su compañero sobre su espalda. —Podría necesitar nuestra ayuda.

—Tengo el presentimiento que así podrá ser.– Shino fue el primero en correr, los otros le siguieron después.

…

Cuando el cuerpo del colosal Susanoo se levantó en aquel túnel la combustión acompañó inmediatamente el suceso. Las lombrices retrocedieron por el fuego y los relámpagos, mientras que las llamaradas se extendían alrededor debido al gas. Sasuke obligó al cuerpo gigante de su jutsu a desplazarse hacia el exterior. La figura emergió haciendo retumbar la tierra.

Las alas del Susanoo los mantuvieron suspendidos en el aire unos momentos pero luego éste descendió en un lugar seguro. Sasuke dejó a sus compañeros espabilarse, la explosión había espantado a las criaturas aparentemente, pues no se mostraban en las afueras.

Inspeccionó la zona, estaban en una sección abierta del cañón, por lo que no había muchas rocas grandes en donde esconderse. Al aparecer habían caminado bastante, el centro se había quedado muy atrás y a lo lejos podían apreciarse partes planas, sin formaciones rocosas.

—¿Esas son las lombrices de roca? – Sasuke preguntó al joven de Iwagakure. No parecía cansado, pero lo cierto es que usar el gigante tantas veces le cansaba poco a poco.

—¡Nunca había visto una en mi vida! – confesó el muchacho. —Son muy peligrosas.

—Y resistentes. – Kiba frunció el ceño, Akamaru volví a colocarse en posición de ataque. —Ahí vienen.

—Estén preparados. – Sasuke volvió a tomar su espada.

La tierra se partió cuando las mismas tres criaturas emergieron siseando. Vistas en la luz su tamaño era mucho más imponente. Parecían edificios reticulados que tenían un pésimo carácter. Se veían empecinadas en no dejarles en paz. Por lo que Sasuke supuso que lo ideal sería matarlas.

Los animales les rodearon en una danza letal. Como hienas preparándose para atacar. Kiba gruñó más fuerte, presentía lo que harían, no en vano tenía una relación directa con los animales.

—Es suficiente. – Sasuke gruñó, su cuerpo se rodeó del manto sabio del Susanoo otra vez. —¡Enton! – el coloso gruñó de manera intimidante y en sus manos nacía una espada de llamas negras. Kiba tensó aún más sus músculos. Ahora el temor no venía de enfrentarse a las lombrices, sino el poder contenido en Sasuke.

—Increíble. – dijo el chico de la roca.

—Sasuke, esas llamas… no son normales, ¿Verdad?

—Voy a incinerarlas hasta que no quede nada. – había escuchado de Konohamaru que cortarlas no servía de nada, por lo que, si quería terminar con todo que mejor manera de quemarlas con el Amaterasu. Los animales chillaron al ver la figura acechante que Sasuke había formado.

No obstante, no atacaron, retrocedieron. Sasuke alzó una ceja, a esto le acompañó un temblor que agravó su fuerza repentinamente.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – Kiba expresó exaltado. Grandes barreras de roca de tierra se alzaban sobre ello, intentaban formar un domo de roca. Sasuke gruñó y con la ayuda de su Sharingan inspeccionó la zona. Era un área muy grande y la luz empezaba a agotarse.

—Ahí estás. – sonrió al localizarle. La espada de llamas desapareció de las manos del Susanoo, Sasuke se concentró mientras el fuego se transformaba en una flecha. El disparo fue certero, la fecha ennegrecida y ardiente penetró en la pared de roca explotándola a su tacto. Una sombra se deslizó sigilosa, pero Sasuke ya la había visto, se preparó para apuntar otra vez, pese a su buena puntería, el sujeto había escapado.

No obstante y para su pesar, las bestias atacaron. Sasuke se maldijo internamente, había olvidado por unos segundos que seguían ahí. Una de ellas se enredó alrededor del Susanoo, apretujándole e inmovilizando. Sasuke utilizó su cuerpo como una guía, el enorme monigote reaccionó ante su amo y se sacudió enérgicamente al animal, el cual se empeñaba en aferrarse y morder.

Otra lombriz de roca atacó por detrás, está a diferencia de la otra se apretó contra los pies de la figura. La última le atacó de frente y apretujó sus mandíbulas contra la cara de la deidad.

—¡Maldita sea! – Kiba dio un paso al frente. —Tenemos que ayudarle Akamaru. – el perro ladró consintiendo la orden. —¡Jinjū Kongō Henge: Santōrō! – al mismo tiempo y con una nube de humo precedente, los dos, hombre y perro, se convirtieron en una feroz fiera de tres cabezas.

El animal fusionado ladró y corrió contra una de las lombrices. Los tamaños eran similares, por lo que las tres cabezas tomaron con firmeza a una de ella y halaron para zafarla del cuerpo del Susanoo.

—¡Sasuke! – Kiba le llamó en medio del forcejeo, el Uchiha le miró con ligera despreocupación y fijó su vista al frente, estaba buscando algo y Kiba le distraía. Mantener el Susanoo en presente era complicado si no se tenía suficiente concentración, así que decidió guardar silencio para no equivocarse nuevamente.

—Retrocede. Voy a destruir el domo. – dijo Sasuke, sabía que los animales no se bajarían del cuerpo del ente sin algo más rudo que tirar con tres fauces, así como que el domo era una estrategia para favorecerles. El hombre bestia reconoció el peligro imprecado en sus palabras, soltó el agarre de la lombriz, a la cual le había conseguido cuartear la coraza de roca, y tras un salto se apresuró contra el ninja de la roca el cual había preferido quedarse atrás en todo momento.

Kiba llegó donde él, aún transformado y posó sobre él para protegerle con el cuerpo.

Susanoo emitió un alarido. De pronto el cuerpo entero del dios resplandecía de un relampagueante chakra azul y conforme pasaban los segundos, estos se volvían agresivas serpientes de energía pura. Los animales chillaron ante la electrocución, pero no se separaron del cuerpo, fue ahí en donde el poder del Uchiha retornó en una ejecución peligrosa.

—Esto es malo. – emitió Kiba con una voz distorsionada por la transformación. Una de las cabezas tomó al ninja de la roca y mientras excavó en la tierra un agujero. Cuando llegó a una buena profundidad, regresó a la normalidad.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! – el hombre estaba desesperado e inconsolable.

—No estoy seguro, pero algo malo viene. – sus instintos le decían que lo mejor era esconderse.

Las criaturas volvieron a gritar desconsoladas y eso llamó la atención de los ninjas que acababan de esconderse. Cuando alzaron la cabeza apreciaron que los animales ardían en las llamas negras de Amaterasu mientras se negaban a liberar al Susanoo con terquedad. Entonces y cuando las llamas les abrasaron el cuerpo salieron expulsadas.

—Tendō: Shinra Tensei. – pronunció Sasuke. La fuerza de repulsión fue inmediata y poderosa. Los animales no pudieron soportar tremebunda manifestación de poder. El domo se destrozó cuando los cuerpos chamuscados emprendieron el vuelo.

—¡Baja la cabeza! – Kiba tomó tanto a Akamaru como al chico y les obligó a enterrarse para que no fueran repelidos igual.

Los animales exhalaron mientras se alejaban varios kilómetros. Los restos de roca que caían lentamente volvieron a salir volando por otra manifestación por parte de Sasuke. Arrasando el terreno, todo quedó tan limpió como si fuera una llanura desértica.

Quedó un impresionante silencio a continuación. Como si nada hubiese habitado dicha zona. La silueta del Susanoo desapareció lentamente y a su término, Sasuke apuntaba decididamente a un sitio con la katana.

—Sé que estás ahí, puedo desenterrarte yo a no ser que lo prefieras hacer tú. – su tono era frio y amenazante.

—Está bien, está bien. – con parsimonia y tensión, Fukai emergió del suelo, se había refugiado en la tierra como Kiba y los otros. —Eso fue lo más impresionante que he visto. – se sacudió la tierra con tranquilidad, ignorando la situación tan descabellada en donde estaba. —Pero siendo sinceros, no me extraña. Esos ojos que tienes, amigo, son impresionantes.

—¿Eres tú el hombre al que llaman Adachi Reki? – Fukai sonrió ante la mención. —No lo eres. – afirmó Sasuke al verle actuar de dicha forma.

—No, Adachi Reki fue un ninja de la Aldea oculta entre las rocas, murió hace algunos años. – se cruzó de brazos. —Mi nombre es Fukai Kuroyama. Tú debes ser Uchiha Sasuke. No puedo equivocarme, esas técnicas no podrían ser más que de aquel despiadado hombre que peleó en la última gran guerra ninja. – Sasuke no respondió a ninguna de sus afirmaciones. Tan sólo le evaluó con el rojizo espesor de su Kekkei Genkai.

—Tú atacaste a un escuadrón de ninjas de la aldea de la Hoja y secuestraste a uno de sus integrantes. –Fukai descruzó sus brazos, preparándose para lo que fuese, no obstante, no dejó de sonreír.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Eso confirma mi pregunta.

—Yo maté a todos los integrantes.

—¿En dónde está mi hija? – se fue directo al grano. Él era el culpable de todo este embrollo, era el bastardo que osó dañar la serenidad de su familia. Su enemigo.

—No sé de qué… - Fukai sintió un retortijón doloroso en su estómago. Repentinamente y sin que pudiera expresar palabras la lengua se contorsionó en su boca en una dolorosa convulsión. Sintió que algo le arrancaba desde afuera el músculo, así como sus extremidades comenzaban a enrollarse en un desfile quebrantahuesos.

Un gritó empedernido emergió desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Su cuerpo comenzaba a doblarse sobre sí mismo, primero las caderas, después el tórax. La cabeza se giró con violencia de lado a lado mientras escuchaba las vértebras reventar.

No podía respirar, sentía que el cuerpo más pesado de lo normal y por su fuera poco un líquido negro y ardiente emergió de todos los huecos disponibles. Quiso gritar de nuevo, pero su voz se ahogó en la fetidez de aquella sangre oscurecida.

Fukai parpadeó nuevamente y se vio en el piso, con la frente contra la tierra y sus manos aferrando su superficie, estaba encorvado. No resistió el impulso de vomitar con violencia. Había sido un genjutsu, no cabía duda y vaya que fue extenuante. Alzó el rostro contra Sasuke, él no se había movido ni un centímetro. Pero no había que hacerlo, esos ojos diabólicos tenían múltiples usos y uno de ellos era su capacidad legendaria de crear ilusiones.

—E-Eres un monstruo… - lo decía de corazón. Cuando salió de su guarida armado con sólo dos clones y tres lombrices, creyó que se trataban de ninjas promedio, jamás imagino que sería el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke quien estaría tras su cabeza.

Quiso medir sus habilidades enviando a sus tres lombrices contra él y atacar con su combo igual que al equipo Konohamaru. Sin embargo, le había tomado a la ligera. El poder de Sasuke resultó ser más bravo de lo que imaginó.

—No lo repetiré, ¿Dónde está Sarada? –dio un paso rotundo hacia Fukai, él se enderezó y gruñó. No lo quería admitir, pero estaba intimidado como para pelear cara a cara.

—No está aquí, no sé quién esa persona. – llevó una mano a su cintura y preparó una bomba de humo. Necesitaba alejarse de él. La ilusión había mancillado su mente, tal vez si aclaraba el flujo de su chakra y controlaba sus nervios podría proseguir peleando como era debido.

Así que lanzó la bomba de humo y se preparó para huir en la tierra. Pero no logró su objetivo. Sasuke era demasiado rápido y en un segundo estaba junto a él, mientras le sujetaba del cuello y lo lanzaba contra el cuello.

—Dime en dónde está mi hija. – ordenó, apretó tan fuerte que le mareó y por si fuera poco, destellos del chidori escaparon entre sus dedos, aumentando el dolor del agarre y agregándole quemaduras.

—¡Muerto no podré decírtelo! – dijo en un quejido, intento soltarse del agarre. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para hacerle reaccionar. Fukai se sintió mal consigo mismo por haber actuado tan débil. Sasuke consideró su petición, pues le soltó y poco a poco se enderezó, su sombra cubrió a Fukai, el tipo se veía enorme.

Aprovechó esto para levantarse y retroceder. Se tocó la garganta para calmar el escozor de hacía un momento. Sasuke no quería perder tiempo, frunció el ceño y se inclinó ligeramente hacia él.

—No divagues. – ordenó con serenidad y apremio.

—Déjame respirar. – reclamó molesto. Fukai retrocedió otros pasos. —Antes que otra cosa, déjame decirte que en verdad lo lamento. Por favor, perdóname la vida.-Fukai se lanzó al suelo para arrodillarse y pedir disculpas.—Tan sólo soy un chivo expiatorio, ¡Lo juro! – Sasuke guardó silencio, esperando a que prosiguiera. —Está en la aldea Oculta entre la Roca. – alzó una ceja. —Ellos me contrataron para la emboscada. Mis afirmaciones son auténticas, por favor, no me involucres más. – mantuvo la calma, Fukai era un excelente mentiroso, así que podía apostar por dicha habilidad para tratar de engañar a Sasuke. —El plan era atrapar a la descendiente de Uchiha Sasuke.- respiró y tomó aire para proseguir. —Lo que planean hacer con ella no lo sé. – se alzó, en sus ojos se veía temor, su perfil cambió a uno más miserable. —¡Le pido disculpas y le ruego me perdone la vida! Le digo la verdad, Uchiha-sama. Si usted está tras de mí es porque ellos le mintieron a su aldea, buscan hacer de esto un teatro. Si le ataqué fue por qué había ninjas de la aldea de la roca con usted, supuse que me habían traicionado y creo que no erré. – Fukai fingió furia. —¡Si me permite hágame su subordinado y le acompañaré para vengarse de la aldea y así recuperar a su hija! – lo pidió con solemnidad y entrega. Sasuke guardó silencio durante todo su discurso.

—Ya veo. – entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Es la auténtica verdad! Perdóneme. – posó la cabeza sobre la tierra otra vez. Sasuke llevó una mano a su cintura, en donde había acomodado su espada. La desenvainó lentamente, Fukai miró la sombra de éste al hacerlo, cuando apreció que la alzaba se tensó.

—No sabes mentir. – la posición era la de un verdugo a punto de decapitar a su prisionero. Fukai soltó una carcajada leve.

—Debía intentarlo. – sonrió con orgullo.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se doblegó repentinamente cuando las cuatro dagas de Miyu y Ko se encajaron por su espalda y atravesaron al frente. Fukai se desplazó en la tierra para escapar y emergió unos metros más allá.

—Tenías refuerzos. – Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Los clones corrieron hacia su maestro, pero no llegaron donde él. Dos relámpagos cayeron del cielo parando su trayectoria. Fukai se sorprendió de verles caer con quemaduras graves. Sasuke estaba parado a unos cuantos metros sobre una roca. Gruñó, el Uchiha era mucho más escurridizo de lo que imaginó. Pero eso no importaba, ahora que estaba fuera de su alcance podía contraatacar.

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – no esperó para invocar a otra lombriz de tierra. El animal apareció, este en especial era mucho más grande que los otros insectos que le habían atacado antes. Su sombra duplicó el temor en los corazones de Kiba y su aliado de la roca.

No obstante Sasuke le miró con frialdad. Fukai estaba sobre el animal y sonreía, ahora que tenía su arma secreta con él podría hacerle frente.

—Esa cosa es aún más grande que las otras tres. – señaló Kiba, Akamaru estaba enrizado pero al mismo tiempo encogido, el perro temía por la ferocidad que transpiraba el bicho.

Un vaho espeso y hediondo rodeó el sitio, Fukai sonrió. Este espécimen en particular era una criatura sumamente fuerte y dócil a sus órdenes. A diferencia de las otras lombrices de roca, éste le obedecía al pie de la letra. Tenía la ventaja de gobernarle y al mismo tiempo el conocimiento de que el animal respetaba sus mandatos. Era el arma perfecta.

—¡Técnica secreta, mimetismo animal! – el cuerpo de Fukai se fundió con el de la lombriz y cuando se perdió entre sus capaz de armadura y roca el insecto exhaló un profundo rugido. Sasuke se inclinó ligeramente, si ese desgraciado quería jugar con herramienta de gran estatura podría invocar a su Susanoo de nuevo.

No obstante, Sasuke reparó en que algo se empecinaba por detrás. Esquivó con maestría los ataques con taijutsu que Ko y Miyu le dedicaban. Mientras se defendía de estos la gran coraza de la lombriz se vino contra él, Sasuke usó su jutsu de sustitución a tiempo y saltó a la cola comenzando a escalar el cuerpo de la criatura con ayuda de su control de chakra. El animal se revolvió sobre su eje, y Sasuke mostró su destreza al sostenerse.

Con su Sharingan estaba buscando el punto débil del oponente, sabía que desde que él se había fusionado con la criatura debía estar concentrando un poco de chakra extra para proteger esa parte. No perdió el juego de adivinación, localizó un bulto en la cabeza en el polo posterior. Preparó su espada y la electrificó, destruiría la roca con fuerza bruta y después se encargaría de acribillarlo. Pese a que estaba furioso no podía matarlo sin antes obtener el paradero de Sarada, así que se preparó para un daño menor.

Se preparó para encajar el arma pero Ko apareció frente a él. Sasuke frente y dio un salto. Sopló una majestuosa llamarada que calcinó al sujeto, no obstante éste remplazó su cuerpo por roca. No así, la lombriz se removió incómoda y saltó a la tierra, para excavar. Sasuke frunció el ceño, no quería arriesgarse a dejarle partir.

Una mano esquelética y dura le sostuvo la cola para impedir que ésta siguiera su camino. Sin embargo, comprobó con alarma que la brutalidad de la criatura era aún mayor. Sasuke sintió como el cuerpo se deslizaba entre sus dedos para desaparecer en la tierra.

—No escaparas. – analizó el flujo de chakra con sus ojos, ya podía ver de dónde vendría el ataque y por ello, predijo la embestida. Esquivó el mordisco pero su suerte continuaba acosándole, pues Miyu obstinadamente intentaba atacarle a traición. Estaba demasiado cerca como para contratacarle certeramente así que no tuvo otra opción que recibir el golpe… o eso creyó su atacante. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo que en realidad había golpeado era una roca y no el cuerpo del Uchiha fue demasiado tarde.

Sasuke apareció detrás de él y lo derribó con una patada, se transportó frente a él y se apresuró a golpearle en la barbilla con la planta de su pierna izquierda, lo mandó al cielo inconsciente, pues el ataque fue bastante poderoso como para noquearle.

De nuevo sus sentidos se dispararon cuando se desocupó del clon. La lombriz embestía de nuevo. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, la bestia era rápida y violenta, no tenía tiempo para continuar con ese enfermizo juego del gato y el ratón, obligaría al desgraciado a salir de ahí por las malas.

Esquivó otra mordida y se multiplicó para distraer al objetivo. Diez clones del Uchiha corrían en círculos y le atacaban con bolas de fuego, el animal y seguramente Fukai, desesperados se enrolló sobre sí mismo e hizo girar su cuerpo como un látigo, llevándose a todos los clones con él.

—¿En dónde está? – preguntó Fukai dentro de la bestia. El animal resopló cuando una presencia chispeante y gigante reaparecía en escena.

Otro grito de guerra por parte de Susanoo. Sasuke estaba muy molesto. Había usado demasiado el Susanoo en esa pelea, justificada o no, por lo que creía que posiblemente esta fuera su última transformación por el día de hoy, le estaban ardiendo los ojos y a ese dolor se le acompañaba una irradiación retro ocular que le mancillaba por horas.

—Lo vale. – se dijo a sí mismo, si usando su chakra de esa forma conseguía traer a Sarada todo se justificaría.

—Demonios. –Fukai maldijo, sabía que la criatura manifestada del Uchiha era un tanque ofensivo y defensivo. Era peligroso, pues un solo Susanoo era capaz de enfrentarse a tres lombrices a la vez. Lo mejor era escapar, para ser sinceros él también estaba cansado.

Ordenó a su lombriz retroceder, el animal se apresuró a adentrarse en la tierra, pero Sasuke fue más rápido.

—¡Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi! – esta vez no fue una, sino tres flechas las que volaron directas contra el cuerpo de la lombriz. El animal quedó clavado mientras soltaba un alarido, el fuego común no le hería, pero el fuera negro del Amaterasu era otra historia. Fukai podía sentir el dolor de su criatura, su sufrimiento poco a poco se transformaba en suyo.

Sasuke era despiadado y no le dejaría irse sin probar un poco del dolor que tenía planeado otorgarle. En las manos del gigante violeta las flechas cambiaron a una espada ardiente, la cuchilla descendió hasta aplastar bajo su filo el cuerpo de la lombriz. Cuando el fuego atravesó la dura coraza y se topó con su interior, los gases del largo intestino de la bestia explotaron ante el contacto.

La combustión agregó aún más daño colateral. Sasuke quedó protegido por su defensa perfecta, pero Fukai no contó con la misma suerte. Cuando el humo y el silencio reinaron en el campo, Uchiha desactivó su dojutsu y encarar al secuestrador de su hija.

Kuroyama estaba recostado en una orilla del cráter que había quedado tras la explosión de su preciada lombriz de piedra. Sasuke se acercó lentamente, temió por un instante que estuviera muerto. Si era así, la búsqueda de su hija sería más complicada.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! – exclamó Inobu. El grupo de Arashi y Shino habían tardado en llegar, pues la pelea de Sasuke había causado algunas destrucciones en los alrededores y temían entrar en fuego cruzado. La última porción del cañón había quedado destrozada y la geografía parecía una muy distinta.

—La pelea terminó. – indicó Kiba, se sentía aliviado.

—Toda esta destrucción, ¿La causó Sasuke-san? – Arashi inspeccionó con su Byakugan.

—Sería bueno que nos acercáramos, Sasuke está por allá. – señaló Shino. La victoria de Sasuke era incuestionable y con el enemigo principal derrotado, ya no necesitaban estar en constante guardia.

El escuadrón se apresuró a ir donde el Uchiha, quien se encontraba inclinado para ver el cuerpo de Fukai.

—E-Eres un monstruo… - era la segunda vez que se lo decía y Sasuke lo tomó como un cumplido. El hombre se encontraba seriamente herido. Su brazo y pierna izquierda habían explotado al intentar salir del interior de la criatura. Ahora no podía moverse ni pelear contra Sasuke, era su derrota inminente.

—¿En dónde tienes a mi hija? – dijo sin amabilidad. El hombre sonrió ligeramente.

—De… De acuerdo… Tú ganas… - llevó su mano derecha con lentitud a su rostro y tomó entre los dedos un poco de sangre, hizo algunos sellos, con una lentitud suplicante y después la dejó caer en el piso. Era un jutsu de invocación, claro estaba.

Tras este acto apareció una figura delgaducha e intacta. Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando distinguió a Sarada, quien estaba inconsciente.

—Sarada. –se inclinó con avidez y la cargó sobre su regazo. La inspeccionó, se veía íntegra, con la misma ropa con la que había salido de misión, algo sucia, desmayada, pero completa al fin y al cabo. La llevó contra su pecho y usó su brazo como una hamaca para ella. La levantó y se giró, ignorando al hombre moribundo.

—¡Sasuke! – Kiba llegó corriendo a su lado. —¡Por todos los cielos, es Sarada! – el muchacho la olfateó, su ropa reveló el olor de ella, aunque también detectó distinto que no quiso indagar. Sus compañeros de equipo se acercaron contentos, la misión acababa de resultar en un éxito.

—¿Está bien? – preguntó Shino, le emocionaba ver a su ex alumna sana y salva.

—Esto es extraño. – exclamó Arashi, todos dirigieron su atención en él. —Tiene la misma… criatura en su interior, como los otros. – Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Esos sujetos, Miyu y Ko, tenían dentro de sus cuerpos esferas que absorbían chakra. La niña tiene una de ellas. – Sasuke intensificó su ceño fruncido. Regresó la vista a Fukai.

—¿Qué es eso? ¡Explícate! – ordenó presuroso al hombre que luchaba por respirar pese al choque hipovolémico.

—Je, je, je… - él simplemente se carcajeó. Sasuke gruñó, se le acercó amenazadoramente.

—Más vale que digas algo coherente o te mataré con el peor sufrimiento de todos. – su Sharingan se manifestó en sus ojos.

—Yo pensé… - dijo Fukai, estaba sumamente pálido. —Que eras más listo… - con sus dedos formó sello a medias, reunió el poco chakra que tenía para hacer su último jutsu. —Está será mi… venganza. ¡Kai! – exclamó sin aliento.

Ante esto Sarada abrió los ojos y miró a su padre, la expresión en su rostro quedaría marcada para toda la vida en él. Sus ojos reflejaron miedo, confusión y después, estos perdieron brillo por completo. Se escuchó a unos cuantos metros los gritos de dos hombres, se trataban de Miyu y Ko, quienes se hincharon como globos y ante la tensión su cuerpo se dispersó en una violenta explosión.

Sasuke apreció como su primogénita hacía lo mismo. El cuerpo de Sarada se fundió en un grito lleno de terror y el sonido de la carne al reventarse. Sasuke y los presentes fueron expulsados por la onda que se produjo cuando los cuerpos dieron paso a la enorme corpulencia de las lombrices de roca.

Fukai soltó una carcajada lo más alto que pudo. Se ahogó con su propia saliva y tras ser golpeado por la misma onda de choque que a los otros. Una impresionante lombriz de piedra chillaba frente a ellos, había salido del cuerpo de Sarada y se le veía tan vigorosa como a las otras. En lo que respectaba a Ko y Miyu esto ya había pasado antes, al menos con otros clones.

Tal y como tenían planeado, los cuerpos humanos servían de incubadoras para las criaturas y una vez que se aplicaba el jutsu correcto, los domadores (Mori y Fukai) podían invocarles.

Sasuke recuperó el aliento lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba algunos metros de donde había sido el estallido. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y le dolían las entrañas, aunque era de esperarse, él estaba sosteniendo a la chica cuando todo pasó.

—Sarada. – imploró ahogadamente. La buscó entre sus manos pero no había nada, sólo sangre. —Sarada. – la voz no le salía del todo, sus pulmones aún se estaban habituando a respirar tras la sorpresa. —¡Sarada! – gritó mientras se inclinaba contra el suelo, intentando levantarse. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía si por el daño colateral o por el trauma de ver cómo perdía a su niña.

Consiguió ponerse de pie, pero una vez erguido sus rodillas se doblegaron. Sasuke cayó nuevamente y se percató que le dolía mucho respirar. Tal vez la explosión le había roto alguna costilla. Removió la cabeza testarudamente, necesitaba volver en sí para aclarar la situación. Entonces, y mientras luchaba por levantarse, sus dedos se toparon con una estructura de metal y tela. Sasuke dedicó unos segundos para mirar la bandana de su hija. Esta tenía manchas de sangre impregnadas y algunos rayones tras salir volando.

El mundo se vino sobre su mente y cuerpo. Sasuke sintió enormes ganas de vomitar junto a un remolino que devoraba su sentido. Sí, lo que acababa de ver era real, no era un genjutsu… Su hija, la pequeña Sarada había…

—¡Maldita sea! – gritó Inobu, creando una pared de roca para retener a una lombriz que les atacaba.

—¡Sasuke! – llamó Kiba, se había fusionado con Akamaru y luchaba contra otra de ellas. —¡Sasuke, cuidado atrás! – advirtió, mas no pudo acercarse.

La última lombriz, la que había nacido del cuerpo de su hija se dirigía a él para devorarle.

—¡Sasuke-san, tiene que reaccionar! – gritó Arashi, lo tenía muy lejos, pero podía verlo en medio de un estado mental muy frágil. —Maldición, no se defenderá. – se apresuró a correr donde él. Arashi frunció el ceño al ver que no llegaría a tiempo, la mole del animal se empecinó sobre Sasuke y le tragó de un tajo. —¡Sasuke-san! – todo iba de mal en peor. La criatura se giró contra Arashi, le gruñó y le embistió, él se frenó y se puso en guardia, intentaría desviar su carrera con el Kaiten.

Mas no fue necesario.

A mitad de su garganta las entrañas del animal colapsaron en el resurgimiento de Susanoo. Las entrañas de la criatura volaron a los alrededores mientras se quemaban bajo el fuego infernal del dios. Arashi se paralizó, no supo cómo reaccionar, podía ver a Sasuke dentro de la edificación, pero continuaba apreciando aquella visión autodestructiva. Finalmente retrocedió cuando vio al coloso embestir. Salió de su camino apresuradamente y contempló el surgimiento de sus grandes alas violetas.

Un rugido retumbó en aquel valle. Todos detuvieron su pelea para contemplar en el cielo la imponente figura de Sasuke. Éste descendió en picada cargando su espada de Amaterasu y el Magatama. Kiba retrocedió y tomó a Inobu y Shino en sus fauces, de nuevo presentía que todo se iría al garete.

Sasuke aterrizó frente a las lombrices y gritó de nuevo cual berserker. Su canto era acongojante, daba la sensación de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. El cuerpo de los ninjas presentes vibró junto al llamado mortal del dios de las tormentas. Observaron con cierto pavor cómo Sasuke despedazaba a las lombrices por medio del fuego maldito y sus brazos. Las alas de la deidad se batieron para alzar torbellinos junto a una lluvia eléctrica.

Sin esperar a ver lo que provocaba el Susanoo tomó su espada contra la tierra y golpeó hasta no dejar nada de las lombrices. Los relámpagos hicieron de las suyas al impactarse con el terreno y destruir todo a su contacto. La tierra se desquebrajó y comenzó a calentarse tanto que se hizo lava. Los túneles se partieron para llenarse de rocas, lava y humo. Sasuke estaba fuera de control, destruía todo a su paso. La ira del muchacho iba mucho más allá de sólo tener un sentimiento vengativo.

Al ver morir a Sarada y de la peor forma posible, despertó en él un sentimiento que creyó había superado después de tantos años. El odio y el amor eran emociones peligrosas en los Uchiha y aquí estaba el ejemplo. El hombre descontroló su psique cuando cayó en cuenta de que su hija había muerto en sus brazos. Las promesas de mantenerla a salvo, la sensación de alivio que sintió cuando la sostuvo, todo se había ido al carajo en el instante que su sangre empapó sus ropas.

¡Qué terrible infierno! La ira se apoderó de su cuerpo y la genética de los Uchiha tomó el control de su cuerpo. Destruyó todo lo que estaba alrededor, todo lo que pudiera fulminar, cerca o lejos, fue víctima de su furia.

—¡Sasuke! – no dio crédito a los gritos de sus compañeros, menos a los de Naruto.

La masa explosiva de su chakra había causado una perturbación en el flujo de la energía natural. Naruto percibió este cambio y Kurama, quien parecía interesado le informó que tenía un mal presentimiento. No le bastaría nada más, escapó de la oficina y transformado con su manto sangrado de bijuu se desplazó a una velocidad superior a la que solía correr su padre. Dejó todo atrás, pues algo en su interior le hacía sentir que era una emergencia.

Cuando llegó a la escena sintió terror al ver cómo el Susanoo repartía destrucción a diestra y siniestra, su corazonada era correcta.

—¡Naruto, tienes que controlarlo! – rogó Kiba, Akamaru lloraba asustado por la horda destructiva en un solo hombre. No esperó más, dejó salir a Kurama se apresuró a hacerle frente.

El zorro lo tomó por la cintura y sus colas sirvieron como cadenas. Sasuke dejó salir otro alarmante alarido de su boca, obstinándose en no parar.

—¡Sasuke, tienes que reaccionar! – se lo había prometido. Cuando en la batalla final, en el Valle del Fin, Sasuke desafió a Naruto preguntándole si de qué sería capaz de hacer si aún después de tanto él no reaccionaba, él le prometió que le daría una paliza con tal de hacerlo ver la luz. Esta vez podría aplicarse.

La energía contenida en Sasuke se intensificó mientras el fuego negro se acumulaba en esferas que explotaban contra los alrededores.

—Lo siento, amigo. – Naruto retrocedió un poco y se preparó para luchar. Empuñó una zarpa de Kurama y le golpeó en un costado. Susanoo reaccionó ante la agresión y luchó por soltarse del agarre del zorro. —¡Sasuke, por favor, tienes que parar!

—¡Voy a hacerlo pedazos!- gritó él, inconsolable. Naruto lo vio entonces, estaba llorando.

—¡Detén esto por favor, no hay nadie a quien vencer! ¡Tan sólo te dañarás a ti mismo! – intentó razonar con él, Kurama le golpeó de nuevo y esta vez atravesó la armadura de Susanoo, el cual empezaba a debilitarse. Los dedos del bijuu atraparon a Sasuke y cuando él sintió la mano de la bestia alrededor suyo, reaccionó. Se paralizó por completo y sintió el dolor de la prisión caliente de las garras del zorro. Miró de soslayo a Naruto, quien lucía tenso y confundido. Después miró alrededor y todo el caos que se había desatado. Su vista descendió y desactivó el Sharingan.

Susanoo desapareció al momento. Naruto hizo lo propio. Sostuvo a Sasuke por la espalda, estaba tan pálido, por lo que temía que se desvaneciera en sus brazos.

—¿Sasuke? – apenas lo llamó él alzó la mano para mostrarle la bandana de Sarada. El horror se desató en el rostro de Naruto.

—No pude cumplir la misión. – Naruto miró su rostro, él tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Sasuke. Lo siento mucho. – dejó que se sentara, cuando sus piernas perdieron la capacidad de mantenerlo erguido, Sasuke se durmió.

Había sucedido muy rápido, fueron instantes… pero la realidad era así, Uchiha Sarada, había muerto.

 **Continuará…**

 **Tengo que admitir que la forma en la que murió fue muy cruel. Sasuke en verdad quedó perturbado. A partir del próximo capítulo comenzaremos a desarrollar a los personajes en el ambito sentimental. Espero que les haya gustado este entrega. Nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	6. Inalcanzable

**Ok, este capítulo salió mucho más rápido y eso es por que sinceramente no pude esperar a escribirlo. Aunque bueno, supongo que eso está bien. XD**

 **Ahora, como ya se los había comentado, este capítulo tendrá muchas emociones de por medio, así que veremos mucho SasuSaku también, aunque no en el ámbito romántico. Veremos a la pareja en un duelo que deberán enfrentar juntos.**

* * *

 **-6-**

 **Inalcanzable.**

* * *

Sasuke no podía dormir. No sabía si era por la emoción o por el constante estrés que lo consumía de forma indiscriminada. Dio otra vuelta en la habitación que compartía con Sakura y sin más que hacer, se sentó a un lado de la cama, en donde la chica dormía y a su lado, acurrucada en muchas mantas, un bultito perfectamente conocido.

Uchiha suspiró para tranquilizarse, estaba oscuro, pero podía ver con claridad gracias al Sharingan. El rostro aún enrojecido de su hija sobresalía en el lazo de mantas que Karin había hecho especialmente para ella.

El parto había sido difícil, duradero y doloroso, pero todo había valido la pena cuando al final, Sakura estaba radiante junto a su bebé. El hijo de ambos. Sasuke sonrió de lado, su mirada reflejaba ahora una inusual paz, tocó con cuidado a Sarada; era tan pequeña que tenía miedo de lastimarla sin querer. En cambio, su hija recién nacida, reaccionó ante su presencia y afianzó con firmeza sus deditos entorno al índice de su padre. Sasuke suavizó aún más su rostro.

Esa criatura, su bebé, o más bien el bebé de ambos, era la cosita más hermosa que había visto jamás. Sarada tenía la perfecta combinación entre él y Sakura. Un retoño nacido de un amor juvenil que había sobrevivido las adversidades, así es como decía Karin que era ella. No obstante, Sasuke la veía más bien como una nueva oportunidad.

Una oportunidad de tener una familia. De recuperar lo que había perdido. Sus mayores deseos estaban viéndose realizados con tan diminuta persona. Una creación fortuita, tenía que admitir, pero amaba con toda la fuerza de sus almas respectivamente.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta, pero su estrés acababa de esfumarse como por arte de magia, tan sólo por tocar a su hija. ¿Pero cómo no estar nervioso? Ahora con la pequeña en sus vidas, las cosas podrían ser más peligrosas a partir de ahora. Sasuke temía que, si algún enemigo que enterara de la existencia de Sarada, osara atacarle o secuestrarle para algún propósito malvado.

Cuando desposó a Sakura tuvo la misma preocupación. Ciertamente las cosas eran más sencillas cuando era soltero y solitario. Si alguien iba en contra de los Uchiha sólo le atacarían a él, pero ahora, con su nueva familia, podrían intentar lastimar tanto a su esposa como a su bebé.

De hecho, su preocupación llegó a ser tan palpable, que Sakura había insistido en que dejase de preocuparse, que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para patearle el trasero a quien fuera que intentara hacerles daño y que ella, ahora miembro del clan Uchiha, también podría de su parte para procurar por sus seres queridos.

Sasuke se sintió mejor con esta afirmación, pero unas semanas más tarde, el nerviosismo regresaría al escuchar de Sakura que estaba embarazada. La vida nómada nunca había sido tan desesperante. Con cada centímetro que la barriga de Sakura aumentaba, más sobreprotector se volvía él. Incluso, la misión en la que se encontraban había pasado a segundo plano. Sasuke se dedicaba el tiempo a buscar hostales cómodos, comida deliciosa y ropa abrigada para Sakura. Ella estaba encantada por su comportamiento, pero también comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud de su marido.

Ella insistió en que todo estaba bien, que nada malo pasaría y así duraron hasta el día del parto. Tras aquel calvario y al ver a su hija, Sasuke reavivó la llama de la angustia. Pasó en vela, circulando tras la puerta del paritorio como un león enjaulado. Sólo para que, cuando Sakura gritara mientras pujaba se apretujara contra la puerta tentado a ir donde su mujer y hacer algo al respecto. Mas Karin le había dicho que, dada su psicosis, lo mejor era que permaneciera fuera de todo acto materno por el momento. Ahora había estado despierto en lo que quedaba del 31 de Marzo, pensando atentamente en cómo cambiaría su vida de ahora en adelante.

—¿Sasuke-kun? – la voz somnolienta de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Él le miró rápidamente. —¿No puedes dormir? –bostezó, su rostro aun reflejaba el cansancio que pasó durante el parto.

—No. – fue sincero con ella.

—¿Qué sucede? – Sakura llevó su vista a Sarada también, adoraba verla.

—Nada importante. – no quería preocuparla tampoco.

—¿Es algo malo?

—No, no es nada. – insistió él. Después suspiró.

—Conozco esa cara, ¿Estás preocupado?

—Hmp. – suspiró. Sakura sonrió con ternura.

—Puedes decírmelo, Sasuke-kun. – acarició a Sarada en una mejilla, la niña se removió un poco, pero no se despertó. Sakura fijó su vista en el dedo que la bebé tenía aprisionado, entendió fugazmente la situación. —Oh, es por eso.

—¿Hmm? – él no había dicho nada, pero Sakura se mostró repentinamente comprensiva.

—¿Te preocupa, Sarada? – derrotado, Sasuke asintió.

—Es muy pequeña. – dijo solamente.

—Todos los bebés son pequeños cuando nacen. – consoló su esposa, su voz era inexplicablemente más dulce que en otras ocasiones.

—Pero ella… es muy pequeña.

—Sus medidas están dentro de la normalidad. – Sakura sonrió de nuevo. —Nació sana y con un buen par de pulmones. – lo último lo dijo con una pequeña carcajada, no tan alta para no despertarla.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. – agregó ligeramente mosqueado, Sakura asintió y se recostó para acercarse más a su niña.

—Lo sé. Yo también estoy asustada. –sus ojos verdes se encontraron de nuevo con los de él. —La veo tan diminuta, tan indefensa… me da miedo no ser una buena madre para ella.

—Eres una buena madre. – reconfortó él, Sakura se sonrojó y conmovió sobremanera.

—¿En verdad lo crees?

—Siempre has sido muy buena.- incluso a él le daba pena admitirlo, pues era como revelar las cualidades que le gustaban de ella abiertamente. —En cambio yo… - suspiró, el humor cambió súbitamente. —¿Qué vida puede esperarle siendo mi hija?

—¿A qué te refieres, cariño?

—La historia del clan Uchiha está llena de sangre, dolor y traición. Será difícil para ella, para mí, para ti… Me gustaría protegerla del pasado, pero no sé cómo.

—No se puede cambiar el pasado, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura se fijó en que la niña comenzaba a hacer pucheros, soltó el dedo de Sasuke y abrió sus negros ojitos. Ambos le miraron con cariño. Iba a empezar a llorar, mas Sakura la tomó con cuidado y se enderezó en la cama para darle el pecho. Cuando la pequeña estuvo en contacto con tan preciado alimento, se aferró de su madre. Ella sonrió con amor puro y le abrazó. Al ver esto, Sasuke se sintió ajeno. Iba a levantarse a irse, para darles privacidad, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

—Somos tu familia, Sasuke-kun, tienes derecho a quedarte a nuestro lado. – sus palabras no eran porque él quería irse de ese momento madre e hija, sino porque Sakura temía que los pensamiento de Sasuke lo orillaran a hacer algo en verdad injusto.

—Por el sufrimiento que le causaré no lo vale. – le miró de soslayo. Sakura puso una expresión de tristeza.

—¿Sufrimiento? Por supuesto que no, cariño. Yo te amo, amo a Sarada y amo lo que hemos logrado juntos. – meció a su hija. —Está bien tener miedo, yo también lo tengo, pero no por ello pienso huir.

—Tal vez sería mejor… - Sasuke estaba rígido, su mirada también reflejaba tristeza.

—No, no lo sería. – Sakura frunció el ceño. —No es justo, Sasuke-kun. No tienes por qué torturarte así. – la niña dejó de mamar y Sakura se dispuso a sacar el aire. Cuando todo el ritual acabó, la vio acurrucarse en su pecho para después volver a dormir.

—¿Qué tal si ella me odia? Una vez que sepa mi pasado, lo que hice en contra de ti, de la aldea… - la sola idea de que Sarada lo aborreciera le causaba gran malestar.

—En nuestra hija, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura tenía la visión empañada. —Te prometo que nos amará tanto como nosotros a ella. – al verla llorar, Sasuke se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Con cuidado, limpió con su única mano las lágrimas de su mujer.

—No me gusta que llores.

—No puedo evitarlo… - no, no podía. Sakura sentía un dolor insólito en el pecho cada que Sasuke insinuaba que quería alejarse de ella. Lo volvía un desazón terrible que la asfixiaba. —Por favor, Sasuke-kun. – ella tomó la mano de Sasuke con la suya. Lo estrechó con evidente angustia. —Lo que sea que venga en adelante, podremos solucionarlo juntos. No digas nunca que no vale la pena. Claro que lo vale, porque somos una familia… y ella. – señaló a Sarada. —Es nuestro mayor vínculo. – Sasuke miró por varios segundos a su hija y después a Sakura.

—Sarada es nuestro mayor vínculo. – se repitió a sí mismo, para que esa frase se grabara con fuego en su mente. —Protegeré nuestro vínculo. – miró a Sakura directo al corazón. —Ella será… nuestro mayor tesoro.

—Lo será. – Sakura sonrió, al verle contento, ella era irremediablemente feliz. —No importa qué, nuestros sentimientos siempre la alcanzarán y los de ella a nosotros. – Sakura se aventuró, le dio un beso en los labios y se recargó en el cuerpo de Sasuke, quien también buscó estar más cerca de ella. —Mi pequeña Sarada. – la meció suavemente.

—Sarada. – Sasuke repitió su nombre con sumo cariño. Sonrió, se permitió hacerlo. Sakura tenía razón. No volvería a dudarlo jamás. Mientras Sarada existiera sus corazones estarían conectados y todo valdría la pena.

 _Absolutamente todo…_

…

—Sasuke.- el parpadeó cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto otra vez. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, estaba lloviendo, no lo había notado antes. Pareció volver de algún lugar lejano en su cabeza. Sasuke miró a los alrededores, se encontraban nuevamente en ese lugar desértico y lleno de rocas. Alrededor estaban los ninjas con los que había compartido la misión. Se les veía pálidos, cansados e inquietos.

Uchiha miró a Naruto, quien se veía diferente por alguna razón.

—Te… ¿Cambiaste de ropa? –fue lo que atinó a decir. Naruto le mostró un ceño fruncido y un rostro lleno de miseria.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó? – el muchacho se sentó a su lado. Cuando lo hizo, Sasuke sintió un repentino dolor en la espalda, calambres en las piernas y una pesadez electrizante en el cuello. Rebuscó en su cabeza pero sentía como si un halo de luz acabase de borrarle todos sus recuerdos. Entonces miró en su mano. Sostenía una bandana, su ropa también estaba diferente. Tenía manchas que desprendían un olor muy similar al hierro.

Frunció el ceño y tomó mucho aire, lo dejó salir al mismo tiempo sostenía sus ojos con su mano y dejaba caer la banda ninja al suelo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. – Naruto le acarició la espalda. —Te quedaste dormido, tres días, creo que usaste mucho tu Sharingan y tu cuerpo te obligó a hacerlo. – eso y que acababa de sufrir un gran trauma.

—¿Tres días? – Sasuke miró a su equipo, todos estaban ligeramente diferente. Sus ropas eran otras. En un sitio cerca de donde estaba él habían establecido un campamento. No estaban los ninjas de la roca, tampoco el cuerpo de Fukai. ¿En verdad se había quedado dormido tres días?

—Simplemente se quedó sentado cuando Hokage-sama lo detuvo. – explicó Arashi. —No podíamos creerlo, en verdad se durmió.

—¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kiba. Seguramente algunos pensarían que era estúpido preguntarle eso, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Entonces no fue un sueño. – Sasuke suspiró, miró de reojo a su amigo rubio. Él bajó la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

—Cuando… sucedió, te volviste loco. Atacabas sin razón y usabas mucho chakra, Kurama se dio cuenta de esto y me advirtió que algo malo podría estar pasando. Vine lo más rápido que pude para detenerte.

—Ya veo. –Sasuke tenía la mirada ensombrecida. —En realidad… Sarada está… - tomó con parsimonia su bandana. Le temblaban los dedos, tanto que temió pudiera caérsele de nuevo.

—Lo sentimos mucho Sasuke. – dijo Naruto. El resto del equipo ninja hizo una pequeña reverencia. —He estado mandando clones los últimos tres días de la aldea. No se lo he dicho a nadie. –necesitaba decirle eso, por alguna razón, sentía que era lo correcto que nada de esto se supiera hasta que no fuera él en persona quien lo informara.

—Será complicado. – dijo con seriedad. —Decírselo a Sakura. – aclaró. Cerró los ojos y talló nuevamente sus ojos, aún le daban comezón, normal, después de usar tanto su Sharingan. —Puede ser incluso peligroso para el bebé.

—Es verdad. – Naruto suspiró junto a él. —Estaré contigo, Sasuke. Tomaremos las precauciones en caso de que algo malo pase.

—Gracias. – intentó levantarse, pero al estar tanto tiempo sentado, sus piernas perdieron el equilibrio.

—Tranquilo, hazlo despacio. – se encargó de sostenerle por debajo de los codos. —Déjame ayudarte. – cuando consiguió ponerlo de pie, Sasuke le miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Eres tú, Naruto?

—Sí, soy yo. – era el real.

—Por un momento creí que eras un clon.

—Este día decidí venir en persona, tuve un presentimiento. – Naruto se colocó frente a él y se agachó un poco. —Sube. Yo te llevaré.

—Descuida, puedo caminar solo. – Sasuke se apartó de su lado y dio media vuelta. Se dirigió a su equipo. —Es hora de regresar a la aldea. – ellos asintieron. —Naruto, sobre el informe de la misión…

—No te preocupes, Arashi-san se ha ofrecido a escribirlo. Lo mejor para ti ahora, será que descanses. –el cuerpo del Hokage se iluminó de un naranja resplandeciente. —Les daré un poco del chakra de Kurama, para que podamos regresar rápidamente. – nacieron cinco brazos del muchacho e implantó un poco de su energía en sus compañeros.

—Andando. – ordenó Sasuke, el equipo entero se movió apresuradamente dejando atrás el campo de batalla.

…

Las nubes estaban consiguiendo llegar hasta Konoha. Desde la torre del Hokage, una atmosfera carga de tensión se asentaba con mesura. Naruto miró hacia el cielo, el ánimo estaba en aire, lo que había prometido ser una temporada amena, se convertía en un suplicio lento que se escurría entre sus manos sin siquiera poder evitarlo… O tal vez sí, desafortunadamente no había tenido la pericia de hacerlo como tal.

Ese recuerdo le atormentaba. Naruto sabía que mucha de la culpa de esta infructífera misión había sido suya. Cuando la kage de la tierra le mencionó que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a lo que se refería el pánico se disparó en Naruto. Había sido engañado con todas las de la ley y todo se hizo peor cuando se enfrentó a Sasuke y Sakura.

No obstante, los recuerdos de la calamidad causada por el Susanoo eran todavía una pesadilla vívida. Los clones bien podían guardar recuerdos y éste en especial lo hacía. Tal vez no fuese el Naruto original, pero sentía tanto pesar como el mismo.

—Naruto. –la puerta se abrió con cuidado. El Hokage miró y se giró lentamente.

—Sakura-chan. – frunció el ceño. La aludida, desde que la misión de recuperación a Sarada había iniciado venía a diario, esta no era la excepción, sin embargo, Naruto tenía una expresión muy diferente. No era sólo de preocupación, como en los días pasados, esta vez había melancolía. Sakura leyó sus expresiones al instante.

—Naruto, ¿Tienes noticias? – él calló varios segundos. —¿Naruto? – Sakura estaba emocional, sus reacciones eran un poco más fervorosas que otras veces, así que no pestañeó cuando se acercó hasta colocar sus manos sobre su escritorio. —¡Naruto! –le dijo en tono de reproche. Él esquivó su mirada.

—Pronto estarán aquí. – le dio la espalda. —Están muy cerca. – tenía la capacidad de sentir al verdadero, por eso lo decía.

—¿Y Sarada? ¿Cómo fue la misión? ¡Naruto! –Sakura se exasperó al ver que la ignoraba. El Hokage se volteó hacia ella.

—Sakura-chan. – tomó sus puños, los cuales estaban seguramente por impactarse contra la madera y destrozar el mueble si no se apresuraba. —Creo que podrás recibirlos en unos momentos en la puerta. – ella asintió, estaba sumamente nerviosa. —¡Espera! – el clon se apresuró hacia ella. —Necesitarás apoyo… Déjame llamarle a Hinata.

—¿Apoyo? – se mosqueó ante esto. —¿Por qué necesitaría apoyo? Es mi hija, seguro que me contentaré pero… -se detuvo al ver la expresión en el rostro de Naruto. Un escalofrió le recorrió entera.—¿Naruto?

—Llamaré a Hinata, estoy seguro que… ¡Sakura-chan! – ella salió corriendo. —Esto no es bueno. – se apresuró a seguirle. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan rápida? —¡Sakura-chan! –la vio bajar las escaleras con verdadera astucia. —¡A un lado! – casi tropezaba con un chico. —¡Sakura-chan, por favor no corras! – estaba por alcanzarla cuando su cuerpo se esfumó.

Cuando Sakura vio esto su corazón palpitó un poco más fuerte. ¿No era Naruto? ¿Por qué había un clon en la oficina del Hokage? ¿Sería qué…?

—No. –Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. —No, no podría suceder, nunca. – replicó a sí misma. Visualizó la puerta no muy lejos de ahí. No había nadie. Se detuvo y trató de calmar su respiración. Tocó de improviso su vientre, esperaba no haber alterado al bebé.

Espesas nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo. Sakura tragó saliva al regular su respiración. Distinguió a lo lejos varias figuras. Éstas disminuyeron la velocidad a una distancia prudente. Sakura se esforzó en verles de cerca, cuando reconoció a Naruto y a Sasuke, no detuvo su impulso de correr hacia ellos.

—¡Sasuke-kun, Naruto! – mientras más aceleraba sus pasos, ellos detenían los suyos. Sasuke se adelantó un poco al verle venir directo a ellos.

Cuando estuvieron cerca, Sakura cayó en cuenta de algo. La ropa de todos estaba húmeda y tanto su capa como su camisa, destilaban tierra y sangre. Así pues, buscó presurosa entre ellos, pero no veía a Sarada. Para cuando llegó y exhaló presurosa, Sasuke se acercó a ella, preocupado.

—Sakura, ¿Estás bie…?

—¿Sarada? – interrumpió. Su visión se movió entre cada uno, arriba y abajo, de un lado a otro, no había rastros de su hija. —Sasuke-kun, ¿En dónde está Sarada? – los ojos de su marido se veían apagados, fríos y suplicantes. El miedo se desató en ella. —Naruto, ¿Dónde está mi hija? – como su esposo no le respondía, acudió a su mejor amigo, mas él hizo exactamente lo mismo que el pelinegro. Apartó la mirada y a la par, el resto del equipo. Sakura se desesperó, las lágrimas inundaron su perspectiva, algo no estaba bien, algo estaba jodidamente mal. —¡Respondan, maldita sea! – gritó furiosa, si era una broma no era nada graciosa.

—Sakura. – Sasuke se le acercó un poco más, pero ella retrocedió.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿En dónde…? Por favor, dime por qué ella no… - no encontraba la forma de preguntárselo, la expresión sombría de él no ayudaba.

—Esto es de Sarada. – extendió la banda y Sakura le dejó con la mano extendida. A cambio, se quedó mirando el torso del Uchiha.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta sangre? –ni siquiera prestó atención a la bandana.

—Sakura. – Sasuke llamó otra vez, era sumamente difícil decirlo. —Sakura, debes tranquilizarte.

—¿Qué? – ella retrocedió más.

—Esto es… - volvió a insistir con la banda, finalmente Sakura se dignó a verla. —Esto es lo único que quedó de ella. – lo dijo, sí, pero con un tremendo nudo en la garganta. —En verdad lo lamento, Sakura, yo no pude…

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! – era la primera vez que Sakura se comportaba tan agresiva con él. —¡¿En dónde está mi hija, Sasuke?! – lloraba, mucho, Sasuke se sintió el peor de los canallas.

—Sakura-chan… - Naruto intentó ayudar a su amigo, pero ella le dedicó una mirada cargada de rabia.

—¡No te lo pregunté a ti, Naruto! – vocifero. —Sasuke, ¿Por qué Sarada no está contigo? ¿Por qué no la traes de regreso? ¡Contéstame, con un demonio! – esta vez fue el quien retrocedió.

—Sakura, no grites, va a hacerle mal al bebé. – cuando su esposo mencionó a la criatura no nata, ella pareció flaquear. Parpadeó dos segundos y acarició su vientre. Sasuke aprovechó este momento para insistir en la noticia. —Sakura. – tragó saliva, de nuevo extendió la banda. —Sarada murió. – la noticia cayó en rotundo para la pobre mujer. —No pude recuperarla… Falle la misión. Hicimos todo lo posible, pero… no fue suficiente. – ella estiró la mano para tocar la insignia de la hoja grabada en acero, no obstante no pudo sostenerla, la banda cayó haciendo un eco metálico al final.

Sus ojos se transformaron en terror al comprobar que Sasuke no estaba mintiendo, que todo el equipo guardaba silencio y que Naruto, no era capaz de mirarle a la cara.

—No, no, estás mintiendo… - se llevó las manos a la cara, sosteniéndose y tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas. —¡No es verdad! – reclamó asustada. Sasuke cerró los ojos, era muy difícil, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que doler tanto? Quiso acariciarla para consolarle.

—Sakura.

—¡No me toques! – bramó ella, sintió mucho frio y se abrazó a sí misma. —Me prometiste… me prometiste que la traerías de regreso.

—Lo sé.

—Ro-Rompiste tu promesa. –sollozó. Sasuke tomó aire, para no colapsar de los nervios.

—Lo siento mucho, Sakura.

—¡E-Eres… Eres un mentiroso! –ella dejó salir todo su dolor. —¡¿Por qué Sasuke?! ¡¿Por qué ella?! – entonces se vino abajo.

—¡Sakura! – se apresuró a tomarla. Ella continuó sollozando con violencia mientras aferraba sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Metió la cabeza en la curvatura y sollozó.

—¿Por qué? – repetía una y otra vez. —¿Por qué mi niña? ¡¿Por qué mi hija?! – Sasuke pasó su brazo alrededor de su espalda y la apretó a él.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… -susurró a su oído, sólo ella podía escucharle.

—Sarada… mi dulce Sarada… - la emoción pudo más y de pronto, Sakura perdió el conocimiento. Sasuke se encargó de atraparla y cargarla. Le temblaban las rodillas, pero no la dejó caer.

—Necesitamos llevar a un hospital. – se apresuró a decir él.

—Te escoltaremos. –dijo Naruto, él también estaba llorando, pues ver a Sakura en dicho estado, lo conmovía demasiado.

—Vamos. – se apresuraron y antes de que entraran a la hoja, Naruto tomó la banda del suelo.

…

Lo siguiente que supo Sakura fue un aroma muy familiar, seguido del tacto de las ásperas sabanas que sólo el antiséptico podía lograr. No tuvo duda de ello, estaba en el hospital. Su primera acción fue llevarse las manos a su vientre, su pequeña barriga le saludó y la tranquilizó un poco. Acababa de tener un sueño muy extraño y escalofriante, por lo que quería cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

—Sakura. – una voz le llamó, a su lado, sentado en un sofá se encontraba Sasuke. Él se le acercó lentamente, Sakura reparó de nuevo en su aspecto. Estaba ojeroso, pálido y diferente a su sueño. Ahora tenía ropa seca, sin embargo, algo en él le ponía los nervios de punta.

—Sasuke-kun. – parpadeó y se sentó en el respaldo de la cama. —Yo… Acabo de tener un sueño… - no terminó de contarle, reparó en la bandana sobre la mesita de al lado. También se percató que Sasuke estaba ahí, cuando se suponía debía estar de misión. —Sasuke. –lo llamó temerosa, nuevamente estaba llorando. —No fue… ¿No fue un sueño? – temía mucho preguntar y no fue necesario que su esposo le respondiera verbalmente, él se sentó a su lado y llevó su mano hasta las de ella, sus dedos se entrelazaron. No dijo nada, tan sólo cerró los ojos.

Sakura entró en conflicto, volvía a hiperventilar, se puso pálida, con un color morado en los labios, de nuevo no fue capaz de controlar el ataque de nervios. Volvió a desmayarse. Era sencillo que pasara, estando embarazada y tras tener varios días consumida en angustia, su estado anímico y físico, eran frágiles.

—¡Sakura! – Sasuke tocó su mejilla, ella respondió rápido esta vez. Se veía desorientada. —Respira, Sakura. – indicó su marido, también estaba asustado.

—Cariño. – hipó, las lágrimas se negaban a secárseles. —¿Todo es verdad? En… En realidad Sarada… - apretó los dedos entorno a las sábanas. La expresión de Sasuke fue suficiente para confirmarlo. —¿Cómo pasó? – preguntó de repente, él pareció espantarse, ¿Sería prudente decirle el cómo murió su hija? Por supuesto que no y ante ese pensamiento, Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—No, Sakura. No te lo diré.

—¿E-Ella… sufrió mucho…? - ¿Qué clase de masoquismo era aquel?

—No pienses en eso, Sakura. No vale la pena. – ella sorbió su nariz y trató de limpiarse la visión.

—Tienes razón, lo siento, yo sólo… No quería que ella… No es la forma de que… Era muy joven. – balbuceaba. Sasuke comprendió su dolor. Eran ninjas, sí, no estaban exentos de riesgos, incluso él siendo uno de los más poderosos de la actualidad podía perecer en un encuentro; pero eso no era lo que dolía, a pesar de que las reglas indicaran que los shinobi no deben mostrar sus emociones, era la pesada carga de saber que quien había muerto era su hija y lo había hecho de una manera horrible.

—Lo sé. – atinó a decirlo. Sakura le miró cabizbaja y sin meditarlo más se lanzó al cuello de Sasuke. Se abrazó de él y lloró tanto como pudo. Él correspondió en un abrazo y le acarició la espalda con cuidado. Se dio la oportunidad, aunque fuera esta vez, de romper sus barreras y mostrar su zozobra. Pequeñas lágrimas rodaron lentamente por las mejillas de Sasuke, apretó a Sakura contra él e hipó ligeramente.

 _Sarada es nuestro mayor vínculo. Protegeré nuestro vínculo._

Había dicho una vez. No obstante, ahora, esas palabras se habían quedado vacías. Sarada era sin duda el hilo que unía sus corazones, sin ella, éstos comenzaban a desmoronarse.

Dicen que sólo las lágrimas pueden reparar un corazón herido. Es tarde la pareja Uchiha intentó que la calidez de sus sollozos aminorara la pesada carga del dolor, no obstante, cuando parecía que ya lo habían vaciado, volvía a llenarse, ardiendo tal como si fuera magma incandescente quemándoles hasta la última gota.

…

Naruto entró tiempo después, Sakura se había dormido otra vez y Sasuke, a su lado, estaba recargado contra el colchón, con un ligero cabeceo. El Hokage sintió pena al verles así, se acercó con cuidado y no fue hasta que su amigo le miró que decidió hablar.

—Los… - tragó saliva, le era muy difícil concentrarse. —Los preparativos para el funeral están listos. La ceremonia será en la estatua a los caídos, bridaremos nuestros honores y… Necesitamos que estén presentes. – hizo una pausa, tomó aire. —Bueno, sólo si quieren.

—Yo iré. – los dos varones miraron a la mujer, quien estaba despierta.

—Sakura-chan, ¿No crees que sería mejor descansar?

—No me perderé el funeral de mi propia hija. – al decir la palabra funeral no pudo evitar que sus ojos enrojecieran. Ya de por sí estaban muy hinchados.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. – miró a su marido. Él también se veía devastado, pero quería, con todo su corazón que no le dejara sola. —¿Sasuke-kun?

—Iré contigo. – él se levantó.

—Naruto, por favor llama a Tsunade-shishou, creo que ya puedo caminar.

—E-Está bien. – emergió de ahí con duda, pero obedeció dócilmente a su mejor amiga. Sasuke le miró unos segundos.

—¿De verdad estás segura?

—¿Qué más puedo hacer? – se limpió las lágrimas. —No sé qué hacer. – se corrigió.

—Descuida. – le tomó de la mano. —Estaré contigo. Iremos a cambiarnos de ropa y asistiremos a la ceremonia. – su corazón martilleó en él, tenía que ser fuerte, por Sakura, por el bebé… Pero la realidad era distinta. Se sentía impuro, pecador… Un fracasado. Lo cierto es que no quería ir a ese cortejo, le carcomía cada partícula de su existencia el tenerse que parar frente a una multitud mientras bien sabía que el único culpable de la muerte de su hija había sido él mismo, por no haberla protegido.

Dieron de alta a Sakura rápidamente. Ambos caminaron en silencio a su hogar. Antes de salir del hospital, Tsunade insistió en que tal vez era mejor que se quedase en casa, pero Sakura negó en rotundo. No quería quedarse ahí, sería un constante recordatorio de Sarada, de la espera tan sofocante que había vivido. No, prefería estar en la estatua de los caídos, orando por su hija, por las cosas que disfrutó y a las cuales no tendría la oportunidad de gozar.

Alistarse fue un suplicio. Cada que entraba a su habitación tenía que pasar por la de Sarada y se detenía para llorar ahí. No fue capaz de maquillarse, pues constantemente sus ojos se decoloraban a causa de su pena. Sasuke le sugirió que no lo hiciera y fue paciente con ella.

Ambos salieron de la residencia en silencio, con un paraguas, pues había comenzado a llover. Todos sus amigos les esperaban. Habían estado ahí desde hace una hora, pero nadie dijo nada hasta que los vieron llegar.

Naruto fue el primero en hablar, dijo algunas palabras al respecto y trató de reconfortar los corazones de sus compañeros. Luego vinieron los pésames, Sakura fue rodeada de todos sus seres queridos, pero Sasuke, no aceptó que nadie se le acercara. Permaneció apartado del resto, bajo un árbol.

Cuando todo terminó, comenzaron a retirarse, él se acercó a Sakura despacio y le acompañó mientras dejaba un ramo de flores. La estatua tenía ahora grabado el nombre de la primogénita del Clan Uchiha.

—Sasuke, Sakura.- Naruto llegó a ellos, Hinata les acompañaba. Boruto había permanecido en casa descansado, lo acababan de dar de alta y no se había sentido bien como para ir. Himawari se había quedado con los Hyuga. —Si… Si necesitan algo, lo que sea, saben que cuentan con nosotros.

—Sí, Sakura-san. Puedo ir a vuestra casa y… si necesitas a alguien para hablar… - Hinata no sabía bien qué decir, puesto que era demasiado delicado. Quería mostrar su apoyo, pero el pesar la embargaba demasiado, al punto en que se quedaba sin las palabras correctas.

—Gracias, Naruto y Hinata. – agradeció Sakura. —Estaré en contacto si necesitamos algo, ¿No es así, Sasuke-kun?

—Hmp. – él no les miró, tan sólo asintió.

—Sasuke, si necesitas…

—Está bien, Naruto. Gracias. – dijo cortante. El matrimonio Uzumaki decidió que lo mejor era dejarles marchar. Los vieron alejarse poco a poco sin decir nada más a nadie.

—¿Ellos realmente estarán bien? – cuestionó preocupada la Hyuga.

—Eso espero. – Naruto abrazó a su esposa. —Pasemos por Himawari. – de repente, tenía deseos extraordinarios de abrazar a su hija.

…

Entrar a la casa se tradujo en una tortura. Pasaron de largo de las fotografías familiares, no se detuvieron en la habitación de Sarada esta vez, Sakura fue directo a su habitación. Se recostó en la cama y arropó con las sábanas. Tenía mucho frio. Sasuke se quedó de pie en el arco de la puerta.

—¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó con ligereza, él no tenía nada de apetito, pero quizá su esposa sí.

—No, no tengo, gracias. – se comportó cortante, fatigada, evidentemente no quería hablar con nadie.

—No creo que sea buena idea que te acuestes sin cenar… menos estando embarazada. – algo en su interior se removía inquieto.

—Es verdad. – Sakura acarició su vientre superficialmente. La actitud de Sasuke le recordó mucho a la que solía tomar cuando viajaban juntos por el mundo, estando ella esperando a Sarada.

Sarada.

Nunca pensó que ese nombre podría significar un constante pulso que se extendía en su pecho y le machacaba el interior. Sakura lloró nuevamente, no podía evitarlo.

—Te prepararé algo. – Sasuke dio media vuelta y salió de ahí. Necesitaba escapar. Cada partícula de su alma ardía en algo que bien ya conocía. Impotencia y culpa. Cuando era niño y presenció la masacre de su clan se sumergió en una espesa oscuridad, principalmente por la traición de Itachi y el dolor de verse repentinamente solo. Ahora, esas emociones venían a él, pero no por esos mismos motivos, sino más bien, porque en su alma sentía que había fallado estrepitosamente en todo lo que se proponía.

¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan dura? Había cometido tantísimos errores, traicionado a sus amigos, amenazado de muerte, intentado destruir el mundo… Y ahora, cuando pensaba que todo iba a mejorar, que la felicidad era posible, su mundo se derrumbaba una vez más.

Lo peor de todo era que por un instante se sintió invencible, capaz de todo. Sarada estaba en su brazo, ella se veía bien… ¡Qué horrible pesadilla había tenido después!

Tal vez por eso Sakura se comportaba tan distante. Ella le culpaba, debía ser eso. Seguramente en medio de su tristeza predominaba la ira hacia él. Uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo que resultó ser un inútil. ¿Por qué todas las promesas que le hacía a Sakura se rompían? Quizás lo que le dijo ese día siempre había sido una mentira. A lo mejor siempre estuvo en lo cierto. ¡Debió abandonarlas cuando tuvo oportunidad! Así se hubieran ahorrado mucho sufrimiento. Claro, nada bueno podía venir de él. No importase que tan bien se viera el panorama, jamás haría nada bueno con su vida.

Era un monstruo.

—¿Sasuke-kun? – Sasuke reaccionó cuando Sakura le llamó. —Huele a quemado. – había ido hasta la cocina dado que él se había tardado mucho y lo peor es que un olor desagradable emergía de ahí. Lo vio con la verdura a medio picar, cuchillo en mano y sumamente pensativo.

—Me distraje. –atinó a decir.

—Déjame ayudarte. – Sakura siempre era demasiado condescendiente con él. Tanto que a veces lo detestaba.

—No, yo lo haré. – terminó de cortar todo y mientras ella bajaba la flama lo vaciaba en una olla llena de agua. Al verlo trabajar Sakura se alejó y se sentó en la mesa.

Todo el ritual de preparación fue más rápido de lo que creían. Sasuke sirvió un poco de sopa miso para ambos, a pesar de que él no tenía nada de hambre le pareció buena idea convivir con su mujer.

Sakura comió despacio, apenas daba bocados. Sasuke también lo hacía mecánicamente. Nadie dijo nada durante la cena.

—Gracias por la comida. – se levantó, aún con medio tazón servido. —Iré a recostarme. – se fue sin mirar atrás. Sasuke la vio partir, no le dijo nada. Miró su propia comida, no le había bajado casi nada. Suspiró, era un desperdicio, pero realmente no tenía hambre.

Se quedó solo en la cocina. Mirando cómo la sopa desaparecía por el desagüe. Miró por una ventana, aún estaba lloviendo, no obstante, la constante de salir a despejarse taladraban incansables en su mente. Eso era peligroso, conociendo las tendencias de Sasuke a escapar de sus problemas, pero ahora era un adulto, no podía darse el lujo de obedecer a sus más primitivos instintos.

Salió con parsimonia y usando su habilidad ninja trepó al techo. Se sentó ahí un rato. La lluvia lo empapaba completamente, pero no se quejó. Dejó que el agua le lavase, como si con ella pudiera limpiar sus pecados. Respiró profundo mientras se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez que todo estaría bien, que de alguna forma todo se arreglaría… Como si eso fuese posible.

—Oji-san. – Sasuke no reaccionó. A decir verdad ya había sentido el chakra de Boruto acercarse. Sasuke le miró por encima del hombro, estaba igual de mojado que él, aún tenía vendas que sobresalían de entre sus ropas.

—Deberías estar en casa, descansando. – recriminó Sasuke.

—¿Es verdad todo? – Sasuke cayó en cuenta, Boruto tenía el rostro congestionado. —¿Sarada en verdad… murió? – al parecer el chico también estaba en negación. Sasuke le dio la espalda.

—Ve a casa, Boruto.

—¡Primero dígame si es verdad!

—Lo es. – dijo después de un rato, en el que la lluvia era la única que hablaba.

—No puede ser. – dijo abrumado, se sentó en el tejado, tenía que reposar. No había querido creer a su padre cuando se lo dijo, ni siquiera a Mitsuki o su madre, quienes le invitaron al funeral. Cuando ellos regresaron, algo en su pecho se encendió, vagó por los tejados hasta encontrar la casa de los Uchiha, tenía que asegurarse que no era una mentira. —Es mi culpa. – dijo él, mientras retenía su llanto. —Es mi culpa. – Sasuke no le miró. —Si… Si yo hubiera sido más fuerte… Jamás la habrían… Secuestrado en primer lugar. – estaba llorando. —Le falle… le falle a mi equipo…

—No es tu culpa, Boruto. – Sasuke le consoló con voz apagada.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? – recriminó el joven, Sasuke tenía una pose fría, mientras que él estaba desconsolado.

—Somos ninjas. – dijo Uchiha tras una pausa. —Estas cosas pasan. – argumentó.

—¡Pero era su hija!- estaba furioso, lo sentía en el tono de su voz. —¡¿Cómo puede tomárselo tan a la ligera?! – entonces Sasuke dio media vuelta, su rostro acalló completamente al jovencito.

La mirada sombría, inflamada y miserable de Sasuke le removió las entrañas.

—Nada de lo que hagamos ahora tendrá un efecto diferente. – Sasuke ladeó el rostro. —Sarada no volverá. No se puede cambiar el pasado. – pero ojala pudiera. Boruto comprendió entonces el dolor tan grande que Sasuke guardaba dentro de sí. —Mi más grande tesoro… jamás volverá. –confesó con voz sumamente baja, pero Boruto pudo escucharlo. Se llevó la mano a la cara y se limpió, en vano, había de decirlo, pues las gotas de lluvia los mojaban nuevamente. —Ve a casa, Boruto. Tus padres se preocuparán por ti. – el muchacho asintió y se levantó lentamente. Dio media vuelta y avanzó dos pasos, después se detuvo.

Sasuke no esperó que se regresara hasta él y le diera un abrazo. A decir verdad, no dejó que nadie lo tocase durante el funeral, no quiso que nadie le dijera lo mucho que lo sentía, pues no se sentía merecedor. No obstante, la condolencia de Boruto lo tomó por sorpresa. Cuando el joven se retiró le miró unos instantes y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Su abrazo había dicho más que mil palabras.

Sasuke se sentó. De nuevo, tenía irremediables ganas de llorar… Y no lo evitó esta vez. Mientras lo hacía, el agua dejó de caer. Las nubes comenzaron a abandonar el cielo ya cubierto de estrellas. Sasuke miró a la luna, la imagen de ésta se distorsionaba a causa de sus lágrimas. Estiró la mano al cielo, deseando tocarla, pero sabía que sería imposible, así como el recuperar a su hija. Entonces le quedó muy claro.

Uchiha Sarada se había ido a un lugar al que ni siquiera el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke podría llegar. Su imagen, detallada en esencia y colores empezaba a desaparecer entre las brumas de su mente, se había vuelto irremediablemente inalcanzable.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Continuaremos viendo más de la relación de los Uchiha con los otros personajes. Así como vigilaremos de cerca el embarazo de Sakura, pues esperemos que en esta etapa todo resulte bien. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado! Espero leerlos pronto también.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	7. Un trago de realidad

**¡Hola a todos! He regresado, espero no haberme tardado tanto, si es así, ¡Perdónenme! Pues verán, este será un capítulo con mucho SasuSaku pero será uno muy dramático y no tan sensual al que estamos acostumbrados. Vamos a intentar explorar más en los sentimientos de los personajes y ver si la situación resulta plausible, me encantaría ver qué opinan del resultado final :D Con ustedes:**

* * *

 **-7-**

 **Un trago de realidad.**

* * *

Sakura despertó más temprano de lo que le hubiese gustado y no fue precisamente porque el día hubiese amanecido hermoso o que el descanso había sido reparador, no, todo lo contrario, fue una fuerte sensación que le retorcía el estómago. Se alzó presurosa y vomitó en el retrete aferrándose fuertemente de las orillas.

¿Por qué de pronto se estaba olvidando de su embarazo? Oh, sí, era obvio. Estaba embarazada, no podía descuidarse y al parecer su nuevo bebé le pedía mucha atención por el momento. Cuando se levantó y tomó unos minutos sentada en la cama para recuperarse del repentino mareo que acababa de tener, su cuerpo le exigió por medio de un gruñido que tenía que comer.

Era también predecible que estuviese hambrienta, después de todo no había cenado mucho. Ni siquiera recordaba si la sopa estaba buena. Ojalá Sasuke sí haya podido comer más, pues según lo que recordaba, había regresado de una misión. Sakura parpadeó al caer en cuenta de ello. Miró a su lado en la cama y no lo encontró ahí. Tragó saliva y se apresuró a caminar a la cocina.

Sasuke no estaba ahí, el dolor en su estómago se intensificó pero no por el apetito, sino por el temor.

—¿Sasuke-kun? – lo llamó con temblor en la voz. Fue a la sala de estar y tampoco lo encontró ahí. Empezaba a desesperarse. No le quedó más remedio que salir a la calle. Sakura se sorprendió de ver que seguía siendo muy temprano, el sol aún no salía y las nubes, aunque sin lluvia, rodeaban el cielo de la aldea.

No lo pensó mucho, una corazonada le dijo que quizá él podría estar en cierto lugar.

…

— _¿Sabes por qué el símbolo de los Uchiha es un abanico?_

— _Mamá me dijo que los Uchiha eran muy habilidosos para controlar el fuego y el abanico representaba la capacidad de avivar las llamas con maestría._

— _Umm, sí, es cierto. Los Uchiha somos expertos en el control elemental del Katon, ¿Lo recuerdas?_

— _Yo no sé usarlo._

— _Bien, pues es la oportunidad perfecta para mostrártelo…_

—¡Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!- de la boca de Sasuke emergió una potente llamarada, no obstante, era pequeña a comparación de otras que había hecho en el pasado. El hombre exclamó agotado y su cuerpo se dobló por completo. Había pasado toda la noche ejecutando una y otra vez el jutsu que su padre le había enseñado.

No sabía por qué había hecho aquello. Cuando en la noche, después de que Boruto se alejara y fuera rodeado por el silencio, sus memorias le guiaron en su propia soledad. Lo único que su mente rememoraba una y otra vez era el día en el cual decidió invitar a su hija en un viaje al pasado. La conversación de ese día no podía quitársele de la mente y era frustrante hasta el punto en el que se veía en la necesidad de hacer la técnica para sacar el ardor que se agolpaba en su pecho.

Tras la lluvia, no se permitió llorar más. Tampoco entrar a su hogar. Por alguna razón no quería toparse con su esposa, asumía que era porque estaba mojado hasta los huesos, pero la verdad era otra. Desde el funeral de Sarada no tenía el valor de verla a la cara. Cuando llegaron a casa pensó en consolarla, pero no pudo. Él también se sentía devastado, era incapaz de tocarla sin que su piel ardiera al tacto. Sakura no le había dicho mucho después de la ceremonia, incluso estaba tan abatida que decidió irse a la cama sin comer.

Iba a respetar sus deseos, pero recordó que ella no podía darse el lujo de dormir sin cenar. Inconscientemente sus recuerdos le llevaron al pasado, aquellos días de antaño en donde su recién esposa iba con él de la mano con insistencia, cargando en su vientre hinchado a su primogénita… ¡Y ahí va de nuevo! Otra vez pensaba en Sarada, pero claro, ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Sarada había sido su primera hija, su bien más preciado… y también, el recuerdo más doloroso, aún más que el día de la muerte de su clan.

Sasuke comparó constantemente los sucesos en su cabeza. El día en el que Itachi decidió asesinar a todos, éste le perdonó la vida y lo traumatizó para justificar sus actos, Sasuke no fue capaz de defenderse entonces, sólo de odiar enormemente. Pero ahora, por más que quisiera guardar rencor no podía. Tampoco encontraba una justificación. Ahora él era poderoso, un adulto, tenía capacidades que nadie más poseía… ¿Entonces si era tan perfecto… cómo fue que falló? Ese era el dolor que le atormentaba. No sólo había dejado que Sarada sufriera el mismo destino que su familia, no pudo hacer nada para evitar su muerte.

Bajó la guardia y cuando la tuvo con él, pensó que todo había concluido al fin, pero se equivocó. Eso no sólo lo trastornaba en su orgullo de ninja, también lo hacía en su integridad como hombre y padre, ¡Como Uchiha! Sarada murió por su incompetencia, por su falta de precaución, ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que ese loco invocaría una lombriz desde el interior de su hija?! ¡Debió matarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad! ¡Debió haber muchas cosas que sólo observar como Sarada se convertía en pedazos entre sus dedos!

—¡Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu! – exclamó, la bola de fuego emergió otra vez, pero mucho más pequeña. Ya no tenía más energía para desperdiciar al parecer.

—¡Sasuke-kun! –su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar la voz de Sakura. Se dio media vuelta, la vio al momento que los primeros rayos del sol nacían en el cielo.

—Sakura. – esquivó su mirada rápidamente.

—Sasuke-kun… - ella se le acercó. Estaba fatigada, prácticamente había corrido de aquí para allá buscándole. Al principio fue a la estatua de los caídos, después a los campos de entrenamiento, a la salida de la aldea… Por último y un tanto resignada, decidió buscar en el barrio Uchiha. Cuando escuchó la voz de él invocando uno de sus jutsus principales se apresuró.

—¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? – su voz sonó a un reproche, aunque fuera sin querer.

—Te estaba buscando… - sus ojos se cristalizaron, Sasuke se sintió mal por hablarle de esa forma. —¿Qué hacías fuera de la casa? – cuando lo tuvo a un palmo, no temió más y recargó su frente en su pecho, sintió la humedad de sus ropas. —Estás empapado. –reiteró su mirada, inevitablemente lloraba.

—Lo siento… - suspiró y retrocedió. —Sólo vine a despejarme un poco.

—¿Estuviste afuera toda la noche?

—Sólo un rato. – Sasuke secó las lágrimas de su mujer. —Lamento los problemas. – ella negó en silencio con la cabeza. Después volvió a recargarse en su pecho.

—Por un momento creí… - suspiró, ya se sentía más tranquila, el susto inicial no logró consumarse y eso era maravilloso. —Que te habías marchado. – Sasuke frunció el ceño, lo cierto es… que lo había pensado. Pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo de buenas a primeras, su corazón lo anclaba a permanecer junto a su mujer de alguna manera u otra, además de qué, no tenía a donde ir en realidad.

—Lo siento. – pasó su mano sobre su espalda, ella estaba tibia, él a diferencia helado.

—Vas a resfriarte, Sasuke-kun.- Sakura alzó la mirada. —Vamos a casa. – se apresuró a tomarle de la mano. Sasuke dejó que ella lo guiara fuera de aquel lugar que hace muchos años fue su hogar.

…

Cuando llegaron lo hicieron en silencio. Sakura fue directo a la cocina y comenzó a sacar algunos trastos para preparar el desayuno, lo hacía todo en automático y Sasuke lo notó. Dio unos pasos, cuando su ropa se talló con los muebles, comprobó que sí, estaba muy mojado.

—¿Desde qué horas has estado buscándome? – preguntó con ligereza, algo en él le decía que Sakura había salido corriendo desde hacía un buen rato, pues la casa lucía tal y como él la había dejado.

—No lo sé, temprano creo. – no le miró, le dio la espalda mientras se agachaba en el refrigerador para tomar los ingredientes. —Oh. –exclamó de pronto. Sasuke la vio tambalearse y reposar contra la encimera.

—Sakura. – en menos de un segundo ya estaba a su lado. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, yo he… estado mareada desde la mañana. – con la ayuda de su esposo logró sentarse en la mesa. La vio sostenerse la cabeza con ambas manos y fruncir el ceño.

—Tal vez deberías ir a descansar. – sugirió, para ser sinceros él también quería dormir. Sakura se levantó de golpe. Sasuke se sorprendió al verla hacer esto. Corrió tan rápido como el rayo y de la nada, la escuchó exclamando en una arcada probablemente dolorosa. Él se apresuró a ir donde ella. La vio recargada contra el inodoro mientras aguantaba la respiración y se limpiaba el sudor.

La culpa volvió a apoderarse de Sasuke. Se posó a su lado y se inclinó, su mano descansó en su espalda. Ya había olvidado todo lo implicado en un embarazo. Cuando Sakura estaba esperando a Sarada, durante el primer trimestre, las molestias matutinas eran muy frecuentes. La veía retorcerse con frecuencia contra los árboles, mientras vaciaba el estómago, o en algún hostal. Cuando la encontraba en esa condición, hacían un descanso obligatorio, a veces incluso Sasuke se preocupaba en buscar un sitio en donde acampar u hospedarse. No deseaba esforzar a Sakura y provocarle algún daño a su bebé.

La sensación de ese entonces resurgió en Sasuke. Su culpa se triplicó, había hecho a Sakura correr por toda la aldea debido a que ella le tenía poca confianza… Después de todo, si no fuera por eso, ¿Por qué habría creído que no estaba en Konoha? Pasó su mano sobre su espalda, acariciándola. Ella se enderezó despacio y le miró sobre su hombro.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? – ella asintió. Tenía la mirada acuosa, seguramente estaba recordando, lo mismo que él.

—A veces… olvido que estoy esperando a nuestro hijo. – lo dijo en tono penoso, Sasuke asintió. —Lo lamento. – se puso de pie, Sasuke lo hizo al igual que ella. —Estoy un poco mareada, quiero recostarme unos minutos, entonces prepararé el desayuno.

—No te molestes. – Sasuke la tomó del dorso del brazo y la sostuvo hasta dejarla en la cama. —Duerme un poco más, tomaré una ducha y yo prepararé de comer.

—Estás desvelado. – dijo ella, ya tenía la cabeza en la almohada. —Eres tú quien necesita dormir.

—Ambos lo necesitamos. – admitió. —No te preocupes, duerme un poco. – dio media vuelta y fue por algo de ropa en el armario. Sakura lo vio caminar de un lado a otro y meterse al cuarto de baño. No dijo nada más, cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba. Checó su pulso, lo tenía algo lento, quizá los cambios en la presión arterial estaban ocasionando todo este embrollo.

Sasuke no tardó mucho en el baño, pero cuando salió se encontró a Sakura profundamente dormida. Se le acercó, con una toalla en la cabeza y suspiró con fuerza. Sus ojos fueron directamente a su vientre. Este no sería un embarazo sencillo en lo absoluto, no con cada cosa que le estuviera recordando a su hija. Tras esto, Sasuke arrojó la toalla lo más lejos que pudo, miró nuevamente el lado vacío en la cama junto a su mujer.

No lo meditó demasiado, reposó al lado de Sakura y en menos de un minuto él también estaba dormido.

…

—¡Oh, cielos, pero si es la cosita más hermosa que he visto en mi vida! – gritó su madre mientras prácticamente le arrebataba a Sarada de los brazos.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, casados y con una hija de por medio, los jóvenes afrontaron la realidad tan grande que todo ello conllevaba. Obviamente la sorpresa fue demasiado para sus compañeros de equipo, quienes por cierto, parecían que habían decidido embarazarse casi al mismo tiempo, sospechoso si se llegaba a analizar. Pero la cuestión más importante no era que Sakura se había marchado a "ayudar" a Sasuke a su misión, sino que simplemente pareció darle rienda suelta a su pasión y consiguió lo imposible.

Había domado a Sasuke y por si fuera poco, ahora tenían una hija en común. Era muy fácil adivinar que todos rondarían alrededor de la pareja como moscas a la miel, desesperados por conocer a la pequeña y ver si era verdad que los jóvenes habían unido sus vidas definitivamente.

Los padres de Sakura no tardaron en hacerlo también, sobre todo porque Sakura y Sasuke habían decidido ir directo con ellos y discutir lo ocurrido. Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, Uchiha también, pero no iba a expresarlo a los cuatro vientos. La llegada a la casa de los abuelos tomó su tiempo, pues constantemente Sakura se distraía a propósito para no llegar. Ella, inconscientemente, consideraba que había hecho la mayor locura de su vida, que había salido bien, pero no dejaba de ser una locura. Su madre podría infartarse y su padre llorar desconsolado en el peor de los casos; incluso podrían repudiarla y exiliarla de su hogar, algo que la entristecía.

Cuando Sasuke la miró tan desesperada, decidió acercársele y acariciarle la espalda, le invitó a ser valiente (a pesar que él también estaba asustado) y le ayudó a llegar a la casa de sus padres. Ellos parecían estarlos esperando porque ni bien se aproximaron a tocar la puerta ésta se abrió intempestivamente.

—¡Sakura Haruno!- gritó su madre, ella retrocedió un paso y abrazó con fuerza a Sarada. Sintió también que Sasuke se tensaba. Pero en lugar de una golpiza o algo por el estilo, Mebuki le arrebató a Sarada de los brazos y comenzó a besarla. Los padres primerizos se miraron de reojo y sonrieron un poco, eso estaba bien al parecer, sus padres no estaban enojados.

—¡Oh, hijo mío! – Kizashi se apresuró a abrazar a Sasuke. —¡Qué alegría que hayan venido! Querida, trae acá, también quiero abrazar a la pequeña princesa. – sus abuelos habían reaccionado de la mejor manera posible, Sakura se quedó de piedra en la entrada de la casa.

Ya dentro los suegros corrieron a ofrecerles un poco de té y les invitaron a que contaran sobre sus viajes. Se veían más entusiasmados que Naruto, cosa que aunque inesperada, era por demás agradable. Sakura fue quien habló más tiempo y Sasuke, simplemente asentía o decía palabras básicas de vez en cuando.

Al paso del tiempo la charla se hizo cada vez más amena y al final del día, Sarada era tan amada como lo fue por el resto de sus amigos.

Mebuki se acercó a su hija, quien mecía a Sarada después de haberle dado de comer. La mujer mayor colocó una mano en el hombro y se acercó para mirar a la criatura.

—A todo esto, Sakura. – ella le miró de soslayo. —¿Cuál es su nombre? – era cierto, habían tenido tantas emociones que no les dijo el nombre de la pequeña.

—Sarada. – contestó tímida.

—Sarada… - masculló Mebuki. —Es un nombre adorable, como ella. – reiteró y le acarició una sonrojada mejilla. —Los hijos son el mejor regalo que existe, Sakura. – la pelirrosa miró seria a su madre. —Cuídala mucho.

—Sí. – le sonrió a su hija. —Mientras yo esté con ella, nada le pasará… - le dio un beso en la frente. —Mi pequeña Sarada. – y le abrazó con todo el amor que sólo una madre podía dar.

—Ah… - Sakura abrió los ojos de forma abrupta, se sorprendió aún más cuando confirmó que su almohada estaba húmeda y que ella lloraba. Parpadeó un poco y respiró hondo para darse ánimos. Se giró en la cama y su cuerpo se topó con el de Sasuke. Estaba sólidamente dormido.

Sakura se giró hasta quedar cara a cara. Apreció con parsimonia la forma de su rostro, la prominencia de sus pómulos, la curvatura de su nariz y el grosor de sus labios. Conforme lo hacía, los pensamientos de Sakura bailoteaban de un punto a otro, hasta que cayó en cuenta que estaba llorando otra vez. Se limpió las lágrimas y sonó su nariz. ¿Por qué demonios Sasuke tenía que parecerse tanto a Sarada? Fue la primera pregunta que se formuló tras apreciarlo. Se giró para darle la espalda.

¿Sería sano lo que sentía? Desde esa mañana una serie de emociones se rebatían en el cuerpo de Sakura. Iban desde tristeza, ira, rencor, miedo… Todo dirigido a una sola persona, por lo cual temía admitir el cómo se sentía. Miró sobre su hombro a su marido y se mordió el labio inferior con desesperación.

Ella amaba a Sasuke, en verdad lo hacía, ¿Pero por qué ahora lo sentía ajeno a su vida? ¿Por qué de pronto todo lo maravilloso que Sasuke representaba para ella dejaba de cobrar sentido? Cuando no lo encontró en la mañana tuvo mucho miedo, un temor comparable a aquella ocasión, cuando de niña, él intentaba escapar al exterior para cumplir una venganza sanguinaria. No obstante, ahora que volvía a verlo, de nuevo se sentía angustiada.

Era como si tuviera miedo a quedarse sola, pero al mismo tiempo rechazara la compañía. Sakura respiró sonoramente, intentando calmar sus pensamientos.

—¿Sigues mareada? –la voz de Sasuke la distrajo de pronto. Ella miró nuevamente sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza para después volver a reposar.

—Creo que ya es algo tarde. –no encontró que otra cosa decir. Pero era cierto, corría más del mediodía.

—Hmp. – Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto, en cambio se percató que su esposa sollozaba. No supo qué decirle, estaba experimentando un duelo, ¿Qué rayos debería decir? Además, no sólo era su duelo, también era de él.

—Iré a preparar de comer.

—No. –Sasuke se levantó antes que ella, la cabeza le dolió a horrores con hacerlo. —No te molestes, yo haré algo. – se sostuvo la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor. Le dolían los ojos también.

—Te noto cansado, Sasuke-kun. – limpió su rostro y se sentó en la cama. —No hagas nada más, está bien. – se levantó cuidadosamente y se dirigió a la cocina, sin mirarle.

Él sintió el rechazo, por más leve que fuese y lo asumió con naturalidad. ¿Sería que Sakura lo culpaba realmente por la muerte de su hija? ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Él mismo lo hacía.

Sasuke se recostó otra vez y apretó la mandíbula. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado quería huir, fugarse lo más lejos posible y no regresar, pero también, otra parte de él le dictaba que tenía que plantarse ante su esposa y quedarse a su lado. Después de todo ella estaba esperando otro bebé, sería cruel abandonarla cuando estaba tan frágil, ¿Verdad?

Escuchó que algo caía en la cocina y se apresuró a levantarse. Cuando llegó ahí la notó arrodillada en el suelo de la habitación.

—¡Sakura! – se apresuró a ir donde ella. Estaba sudando y su tez realmente lucía pálida. —Sakura. – le tocó la espalda y la vio apretarse contra la pata de una silla. Lentamente perdió presión y ella se desvaneció. —¡Sakura! – la tomó antes de que su cuerpo se golpeara al suelo. Preocupado la tomó contra él y la aferró.

Tuvo mucho miedo y pensó, que si no hacía algo pronto ella también se desvanecería como lo había hecho Sarada.

…

—Ella estará bien, Sasuke. – dijo Tsunade, quien revisaba detenidamente algunos documentos en su escritorio. Tras haber corrido con ella al hospital, fue la mismísima sanin quien insistió en tratarla.

Sasuke había estado de pie junto a la puerta de urgencias, unos minutos más tarde todo estaba resuelto. Sakura descansaba en una cama alejada del bullicio, le habían dado de comer y puesto a dormir, tenía conectado un monitor cardiológico, según Tsunade había tenido un cambio en la tensión arterial, generando un efecto hipotensor y golpeando su cerebro debido al abrupto cambio.

Dada la depresión, el estrés psicológico, su embarazo y a que prácticamente no había comido nada desde que se enteró de la muerte de su hija, la mujer terminó cediendo en un desmayo ya de por sí esperado.

Cuando Tsunade vio a Sasuke de pie en una esquina de la sala de espera, le llamó para tener una charla más personal. Él accedió dócilmente.

—Eso es bueno. – dijo de forma monótona.

—El desmayo fue provocado por cansancio, estrés emocional y falta de alimento. Todo se combinó para hacerle caer. – suspiró. —El bebé está bien, su latido cardiaco raya en la normalidad. Según las mediciones por medio del ultrasonido el embrión tiene aproximadamente 7 semanas. – ella le miró, Sasuke lucía cabizbajo. —Tú también te ves cansado. – señaló la ex Hokage. Sasuke elevó la cara lentamente. —¿Sucede algo, Sasuke?

—No, todo está bien.

—No creo que sea así. – él le riñó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. —Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, a los dos, es decir. Perder un ser querido es sumamente difícil… Un duelo siempre puede complicar las cosas, por eso, mi recomendación es que superen esto entre los dos. No sólo por ti o por ella, sino por el hijo que viene en camino. – las palabras de Tsunade sonaban maternal, a pesar de su estricto tono, pero para Sasuke no eran más que ecos en su mente.

—¿Ella duerme ahora? – parecía que nada de lo que la mujer había dicho le había importado, no obstante, Tsunade no se molestó, asintió en silencio. —¿Puedo verla?

—Me gustaría que también te hicieran una revisión.

—Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás. Supe por Naruto que tuviste una batalla intensa contra el ninja renegado de la Roca. No tengo registros que hayas venido al hospital después de regresar.

—Tenía mejores cosas que atender. – Sasuke se levantó.

—Insisto, Sasuke.

—Iré donde Sakura. – le dio la espalda sin responder a su petición.

—Sasuke. – Tsunade se irguió también, haciendo sonar la silla. —Castigarte de esta forma es cruel. Sabes que no tienes la culpa de esto. ¿Lo sabes no? – el Uchiha se quedó de pie unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta, tras esto, abrió el picaporte y se marchó en afonía.

…

Sasuke permaneció sentado al lado de Sakura mientras guardaba silencio. Las enfermeras iban y venían, pero ninguna decía nada. Prontamente, unos pasos más fuertes y dirigidos llegaron donde ellos, Sasuke reaccionó con lentitud, se sentía cansado y hambriento, pero había preferido no abandonar a Sakura hasta que ella se despertara.

—Sasuke-kun. – una voz le llamó desde arriba, él elevó sus ojos hasta toparse con los de su suegra. —¡Lo siento tanto, Sasuke-kun! – ella descendió hasta abrazarlo, Sasuke no respondió el gesto de inmediato, asintió la cabeza y agradeció con educación. —¿Cómo está ella? Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos.

—¿Su esposo? – Mebuki estaba sola.

—Está afuera, no le permitieron entrar hasta que alguno de los dos saliera.

—Ya veo. – Sasuke se puso de pie. —Sakura está bien, se encuentra descansando. – miro su vientre de soslayo. —Está embarazada. – informó con serenidad, la mujer sollozó inevitablemente y se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar su llanto.

—Oh, oh, cielos… - toda su cara se congestionó. —Muchas felicidades…- esta vez emitió un gemido más agudo. —Pero… hubiera preferido que esta noticia no estuviera tan próxima a… la muerte de mi nieta. – sin poder contenerse más emitió un llanto más agudo.

Sakura se despertó por el ruido, su rostro reflejó tensión y miedo.

—¿Mamá?

—¡Sakura, querida! – la mujer se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su hija, Sasuke hizo un ademán con la mano de detenerla pero el rostro de Sakura lo dejó inmóvil. Ella también estaba llorando. Se sintió enfermo al verlas. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar.

—¿Sasuke-kun? – Sakura lo llamó, estaba desorientada.

—Iré por Tsunade. – dijo con simpleza. —Me dijo que la llamara cuando despertaras. – era mentira, pero no era una mala idea. —¿Te sientes mejor? – continuaba dándola la espalda. La miró de soslayo, ella asintió tímidamente mientras sus manos paseaban por la cabeza de su madre, quien seguía clavada a su pecho. Sasuke se fue de ahí con parsimonia.

Caminó hasta la oficina de Tsunade. Antes de tocar ésta ya había abierto la puerta. Su mirada a diferencia de hacía unos minutos era diferente.

—¿Qué se te ofrece ahora, muchacho?

—Sakura acaba de despertar.

—¿En serio? – la expresión de la ninja cambió. —¿Cómo está?

—Conmocionada. Su madre está con ella.

—Ya veo. – suspiró. Tsunade le tomó del brazo. —Acompáñame.

—¿A dónde?

—Al departamento de rayos x, decidí que yo misma te revisaré.

—No es necesario…

—Lo es, Uchiha. – había chispas en los ojos de la sanin. —Y si te atreves a decir lo contrario, te romperé más huesos. – tocó sus costillas, Sasuke reaccionó, se encorvó ligeramente. —¿Ves?

—Está bien. – suspiró. —Pero no le diga nada a Sakura. No quiero preocuparla más.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan noble? – masculló la mujer. —Andando. Antes de que me arrepienta.

…

Su madre le acarició nuevamente la melena mientras alisaba sus rebeldes cabellos. Suspiró otra vez y miró a su esposo, quien guardaba silencio a su lado. Sakura había estado más tranquila después de llorar en el regazo de su madre. Se preguntaba internamente en donde podría estar su marido y si es que en realidad había ido por Tsunade para que le viese.

De nuevo tenía esa extraña punzada en su pecho. Cuando veía a Sasuke sentía un ardor preveniente de su estómago, algo que se acallaba, pero que poco a poco renacía ahí, picándole en su interior, deseando no verlo, para no sentir esa aversión. No obstante, cuando Sasuke desaparecía entraba en pánico. Se sentía abrumada al pensar que él podría desaparecer de su vida y no regresar jamás. ¿Por qué tenía esa rara mezcla de emociones? Podría culpar al embarazo y a su pérdida, pero creía que sería injusto.

¿Acaso esto sería por Sarada…?

La sola idea le cayó de lleno y sintió pesadez en su pecho. ¿Qué tal que en realidad ella estuviera sintiendo… resentimiento? ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué en realidad estaba molesta con Sasuke por no haber podido salvar a su hija? ¿Qué justo en el momento en donde más necesitaba de su paternidad él la defraudó? Con sólo pensarlo un escalofrió recorría su espalda. Sakura enfrascó esas sensaciones y decidió que lo mejor sería sepultarlas en lo más profundo de su interior. Lo cierto es que lo que menos quería ahora era estar sola.

—Todo estará bien, cariño. – su madre le acarició la cabeza y ella salió de su ensoñación. Se sintió desconcertada al ver que en realidad se había sumergido demasiado en sus pensamientos.

—¿Sasuke-kun? ¿En dónde está?

—Dijo que iría por Tsunade-sama. – Mebuki se cruzó de brazos. —Pero lo cierto es que ya se tardó demasiado.

—Disculpen la tardanza. – Tsunade entró por la puerta, se le veía algo exhausta, quien sabe desde hace cuando estaba en el hospital. —Había ido a recoger tus estudios en el laboratorio. Me alegra decirte que todo parece estar dentro de lo normal. Bueno, a excepción de tu hemoglobina, está en el límite inferior permitido en una embarazada, pero nada que una buena alimentación no solucione.

—¿Cómo está el bebé?

—Perfectamente, descuida. – Tsunade se le acercó un poco más. —¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí, gracias, shishou. – ella asintió. —Por cierto, ¿No ha visto a Sasuke?

—Oh, sí. Está en la sala de espera, me dijo que quería darles un poco de privacidad a ti y a tus padres.

—Qué considerado de Sasuke. – elogió Kizashi, sonriendo a medias. Sakura sonrió sólo un poco para acompañar a su padre. ¿Sería buena idea dejar demasiado tiempo solo a su esposo? Después de todo Sasuke era una persona cuya personalidad le hacía llegar a ser extremista en ocasiones.

—¿Él está bien? – preguntó Sakura ligeramente apenada. Últimamente la atención estaba sobre ella y Sasuke había pasado a segundo plano.

—Sí, no te preocupes. –Tsunade se le acercó para iniciar la revisión. —Por favor, ya no hables, voy a auscultar tu corazón. – se colocó el estetoscopio y a los Haruno no les quedó otra opción que obedecer.

…

Sasuke leyó por enésima vez la nota que Tsunade le había dado. Era una serie de recomendaciones para rehabilitarse. Tal y como ella lo sospechaba, Sasuke tenía un esguince de tobillo de segundo grado y tres fracturas costales. Le elogio por su resistencia, pero también le riñó por no haberse atendido como era debido.

Sasuke le ignoró. Había soportado heridas peores estando en soledad. Obviamente su modus operandi le contradecía quejarse de heridas que no fuesen de gravedad para su consideración. Estos daños eran pocos a comparación de otros que había tenido la pena de sufrir. Tsunade le vendó y dio medicamentos para el dolor. Cuando terminaron entregó una hoja de papel con varias indicaciones, así pues, le dijo que si gustaba podía ir con ella a la habitación de Sakura, pero él se negó, argumentando que su mujer debería pasar más tiempo con sus padres que con él.

—Este es un duelo compartido, Sasuke, no lo olvides. – le dijo antes de marcharse, él no entendió mucho sus palabras, dado que no tenía interés, pero no rebatió más, dejó que se marchara.

Miró la hoja de papel un poco más y sin emoción alguna, la arrugó hasta hacerla una bola maltrecha. Después de eso, aplicando un poco de chakra en sus dedos, la hizo arder.

—No puede fumar aquí, señor. – le dijo una enfermera. Sasuke no respondió, se puso de pie y salió por la puerta. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Una vez fuera del tumulto del hospital, se permitió estar a solas con él mismo. Suspiró mientras se dejaba caer lentamente en las faldas de un frondoso árbol, propiedad del hospital. Había mucha luz, después de todo era un poco más de mediodía. Sasuke recargó la cabeza en la corteza.

¿Por qué el día estaba precioso si hacía 24 hrs había visto morir a su hija? El pensamiento le causó malestar. Arrugó el entrecejo. Pensar en aquel instante en el que la vida de Sarada se había apagado era sumamente doloroso. Cerró los ojos y apretó su puño. Se preguntó internamente en cómo habrían resultado las cosas si nada de aquello hubiese pasado.

Quizá ahora mismo los tres estarían en su hogar, Sakura estaría sumamente feliz que lloraría pero de alegría. Les prepararía un festín, típico de su entusiasmo y tras esto le dispondría, seguramente, de un baño para agradecerle por su esfuerzo. Sarada descansaría como era lo usual y él se acurrucaría en compañía de su esposa en su cama nupcial.

Sí, era un lindo pensamiento, si no fuese porque era imposible que sucediera. Sakura estaba ahora terriblemente dolida. No era necesario entrar en su mente usando sus poderosos ojos, lo notaba con facilidad. Después de todo era su esposa. Sabía cuándo fingía, era algo que se le daba ya casi con naturalidad, pero la verdad era que tras pasar tiempo con ella había aprendido a diferenciar sus estados de ánimo. Eran pareja después de todo, no sería algo del otro mundo, pero había momentos, en las que a Sasuke le gustaría ignorar por completo los sentimientos de Sakura de vez en cuando, como de jóvenes.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, era un pensamiento que se guardaba siempre para él mismo, pero la verdad era que Sakura le afectaba más de lo que esperaba. Esto fue a partir de su viaje juntos y a través de la distancia. Sus pensamientos estaban conectados, eso era verdad y en esta ocasión no era la excepción.

Podía sentir un terrible resentimiento en ella, así como dolor, mucho dolor. Era el duelo, se dijo, pero no toleraba que parte de esa tristeza y sufrimiento fuese por su culpa. Sakura era muy complaciente con él, incluso cuando estaba enojada, pero en esta ocasión la sentía diferente. ¿Sería que lo odiaba? Lo cierto es que ese pensamiento le asustaba. Sakura era su familia, sí ella le repudiaba sería demasiado para él.

Sería buena idea que hablasen de ello pero, ¿Cómo? Desde que se habían formalizado como pareja y después esposos nunca habían profundizado tanto en sus emociones, al menos no abiertamente. Las demostraciones de afecto entre ellos eran escasas y cuando las había nunca se decían nada. Dejaban que sus cuerpos tomasen el control y se dedicaban incansablemente al otro, mientras eran devorados por la pasión. Algo convincente para él, dentro de su punto de vista. No obstante, después de regresar de aquella misión Sasuke sintió un tremendo espacio entre ambos.

¿Sería por qué… Sarada había muerto? Sarada siempre había representado un vínculo entre ellos. Cuando se marchó en busca del plan de Kaguya, Sakura le dijo que no importara cuando se fuera, ella siempre estaría conectada a él por medio de un sentimiento mutuo, que se había materializado en una hija. Sasuke lo creyó completamente y motivado por esto fue en busca de la última pieza del rompecabezas que eran los Otsutsukis.

Pero Sarada ya no estaba. Ahora el puente que los conectaba se había desmoronado. ¿Cómo afrontar eso?

—Aquí estás, hijo. – Sasuke parpadeó para después encontrarse con su suegro.

—¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó impaciente, el hombre mayor le sonrió con calidez.

—No, no. Venía a buscarte. Sakura ha estado preguntando por ti.

—Hmp. –se levantó con cuidado.

—Tsunade-sama dice que dentro de poco le dará de alta. – lo observó hasta que estuvieron a la misma altura. —Nosotros vamos a ir a casa por ahora, tenemos que dejar el equipaje. Acabamos de llegar.- cierto, ellos estaban de viaje. —Imagino que te quedarás con ella el resto de la tarde, hasta que la den de alta.

—Lo haré. – ¿Pero por qué repentinamente sentía pánico de enfrentar a Sakura? ¿Qué era esa sensación amarga que embotaba sus sentidos? Cuando se acercó a la habitación de su esposa y abrió la puerta, ella se encontraba sentada viendo por la ventana desde su cama. Se quedó de pie en la entrada, como si aquel cuarto blanco fuese la peor pesadilla de su vida.

La mujer le miró de soslayo y sonrió un poco, pero al ver el rostro de Sasuke su mueca desapareció y se remplazó por una llena de temor.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. – Sasuke se le acercó, Sakura suspiró y apartó su vista de él. Cuando Sasuke se posicionó a su lado, sintió tanto alivio como ansiedad. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un buen rato.

—Tsunade-shishou dijo que el bebé está bien. – comentó.

—Sí, lo dijo. – suspiró sonoramente.

—¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar Sakura al verle afligido.

—¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí, ya estoy mejor...

—No me refería… - Sasuke ladeó el rostro, esquivando a Sakura. —Sakura. – entonó con mesura, ella le encaró. —¿Me odias? – la pregunta salió tan repentinamente de su boca que Sakura creyó por un instante no haberla escuchado y que se había originado en su imaginación. Pero el rostro de Sasuke reflejaba incertidumbre y eso la perturbó.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero repetirlo. – dijo calmado.

—Sasuke-kun, yo no… - las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Su vista se fijó en estas, las cuales jugaban con las sábanas. —Yo te amo. – dijo en un hilo.

—Has dudado. – argumentó, dolido.

—N-No, yo no… - Sakura cerró los ojos. Ahí estaba otra vez aquel ardor, esa ira que nacía poco a poco en su pecho. —Lo siento, yo no… es que… - suspiró frustrada. —Creo que aún estoy en shock.- dijo por último. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sakura había balbuceado, no fue directa, no le convencía, ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado? —Estoy destrozada. – de nuevo estaba llorando. —No imagino… mi vida sin Sarada, la extraño demasiado. – se limpió los parpados varias veces, las lágrimas no se detenían. —Tenía tanto por delante, toda una vida… Ella no merecía morir. – Sasuke no hablaba. —¿Y si lo mismo le pasa a nuestro hijo? ¿Qué haré si él también resulta herido o… o muerto? – rezongó mientras suspiraba en un sollozo. —Es muy difícil para una madre el que… el que tu hija… -su cuerpo se dobló nuevamente y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. —Todo pasó tan rápido… De haber sabido… De haber sabio jamás hubiera dejado que se fuera a esa maldita misión. – una chispa emergió de ella, sus emociones se dispararon. —¡Odio esta realidad! ¡Odio a la vida por hacerme sufrir de esta manera! – su frecuencia cardiaca aumentó rápidamente, el sonido del monitor que Tsunade había olvidado quitarle confirmó este hecho. —¡Yo amaba a mi hija! ¡¿Por qué, Sasuke?! ¿Por qué? – repitió en un grito, él se arrepintió de haberle preguntado si lo odiaba, pues aquello había desencadenado esa reacción.

—Guarda la calma, Sakura. – tocó su hombro, pero ella quitó su mano de abrupto con un solo movimiento.

—¡¿Por qué?! – preguntó otra vez, fue ahí cuando Sasuke vio el dolor tan grande que Sakura tenía dentro. —¡¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa?! – los episodios del día anterior regresaron, Sakura guardaba resentimiento, ya era más que evidente.

Gracias a ese grito Tsunade entró corriendo a la habitación, pero nadie prestó atención a la rubia. Más bien todo ocurrió entre la pareja. Sasuke se levantó de repente y con una mirada absuelta en coraje fue capaz de intimidar a su mujer.

—¡También era mi hija!- gruñó Sasuke, perdiendo el control. —¡No eres la única afectada por esto, Sakura! – de un empujó tiró la silla en donde estaba sentado. —Nada hará que Sarada regrese, mientras más rápido lo asimiles mejor. Es la realidad, nuestra hija murió. – retrocedió, Sakura tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Se dio media vuelta, Tsunade estaba ahí, pero no lo detuvo, cuando tomó el picaporte le miró por última vez, el Sharingan estaba activado y Sakura se sintió aún más atemorizada que al principio. —Y adivina qué… Eso no cambiará nunca. – se fue de ahí dando un horrido portazo.

 **Continuará…**

 **A mi gusto, manejar las emociones tan intensas de ambos personajes fue un poco difícil, por que como son características que casi no se exploran en el material canon se corre mucho el riesgo de hacerlos muy Ooc, espero que no resultara así y fuera un comportamiento posible dada la situación expresada.**

 **Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	8. Barreras

**Hola, hola, sé que estuve mucho tiempo fuera de sintonía y en verdad lo lamento mucho, pero tal y como avisé en mi página de facebook, no me sentía con ánimos para escribir dados los acontecimientos en mi país y en mi vida personal.**

 **Por el momento ya regresé con la inspiración por lo que espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Sin más que agregar:**

* * *

 **-8-**

 **Barreras.**

* * *

—Supuse que estarías aquí. – Sasuke escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo en su espalda. No se volteó a saludar, en lugar de eso, se quedó en silencio mientras observaba en silencio el nombre de Uchiha Sarada escrito en el monumento a los caídos.

Tras su discusión con Sakura, caminó sin un rumbo fijo aparente, no fue hasta que sus pasos le llevaron a la estatua, que decidió detenerse un momento. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí sentado, pero si Naruto se había tomado la molestia en buscarle debió ser mucho.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Nada, sólo hacerte compañía. – se posó a su lado y se cruzó de brazos observando la figura. Miró de soslayo al Uchiha. Estaba sombrío, pálido y desgarbado. Nada bueno. En ese instante en su mente había varios comentarios que quería hacer, pero prefirió acallar su voz interna, pues suponía que Sasuke no quería charlar.

—¿Supiste lo que pasó en el hospital? - ¿Por qué otra cosa le iría a buscar en persona? Naruto asintió.

—Sakura-chan está en casa, sus padres la acompañaron. Tsunade oba-chan me dijo que dado el estado en el que te encontrabas, lo mejor sería que yo viniera a buscarte. – Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—Hmp. ¿Esa mujer teme que destruya la villa en venganza? – le parecía insultante, pero la verdad no le importaba lo que Tsunade Senju dijera sobre él.

—Creo que estaba preocupada por ti.

—Seguro. – detonó con sarcasmo.

—Sasuke… - Naruto abrió la boca pero nada más salió de su garganta. En realidad no tenía palabras de aliento. ¿Qué tan natural era esta situación? Sarada era una niña aún, su muerte era extremadamente dolorosa para sus padres, ¡Por supuesto que estarían histéricos! Si algo malo le pasara a Boruto o Himawari él quedaría destrozado, más que de lo que quizá nunca habría estado. Incluso, pensó, podría ser capaz de comprender el dolor que alguna vez sintió Sasuke en el pasado.

—Sé lo que vas a decir.

—¿En serio? – Naruto parpadeó.

—Que me disculpe con Sakura.

—Oh, eso. Sí, creo que deberías hablar con ella.

—Ella me odia. – se hizo un gran silencio entre los dos ninjas. —Me odia por dejar morir a Sarada.

—Sakura-chan no sería capaz de eso. –defendió Naruto, aunque su voz sonaba insegura.

Tras tantos años de convivencia, Naruto podía comprender a su mejor amiga mejor que otras personas. Había visto de primera mano cómo ella y Sarada crecían juntas y se cuidaban juntas. Posiblemente el amor de Sakura para con su hija era demasiado grande que tras perderle repentinamente su psique reconstruyera su visión en una vorágine de emociones negativas. Después de todo, el pasar del amor al odio era más sencillo de lo que muchos creían.

Naruto miró a Sasuke. Desde que eran niños sus dos compañeros de equipo parecían estar predestinados. Pese a que Sasuke fuese un patán con Sakura, ella nunca renunció a su amor, demostrando que verdaderamente estaba enamorada… cosa que nunca terminó de comprender, pero que aceptó de todos modos. Sasuke, al final, confesó que sí estaba interesado en ella y el amor de ambos se materializó en una hija. Para Sakura, Sarada representaba la viva encarnación del amor tan intenso que sentía por Sasuke, ¿Sería posible que ahora que ella había sido destruía ese sentimiento también desapareciera? ¿Podría Sakura odiar tan intensamente como había sabido amar a su esposo?

La incógnita estaba en el aire y al sentirse desafiado por su propia lógica, Naruto acalló más tiempo del que le hubiese gustado admitir, haciendo su respuesta, más quebradiza que al principio.

—Tú también estás dudando. – ante las palabras de su amigo Naruto se sintió asqueado consigo mismo. Esquivó sus ojos con rapidez y suspiró sonoramente.

—No podemos permitirnos el dudar. – consoló el rubio. —Sé que no debe ser sencillo. – le miró con resignación. —Pero son pareja, además de que tienen otro hijo en camino.

—Lo sé. – Sasuke dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia la piedra con inscripciones en esta.

—¿Hablarás con Sakura-chan?

—¿Qué otra opción me queda? – expresión con evidente frustración.

—Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado, Sasuke. – sin pretenderlo entrelazó sus dedos, controlando su ansiedad. —Yo también me siento culpable. Boruto me ha dicho constantemente que ha sido por mis descuidos. –Sasuke le miró de soslayo, por un instante detecto rencor en sus ojos, pero tras unos segundos, éste se esfumo.

—Yo la dejé morir. –dio media vuelta. —Es tarde ya… Sakura debe estar preocupada.

—¿Te irás a casa?

—Sí. – caminó lentamente, Naruto le vio partir en silencio.

—¿Ya estás más tranquilo? – quiso reiterar, Sasuke no respondió, en lugar de decir algo más, se desvaneció en una nube de polvo.

…

Cuando llegó a la residencia Uchiha, antes de siquiera tocar la puerta, Sasuke escuchó las voces de Kizashi y Mebuki. Conversaban entre sí y a juzgar por sus palabras, Sakura no debía encontrarse con ellos…

—Estoy consternada, Kizashi… Pobre de nuestra hija, tener que sufrir semejante… - Mebuki emitió un sollozo, el hombre no habló hasta que ella hipó sonoramente.

—Calma, mi cielo, esto sólo lo vuelve más doloroso.

—Pero, Kizashi… ¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas…? Oh, mi pobre Sakura, desde muy joven ya le auguraba este sufrimiento. Siempre detrás de ese muchacho, nunca pensó bien las cosas… Si, si ella no le hubiera seguido a no sé dónde no se había embarazado ni casado con él… - hubo un pausa en donde Mebuki sonó su nariz contra un pañuelo. —Tener que pasar semejante calvario y más ahora, que está embarazada nuevamente… ¿Y dónde está él? Con el espectáculo que exhibió en el hospital, más le vale a ese sinvergüenza que llegue con un ramo de rosas y ruegue perdón.

—Mebuki, cálmate, vas a despertar a Sakura… Con lo que tardó en conciliar el sueño.

—Pero es que… - la puerta se abrió repentinamente, acallando los sonidos en la boca de la mujer mayor. Las miradas de los Haruno se clavaron en el rojizo Sharingan de Sasuke. La incomodidad reinó entre ellos, Sasuke cerró la puerta tras sí. Su tez era pálida, reflejando seriedad y desvelo. Caminó, dando pasos que hacían resonar la suela de sus zapatos sin pretenderlo demasiado. Pasó de largo de ellos, no dijo un hola o un con permiso. Sasuke pensó, que estaba en su casa y que no tenía por qué ser amable con personas que acababan de referirse de mala gana hacia él.

Carraspeó un poco mientras se servía un vaso con agua y lo bebía con avidez. Después miró a sus suegros, el aura negra de Sasuke les causaba escalofríos.

—¿En dónde está Sakura? – ya había escuchado que dormía, pero aun así preguntó.

—Está en su habitación, Sasuke-kun. – respondió Kizashi. Claramente se les veía con miedo. Quizás estaban nerviosos por no saber si él los había escuchado hablar, no obstante, ninguno hizo comentarios al respecto.

—Iré con ella. – les dio la espalda y se perdió entre los pasillos. Por él, que hicieran lo que les placiera, sólo quería llegar donde su esposa y buscar la manera de arreglar las cosas.

Los padres de Sakura por su parte, miraron en total silencio las acciones del ninja. Se voltearon mutuamente y tragaron saliva.

—Creo… que deberíamos irnos.

—¿Y dejar a Sakura a solas con ese…?

—Es su marido. – colocó ambas manos en sus hombros. —Ella puede con ese muchacho. – Kizashi se repitió mentalmente que no estaba asustado por el centellante Sharingan en los orbes del Uchiha. —Hay que darles privacidad. – Mebuki torció los labios, pero aun así obedeció a su esposo. Los dos abandonaron el apartamento de la pareja Uchiha y si mediar nada más salieron de ahí.

Sasuke suspiró cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Nunca había sido descortés con los padres de Sakura y de igual forma, ellos nunca le habían tratado mal. Pero tenía que reconocer que esa conversación lo había molestado mucho. En otra época les hubiera mostrado un infierno por ofenderle de esa manera, pero ahora prefería ser sólo distante y grosero a lesivo.

Se fijó en el lecho. Había entrado en la habitación, pero no quiso hacer ruido ni nada hasta que sus suegros se fueran. Finalmente, ya solos, Sasuke se acercó a la cama. Sakura había estado llorando, sus ojos hinchados lo confirmaban. Seguramente varias veces había estado repasando en su cabeza el momento en el que él había explotado.

Se acercó a ella y a pesar de que estuvo tentado a tocarla no lo hizo. Pasó directamente al cuarto de baño, necesitaba ducharse con premura y aclarar su mente. Un baño siempre le despejaba la mente, quizá fuese bueno en esta ocasión.

El ruido del agua al caer despertó a Sakura. Al reconocer el olor del jabón supo que se trataba de Sasuke. Él usaba otro diferente, uno más masculino por así decirlo. Se puso nerviosa de inmediato. Sabía que él regresaría, tarde o temprano, y por ello habría de disculparse directamente.

Tras su salida estrepitosa del hospital, Sakura pensó mucho sobre sus palabras y finalmente concluyó en que Sasuke debía sentirse terriblemente por lo sucedido. No sabía los detalles, porque en sí su esposo no quiso contárselos, pero imaginaba que debían ser terribles. Su dolor como madre era sólo comparable con el de él, pues Sasuke no sólo sufría por la pérdida de su hija, sino por la pérdida de toda su familia. Al perder a Sarada moría nuevamente su clan, salvo el hijo que esperaba en este momento. Tal vez se había comportado insensible hacía él, se había concentrado demasiado en su propio dolor y no había considerado el de Sasuke.

Sakura se alertó al ver que estaba temblando. Se apresuró a entrelazar sus dedos para resistir la vibración. Sasuke salía de la ducha, la ansiedad era mayor y lo inevitable venía. Mientras él se sacudía con la toalla y ya estaba vestido con un pijama, sus ojos se toparon nuevamente.

Los dos quedaron en completa afonía. Sasuke suspiró y dejó la toalla en un sitio donde pudiera secarse. Después, quedó de pie frente a Sakura. Nadie decía nada, era evidente que ambos tenían miedo de decir algo inapropiado, pero después de un rato, Sakura habló.

—¿En dónde habías estado? – no era la mejor forma de iniciar, pero era algo. Sasuke suspiró.

—Fui al monumento a los caídos. – no movía ni un músculo. Sakura asintió, estaba llorando de nuevo, ya a estas alturas era algo inevitable.

—Sasuke-kun… Yo quería…

—Está bien. – Sasuke se acercó un poco donde ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama, Sakura guardó silencio, esperando a que dijera algo más y así lo hizo. —Lamento haberme alterado. – Sasuke miró el vientre de su esposa. —No es bueno para el bebé. – quería acariciárselo, pero se contuvo.

—El bebé. – Sakura posó sus manos sobre su vientre ligeramente redondeado. —Yo también me ofusqué. Lo siento.

—Era lo más normal. – justificó Sasuke.

—Es más difícil de lo que parece. – Sakura limpió sus lágrimas. —Sasuke-kun… Disculpa por gritarte, es sólo que…

—No te mortifiques por eso. – finalmente y con lentitud, Sasuke posó su mano sobre su vientre. —Por ahora preocupémonos por él… o ella. – Sakura miró su mano sobre ella y con parsimonia posó la suya sobre la de Sasuke.

—Mañana… mañana iré nuevamente a un chequeo al hospital. – repuso, limpiándose el rostro con su mano desocupada. —Tsunade-shishou me citó. Dijo que… te había dado instrucciones, ¿Estabas herido, Sasuke-kun?

—Estoy bien. –su rostro continuaba igual de inexpresivo que cuando llegó. La calidez que había emanado hacía unos segundos, mientras tocaba su vientre se esfumó en segundos.

—Si… Si necesitas que te cure yo podría…

—No te esfuerces demasiado. – él la miró a los ojos. —No quiero que algo te pase a ti o al bebé. – solía decirle a menudo esas palabras cuando estaba embarazada de Sarada, por ende, al repetirlo Sakura volvió a sentir muchas ganas de llorar.

—Estaremos bien, descuida.

—Eso espero. –Sasuke se levantó súbitamente. —Iré por algo de comer. Duerme un poco más, Sakura. No quería despertarte.

—¿Volverás a la cama? – preguntó mientras subía un poco las mantas.

—Sí, recuéstate y duerme. – salió de la habitación dando zancadas medianas. Sakura le miró partir con una sensación extraña en su pecho.

Aquello no había salido tan mal como creyó, bueno, en realidad no había sido nada desagradable. Sasuke, pese a serio, se comportó caballeroso y había aceptado sus disculpa, ¿Por qué eso había sido un sí, no es así? Sakura continuó tensa, no obstante, decidió recostarse un poco para esperar más cómoda a su marido.

Quería verificar que él regresara a la cama. Desafortunadamente, por más que luchó contra el sueño, se quedó dormida. Cuando Sasuke volvió a la habitación se acostó rápido y sin hacer ningún sonido.

Él se durmió pronto, después de todo sí estaba muy cansado. La discusión pareció perderse lentamente en los albores de la cotidianeidad y al día siguiente, con seriedad y luto, los dos padres se despertaron sin hacer ninguna mención a la plática pasada.

No era lo mejor, tampoco lo más sano pero algo era algo, se decía Sakura. Mientras albergara esos sentimientos no podría decir que estaba bien con Sasuke y por su cuenta, el Uchiha había permanecido a su lado pero en total silencio, sin decir o hacer nada más que complacerla en un estado de mutismo aparente.

La vida, aunque "pacífica" comenzaba a hacerse una rutina que para bien o para mal, mantenía todo en su lugar.

…

Dos meses era un tiempo considerable y todos habían notado el cambio radical de la interacción entre la pareja Uchiha. Ciertamente, Uchiha Sasuke nunca dejaría de ser ese misterioso emisario que iba de aquí para allá con un rostro de pocos amigos, pero sin duda lo más alarmante era ver a la Dra. Sakura Uchiha en decadencia.

Si bien todos decían que se trataba del luto que guardaban y que sí, evidentemente aún era muy poco tiempo para superar la pérdida de su primogénita, todos mascullaban lo mismo: Sakura estaba rompiéndose sin fijarse que aún tenía que vivir por su bebé que venía en camino. Su pancita ya era respingona, todos alrededor le veían con ternura y preocupación. Pareciera que mientras menos vitalidad tuviera Sakura, más redonda era su barriga.

Había regresado a sus tareas en el hospital. Trabajaba sólo medio día, a diferencia de otras ocasiones que se quedaba voluntariamente hasta la noche. Ahora, Sakura era monótona. Hacía lo que tenía que hacer por el deber de cumplirlo, no porque le produjera placer. Tsunade acarreó el estado de ánimo de Sakura mientras la tuviera cerca, pero sabía que cuando volviera a su hogar ésta se desmoronaría lentamente.

Finalmente y cansada de verla trabajar tan mecánicamente le sugirió que tomase un descanso, a lo que ella, casi con terror, le pidió que no le hiciera considerar el retiro prematuro.

—Pero, Sakura… Últimamente estás cada vez más decaída, ¿Las cosas van mal con Sasuke?

—Estamos bien. – suspiró. Tsunade la había citado en su oficina y le había brindado un poco de té. Sakura apretó entre sus dedos la taza sin llegar a romperla.

—Él se siente culpable. – comentó la mujer, mientras, a diferencia de su alumna bebía sake.

—Lo sé… y no tiene por qué sentirse así.

—Supongo que es difícil el sólo plantearlo.

—Eso creo. – volvió a darle un sorbo.

—Estos dos meses han sido difíciles, ¿Cómo te has sentido, por cierto?

—Bien. – dijo con monotonía. —Es decir, todo bien respecto al embarazo. Las náuseas ya están desapareciendo al igual que los antojos. Estoy tomando las vitaminas y el hierro como me indicó. Ya no estoy mareada ni pálida.

—Me alegra escucharlo, pero sabes que me refería a… lo otro.

—No sé qué quiere escuchar.

—La verdad estaría bien para empezar.

—¿La verdad? – Sakura suspiró. —Nos hemos distanciado, ¿Qué más puedo decir? – ella suspiró ligeramente aireada.

—¿Sasuke se va de la casa?

—Va a entrenar, creo. No lo sé. – suspiró, sus ojos volvían a ponerse vidriosos. —Sólo regresa por las noches, cuando ya estoy dormida.

—¿Él no es violento, o sí?

—No, no. Todo lo contrario. Es muy… pasivo.

—Esta clase de procesos lleva tiempo, Sakura. Todos pasamos por ello tarde o temprano. – la mano de su maestra le acarició. —Tienes mucho aún por qué vivir, tu hijo por ejemplo.

—Lo sé. – Sakura suspiró. —Debo vivir por él, respirar por él y comer por él. – citó con cierta ironía. —No me malentienda, maestra, amo a mi hijo… es sólo que… No sé, estoy…

—Lo entiendo. – la médico ninja sonrió con ternura. —¿Segura que no quieres tomar el resto del día? Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero temo que tu estado de ánimo sea perjudicial para los pacientes.

—Hmp. – Sakura gruñó y Tsunade sonrió para sus adentros por la similitud con Sasuke.

—Sería lindo que te despejaras un poco. ¿Por qué no das una vuelta por el parque? Tomas algo de aire y regresas si quieres. Incluso si quieres ir a tu casa no habrá problema.

—Es muy complaciente conmigo. – Tsunade, por lo general, era una mujer ruda, quien no solía mostrar debilidad ni atenciones especiales por aquellos que no era capaces de permanecer en la acción sin quebrarse, no obstante, Sakura sabía que así como una mujer reacia, Tsunade era sumamente maternal a veces. Solía consentirlas a ella y Shizune en muchas ocasiones, rompiendo incluso sus propios esquemas de disciplina. Aunque bueno, ¿Qué podrían esperar de una mujer que bebía más de la cuenta demasiado seguido como para pensar que su hígado estaba en problemas? La disciplina sólo se aplicaba cuando ella lo deseaba y era demasiado evidente que así solía ser su filosofía de vida.

Las facilidades que le había dado a Sakura eran porque simplemente deseaba que ella estuviera bien. Embarazada y con un duelo tan grande, temía que cometiera una imprudencia debido al remolino de emociones que acongojaban su cabeza.

—Quiero que te sientas mejor.

—Gracias. – miró distraídamente por la ventana de la oficina. —Tal vez un paseo me haga bien.

—Pediré a Shizune que te acompañe.

—Puedo ir sola, descuide. – se levantó con lentitud, llamaba la atención para pequeña protuberancia que emergía de su vientre, Tsunade pensó, mientras ella se alejaba, en los sentimientos que podría albergar ese niño con el tiempo.

—Sakura. – la chica le miró en silencio. —Ten en cuenta que… nadie puede remplazar a tu hija y que, ahora, tienes que vivir plenamente para continuar con tu familia. – la mujer de cabellos rosados se volteó y asintió, después suspiró y continuó avanzando.

Su maestra no sabía lo profundo que habían llegado esas palabras y las lágrimas, amenazaron con salir de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

…

Naruto, mientras comía una sopa ramen instantánea, miraba por la ventana de la torre del Hokage. La gente hacía su vida con normalidad, incluso él, que pese a todo lo acontecido, continuaba con sus actividades como era la costumbre.

No obstante, desde hacía dos meses, luego de la muerte de Sarada, sus acciones se habían modificado indiscutiblemente. Ahora, cada vez que recibía peticiones para misiones se ponía más estricto con el papeleo y las referencias, clasificaba y calificaba cuidadosamente a los equipos y sus antecedentes, para evitarse flancos descubiertos. Todo a raíz de la pérdida de la primogénita de los Uchiha.

Desde entonces, la vida en casa también había sido más dura. Boruto era quien se encargaba de echarle en cara su ineptitud como líder y cada vez que lo veía, no cruzaba palabra alguna, sintiéndose más separado de su hijo que antes. Los veía a ellos, Konohamaru, Mitsuki y Boruto, siempre en silencio, guardando el luto que debían por la pérdida de su amiga. El jounin, en ocasiones, había ido a hablar con Naruto, pues tenía miedo de hablar directamente con Sasuke. Le preguntaba sobre cómo habían llevado la noticia la pareja Uchiha y si ellos se sentían molestos con él.

Varias veces Naruto le dijo que no se preocupara, que a pesar de su mal humor, Sasuke no haría nada peligroso como vengarse de él… o al menos eso esperaba. Ciertamente, sería peligroso que el Uchiha decidiera tomar represalias contra el maestro, pues ello marcaría nuevamente un episodio de desconfianza hacia su clan por parte de la aldea. Pero afortunadamente no fue así. Sasuke se comportaba distante con todos y entendía el por qué. Incluso era así con Sakura y ella, parecía estar yendo por la misma tangente.

Repentinamente ya no tenía hambre. Dejó el recipiente de lado y suspiró. El día era hermoso, pero desde hacía dos meses ya no le parecían tan memorables.

—¿Naruto? – Shikamaru entró por la puerta cuidadosamente de no interrumpir, él le miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Sí?

—Tienes una video llamada urgente de La Roca.

—¿Eh? ¿Sucedió algo malo? – se apresuró a seguir a su consejero.

—La Tsuchikage quiere hablar directamente contigo.

—¿Ya confirmaron que la línea sea la de ella, verdad? – no quería más errores de seguridad.

—Sí, dos veces. No quise hacerla esperar, así que vine lo más rápido posible.

—De acuerdo. –llegó a la oficina de informática, establecida recientemente en las instalaciones. Se sentó frente al monitor y ahí estaba Kurotsuchi. Le saludó apropiadamente y Naruto también hizo una reverencia educada.

—Saludos, Hokage.

—Hola, Kurotsuchi-san, ¿Cómo está todo? ¿A qué debo la llamada?

—Es sobre el caso en conjunto de hace unos meses. – con un dedo llamó a alguien y éste le entregó una carpeta de papel. —Estuvimos analizando las evidencias de ese día. Mandé a un equipo de rastreo para indagar en el más mínimo detalle, también recopilamos la información de los medios de comunicaciones electrónicas a la aldea.

—¿Qué encontraron?

—Primeramente, al parecer alguien interceptó las líneas de las oficinas centrales en Iwagakure. – Naruto frunció el ceño, era algo que ya sospechaba. —Buscamos sospechosos y después de cazarle, encontramos al culpable. No obstante…

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Murió. Nos topamos con que… ese hombre tenía dentro de su cuerpo un extraño animal. No sabemos si éste le controlaba o simplemente era un parásito, pero cuando intentamos arrestarlo explotó en pedazos y un gusano atacó a mis ninjas.

—También recibí reportes sobre esa criatura. La definen como lombriz de roca, ¿No es así?

—Al parecer. – la mujer suspiró. —En el reporte de mis subordinados también las mencionaban. Jamás llegué a pensar que las vería en persona, esas cosas son animales mitológicos en nuestra cultura.

—Son muy fuertes, según me dijeron.

—Sí, lo son. Nuestro equipo de investigación tomó el cadáver para analizarlo. Pudimos ver que se trata de un híbrido genéticamente modificado para la lucha. Por lo que alguien debe estar detrás de todo esto y creemos que es el mismo que secuestró a la chica Uchiha.

—Sí, me dijeron algo parecido.

—Como sea, el hombre que capturamos no habló en ningún momento al menos no antes de morir, pero tras hacer una pequeña necropsia de sus restos pudimos identificarlo como Mokushi Nanao, un ninja desertor que había sido identificado anteriormente como fallecido. Ese hombre podía modificar su rostro dramáticamente por una barrera sanguínea.

—¿A qué se refiere con que ya estaba muerto?

—Nanao fue asesinado por los cazadores especiales, de ello ya hace 10 años. Lo que nos lleva a pensar que tal vez podría tratarse de un jutsu de resucitación o bien, una clonación.

—Si fuese un Edo Tensei no habría podido morir tan fácilmente, por otro lado, de ser un clon podrían explicarse muchas cosas. – concluyó Naruto.

—Lo mismo digo. Así que creemos que quizá tú puedas ayudarnos consultando con aquel científico loco que tienen en custodia.

—Orochimaru. – Kurotsuchi asintió. —Alistaré todo para visitarlo.

—Aún hay más, Hokage.

—¿Más? – la aludida asintió.

—Sí. – abrió la carpeta y sacó fotografías. En éstas se mostraban estructuras rocosas y entre ellas se veían objetos llamativos como mesas quirúrgicas, matraces, pergaminos y partes humanas y de animales disecadas. Todas lucían maltratadas, como si algo las hubiese explotado.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Tras investigar a lo largo del cañón nos topamos con un laboratorio subterráneo muy cerca de donde Uchiha Sasuke luchó. Posiblemente la destrucción del mismo fue por los poderes del Uchiha o su oponente. Mis hombres me contaron sobre la batalla y cómo él solo cambio por completo la geografía del lugar.

—Estaba furioso, mataron a su hija frente a sus ojos.

—Ya veo, es comprensible. – la mujer suspiró. —Pues bien, tu amigo destruyo túneles y accesos al laboratorio. Al parecer sus poderes arrasaron la tierra y con ella las instalaciones, dejándonos retazos de material para nuestra investigación. – la mujer tomó una ficha de registro, le mostró a Naruto con detenimiento. —¿Ves estos hombres?

—Sí.

—Sus nombres son Mori y Fukai Kuroyama, creemos que ellos fueron los causantes de todo este embrollo.

—Mis ninjas mencionaron sólo al segundo, Sasuke luchó contra él, ¿Pero qué hay de los otros? – señaló a los de la ficha.

—Adachi Reki era un ninja que desapareció hace tiempo de la aldea, se confirmó su destino al término de la misión, al parecer murió. Él era un ninja ejemplar que súbitamente desapareció hace algunos años. Los otros, Miyu y Ko eran maestros ninjas que también se esfumaron sin dejar rastros. Nuestros testigos y análisis forenses confirman un ADN idéntico al de Miyu y Ko en los restos que recuperamos, pero de Adachi Reki nada, no fue clonado, por lo que debe estar muerto y sólo suplantado. El verdadero genio detrás de todo esto fue Fukai Kuroyama.

—¿Él clonó a los ninjas y planeó el secuestro de Sarada?

—Eso creemos, pero también suponemos que no debió haber trabajado solo. Posiblemente su hermano Mori siga con vida en alguna parte. No pudimos encontrar nada que respaldara su deceso durante la inspección de las instalaciones.

—Es una apuesta. – convino Naruto y Kurotsuchi asintió.

—Ellos no son ninjas ordinarios, Hokage. – la mujer se cruzó de brazos. —Son descendientes de un shinobi legendario en nuestra tierra.

—¿Qué los hace tan especial?

—Tienen una historia en la fundación de la Nación de la Tierra. Su ancestro Koushiro Kuroyama tenía una habilidad innata que le permitía controlar a las lombrices de roca. Gracias a ello, logró abrir caminos para la civilización del país. – la líder de la roca colocó sus dedos dentro a su barbilla y se recargó en éstos. —Posiblemente se trate una habilidad familiar. De cualquier forma, tenemos motivos para pensar que ellos planeaban un ataque masivo a la aldea de la roca.

—¿Por qué harían eso?

—Su familia fue exiliada por los feudales ya que ellos se sentía con el derecho de gobernar debido a su participación en la fundación del país. Cosas de civiles, tú entiendes. – se encogió de hombros. —Si el rencor continuó a través de los años y sus experimentos eran con el afán de crear un ejército de lombrices o ninjas clonados, no se nos hace tan descabellado que hubiesen planeado un ataque, lo cual pudimos confirmar tras recuperar los pergaminos de su laboratorio.

—En qué podemos ayudarte. – prosiguió Naruto, sentía que esta conversación ya se estaba saliendo de su jurisdicción.

—Creo que podríamos depender de tus ninjas de rastreo, después de todo, ellos consiguieron encontrar a Fukai en un principio.

—Los clanes Inuzuka, Aburame y Hyuga pueden ayudar.

—Me complace escuchar eso… y Naruto, hay algo más. – la mujer suspiró y entornó su mirada. —Encontramos en un refrigerador muestra de sangre de Uchiha Sarada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? – su corazón se aceleró.

—Las muestras estaban rotuladas con sus datos y habían sido recientes. Pensamos fuertemente en que, dado los antecedentes de clonación, es posible que ella…

—Haya sido un clon. – su corazón explotó, Naruto se puso pálido y después rojo, todo muy rápido. La Tsuchikage asintió con seriedad.

—Sé que no es algo relevante para mi aldea, pero lo es para ustedes, ¿No es así?

—Sí, lo es. – Naruto asintió enérgicamente.

—Dado que no encontramos el cuerpo de Mori ni el de Sarada, podemos plantear dos hipótesis. Una es que Mori y la niña Uchiha estén muertos, hayas perecido o no durante el ataque del Susanoo, y la otra es que al igual que Mori, la pequeña consiguió escapar y esté en alguna parte. –Naruto se tomó su tiempo para disminuir su respiración, se había agitado de sólo pensarlo. —No obstante, Naruto. – llamó con preocupación la mujer. —También es muy posible que ella haya sido quien explotó en mil pedazos durante la batalla. – este trago de realidad asombró a Naruto, quien asintió con tristeza.

—Sí, eso también es verdad. – suspiró. —Reuniré a un equipo de ninjas expertos en búsqueda y detección, te ayudaremos a cazar a Mori Kuroyama y también enviaré a un emisario con Orochimaru, para que comparta sus conocimientos con nosotros.

—Me complace escuchar eso, Hokage. – la chica sonrió. —En el futuro, intentaré que nuestra interacción sea más cercana.

—Te lo agradezco. Sin tus datos no podría brillar la esperanza.

—Recuerda que es sólo una hipótesis, tanto puede ser realidad que Uchiha Sarada esté viva como no. –hubo un silencio entre ellos. —Por cierto, ¿Se lo dirás a Uchiha Sasuke?

—Creo que merece saberlo, al menos lo de su hija.

—Él fue el capitán de tu equipo de rastreo hace dos meses, ¿No?

—Sí, lo fue.

—Umm… mis hombres dieron excelentes referencias de él, si esto no se vuelve muy personal, quizá quiera aceptar la misión.

—Tendré que verlo. – frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Era sólo una sugerencia, después de todo tú decides si enviar o no a un ninja al campo de batalla. – movió la mano para restarle importancia. —Esperaré tu respuesta, Naruto. – él asintió.

—Cuando tenga todo listo, realizaré una video-llamada.

—De acuerdo. Kurotsuchi fuera. – la pantalla se volvió negra. Naruto se recargó en la silla y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Shikamaru, quien estaba a su lado le miró intrigado.

—¿Crees que exista la posibilidad de que Sarada esté viva?

—No lo sé. – el rubio acarició el puente de su nariz. —Pero de ser así, sería muy reconfortante para Sasuke y Sakura.

—Así como cruel. – Naruto se encontró con la mirada del Nara. —Si resulta ser falso ellos sufrirían enormemente. – Naruto se mordió un carrillo, lo que su amigo decía era cierto.

Había visto el humor de la pareja las últimas semanas y era deplorable. Sabía que no era de su incumbencia, pero temía que ellos terminaran por divorciarse dada la distancia que se planteaban día a día, a pesar del embarazo, lo que le llevaba también a pensar en la criatura no nata de sus amigos. Si Sakura sufría otra gran decepción podría poner en riesgo su estado de salud, tanto así, que el bebé pagase todo el desgaste de su madre. Se sentiría culpable hasta la muerte si algo llegaba a pasarle a ese niño. Pero ¿Qué otras opciones tenía? Si ellos se llegaban a enterar de que Sarada podría aún estar viva, no le perdonaría nunca si no les decía.

—¿Qué puedo hacer, Shikamaru? – apretó los puños.

—Lo que sea que decidas, deberá ser rápido. – el ninja miró la puerta. —Olvide decírtelo, pero Sasuke está esperándote.

—Esto no podría ser más tenso. – se levantó. —Por el momento, convoca a los rastreadores a mi oficina, mientras hablo con él.

—Suerte con eso. – los dos emergieron de la sala y cuando Naruto llegó a su sitio de trabajo el Uchiha ya estaba ahí.

—Hola, Sasuke. – él le miró de soslayo.

—Hmp. – desde la muerte de Sarada, el viejo Sasuke había regresado. Ahora pasaba el día gruñendo, en soledad, tan pálido con un cadáver.

—Perdona que te haya hecho esperar, estaba en una conferencia.

—Hmp, algo así mencionó tu secretario, pero entré de todas formas.

—Shikamaru no es mi secretario… - bufó. —Da igual, ¿Cómo estás?

—Igual que siempre. – se limitó a expresar.

—Sí, ya veo. – Naruto suspiró. —¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Sasuke?

—¿Tienes una misión para mí? – Naruto frunció el ceño automáticamente.

—¿De nuevo piensas huir? – Sasuke no respondió. —El último mes has estado viniendo a mí para pedir misiones y las has aceptado sin importar que tan tontas sean. Deberías estar en casa con Sakura-chan en lugar de pasar fuera todo el día.

—No voy a aceptar consejos sobre unión familiar de tu parte, Naruto. – dijo en un tono de advertencia, de nuevo, pareciera como si se fueran a lanzar uno contra el otro.

—Tal sólo quiero que Sakura-chan y tú estén bien, ¿Por qué eres tan terco? Huyendo no solucionarás nada, ya somos adultos, deberías saberlo.

—No sigas con tu papel de pacificador, idiota, que ya pasó de moda. – apretó los dientes, ahí fue capaz de ver, muy dentro de él, se acumulaba un odio masivo y cruel. Los Uchihas eran así siempre, por ello Tobirama decía que eran de cuidado. Sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que eran capaces de ir lejos para satisfacerlo, así siempre había sido, tanto así, que la última guerra fue por el caprichoso de un Uchiha, manipulado en las sombras por un mal mayor.

—No seas insultante, teme, que quieras o no soy tu Hokage.

—Hmp. – los dedos de Sasuke se apretaron contra la silla.

—Si no tienes una misión para mí, no perderé el tiempo. – con la típica actitud pasiva-agresiva que caracterizada al Sasuke adolescente, el Uchiha se levantó de la silla.

—Espera. – Sasuke se detuvo a pasos de la puerta. —De hecho sí hay algo que tengo que pedirte. – él le miró por encima del hombro. —Será mejor que te sientes.

—¿De qué se trata?

—No lo diré hasta que no hagas lo que te pido.

—Sea lo que sea, dímelo. – insistió, estaba mosqueado y quería irse de ahí inmediatamente.

—No sé cómo decirlo… - suspiró, buscando las palabras correctas. —Es sobre Sarada… - al mencionar a su hija, Sasuke palideció.

—¿Qué? – se volvió frente a Naruto, sus ojos se encontraron en una batalla firme de miradas.

—Hay una posibilidad de que ella… esté viva.

Y las barreras de Sasuke se desmoronaron por completo. Fue aquí que pensó, que todo habría sido mejor si se hubiera sentado desde el principio.

 **Continuará…**

 **Pues bien, ya entramos de lleno a los capítulos que nos llevaran a resolver todo este embrollo, no puedo asegurarles nada, pero espero que les esté gustando como queda el manejo de los personajes y la historia. Sin más por agregar, no veremos en la próxima.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	9. Dentro de nosotros

**Llegué un poquito más temprano, lo sé xD Pero hice mi esfuerzo por actualizar rápido. Este capítulo es un poco más corto pero está cargado de sentimientos y mucho SasuSaku. Espero les guste mucho :D**

* * *

 **-9-**

 **Dentro de nosotros.**

* * *

El aire fresco le hacía muy bien. Sakura pensó, mientras sus hombros se destensaban a la par de su respiración que quizás esto era una buena medicina para su depresión. Miró su vientre y sin pretenderlo demasiado acarició el exterior con ternura. Se sintió mal consigo misma por haber sido tan descuidada. Había cumplido los cuatro meses y estaba por llegar al quinto, su barriga era claramente visible para todo el mundo, le felicitaban por ello a la par que le daban pésames por su hija.

Sakura comprendió, con dolor el por qué había sido tan descuidada los últimos dos meses. Cuando recién había descubierto su embarazo pasó algunas semanas guardando el secreto. Cuando Sarada murió tenía 7 semanas, es decir, casi dos meses y ahora, tras dos meses más, su hijo creía alentándola a recordar incansablemente su antiguo embarazo.

Por eso estaba tan deprimida. Cada vez que la criatura en su interior se hacía más grande con ella el dolor de la pérdida de su primogénita. Se acarició nuevamente y miró a su alrededor. El parque estaba lleno de niños que iban y venían alrededor de sus padres. Su aire de nostalgia aumentó cuando una pelota roja topó con su tobillo.

—Buenos días. – saludó un niño pequeño y tomó la bola sin más. Regresó corriendo con su padre, quien le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Sakura sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente y después parpadeó las lágrimas. Ya era, de por sí, penoso estar llorando todo el tiempo, si se ponía a llorar con todas esas criaturas a su alrededor seguramente causaría revuelo. Tras unos segundos, Sakura se levantó y decidió que lo mejor era ir a su casa.

No regresó al hospital, como se había prometido y ciertamente eso le gustó. No quería ver la cara de su maestra por el resto del día, tampoco del resto del personal. Todos decían lo marchitada que se veía y eso le deprimía aún más.

Cuando visualizó el departamento no tuvo especial interés en apresurarse. Llegó con lentitud y abrió la puerta. Sabía que estaría vacío. Sasuke no regresaba hasta la noche y por lo general ella ya estaba dormida. Sabía que dormía con ella porque las sábanas aún estaban tibias al despertar y porque le dejaba té preparado.

A paso lento llegó a la tetera y la tocó. Estaba fría y de repente le apetecía beber un poco. Así que, sin prisas preparó té. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo listo se sentó en la mesa y bebió en silencio. Su rostro guio su vista a la estantería de fotos. La primera que vio fue la de los tres. Cuando Sasuke y Sarada se reunieron después de tantos años sin verse, ella insistió en tomarse una foto familiar para que fuese un recordatorio constante de que siempre estarían unidos, sin importar que tan lejos estuviesen.

¿Habría sido una buena elección? Pensó Sakura de abrupto. Ciertamente nadie es capaz de predecir el futuro y entendía que pecaría de ilusa si dijera que todo iría bien. Eran ninjas, después de todo. No obstante, ¿Qué tan ciertas eran las palabras que ella y Sasuke se decían a diario? Ese: Te veo luego, adiós y hola. ¿Serían sinceras? ¿Realmente pensarían en el futuro? Se sacudió el pensamiento al sentir un pequeño movimiento en su interior. Era la primera vez que lo sentía, no podía estar segura si eran sus entrañas o el bebé. Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que estuvo embarazada que era como si fuese la primera vez.

Tocó su vientre y continuó apreciando la foto. Se veían tan felices, todos sonriendo y tocándose. Un impulso conmovió a Sakura. Se levantó con parsimonia y tomó el retrato. Sarada era muy feliz en esa fotografía, incluso ella. Podía recordar lo bien que se sintió cuando Sasuke le dijo, en aquella inhóspita cueva que su vínculo era fuerte, pues ella existía para confirmarlo.

—Nuestro vínculo. – repitió en voz alta, para que se le grabara en la mente. Sarada era un vínculo tan grande para ambos que su muerte había terminado por demolerlos, pero… ¿Ese sentimiento había desaparecido con ella? ¿No significaba siempre lo mismo? Sarada, estuviera o no presente, ¿No era su más grande conexión? Entonces Sakura lloró, pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, esas lágrimas lucían diferentes.

Su mente luchó contra el dolor y la pérdida, dio giros de tuercas y a la par, otro movimiento en sus entrañas le removió el espíritu.

Había mentido. Sakura mintió.

Había fallado la prueba.

Pudo saberlo, ahora lo veía con claridad. Dejó la fotografía y se abrazó su propia cintura, acurrucando entre sus manos al bebé no nato. Era débil, qué doloroso era admitirlo, pero esa era la verdad. ¿No era una ninja acaso? ¿Es que se había mentido a sí misma y a Sarada en su tiempo al decirle que los sentimientos con Sasuke eran irrompibles gracias a que la tenían?

No hizo nada por detener sus lágrimas. Merecía empaparse y sacar todo el sufrimiento que estaba soportando. Debía llorar por ambos, pues Sasuke no era capaz de demostrar su propia debilidad.

Ahora todo estaba claro.

…

Uchiha abrió la puerta con cuidado y suspiró al ver todo a oscuras. Ya era tarde y había estado procesando lo que Naruto le contó.

Luego de asaltarle con esa vana esperanza, Sasuke se volvió hacia su mejor amigo con el rostro desorbitado. Discutieron y él explicó la hipótesis de la Tsuchikage. Intrigado por dichas palabras, Sasuke sintió asco de sí mismo al pensar que, en su propia ira, podría haber sido él quien asesino a su hija con el poder de su Susanoo.

Si había destrozado los laboratorios subterráneos sin saberlo, podría haberle matado también, ¿No?

El rubio le preguntó si quería formar parte de la misión y él, aturdido dijo que necesitaba pensarlo. Se marchó de la oficina del Hokage y fue a refugiarse a la soledad del barrio Uchiha. Nadie se acercaba por ahí, era una zona fantasma de la aldea, consideraba como una reliquia. Sólo él se animaba a entrar ahí.

Se sentó en el viejo muelle y ahí meditó. Frustrado y aún indeciso, el sol cayó lentamente hasta que la falta de luz le dijo que era momento de volver a casa. No tenía muchos deseos de estar ahí, porque significaba tener que tratar con el luto de Sakura y ello le frustraba mucho. Desde que discutieron, no había quería portarse mal con ella, por lo que, temiendo perder el control, se apartó.

Lo ideal hubiese sido que se consolaran mutuamente, pero no se sentía capacitado para hacerlo.

Así que, resignado de verle en otra demostración de duelo, entró a la casa con lentitud y cuidado. Como todo estaba en negra espesura, pensó que tal vez ya estaba descansado, pero se equivocó. Sus ojos la captaron sentada en el comedor, sostenía una taza en sus manos y tenía recargado el cuerpo contra la mesa.

—¿Sakura? – por un momento le aterró el pensar que estuviera mal. Le tocó el hombro y ella, reaccionó en un respingo.

—Sasuke-kun. – tenía la voz ronca y nasal, había estado llorando por supuesto.

—¿Qué sucedió? – pidió con voz neutral. Le daban ganas de contarle sobre la misión, pero no quería ilusionarla falsamente.

—¿Acabas de llegar? – ella ignoró su pregunta. —Bienvenido.

—Estoy en casa. – miró alrededor. —¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?

—Me quedé dormida. – confesó, la taza estaba vacía.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. – ella se levantó de la silla. —¿Quieres algo de cenar?

—No, gracias. – pasó a su lado y fue a la tetera. Estaba tibia, así que se sirvió un poco. Tomó en silencio y aún en penumbras.

—Sasu…

—Tomaré un baño. – ahí estaba otra vez. Desapareció sin dejarle terminar. Sakura frunció el ceño cuando se fue. Pasó sus dedos por encima de sus pómulos, en donde sus parpados estaban aún algo inflamados por el llanto anterior. Pareciera que Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de su estado.

Se fue directo a la habitación y se cambió de ropa por algo más cómodo. Su vientre y estaba un poco más grande y le era imposible no distraerse mirándole. Se vio al espejo, mientras le acariciaba por encima de la ropa, cuando fue interrumpida por Sasuke. Él la vio de pies a cabeza y su mirada le provocó un sonrojo que ciertamente nada tenía que ver con vergüenza.

Se entrelazaron de un momento a otro y con cierto descaro, Sasuke pareció devorar sus pechos con la vista. Entonces y como si nadie hubiera pasado, pasó de ella. Terminó de secar su cabello dejó la toalla en un lugar en donde pudiera secarse, rodeó la cama y se recostó en su lado.

No es que le importada compartir, en realidad, la pareja podía dormir por separado si eso le era más cómodo, pero desde la muerte de Sarada y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sentía la necesidad de descansar junto a su esposa.

Cuando Sakura se metió a su lado, Uchiha le dio una última revisión en silencio. Notó su barriga ya más grande y una punzada de culpabilidad le pinchó desde adentro. Ciertamente, en estos últimos meses no se había preocupado mucho de preguntarle cómo se sentía. Puesto que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera. Cuando él llegaba de entrenar y se la encontraba descansando, pasaba una mirada sutil por su estómago y después se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Ahora que los dos estaban despiertos sentía que debía decirle algo al respecto, pero tampoco es como si quisiera importunarla. Se volteó y recostó sobre su costado.

—Buenas noches.

—Sasuke-kun. – contestó ella inmediatamente y él miró por encima de su hombro, esperando captar más palabras. —Yo quiero… - un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, él se terminó de voltear para encararla. —Quiero disculparme. – suspiró Sakura.

—No tienes nada de que...

—Sí, sí lo tengo. – estaba oscuro, pero no por ello dejaba de ver sus expresiones. Sasuke suspiró. —Lamento no haber tenido… - hipó un poco, estaba a punto de llorar. —Consideración. – suspiró. Él no dijo nada, por lo que Sakura lo interpretó como una señal para continuar. —No tienes la culpa, ni siquiera yo la tengo. La culpa no es de ninguno de los dos. –sus ojos verdes se entrelazaron con los negros de él. —Fui egoísta, Sasuke-kun, me concentré tanto en mi dolor que no vi el tuyo. – se acurrucó un poco más contra él. —Sarada era nuestra y lo seguirá siendo, a pesar de todo.

—Sakura…

—Ese vínculo jamás se romperá, sin importar qué. – ahora sí que estaba llorando. —Lamento haber sido tan tonta para no darme cuenta antes. No me di cuenta que lo que realmente importa es lo que tenemos dentro de nosotros mismos… Es sólo que… Estaba tan abatida, aún lo estoy. – corrigió. —Pero es injusto que te odie por algo en donde en realidad tendría que darte mi apoyo siempre. – Sakura tomó la mano de Sasuke y la apretó contra sus dedos. —Lo siento, querido.

—No lo sientas. – dijo él en voz baja. —Fue mi culpa después de todo. Yo estaba ahí para salvarla y en lugar de eso… cometí un error que le costó la vida. – su mirada se alejó de la de su esposa. —Sarada murió por culpa de mis descuidos.

—Sasuke-kun… - ella le miró con mucha compasión.

—Tienes derecho a odiarme. Todos estos años fuiste su protectora y cuando me tocó a mí hacer ese papel… le fallé completamente.

—No digas eso.

—Perdí a mi familia por mi debilidad. – el dolor reflejado en sus palabras era tan profundo y antiguo que abrumó a la mujer. —Necesito despejar mi mente. – separó sus dedos de los de ella y Sakura se alarmó.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Saldré a caminar. - ¡Estaba huyendo! Las alarmas sonaron en la cabeza de Haruno.

—¡No! – lo sostuvo de la cintura, Sasuke se paralizó. —Por favor, Sasuke-kun, lo que sea que sientas puedes decírmelo, lo solucionaremos juntos.

—Suéltame Sakura. – era una orden, pero una bastante laxa. No quería forcejear con ella, no estaban embarazada.

—No, no lo haré… - sollozó. —Somos una pareja, lo que le pasa a uno el otro debe saberlo. – apretó más su agarre en su cintura. —Por favor, Sasuke-kun, no te apartes.

—Necesito irme… - pidió él, algo exasperado.

—Quédate a mi lado, te lo ruego. – tenía tanto tiempo que Sakura no le decía algo así. Sus defensas flaquearon. Esas palabras eran un recordatorio de cómo la había tratado antes y lo que ella había sido capaz de hacer para alcanzarle. Su cuerpo se relajó y dejó que ella lo arrastrada a la cama de nuevo. Ni bien su espalda tocó el colchón, la sintió sobre su pecho, abrazándole posesivamente.

—Sakura…

—No quiero perderé, Sasuke-kun, te amo. – dijo con un hilo de voz, él sintió que sus entrañas se revolvían. Esa mujer, a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho, continuaba amándolo como la primera vez. No merecía algo así.

—No te hago bien. –susurró, ella se apretó más. —Fallé a mi promesa. – le recordó, pero Sakura negó en su pecho, empapándolo de lágrimas.

—No me importa. – su cuerpo estaba muy caliente, pero sus brazos, que se aferraban a su alrededor, estaban helados. Sasuke se sintió mal por ello.

—Sakura… - su mano le acarició su cabello. —Cálmate, no le hace bien al bebé.

—Sólo si me juras… - sollozó. —Que no te irás.

—Está bien. – ella aflojó su agarre, pero no se quitó de encima. —Ahora… recuéstate en la cama.

—No quiero, me gusta estar aquí. – alzó un poco la vista, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

Los dos quedaron en completo silencio.

Entonces y para sorpresa de Sasuke, sintió algo ligero, grácil y gracioso en su estómago. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y cuidadosamente empujó a Sakura. Ella debió sentirlo también, porque estaba tan anonadada como él.

—¿Sentiste eso? – preguntó con timidez la madre y el padre, anonadado asintió. —Esperaba que no fuera mi imaginación, empecé a sentir a Sarada en el sexto mes, la primera vez. - Sasuke llevó su mano hasta el montículo que sobresalía de la ropa de Sakura y se posó ahí.

Algo cálido invadió su pecho, ese algo, parecía amortiguar el dolor que sentía. Sintió que Sakura se recostaba sobre él nuevamente, a su lado. Su respiración le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

—¿Lo has sentido últimamente?

—Sí. Hoy empezó a moverse. – Sakura aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos y su voz era nasal.

—Perdona, Sakura…

—¿Eh? – eso cayó de sorpresa.

—Perdona por todo…– la sintió encogerse.

—¿No te apartarás de mi lado?

—No. – ahora se apretaba más a él.

—Sasuke-kun, en verdad duele… Sarada, ella… - suspiró. —Jamás podré olvidarla.

—Yo tampoco.

—Tienes que dejarlo ir, Anata. – su mano se apretó sobre su ropa. —La culpa no nos llevará a ningún lado. – aspiró su nariz, aún estaba algo llorosa. —No puedo olvidarla, se trata de mi hija, mi niña, mi preciosa bebé, pero…- hipó nuevamente. Esto era tan doloroso para él como para ella. —No quiero que nos apartemos, no más. – tomó la mano de él sobre su vientre. —La vida que crece en mi interior, necesita de ambos, ahora más que nunca. Debemos ser fuertes, por nuestro hijo, por nosotros, por Sarada.

—Sakura. – frunció el ceño, sus palabras estaban llegándole hasta lo más profundo. —Esto es difícil.

—También para mí.

—Le fallé a mi familia nuevamente. Fui un mal padre con Sarada y me mantuve alejado de su vida, ahora no sé…

—Si estuviste ausente en su infancia no fue por que quisieras. – consoló su esposa. —Tenías un deber y fue por ese amor que te sacrificaste por nosotras, por todos. – agregó. —No eres un mal padre, Sasuke-kun. – ella acarició su mejilla con la suya. —Disculpa por haberte hecho sentir así.

—No fuiste tú. – Sasuke se recostó para quedar frente a frente, Sakura tuvo que recorrerse. —Siempre tuve dudas sobre qué era lo mejor para Sarada… Pero estabas tú. – eso la maravilló, nunca le decía este tipo de cosas. —Si algo me llegaba a pasar sabía que te tendría a ti. Sarada no me necesitaba realmente…

—Eso no es verdad…

—Sí lo es. – interrumpió. —Sarada era una chica muy fuerte, dulce e inteligente, habría salido adelante con o sin mí.

—Sarada te amaba mucho. Siempre preguntaba por ti, a veces me partía el corazón de ver cómo te extrañaba. – apartó su mano de la de él para acariciarle el pecho. —Cuando te conoció Sarada fue inmensamente feliz.

—Hmp.

—Tal vez no me creas. – Sakura pasó de su pecho a su rostro y le acarició con parsimonia. —Pero es la verdad. No quiero que sigas sintiéndote culpable, Sasuke-kun. Pu-Puedo apostar…- la voz se le quebró un poco. —Que ella fue muy feliz al ver que le habías ido a buscar.

—No sabes cómo pasó.

—¿Me lo dirás?

—No, no necesitas saberlo. –Sakura leyó en su mirada la agonía.

—Entonces… - suspiró. —No nos torturemos más. Olvidemos el cómo y recordemos el quién. Será nuestro mayor vínculo, aún después de esta vida. – Sakura sintió que Sasuke era quien le limpiaba las lágrimas con su única mano.

—Puede que me tome tiempo.

—Estaré a tu lado y él también. – señaló con la cabeza su vientre. —Le contaremos lo grandiosa que era su hermana.

—Seguro que lo disfrutará.

—Yo también lo creo. – al fin, Sakura sonreía un poco. Sasuke la miró sin expresiones en sus facies, sólo sus ojos eran capaces de llevarla del infierno al paraíso.

—Te amo, Sasuke-kun. – confesó en el cómodo calor de su lecho. Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto, en su lugar se inclinó y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

Cuando se separaron fue Sakura quien se acercó nuevamente, uniendo sus labios en algo más profundo. Las manos de la mujer se apoderaron de su cuello, enredándolo alrededor y uniendo sus cuerpos en una súplica romántica.

Sasuke respondió a su tacto. Se inclinó hasta ella y cabalgó su mano sobre su espalda. Le acarició hasta llegar al centro entre sus escápulas, empujándola hacia él. Sakura gimió. Le había extrañado enormemente y se lo hizo saber.

La temperatura subió, el vaivén de sus bocas se volvió hipnótico. Los dedos de Sakura se entrelazaron con el cabello de su esposo cuando éste dejó su boca y se aventuró a explorar su cuello. Rozó sus pechos y ella volvió a jadear, planteándole a Sasuke que ciertamente el cuerpo de su mujer había cambiado mucho gracias al embarazo.

Sakura se enderezó, recostando toda su espalda en la cama y Sasuke se alzó un poco, para quedar justamente sobre ella. Su mano tocó uno de sus pechos por encima de la ropa y la escuchó gemir tan plácidamente, como siempre. Le dio una mirada furtiva, aún había lágrimas en sus ojos y besó sus parpados para lavarlas. Haruno le sonrió un poco y unió sus frentes. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Ese era el consuelo que más necesitaba, sin duda alguna. Se habían extrañado enormemente.

—Todo estará bien. – susurró Sakura y Sasuke descendió la cabeza para abrirle el camisón.

—Sí. – musitó al momento le metía su pecho a su boca. La sintió respingas, sus pezones estaban erguidos y eran terriblemente sensibles, su tacto la volvía loca.

Mientras se dedicaba a lamer y succionar sus senos, su mano bajó hasta su entrepierna. Ahí acarició su clítoris con cuidado y sintió su humedad. El hecho de saberla prepara lo excitó aún más.

—Sasuke… - lloriqueó cuando paseó sus dedos por su abertura y penetró un poco, sintiéndola preparada para su intromisión. Se asomó a su rostro nuevamente y la besó. Con mucha habilidad, se despejó de sus pantalones y camiseta. La ropa interior tuvo la misma suerte.

Con el camisón abierto, la única cosa que le impedía el acceso al interior de su esposa eran las bragas que se había puesto. No obstante y ante el acto, Sakura se apresuró a bajarlas mientras Sasuke continuaba besándole los pechos.

Cuando se percató de ello sonrió contra su piel y acarició sus caderas con su mano para bajar repartiendo un camino de besos desde el nacimiento de su cuello a su vientre. Sakura suspiró, hacía mucho que no se acariciaban así y ciertamente lo extrañaba.

Cuando llegó a su barriga, besó la cima con esmero y después dio una mirada a la madre. Ella estaba transpirando demasiado y tan sonrosada como una muñeca de porcelana. Sasuke descendió y pasó sus dedos nuevamente por su entrada. Con su lengua saboreó su pequeño botón y su mano de estimularla lo más posible, sin llegar a lastimarla.

—¡Sasuke! – jadeó Sakura, sintiendo en los movimientos de sus paredes vaginales ante el estímulo. Él se alejó, no queriéndola hacer llegar tan pronto y se posicionó sobre ella. Los dos se miraron significativamente antes de que él comenzara a enterrarse.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y respiró para no ser demasiado rudo. Sakura se apresuró a tomarlo de los hombros y sus piernas se enredaron alrededor de sus caderas. Sasuke se adentró en ella lentamente, torturándola en el proceso. Cuando por fin estuvieron unidos, gimieron l unísono. Estaba saboreando las sensaciones cuando Sakura se movió insistente. También había sido un tiempo duro para él, un poco de placer no le vendría mal.

Comenzó a embestir con lentitud provocando que Sakura emitiera aquellos sonidos guturales que tanto le gustaban. Utilizó su mano para recargarse al frente y no aplastarla, apresuró los empellones y sus labios se toparon con los de su esposa.

Era algo firme, erótico y dulce, muy parecido a la primera vez. Sakura supo apreciarlo y fue por ello se profundizó el beso con su lengua mientras le animaba a continuar. Sasuke gruñó al sentir su apretado canal y se las arregló para ir más rápido.

Sakura le liberó del beso y se abrazó a él. Ahora era rápido, furtivo, inesperado. Demasiado para su sensible ser.

—Más rápido… - pidió en un murmullo y él le correspondió con un gruñido. —Así, por favor… - él jadeó, estaban muy cerca de tocar el cielo y sus embestidas comenzaron a ser erráticas. —¡Sasuke! – gritó su nombre mientras se aferraba, Sasuke llevó su mano contra su trasero y lo apretujó tanto como pudo. Su liberación fue violenta y sensual. Verla en éxtasis le llenaba también. Cuando ambos terminaron, su cuerpo se posó sobre el de Sakura, quien lucía muy agotada. Le acarició por última vez y descendió para besarle.

La liberó y se posó a su lado, ella se acurrucó gustosa y se abrazó a su pecho.

—¿No te lastimé?

—No, estoy bien. – le conmovió su preocupación, así que le dio un beso en los pectorales. —Tengo sueño. – dijo de pronto y su voz, ciertamente sonaba cansada.

—Sakura.

—¿Umm? – comenzó a cerrar los ojos, las caricias de Sasuke impregnadas en su piel.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte.

—¿Ajá? – vio que su pecho se elevaba más lento que cuando recién se acostaron.

—Es sobre Sarada. – ella se tensó inmediatamente, como si el orgasmo anterior jamás hubiese existido. —Naruto me dijo algo… No sé cómo describirlo.

—¿Qué es? – se aferró a su cuerpo, la ansiedad era palpable.

—Tuvo una conferencia con la Tsuchikage. – ella asintió, esperando a que continuara. —Le explico que… los hombres contra quienes luchamos eran clones.

—¿Clones?

—A excepción del sujeto de las lombrices, los demás eran clones perfectos creados para… usarse como mercenarios. – antes sus palabras Sakura se enderezó y aferró la sábana contra su cuerpo, le había entrado frío de repente.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Sarada?

—La Tsuchikage dice que durante la inspección del terreno encontraron un laboratorio subterráneo. – no quiso decirle que él lo había destruido con la fuerza de su técnica porque se avergonzaba de ello. —Estaba destruido, pero entre los escombros encontraron un refrigerador con muestras sanguíneas. – la vio apretar sus dedos. —Habían de Sarada.

—E-Eso qué quiere decir…

—Los ninjas de la roca creen que en realidad eran dos enemigos los que planearon el secuestro de Sarada en primer lugar. Uno de ellos murió en nuestra pelea, pero el otro desapareció sin dejar rastro. – tomó aire, ahí iba lo relevante. —La kage piensa que, posiblemente ese enemigo tiene los cuerpos originales de los clones, entre ellos…

—Sarada. – musitó atónita.

—Planteó que puede ser que ella aún continúe con vida en algún lugar desconocido, así como puede que… no. – había algo en los ojos de su mujer, algo además de las lágrimas claro estaba.

—E-Es-Estás di-ciendo que… - tartamudeó, nunca lo hacía a no ser que estuviera terriblemente emocionada o asustada.

—Naruto me dijo, que de ser así y de que existiera una probabilidad mínima de traerla con vida… podrían armar un grupo de rastreo y rescate.

—¿Crees que… sea verdad? – él esquivó su mirada.

—No lo sé. Parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad. – sus ojos se encontraron. —Pero, Sakura, de ser así... – ella no dijo nada. —No quería decírtelo porque no quería darte falsas esperanzas. Le dije a Naruto lo pensaría.

—¿Irás?

—La verdad es que lo deseo, pero… - miró su vientre. —¿Y si no es real? ¿Qué si perdimos definitivamente a nuestra hija?

—Pues… No lo sabrás nunca si no vas. – sintió asombro cuando Sakura dijo aquello. Le estaba animando a ir, le dejaba que se embarcara en una empresa en la que bien podría resultar un fiasco.

—No quiero que te quedes sola con el bebé. Ya me he alejado bastante.

—No quiero que te apartes de mi lado. – rectificó ella. —Pero, dime Sasuke-kun, ¿Podrías estar en paz aun sabiendo que existe la posibilidad de recuperar a nuestra hija?

—No.

—Yo tampoco. – apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos. —Si la posibilidad fuese remota no me importaría, iría yo misma, con o sin un equipo.

—No lo permitiría. – se apresuró Sasuke, ella le miró con una cara que detonaba sabiduría. De alguna forma imaginaba que Sasuke no accedería a dejarle ir a lo desconocido, más si estaba embarazada. —No quiero que te arriesgues, no en tu estado.

—Pienso en este bebé tanto como tú. – se recostó nuevamente a su lado, estaba frustrada y abatida. Acababan de hacer el amor, pero la sensación de gozo no había durado casi nada. —¿Sabes? Si hace algunos minutos me hubieras dicho esto tal vez habría reaccionado histéricamente o estaría asustada como no tienes idea. No obstante, siento que… ahora estamos más unidos que cuando nos casamos. – su monólogo le sorprendió hasta a ella. —Creo… que para bien o para mal, nuestro matrimonio evolucionó un poco, ¿No lo crees, Anata?

—Es posible. – le acarició con el dorso de la mano las mejillas.

—Confío en ti, cariño. – hipó, ya estaba llorando de nuevo. —Lo que tú hagas estará bien… Sólo promete que regresarás a mí. – lo abrazó con tanto ahínco que no fue capaz de decirle nada que le desilusionara.

—Lo prometo.

…

Refunfuñó nuevamente y pateó un tronco podrido con todas sus fuerzas, hasta hacerlo volar por los aires.

—¡Maldita sea! – gruñó al momento que se tocaba su pie, el pedazo de madera estaba más pesado de lo que creyó. Se sentó en una vieja silla armada con trozos de ramas. Era muy incómodo estar ahí, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

Los últimos meses habían sido horribles, desde adaptarse hasta recuperar el poco trabajo que había conseguido salvar gracias a su invocación. Por si fuera poco, no podía regresar al mundo humano debido a que los ninjas de la roca rondaban los restos de su laboratorio y todo su muestrario.

Cansado e imposibilitado, había conseguido salvar algunas larvas en desarrollo e implantarlas en algunos clones maltrechos a medio digerir que había conseguido salvar. Muy pocos habían sobrevivido así que tuvo que buscar otros sustitos con un éxito a medias.

Incluso su sujeto de prueba todavía vivo estaba fuera de sus límites. No podía recuperarlo, sin importar en donde estuviera. Al morir su hermano mucha de la practicidad con la que operaban se había ido por la borda. Fukai era muy listo en cuanto a estrategia, él era inteligente en el campo médico, pero no era un buen guerrero como su hermano.

Estaba solo, rodeado por criaturas escurridizas en una situación precaria. Cuando detecto el poder del Susanoo de Uchiha Sasuke sólo alcanzó a huir lo más rápido posible. Supo que su hermano había muerto por que mandó a un pequeño ciempiés centinela a investigar. Su cuerpo estaba deshecho y el campo de batalla era una verdadera pesadilla. El hombre que se había enfrentado a su humano había actuado como un berserker y dejado todo inútil a su paso.

Ojalá su suerte no se hubiese acabado. No tenía forma de formar el ejército que con tantos sacrificios habían organizado, había perdido una buena parte de sus lombrices y por si fuera poco sin sus instrumento la crianza era más difícil.

Odiaba a Uchiha Sasuke. No tenía idea de cuánto. Por su culpa toda su investigación se había ido al carajo y su hermano perecido. Uchiha Sasuke ya no era sólo un hombre al que había que evitar, era un objetivo. La aldea de la roca no le había hecho tanto daño como él en unos segundos. Su venganza ya no iba dirigida hacia aquellos que les habían discriminado, ahora estaba planteada para el hombre que osó asesinar a su hermano y destruir el trabajo de toda una vida.

—Uchiha Sasuke. – dijo Mori mientras apretaba los puños. Tenía vendajes por todo el cuerpo, debido a quemaduras ácidas que se dieron mientras escapaba. —Destruiré tu mundo. – dijo para sí. —Pagará por lo que me hice a mí y a mi hermano, pagará cada gota de sangre. – bisbisó con ira.

Lentamente, Horo, el ciempiés se le acercó con cuidado y se posó sobre su espalda y hombro derecho. Le acarició una mejilla con su exoesqueleto y Mori respondió a la caricia.

—¿Qué tal la caza, Horo? – la bestia siseó en voz baja y Mori frunció el ceño. —Busca a una mejor presa. – se mordió el labio inferior. —Trae animales, de toda clase, serpientes, gatos, perros, sapos… Debo encontrar un sustituto, pero por el amor de todo lo que es sagrado, no te los comas como a aquella niña. Tienen que estar vivos. No quiero tener más retrasos. – el insecto pareció susurrarle algo. —Aquí no hay humanos, estúpido, esos cuerpos están seriamente quemados por tus ácidos estomacales, si hubo más, debiste digerirlos. – dio media vuelta. Había improvisado una cabaña en una cueva y fabricado muebles sencillos para comenzar a trabajar. —Mientras esos desgraciados sigan cerca de mis cosas no podré recuperar nada, mi trabajo se hizo pedazos. – el animal bajó de su espalda y se enroscó frente a él, como si protestara emitió sonidos inentendibles para el oído humano. —Tienes razón, Horo, ya no puedo vivir en el pasado. – tomó un tubo de ensayo que estaba en una mesita. —Vengaré a mi hermano, lo prometí. – miró a su ciempiés. —Aún hay esperanza y tú, mi fiel amigo, tendrás toda la carne humana que quieras una vez que completemos el plan. – soltó una carcajada. —Konoha se teñirá de sangre.

…

El día amaneció nublado. Sasuke miró por última vez a su mujer antes de dirigirse a la torre del Hokage. Los dos estaban completamente cambiados, había tomado una ducha y se encontraban en total silencio.

Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida entre el verde fanal de Sakura y la completa incertidumbre. Se había puesto su traje de misión por lo que su decisión ya había sido tomada. Sakura llevó sus manos al cuello de su ropa y lo acomodó. Ese día no iría a trabajar y había llamado a Tsunade para confirmarlo.

—Espera a mi regreso. – profesó él. Sakura asintió, estaba muy seria.

—Sé que regresarás…

—No quiero darte falsas esperanzas…

—No lo haces. – ella colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—No sé si es correcto que nos separemos ahora.

—Yo tampoco pero…

—Lo sé, nunca estamos lejos en realidad.

—Te amo, Anata.

—Hmp. – no le gustaba admitirlo, pero él también la quería muchísimo. —Intentaré regresar antes de que el bebé…

—Descuida. Yo entiendo. – le besó suavemente en el mentón. —Es por Sarada, ella está siempre dentro de nosotros, exista o no la posibilidad.

—Lo sé. – ahora él se agachó y le besó en los labios. —Debo irme.

—Sí. – Sakura recargó su frente sobre su pecho. —Vuelve a mí. – pidió nuevamente.

—Siempre. – prometió y ella le correspondió con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y fue directo con Naruto. Cuando arribó a su oficina, el Hokage parecía ya estarlo esperando junto al grupo de ninjas seleccionados. Sasuke se posicionó al frente, esperando indicaciones. Todos estaban en completa afonía.

—¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Naruto, para romper el silencio. Sasuke asintió, en sus ojos el Rinnegan resplandecía.

—Mejor que nunca.

Y ello, les dio fuerza para seguir con la misión.

 **Continuará…**

 **El lemon a mi parecer fue algo tranquilo y ligero, pero en sí, era para fortalecer el vínculo de la pareja en dicha situación. Si nos fijamos tanto Sakura como Sasuke tuvieron un cambio de perspectiva y parece que ahora se tienen más confianza. Como bien dicen, después de la tormenta viene la calma.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	10. Equinoccio

**Tarde un poco más esta vez. Lo que verán aquí sera un episodio de transición, en el cual hablaremos mucho de biología y genética. Espero les guste XD.**

* * *

 **-10-**

 **Equinoccio.**

* * *

La estación cambiaría pronto. Ese fue su primer pensamiento cuando vio el amanecer. Seguido de ello, se inclinó otra vez sobre el limo de aquel sucio pantano y recogió algunas raíces. No eran la mejor comida, pero al menos no eran venenosas y podía digerirlas si se esforzaba lo suficiente.

—¿Otra vez raíces, Mori? – Fukai se le acercó cargando un saco en su espalda. Eran jóvenes aún, adultos que se habían forjado de una humilde y miserable manera. Estando siempre ocultos del mundo, vagando de aquí para allá. Ese pantano era sólo una parada pero se había convertido en más de ello, era su santuario.

—¿Pudiste encontrar algo más, hermano?

—Sólo mira este botín. – descargó el saco a la orilla de la charca. Había algunas ranas, serpientes y hongos. —Todo un festín, ¿A que sí?

—Pero claro que sí. – se apresuró a recogerlos. —Haré una sopa deliciosa con las raíces y los hongos…

—Cocinaré las ranas y las serpientes, su carne es buena para la fatiga.

—Es lo bueno del otoño, los animales comienzan a aletargarse y son fáciles de atrapar.

—Somos ninjas, hermano, claro que es fácil, el verdadero problema es que se conserven en el mismo lugar. – Fukai se rio un poco y se apresuró a meter todo en el saco. —No me había fijado que el clima comenzaba a templarse.

—He estado al pendiente de eso. – Mori sonrió.

—Creo que pasas mucho tiempo con esa lombriz.

—Es un ciempiés y Horo es mi amigo.

—Creo que le das mucha importancia, pero si tú lo dices. –llegaron a su campamento y comenzaron a preparar todo. No hacían mucho ruido excepto para indicarse el progreso de la cena. Cuando todo el ritual de preparación acabo, comieron tranquilamente. Fukai estaba serio, mientras Mori disfrutaba de la sopa.

—¿Sucede algo, hermano? – le contempló pensativo y ensimismado, a lo que el mayor le miró y asintió. —¿Tienes algo en mente?

—Estuve… haciendo reconocimiento. –la comida acabó ahí, se le había ido el apetito. —Encontré… algo que quizás no creas posible.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito mostrártelo por que no sé cómo describirlo.

—¿Es algo malo? – vio en sus facciones su preocupación acrecentada.

—No, no lo creo. Come tranquilo, mañana te lo mostraré.

—Mejor que sea ahora. – Mori dejó de lado su plato.

—¿Estás seguro? Es bastante lejos.

—¿Por eso no estuviste en todo el día?

—Sí.

—No me importa, vamos. – Fukai asintió y se apresuró a lanzar lodo a la fogata para apagarla.

—¿No te importa dejar de dormir?

—No, empiezo a emocionarme, ¿Qué tan interesante será lo que tienes para mostrarme?

—Estarás impresionado, tanto que se te caerá la mandíbula.

—¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?

Así partieron en busca de aquella proeza. Efectivamente, Fukai no había mentido. El recorrido había sido exageradamente largo, pero el final del recorrido garantizaba un buen premio. Entraron en una oscura y maloliente cueva. Mori no se veía especialmente entusiasmado de la atmosfera pérfida que les rodeaba, pero confiaba en su hermano.

Descendieron varios kilómetros y justo cuando empezaba a arrepentirse, Fukai se detuvo frente a ellos. Apuntó con su antorcha y le miró con una espléndida sonrisa. Mori parpadeó y caminó silencioso. Una vez al frente su boca se abrió hasta más no poder.

—He-Hermano Fukai… ¿Esto es… lo que creo que es?

—¿Y qué crees que es?

—¡Es imposible!

—¡Sabía que te gustaría!

Con cuidado Mori se acercó al enorme cadáver fosilizado de la lombriz de roca. Habían escuchado rumores y leído en viejos papiros familiares que ya se habían perdido, que entre los pantanos y las montañas había restos que comprobarían la existencia de las lombrices de roca, legado de toda la familia Kuroyama. Sin duda un descubrimiento impresionante y codiciado para todo cazador de fósiles, no obstante, para ellos, un regalo directo del cielo.

—Está en perfecto estado de conservación. – concluyó Mori, acercando el fuego para verlo de mejor manera.

—Lo sé. Estaba muy emocionado cuando lo encontré. – Fukai se cruzó de brazos y asintió complacido. —Con este espécimen podremos limpiar el nombre de nuestra familia y hacerles ver que realmente existieron estas criaturas y que…

—Podemos traerlas de vuelta.

—¿Eh? – el hermano mayor le miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. —¿De qué hablas?

—El maestro me enseñó bien, también tuve la oportunidad de averiguar por el bajo mundo una técnica para trabajar con cuerpos y extraer su ADN. – Mori se volvió con una sonrisa aún más grande, había excitación en sus ojos. —¿Acaso no lo ves, hermano? Podemos traerlas a la vida, podemos…

—¿Clonarlas? – Fukai no se veía muy convencido. Al igual que Mori su viejo maestro también intentó enseñarle biología, pero a él no le era tan grato como a su hermano menor, por lo que prefirió no profundizar en dichos estudios. Decidió dejar la ciencia a su hermano y el arte ninja para él, no obstante aún conocía los conceptos.

—Piensas lo mismo que yo.

—Sí pero, ¿No es un cadáver muy viejo? Para estas instancias estará tan descompuesto que…

—Puedo hacerlo, sólo necesito un equipo óptimo y tiempo.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Estoy seguro. – Fukai sonrió ampliamente ante esa declaración.

—Si ese es el caso, hermano menor, haremos todo lo necesario. ¿Sabes algo? Se me acaba de ocurrir un plan mejor. – ellos se miraron en medio del silencio propio de la caverna. —¿Recuerdas aquella ilusión que teníamos?

—Sí.

—Empiezo a pensar que podemos hacerla realidad.

…

La llegada a Iwagakure había sido tranquila y sin dificultades. El equipo de rastreo estaba junto una vez más y de nuevo, eran liderados por el Uchiha, quien permanecía más tiempo en silencio y cuyo estado de ánimo era sombrío pero dócil.

Fueron guiados rápidamente con la Tsuchikage. Kurotsuchi estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio al igual que Naruto y a juzgar por su imagen, se le veía distraía mientras firmaba y releía varios documentos. El llamado a la puerta y la presencia de los ninjas la hizo detenerse, se giró a ellos y les sonrió.

—Debió ser un recorrido largo, caballeros. Siéntense. – señaló algunas sillas a su lado y los hombres asintieron. Todos, a excepción de Akamaru, el cual estaba al borde del retiro por su vejez, se sentaron en donde se les indicó.

—Naruto nos contó sobre sus especulaciones. – comenzó Sasuke. —Nos gustaría escuchar más si se ha descubierto algo.- la kage ignoró completamente la poca educación del Uchiha respecto a las jerarquías, así que cruzó sus dedos frente a su rostro y asintió.

—El Hokage los tiene al tanto, entonces. No hay mucho que decir al respecto. Estaba muy interesada en que fueran guiados al cañón una vez más, pero me gustaría que ustedes: Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuga Arashi, comprueben algunas cosas antes. De igual manera, Uchiha Sasuke, estoy interesada en que nos dé una descripción sobre las habilidades de Fukai Kuroyama, después de todo su poder ocular le permite ver más allá que los demás.

—Le haré un informe.

—Estaré ansiosa por leerlo. – carraspeó un poco. —Me gustaría que usted, Aburame-san, conviva con nuestros científicos, están intrigados en saber sobre la lombriz de roca y siendo usted un experto en insectos tal vez pueda averiguar algo.

—Lo haré con gusto, Tshikage-sama.

—Me complace mucho su cooperación. – se volteó a su asistente y se le cercó respetuoso. —Iremos ahora al centro de investigación y evidencias, quiero que ustedes estén ahí para comenzar a analizar las pruebas con sus habilidades únicas. – definitivamente pertenecer a clanes habilidosos tenía sus pros y la mujer pensaba aprovecharles al máximo.

Sasuke les miró de soslayo y los ninjas asintieron, el trabajo tendría que comenzar más rápido de lo que pensaban, pero era lo mejor, así resolverían todo rápido.

Una vez en el laboratorio de investigación fueron trasladados directamente a la dirección general.

—Caballeros, él es el profesor Saturou. -presentó la líder de Iwagakure.

—Es un honor conocerles. – se inclinó respetuosamente mientras daba una reverencia. —Uchiha-san, Hyuga-san, Inuzuka-san, Aburame-san. – No reparó en sus apellidos y todos respondieron al saludo como era apropiado. —Mi equipo y yo estábamos ansiosos por conocerlos.

—Les comenté sobre nuestras necesidades. – dijo la Tsuchikage. —Pero estoy segura, profesor, que usted podrá explicarles más a fondo.

—Por supuesto, síganme. – los hizo caminar en medio de mesas de trabajo, matraces y computadoras. Llegaron a una sala especial, en donde tenían un gran refrigerador en donde se dejaban conservar algunas muestras, en otro anaquel se hallaban frascos rellenos de formol y aldehídos.

—Esto, caballeros, es una de las piezas que recuperamos de la criatura identificada como lombriz de roca. – en un caja de cristal tenían en perfecto estado una rodaja de sustancia y masa, lo que presumiblemente era alguna parte del animal. El olfato de Kiba se sintió tremebundamente insultado al hacer un gesto desaprobatorio, olía a horrores.

—Buah, sigue siendo fétido, como recordaba. – se llevó una mano a la nariz.

—¿Usted fue capaz de olerla en vida, Inuzuka-san? – Satorou se sintió emocionado.

—Sí, lo hice. Su olor era una combinación entre un queso rancio y una plasta de tierra podrida. Despedía mucho gas de su boca cuando rugía. – miró a Shino, quien asintió atento.

—Lo poco que pude ver de esa criatura era que necesitaba un terreno repleto de tierra y roca para sobrevivir. Usaba el material como armadura y su coraza era impresionante también. El animal era gigante y salvaje, me sorprende como ese hombro logró dominarlas.

—Usó una barrera sanguínea. – explicó la Tsuchikage. —Era parte de una familia conocida como Kuroyama, una leyenda local.

—Sí, he oído sobre ellos, no lo sabía. – planteó el hombre con gafas.

—Tras inspeccionar la información y la composición de los animales nos dimos cuenta que distaban mucho de lo que pensábamos.

—¿A qué se refiere, Satorou-san? – Shino contestó.

—El ADN de estos animales tiene rasgos similares a insectos del orden de los gusanos y los quilópodos.

—¿Ciempiés? – atinó a decir Shino. El científico asintió.

—Me alegra contar con un Aburame en esta sala. – parecía extasiado. Sasuke frunció el ceño, estaba comenzando a aburrirse.

—Profesor Satorou. – intervino la Tsuchikage, quien estaba atenta a todos los gestos de sus invitados. —¿Requerirá la presencia de los cuatro en la sala?

—Me gustaría mucho tenerlos conmigo, pero por el momento y para comenzar, creo que si el señor se queda Aburame podremos salir de nuestro estancamiento.

—De acuerdo, entonces supongo que podrán retirarse por el momento a sus habitaciones. Uno de mis ninjas personales les llevará, Uchiha Sasuke, me gustaría que charláramos un poco, para repasar los hechos respecto a Fukai Kuroyama.

—Claro. – Sasuke no se molestó en ser muy formal. Dejó que su equipo se marchara y él acompañó a la Tsuchikage de regreso a su oficina.

Una vez a solas, la mujer se dejó caer sobre su escritorio con evidente cansancio y dejó que la pila de papeles, similar a la que Naruto veía todos los días, se desmoronara. Ella frunció el ceño, pero Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto.

—Sé que debes estar cansado, Uchiha, pero debemos hablar.

—¿Fuiste tú quien le dijo a Naruto sobre…?

—¿Tu hija? Sí, fui yo. – ella se apresuró a buscar entre los papeles un pergamino. Cuando lo recuperó lo extendió a Sasuke. Él lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo con tranquilidad. Se tomó varios minutos, pero al final su mirada se topó con la Tsuchikage nuevamente.

—¿Qué es esto?

—El reporte dado por mi ninja, durante esa misión. – la kunoichi se extendió sobre la silla y se cruzó de brazos. —Pienso que debe ser incompleto a comparación de lo que tú pudiste ver con tu Sharingan y Rinnegan.

—Lo está. – lo dejó sobre la mesa. —Supuse que Naruto habría compartido la información con ustedes.

—Hokage lo hizo, pero el informe que leí no se veía muy… convincente. Quien hizo el reporte fue alguien más, ¿O me equivoco? – después de una pequeña riña de miradas él asintió. No sabía quién había hecho el reporte, le había comentado a Naruto el incidente, pero no lo escribió, supuso que quizá el Hyuga o Aburame lo habían hecho en su nombre. —Eso creí. – suspiró. —Me gustaría ponerte en contexto. Esos hombres, Kuroyama Fukai y Mori son ninjas renegados de la nación de la Tierra. Nunca pertenecieron a esta aldea en realidad, pero el feudal hizo de este asunto mi problema y por eso tengo que cazarlos. Hasta el momento son los únicos sobrevivientes, o bueno, lo eran, del clan Kuroyama. Éstos tenían la capacidad de domar insectos.

—¿Cómo el Clan Aburame?

—Ellos aprenden a controlarlos y hacen un pacto simbiótico. Los Kuroyama nacían con esa habilidad. Su existencia es tan antigua como tu clan. – señaló la mujer, se sirvió un poco de sake, le ofreció en un gesto, pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza. —La verdadera fama del clan vino cuando uno de sus antepasados logró domar a las lombrices de roca. Se dice que con ayuda de esas criaturas abrieron los caminos para la colonización de la nación. Toda una proeza. –bebió otro sorbo. —Los miembros de esa familia eran adorados por las personas en gratitud por permitirles vivir mejor, así que tanta fama se les subió a la cabeza y decidieron que lo ideal era que gobernasen sobre los demás. – Sasuke alzó una ceja, por alguna razón esa historia se le hacía algo familiar. —No obstante muchas familias se opusieron a su régimen y les desterraron del país que ellos habían ayudado a crear. Se les condenó y erradicó y la nueva corona se estableció para gobernar sin ellos.

—Eso quiere decir que existe odio de por medio. – oh, sí, comprendía esos sentimientos.

—Así es. – la mujer dejó salir un suspiro con olor a sake. —Esto le incumbió al primer Tsuchikage. – planteó. —Hace muchos años hubo una purga que los exterminó por completo, dado que ellos, aún en enojados decidieron tomar el poder por su propia cuenta. Un golpe de estado que nunca resultó. Con la aniquilación del clan todos pensábamos que no quedaba nadie más que perpetuara el apellido. Pero por alguna razón, quedaron dos sobrevivientes.

—¿Me está diciendo que el hombre que derrote era uno de ellos? –la mujer asintió. —¿Qué pasó con el otro?

—Es precisamente por ello que queríamos un equipo de rastreo. ¿Hokage no te lo explicó?

—Sí me dijo algo por el estilo, pero profirió que obtendríamos más información una vez llegáramos a Iwagakure.

—Ya veo. – ella rascó detrás de su cabeza.

—Sigo sin entender, cómo lleva todo esto a Sarada.

—En un momento llegaremos a esa parte. – resopló con un poco de humor, definitivamente el alcohol le había hecho efecto. —Verás, no sabemos exactamente cómo, pero consiguieron resucitar a esas criaturas. Las lombrices de roca son animales mitológicos, en realidad nunca se comprobó su existencia y ellos vienen de la nada con un grupo completo. –se cruzó de brazos. —Analizamos los datos en conjunto. Según tu equipo habían varios hombres en la escena que para mí aldea se encuentran fuera de la lista de "Se busca".

—¿Se refiere a los hombros que atacaron al segundo grupo cuando nos separamos? – asumió que sabía esa parte.

—Sí, los maestros Miyu y Ko, así como Mokushi Nanao, quien interceptó la comunicación entre ambas aldeas y creó la misión falsa. Confirmamos sus cuerpos o lo que quedó de ellos y llegamos a la conclusión de que las pruebas eran positivas.

—¿Positivas?

—Me refiero al ADN, era idéntico. No obstante y aunque fuese muy fácil decir que ellos eran los culpables, tanto los maestros como ese individuo habían sido reportados como desaparecidos hace tiempo, mi maestro era el kage entonces, es decir, años antes de la Gran Guerra Ninja. – eso desconcertó a Sasuke. —Llegamos a la conclusión de que eran clones. Naruto debió decirte sobre el refrigerador con muestras.

—Sí, él me dijo que encontraron de Sarada y que había una posibilidad de que ella…

—Es sólo una hipótesis. – reiteró la chica. —Necesitaba hablar contigo, Uchiha. Creemos que uno de los hermanos sabe sobre clonación. Tenemos motivos para pensar que se esconde en alguna parte o que está muerto. Necesitaba que me contaras sobre tu enfrentamiento con Fukai, que me aseguraras de que él no era un clon, en el caso que hayan decidido clonarse a sí mismos.

—¿Cómo podría saber que era un clon? – reprochó.

—Hyuga-san escribió algo interesante en el reporte que Hokage me dio. Dijo que, los hombres que lucharon al lado de Fukai tenían en su interior una larva de lombriz. Después de tanto pensar, llegamos a la conclusión de que ellos podrían haber sido los clones. No tuvimos la oportunidad de ver en vivo cómo luchaban, pero la posibilidad es latente. ¿Uchiha?

Sasuke había perdido el color por completo en el rostro. Las imágenes de la destrucción del cañón con su Susanoo cruzaron su mente una y otra vez. La tortura mental regresó… pero en medio de esa batalla psicológica, una esperanza, una que lentamente nacía cuan brote de una flor.

—Ella lo tenía. – exclamó con seriedad, una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien.

—¿El qué?

—El bicho, en su interior. – especificó. La Tsuchikage asintió y respiró.

—¿Fukai? – quiso ir por ese rubro.

—No, no lo creo. – Sasuke apretujó su rostro, formando arrugas en su frente. —Recuerdo que durante nuestra batalla los hombres, esos maestros que menciona, participaron. Pude apreciar un chakra diferente en ellos, pero no les presté atención. Fukai no lo tenía. Él usaba a las lombrices como invocaciones llegándose a fundir con ella para protegerse de los ataques externos. Usó a los dos sujetos durante la batalla, les daba órdenes y ellos le hacían caso también.

—¿Podía… fundirse con el insecto?

—Sí. – Sasuke continuaba tenso. —Era una especie de simbiosis. Luchó así para protegerse de mi Sharingan.

—Eso es interesante… - la mujer se cruzó de brazos. —Además, el hecho de que pudiera controlar a los animales quiere decir que su Kekkei Genkai es real, lo cual comprueba una vez más su ascendencia.

—¿Qué con los insectos en los clones? ¿Podría decirse que… la chica que murió no era mi auténtica hija?

—No podemos asegurar que no era tu hija, Uchiha. – ella reiteró para su disgusto. —Hablemos mejor de lo que mencionó antes, ¿Invocaciones? – Sasuke se sintió frustrado de que ella se estuviera desviando del tema, pero en lugar de abogar por regresar hacia su hija, respiró y asintió.

—¿Nunca ha tratado con invocaciones? – sonó extrañado y ella hizo un mohín.

—No suelo manejarlas, pero sé lo básico, claro está.

—Si se tratara de una invocación eso podría significar que los hermanos pueden invocarlas por medio de su sangre. Las criaturas les obedecen dado el trato sanguíneo o bien, por esa habilidad familiar que menciona.

—No había pensado que así fuera. – ella se veía extrañada. —Los animales que se usan para invocación, ¿En donde habitan?

—Dimensiones y lugares lejanos. – estaba comenzando a aburrirse.

—Mmm, usar invocaciones podría ser otra manera en la que ellos luchaban.

—No obstante, ¿No sería improbable?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es extraño que tras tantos años de lucha y discriminación no las hubiesen usado antes. Si las lombrices de roca eran el arma perfecta de estas personas, entonces podrían haberles invocado para matar a sus enemigos. No creo que lo vea, pero es más probable que no existan en esta época.

—Vaya, planteas las cosas muy rápido, Uchiha. Supongo que tienes razón, sería demasiado raro que no las usaran anteriormente. – ella suspiró. —Sus habilidades de pelea iban muy ligadas a las básicas ninjas y el control animal, no es la gran cosa, pero si contamos con que las lombrices de roca eran enormes y muy resistentes, supongo que sí tenemos algo a qué enfrentar. – ella se mordió el labio inferior un segundo y después remató contra Sasuke. —¿Dices que necesitas de un pacto sanguíneo para llamar a las bestias?

—Sí.

—¿Qué tanta sangre se necesita?

—No mucha, es sólo un poco, con ella se establece un vínculo y se guía al animal al sitio en donde se desea invocar.

—¿No existen especies que necesiten más sangre?

—¿Por qué lo pregunta? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué tal si en lugar de unas cuenta gotas necesitaras un cuerpo entero?

—Suena exagerado. – Sasuke miró el escritorio y luego a la kage. —Cuando esas cosas emergían destrozaban los cuerpos por completo, según el informe del equipo de Sarutobi Konohamaru, el hombre conocido como Fukai había matado a sus compañeros y mientras los lanzaba por un acantilado las lombrices aparecían.

—¿Cómo un animal tan grande puede aparecer a partir de una larva tan pequeña?

—Esa pregunta la podrán resolver tus especialistas. – puntualizó Sasuke. —Me interesa más hablar sobre las muestras recolectadas de mi hija.

—Hmp. – absuelta de que él no dejaría en paz el tema de Sarada, la kage suspiró y asintió. —Destruiste el laboratorio, ¿No es así? – Sasuke no respondió, pero su mirada sería era suficiente para decirlo todo. —No encontramos mucho a decir verdad.

—Me gustaría regresar al cañón.

—Lo harás, eventualmente. Queremos rastrear a Mori lo más rápido posible, pero también me gustaría verificar los datos que tenemos.

—¿Han intentado seguir los túneles?

—Muchos están destruidos y no hemos llegado muy lejos, necesitamos un equipo de rastreo.

—Entonces no perdamos más tiempo. – se levantó, actuaba tranquilo, pero lo cierto es que podía percibirse su frustración.

—¿Planteas que él está escondido en alguna parte?

—Tal vez ya esté lejos. – planteó Sasuke. —Si ese hombre está vivo entonces cabrá la posibilidad de que me diga más sobre mi hija.

—Asumo tu desesperación y la comprendo. – la mujer miró los papeles entre ellos fotografías de niños que acababan de ingresar a la academia ninja. —Si realizas el informe sobre Fukai y me lo entregas haré que un grupo selecto de mis ninjas los acompañen, también me gustaría que su integrante del clan Aburame se quede con el profesor Satorou para terminar la investigación entomológica.

—Lo tendré en unos minutos. – en realidad tenía ganas de irse sin pedir permiso, pero se abstuvo, no quería originar problemas por su desesperación, además de que supuestamente ya se había mentalizado de que la probabilidad de encontrar a su hija era tan cierta como falsa.

…

Pese a que había un deje de mal humor entre los integrantes de Konoha, Sasuke les ignoró olímpicamente concentrándose en sólo llegar a donde debía. Esta vez y para ahorrar energía, había decidido viajar de la forma convencional.

Tardaron, obviamente, mucho tiempo pero cuando vieron a la distancia el cañón todos se alegraron enormemente. Tal y como Sasuke imaginaba, el sitio había sido marcado y mapeado por los ninjas de la roca. Había señales por todas partes indicando que nadie debía pasar, así como cercas para proteger la zona de la fauna local.

Para cuando llegaron al centro del cañón, Kiba torció el gesto. El olor a sangre y carne pútrida se conservaba para su pesar.

—¿Qué puedes detectar? – preguntó Sasuke, el muchacho dio una calada y frunció el ceño.

—Lo mismo que la primera vez. Huele a podredumbre, pero… - Akamaru tenía la nariz pegada a la tierra. —¿Qué sucede, amigo? – el perro gruñó y caminó olfateando la zona. Podría ser un perro viejo, pero conservaba sus talentos.

—Lo que huele debe ser los túneles. – señaló Arashi. Su Byakugan estaba activado y veía con claridad.

—Ya los habíamos olido antes, no tendría por qué estar así de tenso. – opinó el ninja del clan Inuzuka mientras le acariciaba el lomo erizado.

—¿Tienen todo el registro de los túneles? – preguntó Sasuke a los ninjas de la roca que habían venido con ellos.

—Sí, pase por aquí. – señalaron una tienda en donde había un escuadrón acampando. Al verlos llegar se apresuraron a formarse y saludar con cortesía.

—Nuestra base está disponible, Uchiha-san. – dijo uno de ellos, se le notaba nervioso. Sasuke pasó por alto este gesto y se adentró, detrás de él iban Kiba y Arashi.

Había en el centro una mesa, a su alrededor unas cuantas sillas, una fogata apagada y algunos artículos de refrigeración, un pequeño laboratorio y registros en pergamino, también tenían una computadora.

—¿Tienes un mapa? – preguntó el capitán de Iwagakura, el encargado de la zona asintió.

—Aquí. – quitó de la mesa todos los papeles que carecían de importancia y plantó el mapa. Lo que ahí se veía era una complicada red de túneles, todas extendiéndose por todo el cañón. Bifurcaciones y regiones de descanso eran comunes, por lo que Sasuke analizó cuidadosamente todas las figuras.

—¿En dónde se ubicaba el laboratorio? – se apresuró a decir.

—En este punto. – señaló el ninja que había sacado el mapa. —No obstante este lugar está en ruinas, también muchos túneles han colapsado, seguimos excavando algunos. Con suerte dentro de unos días habremos explorado todo.

—No es así. – la voz de Arashi les distrajo. —Puedo ver que la red continúa en varios kilómetros fuera del perímetro del cañón. – la información lanzada les desconcertó. —Incluso la primera vez que estuvimos aquí aprecié la vasta cantidad de senderos subterráneos, pero no presté mayor atención. – Sasuke le miraba mosqueado y se apresuró a dar más información. —Mientras veníamos hacía aquí decidí ampliar mi rango de visión, al parecer hay túneles que llegan al bosque.

—Eso sí que es un problema. – Kiba se cruzó de brazos. —¿Cabrá la posibilidad de que aún queden lombrices vivas?

—¡Eso sería monstruoso! – exclamó un ninja de la roca.

—No sería tan descabellado. – afirmó Sasuke.

—¿Han hecho alguna expedición? Por lo que podemos suponer, no tenemos idea si aún perduran lombrices de roca. Si así fuera, éstas podrían estar sueltas por toda la Nación de la Tierra, incluso atravesar las fronteras. – los ninjas miraron horrorizados a Kiba.

—Sin duda un problema para la aldea de la roca. – señaló Hyuga.

—¿Por qué? – se atrevió a preguntar uno de los shinobi de la roca.

—Podría desatar ideas equivocadas sobre nosotros, imagino. – dijo el capitán enviado por la Tsuchikage. —Discutiré con nuestra líder sobre ese temor, gracias por señalarlo.

Un silencio incómodo rodeó a los hombres. Entonces y después de un carraspeó Sasuke decidió continuar.

—La Tsuchikage me informó que deseaban un equipo de rastreo para iniciar la búsqueda de Kuroyama Mori. – apuntó a sus compañeros. —Estamos a disposición, pero para rastrearlo necesitaremos pruebas de su existencia. Dado que la existencia de más lombrices parece ser también un caso apremiante nos dividiremos en dos equipos. – miró al Hyuga. —Arashi Hyuga les ayudará a hacer un rastreo más a fondo de las cavernas, puede detectar chakra a kilómetros de distancia, Akamaru les acompañará, él olerá la existencia de las lombrices y ladrará cuando las encuentre. – Kiba se agachó y le acarició la cabeza, pareció susurrarle algo en la oreja y el animal movió la cola, ladrando después. —Inuzuka Kiba se encargará junto a mí de rastrear al hombre en cuestión.

—Encontramos esto. – habiendo siete ninjas de la roca, uno de ellos tuvo el acierto de ir hacia el equipo de refrigeración y sacar un trozo de tela. —Creemos que esto es suyo, ¿Será suficiente?

—Sí. – Kiba dio un paso al frente. Lo pasó por su nariz, memorizando el rastro.

—Llévenme por favor a la caverna principal. – pidió Arashi. —¿Quiénes vendrán conmigo? – cuatro hombres se le acercaron.

—Alguien debe quedarse aquí por su necesitamos comunicarnos con la aldea. – señaló el capitán del equipo especial de la roca. Uno de ellos asintió. —Uchiha-san, yo le acompañaré al laboratorio. Es una zona de difícil acceso por las altas posibilidades de derrumbe, así que será bueno tener un usuario del Doton con ustedes. El resto de mis hombres puede hacer una búsqueda a las afueras, por si existen señales y avistamientos respecto a las criaturas.

—Está bien. – consintió Sasuke.

—Nos levaremos el mapa. – Arashi lo tomó con cuidado y lo enrolló para después depositarlo sobre su espalda. —En caso de ser necesario, contamos con radios portátiles. – señaló su oído derecho, un pequeño cable sobresalía de su piel. Los ninjas de Iwagakure se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, Konoha iba bien preparada, así que tenían la confianza de que esta vez harían más avances en la misión.

—Confiamos en ustedes, rastreadores de Konoha. – asintió el capitán.

—Pongámonos en marcha. – Sasuke dio media vuelta y avanzó hasta la salida de la tienda. Este era el momento de la verdad, su misión apenas comenzaba.

…

Shino suspiró mientras bebía un poco de té. Estaba emocionado, pero no tanto como el profesor Satorou.

Luego de que Sasuke decidiera partir con su equipo a la zona cero, había tenido el encargo de quedarse junto al científico de la Roca para estudiar más a fondo la fisiología de la lombriz de roca. Si bien el encuentro generacional entre sus conocimientos y la gran experiencia del entomólogo le habían brindado una experiencia de calidad, se sentía atorado.

Sus compañeros estaban en el campo de batalla haciendo el trabajo que se supone él debería estar haciendo. Mas la petición de la Tsuchikage y la orden de su capitán tenían más peso que sus deseos, cuestión que le fastidiaba un poco.

Estaba por otro lado el profesor Satorou, quien toda la noche había estado yendo de aquí para acá, revisando bases de datos, libros y registros electrónicos. Tenían una buena tecnología, pero Shino reconocía que Konoha estaba mejor preparada, era por eso que habían tardado todo un día. No obstante y ante tanto trabajo, la verdad comenzaba a esclarecerse.

—¡Esto es fascinante, Shino-san! –dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba a su lado y le daba una palmadita. —Si nuestra teoría es correcta, la lombriz de roca podría haber tenido un complejo método de reproducción y desarrollo. Además de que, su longevidad habría permitido hacer posible su persistencia. – Shino asintió.

Habían pasado toda la tarde persiguiendo hipótesis y teorías. Concluyeron con que el trozo de carne era de una lombriz de roca, las cuales al parecer eran parientes filogenéticas de los ciempiés, que alcanzaban sus colosales tamaño con un método hormonal poderoso, maduraban relativamente rápido, como todos los insectos y que era posible que aún existiera alguna por ahí en estado salvaje.

Decir esto era más fácil que averiguarlo, porque habían estado sin descanso durante horas.

—El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes. – bromeó un poco, sí, había sido educativo, pero muy cansado.

—Satorou-sensei. – un jovencito llegó al cuarto cargando algunos pergaminos y un disco compacto. —Hokage-sama ha mandado este material que podría serle de utilidad.

—¿De qué se trata? – Satorou lo tomó y analizó. No tardó mucho en insertar el disco en la PC y desamarrar los pergaminos.

—Dijeron que información solicitada, me retiro. – hizo una reverencia y se fue sin hacer más ruido.

—¡Increíble! – exclamó el científico y Shino dio un respingo.

—¿Está todo bien?

—¡Esto es simplemente increíble! – repitió con asombro, Shino se apresuró a ir donde él. Al ver los pergaminos entendió que se trataba de un algoritmo en donde se explicaban las leyes básicas de la genética, así como se enumeraban hojas de apuntes que estaban registrados en el disco extraíble. —¿De dónde sacó Konoha toda esta información? – tal y como creían, el disco contenía un simposio de teorías, reglas y resultados acerca de la clonación, tanto humana como animal.

—Orochimaru. – atinó a decir Shino. Aquella era la información que Naruto había prometido del despiadado sannin.

—Es muy interesante. – repuso el hombre mientras leía a velocidad luz.

—Mire esto, profesor. – Shino detuvo su mirada sobre un mensaje escrito por el propio Orochimaru. En el escrito figuraba lo siguiente: _Resultados de la durabilidad vital de especímenes puros contra especímenes híbridos._

—¿Durabilidad vital? – el hombre se inclinó un poco para pensar.

—Creo que se refiere a su longevidad.

—Veamos. – con el ratón de la computadora desglosó la explicación y la gráficas indicadas. Mientras más contenido leían, más parecía cambiar sus rostros.

—Si la información es correcta… entonces nos hemos equivocado. – repuso el científico y Shino asintió. —Por ejemplo, sobre la longevidad. – Satorou caminó hacia un libro de pasta gastada y vieja. —En este cuento el autor pone a las lombrices como criaturas mitológicas, casi como si no fuesen reales sino representaciones de nuestra imaginación. ¿Y qué tal si en realidad no vivían tanto? ¿Qué si la especie sí se extinguió?

—Si ese fuese el caso, ¿Cómo se explicaría que aún continuaran con vida?

—Como lo veo, Shino-san, tenemos dos opciones: O son en verdad criaturas que han sobrevivido siglos en la naturaleza y fueron domadas por esos hermanos… O estamos tratando con criaturas creadas por la mano del hombre.

—¿Clones?

—O especies transgénicas. – concluyó el científico. —No estamos seguros si el ADN de los otros animales que encontramos en su genoma sean en verdad propios, más bien podrían ser inserciones externas, como lo explica Orochimaru-sama. – la atmosfera regresaba a ser aquella cargada de incertidumbre.

—Dijo usted que en el laboratorio de aquel hombre se encontraron herramientas, posiblemente él las clonó.

—Sí, podría ser, pero lo que encontraron era muy poco para hacer dicha cosa, a no ser claro, que estemos hablando de un genio.

—Tal vez se destruyeron durante el enfrentamiento.

—Esa es otra posibilidad. – sin medir mucho su efusividad, Satorou lanzó al suelo varios libros y colocó una hoja de papel en blanco. Comenzó a dibujar un diagrama genealógico. —Podemos concluir que tanto el ciempiés como la lombriz de roca son parientes, con un margen de error claro. ¿Conoce la teoría de la selección natural?

—Sí.

—Bueno, pongámoslos de esta forma…. Para que una especia se extinga deben haber muchos factores que afecten su supervivencia, puede ser el alimento, el clima, la caza…

—¿Esos cuentos cuantos años tienen de antigüedad? – indagó Shino, tomándolo del suelo.

—Cientos, no estoy seguro.

—Bueno, ¿Qué cambió de esos años para ahora?

—Varias cosas, el clima, la depredación… ¿Sugiere que eso las eliminó?

—Puede ser, especies tan grandes suelen morir por la pérdida de alimento o cambios climáticos.

—Muy bien, digamos que así fue. – comenzó a trazar más líneas de nuevo. —Sabemos que las lombrices eran animales muy agresivos y que sólo un hombre pudo controlarlas en su época. – continuaba dibujando. —Al igual que los caracteres, las barreras sanguíneas también se heredan y éstas pueden cambiar con el paso del tiempo.

—Cierto, algunos pueden evolucionar o desaparecer. – comenzaba a comprender a donde quería llegar.

—Sí, y digo si, en realidad esta criatura fuese una original, sólo podríamos decir que para controlarlas el usuario del Kekkei Genkai tendría que tener un Dojutsu muy conservado, cuestión que aunque posible es complicada, ya que la perpetuación de la sangre ha tenido trompicones en su historia.

—Así que maneja que posiblemente estos sujetos no serían capaces de controlar a una lombriz de roca por sí solos.

—Sí, pero es sólo una suposición. – el lápiz con el que escribía se rompió y gruñó. Tomó otro. —Esto nos da una razón.

—¿Razón de qué?

—De crear una especie transgénica. – continuó uniendo conceptos en el papel. —Es decir, hacer que el clon sea manejable y más durable.

—¿Lo dice por lo que menciona Orochimaru? –Shino miró la pantalla de la computadora. En el texto, Orochimaru decía que los clones puros morían más rápido por un envejecimiento apresurado, resultado de la fragilidad genética a causa de la replicación del propio ADN, por el contrario, los especímenes híbridos duraban mayor tiempo con vida, alcanzando etapas reproductivas a edades más tardías, lo cual emulaba a la naturaleza en una proximidad más aceptable.

—Demos por hecho que ellos sí saben sobre clonación, ya que es la única forma de explicar a los humanos usados y que no se trataban de un jutsu de resurrección.

—De acuerdo… - Shino asintió, expectante.

—La clonación en sí es un proceso similar, sin importar el organismo usado, pero es todavía más sencillo que ingresar genes ajenos al genoma original. Es posible hacerlo, pero se requiere de mucho trabajo y mesura. Si se conoce bien la estructura del organismo, se podrá intervenir en partes específicas para tratarlo, según la información de Orochimaru-sama. – Shino asintió y volteó a ver sus dibujos, lentamente el entomólogo estaba haciendo un complejo, pero claro ejemplo de cómo pudieron pasar las cosas. —Está la posibilidad, de que dependiendo la conservación, el ADN puede ser inestable e inútil, ¿Qué tal si ese material genético se remplaza sabiamente?

—¿Se refiere a las partes que coinciden perfectamente con los ciempiés? – claro, todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

—Así es. – dio los últimos trazos, el concepto estaba asentado. —De forma rápida, podemos decir que no estamos tratando de criaturas ancestrales, sino descendientes obtenidos por técnicas de clonación y manipulación genética.

—¿Cómo podríamos probarlo? – planteó Shino, cruzándose los brazos.

—No podemos, a no ser que hagamos nosotros mismos el experimento, pero dado que no tenemos un protocolo, tendríamos que usar la prueba y el error; y me temo que eso llevaría demasiado tiempo.

—Comprendo. – Shino fijó su vista en los apuntes del profesor y cayó en cuenta de algo. —¿Cómo entran los clones humanos en esta ecuación?

—¿Eh? – Satorou pareció desconcertado por su pregunta.

—No sé por qué pienso que la participación de los humanos podría ser peor de lo que imaginamos. – si bien recordaba, cuando Arashi Hyuga inspeccionó los clones de Ko y Miyu, había dicho que tenían en su interior una larva de lombriz, por lo que suponía que los animales estaban ahí por alguna razón. ¿Pero una larva? Shino pensó entonces en la avispa esmeralda, un curioso insecto que cumplía su ciclo reproductivo inyectando sus larvas en el interior de otros bichos.

La larva se desarrollaba lentamente y al eclosionar, mataba a la víctima, dejándola sin fluidos en un caparazón vacío. Shino sacudió sus ideas, por muy escalofriante que sonara, podría ser aceptable.

—¿En qué piensa, Shino-san?

—En la avispa esmeralda.

— _¿Ampulex compressa?_ – el profesor torció el gesto y después fue hacia un pergamino, era una copia del reporte que Arashi había escrito. —Sea más específico. – lo abrió para leerlo.

—Durante nuestra misión de rescate Arashi Hyuga detectó en los clones humanos la presencia de larvas de insecto. Al principio no teníamos idea de cómo es que habían llegado ahí, pero tras pensarlo un poco, creó saberlo.- para entonces Satorou ya había encontrado esa parte en el escrito.

—Explique su teoría.

—¿Por qué la necesidad de clones humanos si se posible clonar lombrices de roca exitosamente?

—¿Subordinados, quizás?

—Si son subordinados, ¿Por qué implantarlos dentro? –Shino respiró antes de continuar. —No, más bien creo que los humanos no eran más que marionetas.

—¿Marionetas?

—Incubadoras. – corrigió el Aburame. —Tal y como la avispa esmeralda, las lombrices de ropa pudieron necesitar el advenimiento de un medio propicio para desarrollarse. – se mordió ligeramente el carrillo interno. —No conozco su velocidad de crecimiento, pero es posible que eso también se adaptara genéticamente. – tragó saliva. —Si no se podían criar en un laboratorio de forma natural, el medio corporal de un huésped podría ser lo ideal. Por alguna razón, las larvas se desarrollar alarmantemente rápido y… ahora que lo recuerdo. – todo comenzaba a tener sentido, Shino se sintió terriblemente por lo que Sarada y Sasuke habían tenido que vivir.

—¿Qué sucede, Shino-san?

—Antes de que Sarada… explotara, ese hombre, Fukai, liberó un sello. Automáticamente la lombriz creció y destrozó todo a su paso.

—¿Plantea que… esos hombres hacían que sus creaciones sobrevivieron en el vientre de un ser humano y por medio de un sello podían… hacerle crecer?

—Suena enfermizo. – en verdad lo era y muy terrible además.

—Dios mío. –Satorou tuvo que sentarse. —Eso explicaría los clones. Si su teoría es correcta, los parásitos necesitarían un medio óptimo para desarrollarse y no uno cualquiera, mientras mejor fuese la calidad del chakra…

—Más poderoso sería la criatura.- completó Shino.

—Creo que resolvimos el misterio. – ambos se miraron un momento.

—No, aún no. – caminó hasta la muestra de la lombriz y después a la computadora, en donde continuaba en el lector de documentos la información de Orochimaru. —Si se trata de criaturas transgénicas, ¿Dónde encuentras la complementación?

—¿Una genoteca?

—¿Y cómo obtienes los genes a guardar?

—De muestras recolectadas y seleccionadas. – complementó el científico.

—Pero no puede ser cualquiera, deben ser de un animal lo suficientemente poderoso en genotipo como para que…

—Buenos días, caballeros.- la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la Kurotsuchi. Se le veía preocupada y con el rostro arrugado.

—¡Tsuchikage-sama! – Satorou se levantó e hizo una reverencia, Shino le imitó.

—Buenos días, Tsuchikage-sama. – se inclinó para saludar.

—¿Han resuelto algo del misterio?

—Bueno, tenemos teorías y…

—¿Tienen algo sí o no? – ella pareció desesperada.

—¿Sucede algo, señora? – Satorou se preocupó por su actitud, ella pasó su mano por su cabeza y miró a Shino.

—Necesitamos conectar con el equipo de rastreo. – pudo sentir la tensión en sus palabras. —Konoha está siendo atacada.

—¿Qué? – Shino dio un paso al frente. —¡¿Por quién?!

—Kuroyama Mori… y un ejército de monstruos.

La sentencia acababa de hacerse. Shino sintió que la mañana sería tan larga como aquella noche. Un equinoccio en su labor, lo único que atinó a hacer fue acercarse a la puerta y pensar en cómo conseguiría localizar a Sasuke y los demás.

 **Continuará…**

 **Honestamente siento que este capítulo podría ser un poco tedioso, no obstante me sentí con la necesidad de explicar paso por paso cómo lograrían descubrir los planes de Mori y Fukai. Por una parte tenemos el cómo peleaban junto a las lombrices y en otro lado cómo eran tan hábiles que consiguieron clonar a los animales por su cuenta con mucha teoría en el campo de la genética.**

 **Como vemos, el plan de Mori ya se echó a andar. Eso también es agravante.**

 **En el próximo capítulo complementaré un poco a este y veremos un pequeño panorama de lo que está pasando en Konoha, espero les guste. Les saludo y nos leemos.**

 **PD. Disculpen mis horrores de ortografía, dio una revisión rápida, pero honestamente no creo que haya sido la mejor. Me sentía tan ansiosa por publicar que le di a máxima velocidad.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	11. Brisas de otoño

**Disculpen que tardara tanto, dado que generalmente actualizó cada semana o cada doce días, pero en fin. Este capítulo es un tanto introductorio y nos deja ver lo que el equipo de Sasuke estuvo haciendo mientras Shino estaba con el profesor Satorou, pero así mismo al final iremos un poco al presente sobre la última parte en donde nos quedamos en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Espero les guste el final de este capítulo :D**

* * *

 **-11-**

 **Brisas de otoño.**

* * *

El ninja de la roca no le había mentido. La zona de acceso al laboratorio estaba en condiciones paupérrimas. A pesar de que los shinobi de la roca habían colocado sostenes, aparentemente la tierra era inestable y se desmoronaba con facilidad. Sasuke habría de reconocer que el poder de su Susanoo era demasiado grande y había dejado gran parte del cañón dañada.

—Por aquí. – señaló el capitán. Conocía de memoria las instalaciones. Habían iluminado los túneles con luz eléctrica y todo parecía estar bien cuidado, seguramente ellos tardaban mucho en arreglar todo para que fuese aceptable.

Al fondo de la caverna Sasuke encontró la entrada al laboratorio. Tal y como esperaba, la mitad de la sala estaba destruía, habiendo grandes rocas que se sobreponían en cubículos y muebles. Las rocas que habían caído formaban un techo de escombros y ruinas, pero sólo habían destruido una parte, por lo que, para no ocasionar más derrumbes y recuperar lo mayor posible, los ninjas optaron por las catacumbas en lugar de excavar directo desde afuera.

—Encontramos las muestras por aquí. – señaló el capitán ninja. Sasuke le siguió.

Lo que estaba visible mostraba paredes de roca tallados por cinceles, había instalaciones propias del laboratorio, tomacorrientes y fuentes de energía orgánica. Al parecer los hermanos Kuroyama sí sabían sobre ciencias naturales, pues consiguieron crear baterías químicas con ayuda de los minerales y ácidos de sus animales. Sasuke no podía confundir el olor pestilente de las lombrices de roca contenidas en los paneles.

Continuó inspeccionando. Su búsqueda le llevó a algunos libros llenos de polvo y piedra. También frascos con algo claramente podrido dentro. Se agachó para recoger una libreta casi deshojada y leyó con cuidado. Hizo un mohín al provocar lo que era.

—¿Qué sucede? – el ninja se le acercó, sin perder detalle de sus gestos.

—Estos sujetos tenían muchos conocimientos sobre biología. – extendió el cuaderno y el aludido lo tomó. En él se dibujaban diagramas sobre la evolución de las especies, así como las características de los distintos reinos entre seres vivos.

—Hemos encontrado documentos parecidos antes, suponemos que ellos debían tener más libros y pergaminos con esta clase de información, después de todo habían clonado criaturas.

—Hmp. –Sasuke pasó por alto su observación, revisando con su Sharingan si existían rastros de chakra fresco, pero no había nada. Mas su visión aguda sí captó algo. Él se acercó a los trozos de roca que aún no habían removido. Bajo uno de ellos parecía haber una marca de rasguño. No la distinguía, pero… si sólo pudiera…

Empujó un poco, el resto de los materiales crujió.

—Tenga cuidado, Uchiha-san, el techo es inestable. – señaló con el dedo los granos de arena que se filtraban ante el movimiento de las placas. Sasuke asintió. Lo dejó estar y dio un rodeo. Aun así, continúo ensimismado en los escombros. Tras analizarlos un poco llamó su atención la pequeña brisa que emergía por los recovecos, si bien podrían ser burbujas de aire, no era muy lógico que dichas burbujas permitieran la circulación de una corriente como tal.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se acercó de nuevo, el ninja de la roca no perdió detalle, pero en lugar de detenerlo esta vez se fijó en cada detalle.

—Hay un pasaje al otro lado. –dijo de pronto Sasuke, el shinobi se le acercó.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Circula el aire.

—Entiendo… ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Explorar. – el gesto de desaprobación del ninja fue evidente. —Eres un experto en el Doton, ¿No es así? Seguro que puedes levantar estas rocas.

—Me temo, Uchiha-san, que la estructura se encuentra muy dañada. Si intentara quitar los restos terminaría por hacer una reacción en cadena y todo se vendría abajo. Inspeccionamos las grietas, este lugar fue creado de manera que…

—Entonces no tenemos otra alternativa. – le interrumpió antes de que le diera consejos de arquitectura. Llevó su dedo pulgar a su boca y se mordió. La sangre fue mínima pero necesaria. —Kuchiyose no jutsu. –mencionó con suma tranquilidad. Una pequeña serpiente emergió después de una nube de humo.

—Estoy a sus servicios, Sasuke-sama. – dijo el pequeño ser.

—¿Puedes deslizarte entre las rocas y llegar al fondo del túnel? Te estaremos esperando para que nos digas que has encontrado. –el animal asintió y dio media vuelta. Sasuke se encontró con los ojos del capitán designado. —Si la estructura corre riesgo de caer, que mejor que un pequeño aliado. – el Uchiha se acercó a una roca lo suficientemente cómoda. —Esperemos.

—No habíamos pensado en usar invocaciones para investigar más allá. – admitió el sujeto a su lado.

—Hmp. – Sasuke cerró los ojos y descansó. Extrañamente, no le sorprendía.

…

Akamaru gruñó. El olor a las lombrices prevalecía en las paredes, pero ese sonido de advertencia era diferente y Kiba fue el único en entenderlo.

—¿Lo es, no compañero? – se arrodilló para acariciar al canino. —Hay algo más aquí.

—¿Algo más? – los ninjas de la roca parecieron desconcertados. Arashi activó su Byakugan. Inspeccionó la zona detalladamente pero no había rastros de algo mayor a unos cuantos ratones y serpientes.

—¿Qué detecta, Kiba-san? – preguntó ante la intriga.

—El olor es diferente, no son sólo lombrices de roca, algo grande y peligroso también circula por estos túneles.

—¿Pero Hyuga-san no pudo encontrar nada, o sí? – cuestionó uno de sus aliados, el joven de los ojos blancos negó con la cabeza.

—Sin embargo… puedo ver huellas más adelante. – puntualizó señalando al fondo del túnel en donde estaban metidos.

—Iluminaremos el camino. – alzaron las fuentes de luz que traían consigo. —¿Qué huellas ve?

—Más adelante, a unos cien metros. – avanzaron lentamente, los miembros del clan Inuzuka iban muy tensos.

La distancia se acortó más pronto de lo que imaginaron.

—Lo sé, Akamaru, el olor se aclara. – el perro había ladrado un poco. —Las paredes, pongan luz en las paredes. – los hombres de Iwagakure obedecieron y cuando lo hicieron enormes marcas similares a zarpazos marcaron la roca.

—¿Qué es eso? – exclamó uno de los ninjas. Arashi lo inspeccionó detalladamente.

—Son marcas de un ser que pudo andar por la superficie rocosa.- tomó una marca cerca de él, la excavación era profunda.

—Eso es. – Kiba pegó la nariz y aspiró fuertemente, después hizo una mueca de desagrado. —Ah, es más desagradable de cerca.

—¿A qué huele? – Arashi parecía curioso.

—A un ser grotesco, pero no es una lombriz de roca. – aspiró nuevamente. —De hecho, el sujeto que estamos rastreando huele parecido, pero su esencia humana se conserva.

—¿Sabe a ciencia cierta de qué se trata? Si no es una lombriz de roca, ¿Qué otra criatura puede ser? – uno de los ninjas se acercó a Kiba, intrigado.

—Este olor lo he sentido antes. – se cruzó de brazos, intentando recordar. —Pero no sé en donde, ¿No es así, Akamaru? – el perro ladró y movió la cola, estando de acuerdo con su compañero. —De lo que estoy seguro es que se trata de un insecto, lo sé porque Shino… - se calló de pronto.

—¿Kiba-san? – Arashi le miró con preocupación, se había detenido abruptamente.

—Shino… - masculló Kiba. Miró otra vez las paredes. —Ese hombre, el que se quedó con Shino en Iwagakure, en su oficina… - lanzó rápidamente comenzó a caminar en círculos y Akamaru ladró fuertemente para animarlo. —El olor estaba en su laboratorio, no, no era ese pedazo descompuesto de carne de lombriz… Era, era algo que ya he olido antes, una sensación desagradable pero reconocible… Este olor es… es de…

—¡Ciempiés! –gritó uno de los ninjas que les acompañaban.

—¡Sí! – Kiba chasqueó los dedos.

—¡No, Kiba-san, es un ciempiés gigante! – Arashi se apresuró a colocarse en posición de guarda.

—¡¿Eh?! – Akamaru gruñó y mostró los colmillos. Un par de ojos amarillentos resplandecieron en la oscuridad de la caverna. A paso reticulado y emitiendo su sonido parecido a un crujido, una criatura enorme y rojiza se asomó. Era un ciempiés de tres metros y cuatro de ancho, una verdadera bestia a comparación de otros que habían visto.

…

Había mucho silencio entre Sasuke y el ninja que le acompañaba. No llegando a ser incómodo, pero sí algo molesto, pues claramente no tenían mucha intención de comunicarse el uno con el otro.

Sasuke apreció, por un instante que el hombre iba a abrir la boca, pero un crujido cercano les alertó. Ambos miraron inmediatamente al techo, el cual había desprendido un poco de polvo y grava. Se reencontraron en medio de la sorpresa y Sasuke recurrió a la radio.

—Sasuke aquí, ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué es ese ruido? – la contestación tardó un poco pero finalmente y tras algo de estática escuchó la voz de Arashi.

— _Sasuke-san, estamos teniendo un altercado con un bicho enorme. –_ escuchó el chirrido de la criatura y después los ladridos de Akamaru.

—Iremos enseguida. – miró al capitán quien ya estaba de pie. —¿En dónde están?

— _¡Tsūga! –_ escuchó a Kiba a lo lejos y el sonido de una explosión, ante esto la arena volvía a desprenderse del techo y pequeñas rocas vibraban ante la presión de los túneles.

—A este paso van a destruir la red de cuevas y se nos vendrá todo abajo. – aludió el ninja de la roca.

—Iremos donde ellos, nos guiaremos por las explosiones. – dieron media vuelta para comenzar a correr, pero la radio sonó nuevamente.

— _¡Espera, Sasuke! –_ era Kiba, los dos se detuvieron al escucharle. — _No te preocupes, ya tenemos el problema solucionado._ – se le oía algo agitado, pero al parecer habían solucionado el problema.

—¿Se trataba de una lombriz de roca? – lo dudaba, porque habían acabado muy rápido con el objetivo y, en la experiencia anterior, esos animales eran duros como el infierno.

— _No, se trataba de un ciempiés. –_ Kiba respiró para hablar más claro. — _Encontramos también marcas en las paredes de algunos túneles, creemos que esas cosas pueden andar con libertad por aquí._

—¿Qué tan grande con los insectos? – pidió el comandante de la roca le prestasen el comunicador.

— _Más grande que cualquier otro bicho que haya visto y créanme cuando les digo que los he visto, después de todo Shino y yo somos equipo. –_ Arashi se unió a la comunicación.

— _Sus compañeros comentan que no existen especies tan grandes en esta zona, al menos no documentadas._

—No, no las hay. – notaron la preocupación en su tono. —Por favor, si se toman con más, ¿Podrían capturar una o tomar muestras? Tal vez al profesor Satorou le interesen.

—Kiba, nos reuniremos en un rato más, quiero informes detallados.

— _Está bien. –_ respondió el muchacho. — _Estaremos en contacto._

—Si se topan con esas cosas nuevamente intenten matarlas sin ocasionar más coaliciones, estamos en una zona de fácil desprendimiento, nos enterraran vivos de ser seguir así. – eso a un reclamo y regaño, pero para Sasuke era más bien una petición. El ninja del clan Inuzuka asintió sin que Sasuke pudiera verlo y reafirmó su respuesta verbalmente.

— _Sí, está bien. Aunque espero que no nos encontremos con más de esas cosas._

—Reporten cualquier eventualidad. – la comunicación se cortó. El alivio fue palpable, pues tanto Sasuke como el capitán suspiraron con tranquilidad. Esa había estado muy cerca y a pesar de no haber pasado a mayores, la intriga les carcomía.

—Empiezo a pensar que tal vez Mori Kuroyama si está por estos lugares. – opinó el ninja aliado.

—Me parece que además de controlar lombrices, esos hombres pueden manejar otra clase de gusanos, tal vez ciempiés específicamente. – contribuyó Sasuke.

Y tenía sentido. Pues aquellas criaturas parecían ser cada vez más cercanas a todos los eventos hasta ahora. Si la información de la Tsuchikage era correcta la familia Kuroyama poseía una barrer sanguínea que controlaba insectos, ¿Qué tal si este poder también aplicaba a los ciempiés? O quizás el poder se había debilitado poco a poco hasta dominar especies inferiores o de otra categoría.

La hipótesis era buena, pero suponía que necesitaría más información que sólo suposiciones. Observó a su acompañante quien parecía también estar pensando en ello a profundidad. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y éste pareció querer hablar y contarle sus sospechas, no obstante, las conversaciones entre ambos no serían fluidas nunca, pues una voz pequeña y rasposa les interrumpió.

—Sasuke-sama. – el par de ojos se volteó a la serpiente que ya había regresado desde el interior de las rocas. —He encontrado algo que quizá le interese.

—¿Qué es?

—Ataúdes. – Sasuke sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Qué hay dentro?

—No pude abrirlos, pero huele a carne humana ya descompuesta. – la angustia carcomió a Sasuke por dentro.

—Avanzaremos hasta ahí. – dio un paso al frente. —Gracias por su ayuda.

—Estoy a su servicio, Sasuke-sama. – la serpiente despareció en una cortina de humo blanco.

—¿Cómo podremos pasar? – puntualizó el otro ninja. —Si hacemos que la pared se venga abajo…

—Haremos algo mejor. – el Sharingan de Sasuke cambió dramáticamente, el legendario dojutso resplandeció. Frente a ellos se abrió un portal dimensional. —Pasaremos. – dio un paso y el otro hombre le siguió temeroso.

Al otro lado del derrumbe una segunda puerta se abrió. Los dos hombres aparecieron súbitamente. Sasuke suspiró, siempre era cansado crear postales de esa clase, pero la pena lo valía.

Tal y como esperaban todo estaba en absoluta oscuridad. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles un segundo y no fue hasta que el ninja allegado de la roca encendió una pequeña lámpara que el panorama se aclaró. Los dos se miraron furtivamente y asintieron para iniciar su peregrinaje. Evidentemente y como eran sus sospechas, los túneles tenían un buen trecho el cual era necesario explorar.

Sasuke desenvainó su katana. Si el otro grupo se había topado con un espantoso guardián, posiblemente también ellos, así que si algún ciempiés intentaba atacarles le partiría en dos sin chistar.

No obstante todo lucía tranquilo. A paso lento y cuidadoso llegaron al final de la gruta y tal como la serpiente había descrito, en el lugar más profundo se visualizaban cajas en forma de sarcófagos. Sasuke se apresuró a llegar hasta ellos. Apreció que dichas cajas estaban hechas de metal y tenían una tubería que entraba y salía de ambos polos. Una era una manguera hueca y la otra contenía cables que se conectaban a un panel de energía apagado por el momento.

Odio el ligero temblor que tenía en la mano cuando tocó la primera tapa. El otro ninja se abalanzó contra otra. Eran varios ataúdes y al juzgar por el tamaño, tenía el suficiente espacio para abarcar un cuerpo entero. Estaban repletos de polvo, muestra que ya tenían algo de tiempo abandonados.

Sasuke ahogó su exasperación y empujó para abrirlo. El olor a carne pútrida le saludó con fuerza y en cuanto tuvo el desagradable placer el olerla soltó la tapa para cubrirse la nariz. A unos centímetros el otro ninja hacía lo mismo, sólo que éste no guardó su reacción de asco ante el panorama.

—Ah, creo que… creo que son seres humanos… - el olor era penetrante y pavoroso, seguramente ya estaba arqueándose debido a las náuseas. Pero Sasuke ignoró esa necesidad primitiva y revisó atento el cuerpo frente a él.

Se trataba de un hombre adulto, ya debía estar en su quinta década de la vida. Era algo corpulento y sus facciones estaban deshechas por la putrefacción. No podía distinguir más cosas, sólo el hecho de que o ese sujeto ya estaban muerto o lo había hecho durante la pelea, cuando la electricidad se había apagado.

—Son cámaras de refrigeración. – intuyó Sasuke y no estaba equivocado. Había agujas y un pequeño tablero en donde describía cómo accionar el dispositivo de refrigeración.

—A juzgar por esto, posiblemente se trataba de cuerpos humanos que mantenía en conservación… por alguna retorcida razón. – opinó el otro ninja y Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Abramos las demás. – tragó saliva ante la expectativa, si sus pensamientos estaban bien hilados entonces esto era lo que sucedía: Esos dos hermanos clonaban humanos, cosa que ya estaba en tela de juicio desde el principio, pero no cualquier humano, al parecer humanos con habilidades propias interesantes. Obviamente sus sujetos de prueba no cooperarían, así que se dedicaban a matarles o dejarlos en animación suspendida por medio de las cámaras para tener disponible el material genético.

Sasuke pensó que era vil y maquiavélico, pero tenía un buen ejemplo para pensar que así podría ser. Su convivencia con Orochimaru le había dejado en claro que un científico loco puede hacer verdaderas barbaridades para conseguir sus objetivos en el nombre de la ciencia, no veía por qué estos dos tuvieran diferencias éticas hacia lo que solía hacer Orochimaru.

Los dos abrieron el resto de las cámaras, las cuales en total eran siete. El ninja que le acompañaba identificó a la mayoría, pero el último que quedaba le hizo tambalearse.

—¿Uchiha-san? – escuchó la voz del hombre a su lado, pero no respondió verbalmente. Estaba congelado. Pasó saliva y tomó la tapa para abrirla. Sus esperanzas y condolencias estaban fusionadas justo ahora. Ese último ataúd podía ser la respuesta y razón del haber aceptado la misión.

Aquí iba. Lo abrió. Pero lo que encontró adentro le dejó perplejo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? – se le acercó lentamente, Sasuke tenía la espalda tan tensa como una barra de hierro. —¿Quién es? – preguntó el hombre hasta toparse con el fondo de la caja, su expresión se endureció y miró al Uchiha en silencio. —Supongo que… no se esperaba esto. – aunque su comentario había sido algo inapropiado, era la completa verdad.

Sasuke soltó el material en sus dedos y dio la espalda al sarcófago, respiró un tanto para tranquilizarse. Esto no cambiaba nada, absolutamente nada.

—Estoy bien… - soltó finalmente. —El olor me… me está mareando. – era una mentira a medias, pero el ninja la creyó.

—Deberemos avisar al resto del equipo, creo que sería bueno que moviéramos los cuerpos.

—Sí. – Sasuke caminó unos metros para alejarse de la pila de cadáveres y sintonizó el canal para la comunicación.

— _Aquí Kiba, ¿Qué sucede?_

—Tienen que venir, ahora. Encontramos algo. – la voz monótona y fría de Sasuke conmocionó a Kiba.

— _¿Está todo bien?_

—Sí. – esa, también era una mentira a medias.

…

—Necesitamos informar a Tsuchikage-sama sobre los cuerpos. – comentaban entre ellos los ninjas de la roca.

Sasuke y su grupo les veían a una distancia prudente, estaban cenando y descansando al fin. Habían pasado el resto de la tarde ideando una manera de sacar los cuerpos hasta conseguirlo y por si fuera poco, el equipo de Kiba continuó hasta que cayó el sol con la inspección de los túneles.

En medio de todo el trabajo la necesidad por la comida fue más poderosa y se sentaron alrededor de una fogata a comer. Los tres lucían pensativos y preocupados, en especial Sasuke. Después del descubrimiento de los cuerpos había ido con su equipo a patrullar las cavernas. Su corazón latía desenfrenado mientras intentaba rastrear cualquier mínimo rastro de Mori Kuroyama.

—He visto la distancia entre los túneles, abarcan kilómetros pero sospecho que pueden tener un límite.

—¿Qué tal una vista periférica? – hasta el momento nadie lo había sugerido y fue Kiba quien tuvo la idea. Sasuke asintió, no sonaba nada mal.

—¿Ahora? – en cambio, el ninja del clan Hyuga sí se veía agotado. —Me temo que usaría demasiado mis ojos y… ya no me queda chakra.

—Necesitamos un pequeño descanso. – afirmó Sasuke, ciertamente tener ojos como los suyos presentaban el inconveniente de usar demasiado poder por vez, aunque daban una gran ventaja táctica, era exhaustivo el usarlos.

—¿Por la mañana entonces? – Kiba miró con duda a Sasuke, siendo honestos él era el más impaciente de los tres. Mas Sasuke no respondió a su pregunta, estaba sumido en un mar de pensamientos que no le dejaban en paz.

—Tal vez lo mejor sea descansar. – Arashi se recostó los ninjas de la roca darían la primera ronda para vigilar, dejando a los shinobis de Konoha un rato para reposar y recuperar fuerzas.

—Descansen entonces. – Kiba se acurrucó en la barriga de Akamaru, quien ya estaba dormido.

—Hmp. – Sasuke hizo lo mismo, recargándose contra una roca y aspiró para que parte de su irritación escapara. Era cierto que recuperar a Mori era primordial, pero no podía evitar la sensación de que hacía falta algo, una pista única que podría conducirles a su paradero.

Con ese pensamiento, Sasuke se permitió dormitar un poco. Fuese lo que fuese el cerrar un rato los ojos y relajarse ayudaría.

Pero dentro de poco las cosas comenzaron a torcerse. Akamaru fue el primero en reaccionar, el perro enderezó la cabeza y olfateó el aire. Los ninjas de la roca estaban charlando en voz baja, más atentos a su conversación que al ambiente. El perro gruñó un poco y las vibraciones de su voz despertaron a Kiba.

Sasuke fue el tercero en reaccionar.

—Algo se acerca. – intuyó el moreno y el chico del clan Inuzuka asintió.

—¡Por ahí! – de la tierra emergió un ciempiés igual de grande que el de la última vez. Tras olerlo Kiba descubrió que era el mismo. —Rayos, pensé que estaba muerto. – los ninjas se pusieron de pie y los de la roca se apresuraron a defender igualmente.

—Es ese capitán. – dijo uno de los aliados de Iwagakure. El reconocimiento fue mejor al comprobar que le hacía falta una pata, justo el material que habían recolectado para llevarlo al profesor Satorou.

—Les atacaremos juntos. – comandó el capitán, pero Sasuke dio un paso al frente.

—Aguarden. – el animal se irguió sobre la mitad de su cuerpo, aumentando su altura y sobresaliendo. Sasuke encendió su Sharingan y analizó a la bestia. El chakra era limpió y salvaje, un característica que ya había visto antes en las lombrices de roca y otros animales, ¿Pero cuáles?

El insecto rugió y se lanzó hacia Sasuke, fallando el ataque dado que éste sustituyó su cuerpo. Se enderezó y fijó al Uchiha como su objetivo, soltó un siseo muy parecido al de una serpiente y eso despertó considerablemente la perspicacia del Uchiha.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué estás esperando? – demandó Kiba, estresado por la presencia de la criatura.

—Ahora lo entiendo. – la conversación que tuvo con Kurotsuchi se rememoró resumida en su cabeza y sólo una palabra quedó pegada en su mente: Invocaciones. ¡Eso tenía sentido! Las lombrices de roca no eran invocadas, pero según el profesor Satorou tenían ADN de ciempiés, tal vez las lombrices no, pero… ¡¿Y si los ciempiés si eran invocaciones?!

Sasuke esquivó los embistes del bicho, estaba concentrado en defenderse pero no atacar, su mente analizaba otras cosas a cambio.

Si los ciempiés eran invocaciones podría haber una posibilidad de que Mori tuviera la capacidad de escapar con mayor facilidad y eso explicaría por qué después de tantos meses buscándole los ninjas de la roca no habían encontrado su paradero. Él lo hizo en el pasado, usar a las invocaciones para escapar de la muerte; Manda había recibido una explosión gigante por él y había escapado debido a que Suiguetsu lo invocó lejos de la zona de batalla. Incluso era posible restituir la invocación e ir directo a las especies en lugar de traer a los animales al mundo ninja.

¡¿Y si Mori Kurayama nunca estuvo en el mundo ninja?! ¡¿Si en realidad estaba resguardado en otra dimensión o muy lejos de ahí?! Los animales invocados tenían una capacidad más facilitada para usar el chakra en sus cuerpos, esto es importante, pues ellos se mueven por vínculos sanguíneos dependientes de chakra para su transporte, ¡¿Podría ser esa la respuesta a por qué no le encontraban?! Su equipo se había agotado todo el día buscando a un hombre que jamás estuvo ahí, ¿Sería esa la causa? ¿O tal vez si estuvo ahí pero consiguió escapar de dicha forma?

—¡Sasuke, cuidado! – gritó Kiba y Akamaru le acompañó con un ladrido. Sasuke fijó su vista en el artrópodo que le atacaba de nuevo.

—Espero tener la razón. – sacó su katana y se movió a la velocidad del relámpago. Fue muy rápido para los presentes pues lo siguiente que supieron fue que el ciempiés estaba clavado al suelo con la espalda atravesándole entre las placas de su armadura. Sasuke le electrocutó y el bicho se retorció dolorosamente.

—Qué rápido. – comentaron los ninjas que no eran de Konoha, pero lo cierto era que hasta para sus compañeros, Sasuke era asombroso.

Pese a que el ciempiés quedó imposibilitado de regresarse y atacar al moreno éste continuaba con vida, prueba de que en su enfrentamiento con Kiba y Akamaru sólo le habían noqueado. Removió sus patas pero Sasuke no aflojó su agarre y usó el Chidori Nagashi para presionarle.

Si su teoría era correcta, el dolor sería suficiente incentivo para que huyera. Los animales por invocación son usuarios del chakra también y ellos tienen la posibilidad de anclarse al terreno de batalla así como huir de él desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Si la bestia sufría y no veía otra alternativa más que de retirarse entonces su teoría sería confirmada.

—Un poco más. – ejerció más presión y más electricidad, el chillido de los mil pájaros resonó a la par de la luz incandescente. La criatura quedó paralizada y apreciaron como su cuerpo se retorcía dada la tetania a causa de la electricidad. Sasuke temió que el animal muriera antes de confirmar sus sospechas.

Pero… no fue así. Desesperado y débil la figura de la criatura se desvaneció sobre los pies del ninja. Dejando sólo su silueta en el suelo y la espalda del hombre enterrada. Todos se quedaron en silencio y Sasuke con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Era… una invocación? – Arashi alzó una ceja.

—Lo era. – Sasuke envainó su arma. —Tengo que contarles algo. – los demás se acercaron. Él relató sus pensamientos, mencionó como fue que no había abandonado la idea que él y la sombra de la Tierra habían mascullado. Había marcas en las paredes de criaturas articuladas y pesadas, pero no habitaban el terreno adyacente, así pues, cómo Fukai y Mori controlaban insectos con tanta maestría como si estos le obedecieran por derecho. Las técnicas en conjunto también eran una opción, nunca desechó esa idea, sólo que simplemente no lo dijo en voz alta.

Al término de su explicación las miradas dieron a parar hacia los ninjas de la roca.

—Lo que dice Sasuke-sa es muy probable… - masculló Arashi. —Creo que esos ninjas sí tengan una conexión con esas criaturas de forma sanguínea. No por el uso de su habilidad heredada, sino más bien, como un contrato que se da hacia un animal de otro páramo dimensional. Es posible hacer tratos con los ciempiés, hace años cuando Pain atacó la aldea de la hoja una de esas criaturas apareció gracias al Camino Animal. Era enorme y poderosa, ahora puedo ver el parecido, por lo que creo que sí existen y sí pueden ser pactados.

—No son comunes.- interceptó un ninja de la roca. —Pero supongo que pueden hacerse tratos con toda clase de animal.

—Si la posibilidad de que ese hombre esté en el mundo de los seres que se invocan, debemos reparar en que será necesario buscarle. – puntualizó el capitán.

—¿Cómo podemos llegar ahí? – argumentó un tanto mosqueado Kiba. Sentía que le estaban dando muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Podemos pasar a través de dimensiones. –Sasuke habló y las miradas fueron hacía él. —También es posible si estamos dentro de una criatura o una de ellas realiza una invocación a la inversa.

—¿Qué es eso? – Arashi alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ellos pueden traernos así como nosotros a ellos, después de todo el pacto es bidireccional. –intentó ser conciso y funcionó.

—Necesitamos refuerzos. – habló un shinobi de Iwagakure. —Creo que deberíamos informar a la Tsuchikage sobre el descubrimiento.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. – el capitán apoyó la moción.

—No tenemos tiempo. – Sasuke frunció el ceño. De repente sentía que todo se le venía encima. —Pueden avisarle a su jefe sobre esto, pero no gastaré horas en sólo pasar la voz. – Sasuke se giró a sus subordinados. —Iremos al mundo de las serpientes y alimañas. – su Sharingan se mostró girando un poco en sus orbes.

—Creo que sería buena idea tener refuerzos, Sasuke-san. – argumentó Arashi.

—O al menos una forma de comunicarnos. – opinó Kiba.

—Entiendo. – Sasuke llevó su pulgar a su boca y mordió lo suficientemente fuerte como para sangrar. Con ella comenzó trazar algo en un pequeño pergamino que sacó de su cintura. Era un sello de invocación hecho con el carmesí de su esencia. —Arashi, quédate aquí a esperar los refuerzos de la roca, Kiba me acompañará. Usa este pergamino para invocar una serpiente con mi sangre por si necesitas comunicarte con nosotros, será como un portal abierto. – todos admiraron el ingenio del Uchiha.

—Comprendo. – enrolló el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—Si algo llegara a pasar, usaré un pasaje con mi Rinnegan, o invocaré a una serpiente por ese sello. Dependiendo la cantidad de chakra que administren podrán hacer que el reptil que salga sea más grande. – apretó la mano para retener el sangrado de su dedo. —Las serpientes pueden ser irritables, sean cautelosos. – Oh, pero claro que podían ser así. Manda había sido un terrible monstruo y algunos de sus hijos lo eran por igual. A él le respetaban por su poder, pero tal vez cualquier desconocido podría no ser más que un tentempié.

—¿Cómo vamos a llegar al mundo de las serpientes? – el temor de Kiba era que una enorme víbora los devorara para después regurgitarlos al otro lado del portal.

—Con esto. – el ojo de Sasuke resplandeció mientras una llamarada negra en el aire tomaba la forma de un círculo, el camino se abrió para ellos. —Andando. – el primero en pasar fue Sasuke y Kiba le siguió con un ligero gesto de repulsión. Todavía no estaban en ese mundo, pero la esencia de las serpientes ya estaba mareando su olfato.

—A trabajar. – los ninjas de la roca comenzaron a movilizarse, la oscuridad de la noche no sería un impedimento y Arashi los vio partir mientras apretaba el pergamino entre sus dedos sobre su bolsillo. Tenía que relajarse y acumular chakra de nuevo, porque la iba a necesitar.

…

Sakura dejó que el sol le acariciara los cabellos a la par que se los mecía. Ya habían pasado unos pocos días desde que Sasuke se había marchado con el grupo de rastreo a la misión secretas entre ambas aldeas. Desde la partida de Sasuke algo había cambiado en su interior.

Era como si toda su tristeza se hubiese esfumado y en lugar de ello quedase sólo nostalgia. No era un sentimiento que se consiguiera rápido, pero Sakura lo sentía cada vez que pensaba en Sasuke y por ende en Sarada.

Esa mañana, se había levantado con una sensación de pesadez en el pecho, además claro, de un exigente gruñido de barriga junto a los movimientos de su hijo. Ella le sonrió mientras se acariciaba por encima de la ropa. Se preparó algo de comer de forma rápida. Como no estaba yendo a trabajar a petición de Tsunade, su mañana deparaba ser muy aburrida. No obstante y mientras terminaba de beber el último sorbo de su té, sus ojos se dirigieron a la foto de Sarada. La sensación de nostalgia la atacó por primera vez ese día mientras sostenía con una mirada maternal aquella foto en la que ella era una bebé.

Podía recordar esos días perfectamente así como las emociones que albergaban ambos padres ante la incertidumbre de lo que sería su futuro a partir de ahora. Entonces Sakura era la optimista. Sasuke parecía algo ansioso, pero ella se encargaba de sacar su mal humor de su sistema para remplazarlo por ternura y seguridad.

Claro, así eran las cosas antaño, cuando tenía a su primogénita en sus manos y la mecía dulcemente antes de dormir. Ahora los papeles se habían invertido. Era Sasuke quien parecía consolarla, quien le dio la razón e intentó compensar el sufrimiento que le había provocado a la familia. Sakura pensó también, que gracias a Sasuke ambos estaban esperando un hijo y que ello era un bálsamo para el dolor de la pérdida de su anterior hija.

Por supuesto que nada ni nadie remplazaría a Sarada, pero este nuevo bebé crecería sabiendo el inmenso amor que su hermana le habría tenido, así como el dolor de su perdida y que la única manera de superarlo era que él fuera feliz, para mostrarle a sus padres y al mundo que la vida sigue un curso maravilloso.

Motivada por estos pensamientos, Sakura pensó en que sería buena idea visitar la tumba de su niña. Aunque era evidente que no habría un cuerpo al cual rezar, sí una intención. Con dicho pensamiento, Sakura se dio una ducha, se puso ropas cómodas; pues su pancita ya era un tanto prominente, y caminó a la florería de los Yamanakas.

—¡Sakura! – al verla entrar Ino paró toda actividad y fue con ella. Le dio un abrazo y acarició su vientre. —¿Qué te trae por aquí? Oh, pero mírate, luces encantadora. – volvió a tocar su barriga, ella sonrió un poco.

—Gracias Ino. –Sakura miró su vientre un momento y luego el de su amiga. —Quizás tú debas tener otro hijo.

—No gracias. –frunció ligeramente el ceño. —Ya es bastante difícil conservar esta figura. – frunció el ceño. —Pero bueno, ¿Cómo has estado? – la pregunta remarcaba más seriedad que sólo una charla casual entre amigas y ambas lo sabían. Sakura suspiró y finalmente sonrió.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Estás segura? – Ino conocía la manía de su amiga por mantenerle en secretos sus malos ratos.

—Estamos bien. – comentó en plural, incluyendo a Sasuke y su hijo no nato en la oración. —Vine por su ramo de flores.

—Claro, ¿Puedo saber la ocasión? – la intención de esa pregunta era para darle las adecuadas y Sakura lo comprendió.

—Iré a visitar a Sarada. – por un segundo Ino se paralizó en su sitio, pero después destensó sus hombros.

—Sí, entiendo. –se apresuró a ir a un jarrón que contenía violetas, mas Sakura la detuvo.

—Estaba pensando en que quizás puedan ser dalias. – señaló unas rojas que estaban en el estante. Ino parpadeó y se acercó a ellas. Se las entregó a Sakura para que pudiera sentir su aroma. —Me gustan las rojas. – declaró e Ino asintió. —¿Cuánto te debo, Ino?

—No te preocupes Sakura, cortesía de la casa.

—¿En serio?

—Seguro. – ella colocó una mano sobre su hombro. —¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Descuida, estaré bien sola. – agradeció nuevamente y se fue. Inojin salió de la puerta trasera.

—¿Era la madre de Sarada, verdad? – actualmente nadie pronunciaba su nombre a la ligera, en especial frente a Boruto y Mitsuki, pero al estar solos su madre y él, se sintió confiado.

—Sí. – Ino tenía la vista fija en la puerta por donde había salido su mejor amiga.

—¿Las flores eran para Sarada?

—Sí. – la mujer miró el ramo de violetas. —Se llevó las dalias rojas. – señaló, Inojin entendía el significado de las flores.

—¿Pero va al monumento a los caídos, no es así? – su hijo se cruzó de brazos. Las violetas, por su color, se denominan como flores de luto, no obstante Sakura había escogido dalias rojas, cuyo significado tenía una seña muy particular que no pasó desapercibida para Ino. La rubia sonrió mientras se giraba y abrazaba a su hijo, el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido. —¿Qué sucede, madre?

—Te querré siempre. – susurró ella. Justo como el significado de las flores.

Ello hablaba muy bien de la chica y sobre su evolución emocional. Justo ahora se sentía orgullosa de su amiga, pues tal y como había creído cuando eran niñas, Sakura era una mujer muy fuerte.

…

La pelirrosa dejó nuevamente que el viento meciese su cabello. Una sonrisa tímida se asomó mientras se inclinaba para dejar las flores sobre el monumento. Se sintió satisfecha al ver el color resplandeciente a la luz del sol. No había venido a ese sitio desde el funeral de su hija. El hecho de estar ahí, de pie, sin derramar lágrimas de dolor, le hinchaba el corazón de una sensación similar al orgullo, ¿Plenitud quizá? No estaba segura, pues aún consideraba que era muy temprano para entrar en detalles.

Quedó un rato en silencio, sólo contemplando los nombres escritos en la roca. Pasó sus dedos sobre ésta y recordó pequeños fragmentos del pasado. Era difícil, pero estaba dando un gran paso consigo misma al hacer esto.

—Su nombre era Sarada. – susurró Sakura y su mano fue de la piedra a su vientre. Sintió los movimientos de su bebé por dentro. —Era una niña idealista, valiente y muy hermosa. – intentó sonreír mientras decía esto, pero las lágrimas amenazaban con emerger. —Sé que ella era feliz. Así como tú lo serás. – recargó su mano cálida sobre su piel mientras retenía un ligero temblor que le recorrió entera. —Te hablaré de ella todas las noches, te contaré historias sobre sus travesuras y sus aciertos, la conocerás mejor de lo que imaginas y crecerás con todo el amor que ella dejó. – al final no pudo detener sus sentimientos y el llanto rodó pacíficamente por sus mejillas. —Quiero que sepas Sarada, que jamás podré olvidarte, fuiste mi adorada hija y el amor que una vez te di en vida, te seguirá en donde quiera que estés. – miró las dalias furtivamente. —Siempre te querré. –confesó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

El viento sopló candorosamente contra su mejilla y Sakura sintió una inmensa paz, algo que pensó no podría sentir de nuevo. Su corazón… estaba sanando.

No obstante y pese a la agradable sensación, algo inesperado vino a continuación. Una alarma hizo erizar su cuerpo. Sakura frunció el ceño para voltear al suelo. Estaba temblando, pero no era una oscilación parecida a un terremoto, era más bien la sacudida exponencial.

El estruendo de la tierra al abrirse y el polvo recubrió la escena. Sakura retrocedió cuando escuchó un chillido infernal. Sus ojos verdes se toparon con una colosal criatura. Similar a un gusano y con patas que adornaban su cuerpo como muñones, rocas y cristales recubriéndole la espalda, la bestia se rugió para después fijar su vista en ella.

A lo lejos escuchó los gritos de los ciudadanos y sonoras explosiones. Sakura se colocó en guardia. Fuese cual fuese la causa de que esas cosas estuvieran en Konoha, no parecía ser nada bueno.

El animal la enfocó y sacó una lengua puntiaguda, cuando abrió la boca un pútrido olor emergió desde su interior, lo que le revolvió el estómago. La abominable lombriz saboreó el aire y se enfocó en Sakura con premura. Chilló nuevamente y terminó de sacar el resto de su cuerpo.

Era gigante, con una estatura parecida un edificio y su serpenteo tan propio de su depredador. Las alarmas sonaron en la aldea, un menaje de evacuación junto a las sirenas alertó a todos de que estaban bajo ataque. Sakura sorprendió entonces que no se trataba de algo al azar, los ninjas ya debían estarse movilizando, pues si sus oídos no le engañaban, ya habían comenzado a atacarse mutuamente.

—¿Una invasión? – masculló la chica entre dientes, sin dejar de seguir con la vista a su adversario.

La lombriz se abalanzó contra ella. Sakura respondió con rapidez. Dio un salto envidiable con ayuda de su chakra. Estando embarazada era difícil mantener un control optimo, sobre todo porque su cuerpo ya estaba sometido al estrés del embarazo, no obstante debía hacer un esfuerzo.

La cara de la lombriz dio contra el monumento, destrozándolo en el acto.

—¡No! – Sakura se deslizó en el aire y bajó en picada, le daría una paliza y acabaría con él de su sólo golpe. —¡Shannaro! – ante la coalición una gran cortina de tierra se alzó, así como una ondulación en el suelo, victima también de la fuerza monstruosa de Sakura. Cuando el escombro y la tierra se mermaron, la chica contempló a la bestia partida por la mitad.

Le había dado sobre la espalda y su golpe logró fraccionarla con éxito. Retrocedió unos pasos, el olor de la carne aplastada le estaba trastornando los sentidos. Así pues una onda de cansancio se posesionó de su cuerpo. No había sido una buena idea que luchara, no estando embarazada y después de un luto agotador.

Sakura caminó unos pasos y no pudo resistir el vómito. Vació sus entrañas. Su cabeza punzó dolorosamente y un mareo amenazó con hacer que se desmayara. Era demasiado estrés y violencia por un día, pero era evidente que no podría detenerse ahí, pues la población a lo lejos gritaba presa del pánico. Tenía que ir donde Naruto, él sabría qué hacer.

No obstante sus pasos fueron detenidos cuando escuchó un siseó peligroso. Sakura se volteó para contemplar que uno de los extremos estaba con vida. La lombriz se arrastró un poco y se volvió hacia ella. Sakura gruñó y unió sus puños. Tal vez esto era abusar de su sello personal, pero no tenía otra opción si quería terminar de matar a la criatura.

Ésta le embistió para devorarla, Sakura apoyó los pies en la tierra y la esperó. La haría añicos de un solo golpe, sólo esperaba que su cuerpo, en gestación resistiera en estrés, después de todo, combatir era contraproducente para su embarazo.

—¡Muere bicho molesto! – la criatura era demasiado grande para acertarle un trompazo de buenas a primeras, así que sus mandíbulas se cernieron contra la mujer, tomándola de un bocado.

Más el potente golpe causó una onda expansiva por dentro. La cabeza del bicho explotó cuando Sakura terminó de golpearle. Los fluidos del animal se esparcieron por todos lados, la Uchiha estaba ilesa, pero muy mareada.

Sus rodillas no resistieron el peso de su cuerpo y se inclinó hasta caer al suelo. Su cuerpo amenazó con regresar el estómago nuevamente y las arcadas le lastimaron la garganta y el abdomen. Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos y al instante se apresuró a confirmar que su hijo estuviera bien. Inspeccionó con chakra su vientre, el bebé estaba bien al menos. Todo el malestar físico era para ella, mejor así.

Respiró para relajarse, necesitaba urgentemente una ducha y descansar, el esfuerzo era demasiado y podía llegar a ser peligroso, se había arriesgado mucho al contratar en lugar de huir. No obstante el recordatorio de llegar donde Naruto la hizo esquivar la idea de ir a un sitio con una cama.

Se tomó unos segundos más para levantarse y se alarmó al comprobar que no podía.

Su suerte fue de mal en peor cuando una nuevo crujido le hizo confirmar que no estaba sola. Giró su cuello y del otro extremo de la lombriz original había brotado otra cabeza. Los bichos se multiplicaban por fragmentación, ¡Maldita fuera la naturaleza! Sakura gimió al verla levantarse sobre la mitad de su cuerpo y rugir hacia ella.

Luchó por mover sus piernas, pero estaban tan temblorosas como gelatina. Un escalofrió la recorrió entera, estaba en problemas, serios problemas.

El animal bufó para inclinarse un poco hacia ella. Sakura se abrazó a la cintura, intentando proteger su vientre más que sí misma. ¿Así es como terminaría todo? Demasiado despiadado para su gusto. Lo vio venir, era rápida y pesada al mismo tiempo. No había a donde huir, su cuerpo no respondió. Endureció su cuerpo y esperó la muerte.

Mas un crujido la obligó a abrir sus ojos, curiosa. El animal emitió un alarido lastimero y contempló cómo sus sesos se desparramaban junto a su coraza rota. Sakura apreció una silueta humana aún con el puño sobre el cuerpo del animal.

El cadáver se derrumbó contra la tierra, a unos metros de ella. Sakura se cubrió el rostro de los escombros. Su salvador descendió contra el suelo por el impulso. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, la agitación de una persona que acababa de llegar justo a tiempo.

Sakura buscó su rostro entre la gran capa de cuerpo entero y capucha que portaba. Estaba sucia, algo rota y tenía un olor muy particular, algo que ya había sentido antes, ¿Pero en dónde?

—¿Estás bien?– la voz de su rescatador golpeó el corazón de Sakura. La mujer palideció de golpe. —¿Estás herida? – insistió la persona encapuchada, pero Sakura no fue capaz de responder a sus preguntas, en lugar de eso sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo amenazó con perderse en una vorágine vertiginosa. —¿Consiguió hacerte daño? – la persona se apresuró a ir donde ella y la tomó de los hombros para darle una leve sacudida, Sakura terminó de reaccionar cuando la capucha cayó lentamente por su espalda. —¡Por favor, di algo mamá! – ya no había más dudas.

— _¿Sarada?_

El viento meció sus cabellos nuevamente. El otoño había llegado anunciado en una brisa agradable.

 _El ataúd estaba vacío._

 **Continuará…**

 **Pues bueno, bueno, ¿Tengo que decir que este fic ya está entrando en su clímax? Como pudieron notar al fin tenemos un poco de avance, ¿Qué les pareció? Personalmente me gustó mucho el final, ya tenía ganas de llegar a ese punto y tengo que decir, que en el próximo capítulo tendremos un poco más de acción. Nos saludamos en el próximo.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	12. Detrás de la realidad

**Lo prometido es deuda gente. Me esforcé por terminar rápido este capítulo. Estará será una historia interesante y además veremos cómo Sarada consiguió sobrevivir todo este tiempo. Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **-12-**

 **Detrás de la realidad.**

* * *

El mundo se estaba viniendo abajo. Sarada podía escuchar los gritos de Mori, quien iba de un lado a otro, reteniendo los objetos que estaban por caer contra el duro suelo.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! – exclamó mientras sostenía un matraz y se limpiaba el sudor.

Su hermano debía estar luchando muy cerca de la guarida, algo que explícitamente habían establecido no hacer. Los constantes temblores lo habían puesto muy nervioso, tanto que mandó a Horo, su fiel ciempiés investigar. Mori corrió de un lado a otro, pasó a un lado de Sarada, quien seguía atada a la cama y después se deslizaba nuevamente a su lado. Ella lo veía partir, esperando algún descuido y aprovechar el caos para escapar. Fuese quien fuese el que estuviera ocasionando ese desastre, había llegado en un buen momento.

Forcejeó con sus amarres, aún eran muy duros y su cuerpo no estaba en el mejor de los estados.

—¡Con un demonio! – escuchó el grito de Mori y una fuerza sacudida amenazó con voltear la cama, Sarada resistió un grito agudo.

Emergió de la tierra Horo, el animal se veía pávido, inquieto e infeliz. Siseó algo contra Mori y el humano se quedó estático.

—¿Qué? – respondió sin aliento. Otro terremoto amenazó con tirar toda la instalación. —Maldita sea… - Mori se llevó una mano a los ojos y limpió algunas lágrimas que habían surgido. —Me las pagará, en serio que lo hará… - se mordió la punta del pulgar. —No tenemos otra opción. – rápidamente escribió algunos sellos la frente del ciempiés. —Llévame contigo. – el animal creció considerablemente, tanto que su tamaño fue lo que abarcó todo el espacio del túnel. Mori se apresuró a lanzar urnas y algunos frascos a sus mandíbulas abiertas, después entró él. —¡Trágame! – gritó y el animal lo hizo.

Horo retrocedió e intentó doblarse, pero antes de hacerlo los ojos en rendija se fijaron en Sarada. Su lengua, tan aguda como una flecha relamió sus mandíbulas paralelas. Extendió la brecha entre sus potentes fauces y una boca horizontal se asomó, era tan grande como para tragarse la cama entera.

Sarada chilló cuando era devorada de un tajo.

La cueva crujió, era ahora o nunca, el animal desapareció en una nube de humo, justo antes de que todo se viniera abajo.

…

Tras una fuerte sacudida y un dolor tan penetrante como sólo el ácido podía dar, Sarada sintió que al fin podía respirar cuando, tras escuchar algo similar a un eructo, el aire fresco le acarició el rostro. No tardó mucho tiempo en notar que las ataduras de la cama estaban carcomidas por los jugos de la criatura, así como sus manos, una de sus mejillas y piernas tenían quemaduras serias. Pese a lo doloroso que era, tomó fuerza de quien sabe dónde y empujó a su cuerpo a huir.

La criatura detrás de ella estaba vomitando todo lo que se había tragado, en el sentido más literal posible. La lanzó a ella primero porque había sido su último bocado. Cuando al fin pudo soltarse el colchón y ella se vino abajo, zambulléndola en una posa espesa de lodo. Luchó por salir de ahí y respirar, ya de por sí era terrible que sus llagas estuviesen cubiertas del limo, lo sería aún más que el ciempiés la tragara de nuevo.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba rodeada de vegetación, una muy colosal. No se detuvo a preguntar nada, corrió tan rápido como sus mancilladas piernas le permitieron y su olor, ya combinado con el ácido del insecto y el fango no le cubrían exitosamente, para no ser cazada, por el momento.

Mientras más se adentraba en el pantano, sentía que sus fuerzas eran drenadas. Sus pies empezaron a atorarse en la espesa cantidad de lodo. Tenían un olor muy parecido al alquitrán, pero confirmaba que no era así debido a que el color y la textura eran diferentes.

Sin darse cuenta se había adentrado a arenas movedizas.

—Maldición… - masculló cuando ya tenía sepultada la cadera. Recordó su entrenamiento y visualizó una liana. Nadaría hasta ella y saldría de ahí. Intentó hacerlo, empujó a su cuerpo y deslizó con mucha mesura sus piernas. Sólo faltaba un metro, casi la tenía. No obstante, las fuerzas la abandonaron, su corazón palpitó presuroso por el gasto tan impresionante de energía. Uno de sus pies ya no respondía, estaba demasiado aplastado como para moverlo.

—Sólo un poco…- lloriqueó, necesitaba chakra, así que exprimió todo su ser. Esto era peligroso, pues sin un depósito para guardar podría morir ante la presión de cualquiera de los elementos. —Sólo un poco más. – suplicó al viento, el lodo ya estaba sobre su barbilla, sus dedos rozaron la planta. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y terminó de hundirse. Por unos segundos no pasó nada, pero Sarada resurgió gracias a que había encontrado un extremo de la liana dentro del foso.

Haló tan desesperadamente que consiguió sacar su medio cuerpo de las arenas, lo intentó nuevamente y estando a punto de desfallecer, su cuerpo dio un tirón de adrenalina que la impulsó a llegar a una zona segura.

Derrotada, pero ya a salvo, Sarada perdió el conocimiento. Lo último que sintió fue la textura suave del pasto junto a los brotes de los manglares que ahí crecían.

…

Una brisa cálida la trajo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos. Sarada parpadeó un poco y cuando entornó la vista al frente reprimió un grito. Una enorme mantis religiosa estaba parada a su lado, el mortífero cazador había bajado de los árboles para inspeccionarla, pues su calor corporal la delataba como algo posiblemente fácil de comer.

Sarada tomó aire y comprobó el estado de su cuerpo. Conocía la certeza de las guadañas de la mantis a la hora de atrapar a su presa, la tenía a unos cuentos centímetros. Su boca se abría para dejar escapar su aliento y después sacaba dos pequeños apéndices para pasarlos sobre su piel. El lodo que tenía alrededor de sus poros la hacían menos apetecible, así que, cuando el animal pasó sobre un segmento limpió ladeó la cabeza, como si el sabor le gustara.

Sarada pensó que estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para realizar un ataque a corta distancia. Tendría que ser algo eficaz, no podría correr muy rápido después y usar el Sharingan le desgastaría demasiado. En silencio realizó los sellos pertinentes. El imponente insecto se alzó sobre ella y abrió sus alas, en una muestra intimidatoria, lista para atacar.

—¡Katon Goukakyou no jutsu! – la bola de fuego no fue tan grande como le hubiese gustado, pero el calor y la cercanía incitaron a la criatura a retroceder temerosa. Emitió un siseó y se fue volando tan rápido como sus alas le permitieron.

Se había salvado por el momento, pero estaba segura que dicho lugar sería tan peligroso como se lo había demostrado hasta ahora. Se levantó y comprobó que sus piernas sí pudieran soportar su peso. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y perdida. Mas guardó la calma.

Sabía que no sobreviviría si entraba en pánico, además de que sería una pérdida de tiempo y energía. Primero lo primero, necesitaba salir de ese pantano. La Uchiha lamentó que no pudiera ser por las ramas de los árboles, puesto que sería más sencillo y aerodinámico, pero sus reservas de chakra estaban muy limitadas.

La temporada que pasó con Mori y Fukai no le había servido para reponerse de la batalla, así como sólo la habían mantenido sedada. Carraspeó, su garganta ya dolía menos, pero las lesiones continuaban ahí. Al menos la inflamación había cedido y respirar era tarea sencilla.

Caminó un poco, teniendo sumo cuidado de no caer otra vez en las arenas movedizas. Conforme avanzaba su estómago gruñía más fuerte. Era patético, pero sin herramientas o provisiones tendría que sobrevivir al ras de sus reservas naturales, cosa que tampoco era abundante.

Tropezó con una raíz y se aferró a una liana. Eso la salvó de caer en otra fosa. Suspiró, no aguantaría demasiado en esas condiciones, menos si no sabía en donde estaba. Presa de la frustración llevó la cabeza hacía el cielo y la suerte le sonrió por primera vez. Había un nido de ave arriba y podía ver los huevos, que eran tan enormes como una manzana.

No perdió tiempo, escaló con ayuda de las lianas el tronco. Tenía que esforzarse el doble por que el hambre la estaba trastornando. Bien lo valdría cuando devoró los dos huevos como si fueran la cosa más sabrosa del mundo. Su estómago se calmó y quedó satisfecha en unos minutos. Tras la ingesta, su cuerpo le pidió que reposara, pues la digestión también implicaría un gasto calórico. Sarada no tuvo muchas opciones, se quedó dormida al cabo de unos minutos en los que intentó resistirse.

…

—No quedó nada… - exclamó Mori con la mirada desencajada. Estaba en lo que alguna vez fue su guarida. El laboratorio en sí estaba destruido, los sujetos de prueba sepultados en una peligrosa caverna que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento. El sitio estaba siendo vigilando por los ninjas de la roca. No podría acercarse y recuperar sus cosas, no si ellos estaban ahí.

La confirmación de la muerte de su hermano vino cuando tras mandar a alguno de sus ciempiés a buscarle el jamás regresó. Los restos de su hogar eran la representación más fiable de la fuerza destructiva de Uchiha Sasuke.

Se sintió desfallecer en ese momento. Estaba solo, con un plan a medias y sin sus experimentos para lograr el golpe de estado. Todo acababa de caer frente a sus pies y él sólo había conseguido… huir.

—Oh, hermano… - se lamentó en la oscuridad de los túneles, había tenido que desplazarse lejos de las habitaciones en donde estaba el laboratorio, pues tenía miedo de ser descubierto, pudiendo sólo echar un vistazo. —Todos nuestros sueños, nuestra meta… destrozada. – ya había tenido oportunidad de llorarlo, pero no había asimilado la noticia como ahora.

En una acción desesperada, Mori se las arregló para escapar al mundo de los insectos con la ayuda de Horo, su ciempiés. El animal era una extensión de un verdadero monstruo que descansaba en las profundidades de otro mundo. En sí, la criatura podía aumentar su tamaño y encogerse, pero sólo siendo una parte del verdadero cuerpo, un caso similar a la babosa Katsuyu.

Horo y Mori se habían conocido gracias a sus experimentos, en los cuales logró crear un vínculo sanguíneo con los ciempiés. Su kekkei genkai le permitió estar más en comunión con ellos, haciendo del animal un fuerte aliado. De hecho, Horo era la base genética con la que habían conseguido clonar al resto de las lombrices de tierra, era por ello que en parte, los animales podían ser más dóciles, pues había ya un trato respaldando sus acciones.

Había usado al bicho como un medio de transporte entre dimensiones, ya había establecido aquello como un plan de emergencia y tenía sellos sanguíneos escondidos en diferentes partes de la nación de la tierra, dado que consideraba eso como una estrategia magistral para escapar en caso de una emboscada.

Mori siempre había sido un genio estratega, pero físicamente era un pésimo contendiente. Fukai por su parte era listo, pero no tanto como su hermano. Él era el peleador de los dos y cuando trabajaban en equipo, no había nada que pudiera derrotarles… Hasta ahora.

—Prometo hermano que esto no se quedará así. – Mori limpió sus lágrimas mientras sentía como el ciempiés se acurrucaba a su lado en una rosca. —Uchiha Sasuke pagará, Iwgakura también… Konoha deseará no haberse metido en nuestros asuntos. – si bien ellos habían empezado todo atacando al grupo de Konohamaru en primer lugar, él no lo tomó en cuenta. —Tomaré venganza hermano. Lo que te han hecho no quedará sin purgarse. – se levantó en plena penumbra, acarició a su mascota. —Necesito humanos, animales, algo vivo que respire y tenga un ADN inocuo… Oh, dulce Horo. – le acarició la cabeza, el ciempiés ronroneó mientras se acurrucaba más a su mano. —¡Por lo que más quieras no lo arruines de nuevo! –en lugar de una caricia, recibió un puñetazo. —Sé que te comiste a esa niña, vi los trozos de tela que regurgitaste y la sangre de sus heridas, ¿Tenías que comerla no? Desde el principio lo deseaste, animal estúpido. – refunfuñó el científico. —Ahora deberás pagar por dicho error. Busca, Horo, busca toda clase de ser viviente que me sirva… - suspiró. —Pero por ahora, volvamos a tu hogar. – el animal asintió y comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, lo suficiente como para engullirlo. Sus mandíbulas se abrieron lo suficiente y mientras Mori se rodeaba de chakra para evitar ser dañado por sus jugos estomacales, en un parpadeo éstos desaparecieron.

…

Habían pasado algunos días desde que consiguió escapar de Mori. Lo cierto es que desconocía el tiempo exacto que había gastado vagabundeando en los espesos alrededores de esa tierra desconocida. Lo que ya la tenía satisfecha era que el pantano estaba quedando atrás y lentamente se dirigía a lo que parecía ser algo más sólido, un bosque.

El cambio de la vegetación fue lo que le llamó la atención. Sin duda de pasar a manglares fangosos y hierbas enredaderas, los frondosos troncos, riachuelos y helechos comenzaban a aliviar su ansiedad. No tenía idea de donde estaba, pero conocer un poco más el ecosistema era una ventaja, ¿No es así?

La cuestión no sólo terminaba en su ventaja táctica y que había conseguido sobrevivir tres días desde su escape, sino en su salud. Sarada estaba empeorando deliberadamente.

Cada paso que daba era agónico. ¿Y cómo no? Claro estaba que al tener tan sucias las heridas y tan pocas reservas de chakra su cuerpo no soportaría su complicada travesía.

Durante su andar, se había topado con bestia de increíble tamaño, monstruos nacidos de un cuento de haga, como insectos y lagartijas que podía expedir veneno o lodo de sus bocas. Tuvo que comer cualquier cosa, arriesgándose a intoxicarse con alguna planta desconocida o adquirir alguna enfermedad a causa de una carne cocinada.

Lamentó no tener herramientas ninjas para defenderse. Cada que conseguía reunir un poco de chakra tenía que desperdiciarlo en huir o atacar con jutsus elementales. Procuraba guardar su fuerza lo más posible así como asear sus heridas e intentar curarse con métodos improvisados, pero nada de eso le estaba rindiendo frutos. En situaciones así es cuando deseaba haber aprendida más del arte médico que profesaba su madre.

Si bien era algo muy difícil, al menos podría haber aprendido lo básico y con ello salir adelante.

Agónicamente, Sarada dejó caer su cuerpo contra el pasto corto que crecía cerca de un pequeño arroyo. Estaba sedienta y hambrienta, así que por más que quisiera avanzar, la necesidad la hizo ceder primero. Recostó su cabeza cerca de la orilla y bebió. El agua no estaba del todo limpia por la lama que ahí crecía, pero le fue suficiente para saciar su sed.

Respiró cansinamente y arropó su cuerpo con sus propios brazos. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre y deseaba descansar con desesperación, pero hacerlo a la intemperie era una mala idea. No conseguiría sobrevivir a un ataque si bajaba la guardia.

Intentó ponerse de pie y lo logró al segundo intento. Palmó a su alrededor para tomar el tronco de un árbol. Se impulsó a duras penas entre el follaje. Pronto llovería, los nubarrones lo confirmaban y el sonido de los truenos era apremiante. Si no conseguía llegar a un refugio, la lluvia sería el último evento natural que presenciara, la hipotermia la acabaría.

Para su pesar, su vista estaba tan nublada que no lograba ver nada más allá de unos metros. Estaba sudando y la tierra se le pegaba a la piel, así pues, sus ojos se ensuciaban de vez en cuando, teniendo que limpiarse por debajo de sus gafas rotas.

—Sólo un poco más… - se dijo a sí misma. —Vamos, sólo un… - se calló con avidez. Su cuerpo tuvo un escalofrío, pero no era uno febril, sino aquellos que se sienten cuando los alertas cerebrales llaman ante el peligro.

Sarada se fijó en el suelo, la punta de sus pies se habían topado con una enorme, firme pero carnosa, protuberancia que nacía desde la tierra. Por un momento pensó que podía ser una raíz, pero se fijó mejor. Aquello, definitivamente era un ser vivo.

Retrocedió, pero para el caso ya era tarde. Su presencia llamó la atención de la criatura y estirándose con vertiginosa precisión, así como mostrando una impresionante longitud, una serpiente enrolló su cuerpo entorno a ella.

Cuando los ojos amarillentos del reptil captaron los suyos tuvo mucho miedo. El animal alzó su cabeza para postrarse tan alto como una torre. Siseó de forma espeluznante, Sarada chistó su lengua. A como estaba la situación tenía dos opciones, la primera era huir e intentar salvarse, la segunda aceptar la muerte y dejarse tragar por el animal.

Aunque las posibilidades estaban en su contra, no se rindió. Posicionó sus dedos al frente e hizo sellos. Le serviría de distracción y así podría correr. Podía hacerlo, no importaba su estado físico, algo en ella le decía que sería capaz de hacerlo.

—¡Katon…! – nombró el estilo e infló su pecho. Mas el ente frente a ella actuaría más rápido de lo que le gustaría admitir. Deslizó su cuerpo al frente mostrándole sus punzantes colmillos. La embestida fue certera, pero Sarada era una ninja entrenada bajo el estrés. Su cuerpo reaccionó también de forma automática. Activó su Sharingan por un segundo y leyó la trayectoria del enemigo, el resto sólo fue una respuesta de instinto puro.

El impacto contra la tierra de la boca de la serpiente creó una corriente de aire que la impulsó por los aires. Su cuerpo estaba tan débil y maltratado que no pudo parar la caída. Todo el aire salió de sus pulmones, casi noqueándola. La bestia se repuso rápido y Sarada igual. Correr era la única salida.

Otro golpe fallido, ahora de la cola la hizo volar otro poco más. Un rayo cayó muy cerca de donde ellos estaban y el trueno decoró la escena. La serpiente se deslizó con destreza hasta ella. Sarada estaba en el suelo y rodó cuando la vio llegar. Visualizó una cueva al fondo del prado en donde había caído, sólo tenía que…

—¡Ahg! – exclamó ahogada. Los anillos de la serpiente la atraparon dolorosamente, su cuerpo sintió el apretón repentino y la conciencia amenazó con dejarla dada la fuerza constrictora. Moriría, no cabía duda, sería aplastada y después devorada.

Qué ironía tan grande, pues justo había conseguido escapar de algo parecido. No pudo decir nada, la víbora la dirigía directo a su boca, tanto que su aliento la bañó entera.

—¡Fuera de aquí, lombriz con escamas!– una voz profunda, desconocida y lejana vino a ella. De pronto el agarre se deshizo y su cuerpo cayó. No sintió el impacto con el suelo, pero sí algo que la sujetaba y la apañaba. El resto, fue historia, pues perdió la conciencia.

…

La sensación de despertar era brumosa y dolorosa. Ahora que su fiebre parecía estar bajo control podía sentir la punzante sensación de su piel infectada. Sarada respiro entrecortada, amenazando con tener otro pico de fiebre.

Estaba oscuro, pero podía distinguir que detrás de ella un pequeño fuego crepitaba tranquilamente. Sin duda esa fogata pertenecía a su salvador. Aquella persona la había salvado de morir en los dientes de esa enorme serpiente. Tendría que agradecerle como era debido. Así que esforzó su cuerpo para girarse sobre su espalda y encararle.

—No te muevas mucho, tu piel está muy herida. – la voz del sujeto en cuestión era masculina, ronca y profunda, pero tenía un deje animal entre sílaba y sílaba. Pese a que le pidió que no se moviera ella lo hizo. Lo que vio fue una enorme espalda encorvada hacia adelante, mientras sus brazos se inclinaban para atender el fuego. Tenía una cabellera larga y blanca, así como ropas felpudas y muy abrigadoras.

No sabía qué decir, un gracias estaría bien, pero su mandíbula estaba tan tensa por el malestar que le resultó muy difícil decir algo.

—Gra… Gracias. – consiguió expulsar. El aludido miró por encima de su hombro. La oscuridad y la poca luz le hicieron distinguir un rostro envejecido. Sus ojos dorados resplandecieron entre la sombra.

—¿Qué hace una niña en estos lugares? Oh, espera, no me contestes… - se alzó. Ya erguido lucía menos alto de lo que aparentaba.

Entonces, hubo algo que llamó mucho la atención de Sarada. Un brote peludo y veloz. Era de color blanco, como el resto de su cabello. Ante dicha característica las alarmas de Sarada sonaron impacientes. Su rescatador no era humano, o al menos no por completo.

Su anfitrión pareció captar dicha batalla interna y sonrió para soltar una carcajada amable.

—Son muchas sorpresas para un solo día. – caminó hacia el frente, dándole la espalda. Al alejarse comprobó que, evidentemente su postura no podía ser humana. —Duerme, kunoichi, estás a salvo conmigo. – se volteó mostrando la palma de su mano contra su barbilla, como si fuese a soplar sobre esta. Lo hizo, sin embargo y a Sarada la embargó un poderoso sueño.

…

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo durmió. Pudieron ser horas, días, meses… tal vez incluso años. Pero cuando despertó, su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente bien. Sarada parpadeó la luz que entraba por algún recoveco de la cueva. Observó arriba en el techo y contempló pequeños agujeros ocasionados por la erosión del tiempo, así como la luz que bañaba la entrada. No había nadie con ella, tan sólo las brasas de un fuego acogedor, sí como una capa que protegía su cuerpo a modo de cobija.

Aturdida pero renovaba, Sarada intentó ponerse de pie, sólo para llevarse un chasco. Su cuerpo continuaba débil, pero sus heridas habían mejorado. Se vio cubierta por hojas frescas que debajo se adherían a su cuerpo gracias a un ungüento oloroso a hierbas medicinales.

—Oh, ya abriste los ojos. – ahora con la luz, el individuo que la había salvado era más visible. Justo como había creído no se trataba de un humano, sino era algo parecido. No supo qué decir, sólo asintió mientras su cuerpo se recostaba de nuevo. —Eres fuerte, kunoichi, pero no debes esforzarte. Apenas eres una niña. – depositó dos pescados crudos y un poco de leña. —Cocinaré esto para ti. – mientras más se acercaba más nitidez tenía su aspecto. Sarada abrió los ojos asombrada cuando encontró el signo de la hoja en su frente.

—¿E-Eres… un ninja de Konoha?- intentó hablar lo más claro posible. El sujeto alzó una ceja y después tocó la banda de metal con cuidado.

—Oh, sí, lo fui, lo soy, no estoy seguro.- se agachó donde ella y tocó su frente. —¿Eres ninja, no?

—Sí… de Konoha. – era algo que él ya parecía saber.

—Lo intuía, no sé por qué. Tu aspecto me… resulta algo familiar. – se enderezó y se sentó a su lado. Usó sus manos y pies para traer cosas a él y hacer todo al mismo tiempo. Destripó los peces y los colocó en una estaca, mientras que con los pies encendía la hoguera. —¿Cómo te llamas, niña?

—Sarada. – decidió no compartir su apellido por miedo a que eso cambiara en algo su hospitalidad.

—Sarada. – repitió su nombre y se fijó en ella sobre su hombro. —Mi nombre es Enma. – era un mono muy viejo pero sabio, eso sin duda.

—Un placer.

—Sí, igual yo, supongo. – rascó su barbilla una vez que terminó lo que hacía.

—¿Es para mí?

—Sí, supuse que estarías hambrienta. Estás muy delgada. Yo ya he comido. – sus frases eran serias, juguetonas también, pero conservaba su tono duro. —¿Por qué estás aquí? No es muy agradable, ¿Eh? A juzgar por tu olor has estado en aprietos.

—Es una larga historia…

—Casualmente, tenemos tiempo. – por la forma en la que lo dijo parecía que había algo más detrás en sus palabras, pero no quiso indagar más en ello.

—Bueno…- suspiró. —Mi escuadrón fue atacado por un enemigo. Fuimos… traicionados, mejor dicho.

—¿Ah sí?- el mono se encargó de dar vueltas a los peces.

—Nunca creímos que todo era una estrategia para desconcentrarnos… Luchamos contra él, pero podía controlar lombrices de roca y poco a poco nos derrotaron.

—¿Lombrices de roca? – Enma le miró con intriga. —Es sólo una leyenda.

—Así les llamó él.

—Qué cosa tan extraña. – Enma resopló mientras se inclinaba más hacia Sarada, para escuchar mejor. —Pero eso no explica cómo llegaste aquí.

—Fui secuestrada por él. Me refiero al hombre que nos atacó.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. – suspiró.

—¿Y te trajo hasta acá?

—Hizo que un ciempiés me tragara para después ser regurgitada aquí.

—¡Ah, qué asco! – le miró molesto. —Odio a esas alimañas. – estiró los dedos y tomó un pez. —Está listo.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, Enma-san. – ella se sentó y el rey mono le pasó la comida. No hubo palabras mientras comía, pero una vez que terminó, el viejo primate esperó a que terminara su relato.

—¿Sobreviviste todo este tiempo sola?

—Sí. – Sarada volvía a recostarse. —Pero casi muero en varias ocasiones.

—Pude darme cuenta. –Enma se levantó y tomó las espinas para lanzarlas lejos. —Estas tierras son crueles para los seres humanos. Forjan el carácter y son un excelente ejercicio para entrenar a los shinobi, pero… - le echó un vistazo. —A ti no te recomendaría andar aquí sola.

—Ese loco está allá afuera. – sentía la pesadez de nuevo. —Planea acabar hace algo malo contra los ninjas. –susurró.

—¿Un enemigo de Konoha? – Enma se tensó y mostró los colmillos. —Pensé que las naciones ninjas ya estaban en paz.

—No siempre es así. – habló Sarada. —Acabo de verlo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? – Enma se cruzó de brazos.

—Como un acto de paz, mi equipo y yo íbamos de camino a una celebración real por parte del feudal de la tierra. Fuimos traicionados por nuestra escolta. – Sarada pasó saliva antes de continuar. —Pienso que… al ser un grupo de personas con ascendencias famosas tal vez…

—¿Ascendencias famosas? – el mono estuvo tentado a reír, pero su seriedad continuaba siendo su mayor estandarte.

—Me encuentro en un equipo formado por Uzumaki Boruto, Mitsuki del cual no conozco su apellido y Sarutobi Konohamaru-sensei. – ante la mención del apellido Enma frunció el ceño.

—¿Sarutobi? – se acercó a ella para después inclinarse. El contacto era una prioridad para los simios y el rey mono no era la excepción. —¿Hablas del nieto de Sarutobi Hiruzen?

—Sí. El tercer Hokage, ¿No es así? – recordaba bien la historia de Konoha y sabía que así solía llamarse la tercera sombra del fuego, es sólo que ahora estaba tan mareada que no estaba segura si lo que decía era coherente.

—Ahora veo que sí que pasa el tiempo. – miró al interior de la cueva. —Como estoy aquí siempre no suelo darme cuenta.

—¿Eh? – Sarada no entendía bien a qué se refería.

—No importa. – negó con la cabeza. —Según entiendo, ustedes eran blancos importantes por la relevancia familiar, pero… ¿Y tú, pequeña? ¿Por qué de todos esos peces gordos te capturaron a ti?

—Si te lo digo… ¿No me atacarás?- el mono se tensó.

—¿Eres enemiga de la Hoja?

—Jamás, mi sueño es ser Hokage. – ante esto Enma suavizó su expresión.

—Entonces no tienes nada que temer.

—De acuerdo. – suspiró. —Mi nombre completo es Uchiha Sarada. – Enma dio un respingo.

—¿Uchiha? – mostró sus colmillos. —¿Los Uchiha continúan con vida? ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

—Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Sakura. – declaró con seguridad. El mono descruzó sus brazos y se apresuró a lanzar un trozo de madera al fuego, éste crepitó y una llama creció de golpe.

—¡Vaya que ha pasado tiempo! – Protestó y caminó a la salida, mas se detuvo antes de ir al exterior. —Si tus padres son esos mocosos entonces debes tener que ver con Orochimaru.

—¿Orochimaru? – sí, recordaba al hombre, uno demasiado joven para su gusto, además de que le habían dicho que él solía ser el maestro de su padre. —Lo conozco, es una persona… muy escalofriante. – era la verdad.

—Continúa con vida, ¿Eh? Al final su fuente de la juventud sí funcionó ¿Eh? – su mano musculosa se aferró a una de las paredes de roca y tras un apretón la destrozó. —¿Sigue siendo un enemigo? – ya estaba más calmado.

—No hemos tenido ninguna clase de altercados con él que yo sepa. – y sin embargo el Hokage se esforzaba por mantenerlo vigilado.

—Eso es bueno. – Enma suspiró. —Orochimaru mató a mi compañero, hace muchos años.

—Oh, lo siento mucho. – sí, lo sentía, pues el rey mono le estaba cayendo muy bien y se había portado como un verdadero aliado en todo momento.

—Odio a las serpientes.- expresó abiertamente. —Por eso no dudé en protegerte de esa bestia. – suspiró. —Ahora veo que tu situación es muy precaria, niña Uchiha. – se volvió a Sarada. —Si tu sueño es ser Hokage no seré yo la causa por que la que no puedas cumplirlo. Yo te cuidaré de esas criaturas y de la persona que te trajo aquí.

—Por ahora no he sabido nada de él. Está en el interior del pantano, no sé qué quiere de mí, pero creo que está en contra de mi aldea. – recordó alarmada.

—Si va en contra de Konoha va en contra de la voluntad de Sarutobi. – refunfuñó. —Bien, me vendría de maravilla un poco de ejercicio. – sonrió ansioso. —Investigaré sobre ese sujeto. ¿Sabes su nombre?

—Mori. Su nombre es Mori.

—De acuerdo. Me iré, niña Uchiha, procuraré no tardar demasiado, por el momento… lo mejor será que duermas. – salió corriendo en medio de piruetas y saltos. Sarada se quedó mirando la entraba a la nada.

—¿Acaso dijo… Sarutobi? – era un detalle que había pasado por alto en el momento, pero ahora, parecía sumamente llamativo.

Sarutobi era el mismo apellido que su maestro, pero Konohamaru nunca había mencionado nada relacionado con un mono longevo. Sabía que poseía invocaciones, pero eran sapos, nada que ver con el mamífero antropomórfico.

¿Cuál sería la verdad detrás de Enma? ¿Por qué aquel sabio estaba tan interesado en Konoha? Era evidente que tenían una relación, la banda en su cabeza lo probaba, pero no estaba segura de a quién podría servir cuando nunca ante alguien había usado a un mono como compañero, ¿O sí?

Respiró para calmar su ansiedad. Este no era el momento de pensar en cosas tan triviales. Su situación no era para nada buena, estaba sumergida en una tierra desconocida, con monstruos que merodeaban en danzas salvajes de muerte. Una naturaleza cruel y colosal. Ser salvaba por Enma había sido un golpe de suerte, pero estaba segura que de no ser así… Y además estaba Mori, quien al parecer podía estar buscándola.

Ignoraba un tanto lo que pretendía hacer con ella. A juzgar por los murmureos entre su hermano mayor, querían usar su cuerpo para algo, pero no tenía la certeza del qué. Quizá esa era la razón por la cual conservaban cuerpos humanos en el mismo laboratorio. Pudo enterarse de ello gracias a que Mori en ocasiones hablaba en voz alta y en las pocas pláticas que tuvo con su hermano.

Si lo pensaba mejor era como si jugara al científico loco con animales de laboratorio, totalmente grotesco.

Sarada echó un vistazo a sus heridas. Las cuales estaban recubiertas aún por savia curativa que Enma había preparado. A juzgar por lo dicho, quizá le llevaría un poco de tiempo reponerse por completo. Lo cual sería catastrófico, pues quería avisar a Konoha del maquiavélico plan de Mori, fuese cual fuese.

Sarada se recostó un poco en el suelo. Pensar hacía que le doliera la cabeza y su preocupación sólo amplificaba la cefalea. Ojala su madre estuviera con ella, seguro que sabría qué hacer y la curaría para empezar. No quiso pensar en ella misma como una niña mimada o algo por el estilo, por preferir que su madre le cobijara en su seno, tan sólo se dio ánimos diciendo que ella era una médico ninja y sería perfecta en dicha situación.

No podía calcular el tiempo que había estado fuera de casa. Los cambios de territorio le habían trastornado su sentido de ubicación, pero fuese cual fuese le tiempo esperaba que no hubiera pasado demasiado. También se preguntó si sus padres la estarían buscando. Imaginaba que su padre al menos estaría tras su pista, pues su madre se vería imposibilitada por el embarazo.

¿Y si era así? ¿Qué tan cerca estaría de ella? ¿Podría encontrarla?

Se giró sobre su costado, viendo al interior de la cueva. Eso es algo que nunca podría saber, conocía poco a su padre, a decir verdad, no obstante mantenía la confianza de que él le buscaría sin reparos, después de todo, tal y como se lo habían hecho ver; ella representaba un poderoso vínculo que les conectaba de manera indescifrable.

Con ese pensamiento, Sarada sonrió y la sensación de calidez regodeó su cuerpo. Estaba tan emocionada que sin pretenderlo su barrera sanguínea se activó. Gracias a la grandeza de sus poderes oculares la Uchiha se percató de algo.

En el interior de la cueva resplandecía una pequeña esfera. Era como una bolita de fuego que fluía en los colores del arcoíris. Ver aquella maravilla embelesó a Sarada. Estaba hipnotizada por su esplendor.

Conmovida y atraía, su cuerpo reaccionó por inercia al ponerse de pie. Avanzó tranquilamente por los pasillos, la cueva era enorme y larga, pero mientras más caminaba más brillante era el fondo.

Estiró una mano, pretendiendo alcanzarla y al hacerlo no sintió ninguna clase de dolor. Ella sonrió, eso era bueno, la luz le estaba sanando las heridas. ¿Qué podría ser aquello? Era hermoso, fugaz, resplandeciente… La hacía sentirse plena, como si todo lo demás dejase de importar y sólo existiera una respuesta que le importase, ¿Qué era eso?

—¡No! – un brazo le rodeó de la cintura y la haló con fuerza.—¡Salgamos de aquí, ahora! – era Enma. Sarada parpadeó, sus pies habían abandonado el suelo y era desplazada con aceleración por todo el recinto. La cueva recuperó luz y la bola de fuego se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que su Sharingan se apagaba.

Cuando tuvo conciencia de donde estaba se descubrió en el mismo sitio que hacía unos minutos.

—¿Enma-san, qué ocurre? – el mono estaba furioso. Sus colmillos sobresalían de sus labios y la expresión de sus ojos claramente detonaba una irritación peligrosa.

—¡Debí advertirte, eres muy descuidada mocosa! – bufó mientras la soltaba sin cuidado. Sarada temió lastimarse pero al hacerlo sólo sintió el golpe en el trasero contra el duro suelo.

Sorprendida se apresuró a ver sus brazos y piernas y descubrió que estos estaban curados, las hojas aún pegadas yacían quebradizas y marrones, como si hubiesen envejecido.

—¿Qué fue lo que…?

—Sanaste, pero no por el ungüento, sino por el tiempo. –explicó el rey mono.

—¿El tiempo? – Sarada le miró asustada.

—Esta cueva se llama: La boca del tiempo. Es un sitio sagrado en mi mundo. – explicó el guerrero. —En la entrada el efecto es indetectable, pero mientras más te acercas al fondo más pasa el tiempo en el exterior.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—La leyenda dice que este lugar tiene una corriente temporal diferente al resto de nuestros mundos. Unos segundos puede equivaler días, minutos meses, días en años… Es una trampa. Si no tienes cuidado te perderás en la fuerza el tiempo, incluso Raikudo Senin tuvo problemas con ésta.

—¡¿Pero entonces… eso significa que yo…?! ¡¿Por qué existe algo así?! – entró en pánico. Si lo que Enma decía era verdad eso quería decir que el tiempo que estuvo dentro era mucho en el mundo real. ¡¿Habría envejecido de golpe?! —¡¿Acaso soy vieja?! ¡Necesito un espejo!

—Eh, relájate. Sólo fueron unos minutos, pero en tu mundo equivalieron a meses… envejeciste según lo que te corresponde en tu tiempo en sólo unos minuto, no eres una anciana.

—¿Cómo es que existe…? – su pavor aún no se disipaba.

—Eso no lo sé. En su época, el Raikudo Senin descubrió este sitio e intentó investigarlo. Pero cada vez que entraba demoraba años en salir. Todos creen que algo misterioso se oculta ahí, pero no tienen idea de qué. Al final, mientras más pasen los minutos y las horas el viajero envejece y termina muriendo antes de llegar al núcleo de todo.

—¡Eso es increíble y terrible al mismo tiempo!

—Sí, por ello estoy aquí. Es un sitio sagrado que me fue encomendado proteger, sólo me voy de mi puesto para comer y cuando soy invocado.

—¿Invocado?

—Ahora ya no más. – admitió, después suspiró. —Eso ya no importa. No vuelvas a acercarte ahí, morirás sin darte cuenta.

—Es un sitio aterrador. – Sarada tragó saliva.

—Bueno, al menos estás curada. No había pensado en adentrarte ahí. – se rascó la barbilla. —De cualquier forma, es preocupante que nos hayamos perdido unos meses.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo mientras yo no estaba?

—No lo sé. Pero, cuando salí a investigar me topé con ese hombre, Mori. Puedo recorrer largas distancia y sé desplazarme muy bien. Él estaba en el pantano, estaba cazando animales y usándolos para algo realmente asqueroso. Por un momento creí que estaba viendo a Orochimaru y sus despreciables experimentos.

—¿Experimentos?

—A su alrededor había ciempiés y unas criaturas que nunca había visto. Era como gusanos, pero con armadura. No lo sé, se veían despreciables. – argumentó el primate.

—¡Esas deben ser las lombrices de roca!

—¿Lombrices de roca? – Enma gruñó. —Quién sabe qué habrá hecho en el tiempo que estuvimos dentro. Esos animales le obedecían y lucían violentos, espero que no esté planeando llevarlos a Konoha o algo. – miró los ropajes de la niña. —Es una desgracia, tu ropa está arruinada. – llevó una mano dentro de su chaleco de piel de tigre y se arrancó un pelo. —Eso te servirá. – ató el cabello a su muñeca. La bata de Sarada pareció remendarse sola.

—¡Wow!

—Es temporal. Mi habilidad como rey mono me permite transformar cabellos de mi cuerpo en objetos o seres vivos, pero sólo duran unos días. Te servirá, así no te verás incidente. Además toma esto. – le colocó la capa. —Para mayor protección.

—Gracias, Enma-san. – se inclinó respetuosa.

—No hay de qué, niña Uchiha.

—Oh, puede llamarme Sarada.

—Claro, Uchiha Sarada. – repuso él y Sarada sonrió algo apenada. No era lo que tenía en mente pero si era lo que quería, lo respetaría. —Dejemos de charlar y vayamos en busca de ese hombre, tal vez ahora…- las palabras de Emna fueron interrumpidas intempestivamente ante el sonido de una estampida. El mono se puso en guardia y se colocó al frente de Sarada. Emergió de la tierra una enorme figura cilíndrica reticulada.

Por un momento la chica temió que se tratara de una lombriz de roca, pero sus temores fueron remplazados por otros cuando el siseó escalofriante de la bestial serpiente llegó a sus oídos.

Su tamaño superaba al de un edificio, era tan atroz que fue capaz de tapar el sol con su figura. Enma mostró los dientes y apretó sus manos.

—¡¿A qué has venido, reptil despreciable?! – demandó fiero.

—Estaba buscándote a ti, mono. – su lengua saboreó el ambiente. —Has cazado y matado a algunos de mi clan, ¿No es verdad? Tú y esos horribles gusanos, seguro que son tus creaciones. – le mostró los colmillos también.

—¿Yo, atacar al clan serpiente?

—¡No fijas demencia! – su tono pastoso cambió a uno irascible. —Heriste a uno de mis hermanos menores hace unos meses. – arremolinó su cuerpo, se enroscó para lucir más amenazante.

—¡Esa cosa se atrevió a cazar en mis dominios! – recrimino furioso. —Deberían educar de mejor manera a los jóvenes en tu clan, si es el caso.

—¡No sólo has atacado a mis hermanos menores, también has matado a otros de mi clase!

—¡No temo admitir que sí, serpiente despreciable! ¡Pero te equivocas si esas muertes han sido recientes! – la serpiente de rombos azules pareció escéptica. —Salvo a la serpiente que ataqué hace un tiempo, no he tenido nada que ver con ustedes.

—¡Mientes! – se preparó para atacar. —¡Te comeré de una vez por todas, anciano detestable!

—¡Ven por mí entonces! – empujó a Sarada con la cola. —¡Quédate atrás, niña de Konoha! – los rivales se encontraron en el aire. Enma esquivó la mordida con un jutsu de intercambio de cuerpos, y reapareció sobre la cabeza de la serpiente para transformarse en un bastón tan duro como el diamante. El golpe fue justo entre los ojos, haciendo que la sierpe azotara contra el suelo. El impacto arrastró piedra y tierra.

Sarada se protegió en el interior de la cueva. No obstante aquello no terminaría ahí. La cola del reptil era tan veloz como sus fauces, lanzó un ataque barrido persiguiendo al mono transformado en un bastón. El bosque quedó devastado pero no atinó a su objetivo.

—¡Eres lenta lombriz! – llamarlas así enfurecía a las serpientes y ésta no sería la excepción.

—¡Da la cara cobarde! – demandó el enorme animal.

—¡Si peleas con el mono, peleas con sus trucos! – de la tierra emergieron más bastones y se estiraron tanto que consiguieron atrapar a la criatura en una jaula. —Jamás podrás romperla, es muy resistente.

—¡No me subestimes, anciano! – la serpiente abrió la boca y de su glotis expulsó un ácido corrosivo muy potente. Las quemaduras no consiguieron dañar la estructura, pero sí herir a Enma. —¡Te tengo! – tras rastrearlo con su lengua, el cuerpo original del mono ardería más a causa del dolor y el aumento de adrenalina. Se lazó sobre él en un bocado y sus colmillos penetraron en la barra. No podría romperla, pero sí hacerle daño con su veneno al menos.

—¡Barra equivocada! – los barrotes de Enma se hicieron más pequeños y aplastaron a la serpiente hasta tronar sus huesos. El cuerpo del oficio se desplomó sin vida a causa del aplastamiento. El rey mono volvió a su forma original, pero lo cierto es que no lucía bien.

—¡Enma-san! – Sarada se le acercó corriendo. —¿Se encuentra bien? – la cara de malestar le decía que no había salido ileso de la lucha.

—No es la primera vez que una serpiente me muerde, estaré bien. – suspiró acercándose a ella. La edad ya comenzaba a pesarle

—¡Enma-san, cuidado! – Sarada se percató de la sombra que emergía de entre una piel mudada de serpiente. El mono recuperó la compostura y empujó nuevamente a Sarada, quitándola del peligro y aceptando el mordisco.

Las mandíbulas de la víbora se cerraron firmes y cuando ésta se disponía a tragar emitió un gemido de dolor. Se estiró a su máxima capacidad el bastón de Enma, poniéndola en un aprieto.

—¡Si intentas tragarme crecerá tanto que te romperé la mandíbula y el cráneo! – el animal chilló enfurecido. Como respuesta su glotis expulsó más ácido. No podía hablar pero el mensaje era claro, si él permanecía ahí sufriría por las quemaduras de su arma líquida. Ambos estaban atrapados.

—¡Basta, por favor! – desesperada Sarada salió en ayuda del viejo mono.

—¡No te metas en esto, mocosa!- exclamó Enma, aún convertido en bastón.

—¡Es una locura, usted no atacó a esas serpientes!

—¡No importa lo que diga, este gusano con colmillos no lo creerá! – ofendida la serpiente se movió y con su cola intentó aplastar a Sarada.

Su ataque era certero y rápido, pero ella ya estaba sana. Su Sharingan le advirtió de la trayectoria y esquivó de un salto el empellón. No quería lastimar a la serpiente, pero si no le dejaba otra opción…

—¡Si eso quieres…! – ya tenía chakra suficiente como para usar su fuerza supernatural. Chasqueó sus dedos y los empuñó, estaba por atacar cuando el animal frente a ella carraspeó. Ante dicho acto su mandíbula se luxó y Enma, quien no había contemplado esa posibilidad fue tomado por sorpresa. Con esa acción lo escupió fuera de su boca y lo mandó contra los árboles.

—¡Enma-san! – Sarada iba a ir tras él pero la cola del reptil se lo impidió.

—Sharingan. – siseó una vez que reacomodó su dentadura.

—¿Qué? – Sarada no bajó la guardia.

—Posee el Sharingan. – acercó su rostro a la niña, quien no retrocedió.

—¿Qué con eso?

—Claro, no lo vi antes. – su lengua saboreó una vez más el aire. —Tu olor el similar, pero como has estado con el mono no podía diferenciarlo.

—¿Qué tanto balbuceas? – Sarada bajó la guardia.

—¿Eres una Uchiha, verdad? – la niña asintió. —Oh, eso quiere decir que eres familiar de Sasuke-sama. – ante la mención de su padre Sarada abrió los ojos.

—Es mi padre.

—Claro, ahora veo el parecido. – se volteó para ver a Enma que se acercaba con rapidez.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño, engendro! Ella es una ninja de Konoha, si intentas atacarla yo pelearé a su lado.

—¿Konoha? – buscó su banda pero no la vio. —Entonces sí eres la hija de mi maestro. – apenada la serpiente bajó los ojos e hizo un cabeceo. —Me disculpo por mis modales, señorita. Mi nombre es Aoda.

—¿Aoda? – creía haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? – Enma seguía mosqueado. —¿Conoces a esta lagartija sin patas?

—No, nunca la había visto.

—Por supuesto que no. – la serpiente abrió los ojos. —Era sólo un bebé. Ha crecido mucho, señorita.

—¿Aoda-san, verdad? – la víbora asintió. —¿Conoces a mi padre?

—Yo tengo una deuda de honor con Sasuke-sama, por lo tanto él tiene mi lealtad. – miró de soslayo al primate. —¿Por qué está ella aquí contigo, mono?

—La salve de un bastardo que intentaba usarla para sus experimentos. Él es quien ha estado cazando y matando a tus familiares, no yo. – lucía muy ofendido.

—Eso quiere decir que cometí un error. – se dirigió a Sarada. —Me disculpo, señorita.

—¡La disculpa es conmigo, despreciable ser! – gruñó Enma, mas fue ignorado.

—Sin embargo, no he visto humanos aquí en ninguna parte. ¿Segura que ese hombre aún vagabundea en estas tierras? – miró al mono. —He visto, sin embargo, muchos ciempiés. No es su territorio, no tendrían que estar aquí. Su sabor está por todas partes.

—¿Ves que no he sido yo? – reiteró Enma.

—Te odio, pensé en ti primero que en nadie. – ahora se dirigió a Sarada. —Debe regresar a Konoha, señorita. Este no es un lugar adecuado para humanos.

—Aoda-san, pienso que Konoha puede estar en peligro justo ahora. – como habían durado un buen tiempo en la cueva, sus sospechas dirigían todo a que Mori planeaba algo y el hecho de que no estuviera más en la tierra de los animales de invocación realzaba sus conjeturas.

—Konoha no es de mi incumbencia, a no ser claro que Sasuke-sama requiera mi aparición. – si tuviera manos podríamos decir que se las acababa de lavar.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.- Sarada no podía ignorar lo que Enma había dicho hacía unos minutos, antes de que Aoda les atacara.

—Pude escucharlo, murmuraba cosas sobre acabar con sus enemigos. – Enma se rascó la cabeza. —Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Hay alguna forma de regresar a Konoha? – Indagó Sarada, con angustia.

—Me temo que tendrías que ser invocada allá o teletransportarte. – dicho así sonaba imposible, al menos la parte del transporte instantáneo, pero ¿Qué tal lo otro?

—¿Invocarme?

—¿Estás sugiriendo mono, una invocación invertida? – Aoda estaba atento a la conversación. —Eso no es posible.

—¿Ah no? – el mono riñó con la serpiente. —Para tu información sí se puede hacer, pero es necesario que exista una conexión entre un lugar y otro.

—¿Tiene pactos con algún animal, señorita? – Aoda dirigió su vista a Sarada, ella negó. —Entonces es imposible.

—¿Qué es lo que tienen en mente? – Sarada desconocía el tema de las invocaciones. Sólo sabía lo básico, cosa que sus maestros le habían enseñado.

—Pocas veces se ha hecho, pero ha sucedido a través de la historia. – explicó Enma. —Cuando haces un pacto con una criatura el chakra del ninja se conecta a esta. La sangre sirve como una guía y con el chakra adecuado es posible hacer que llegue de un sitio a otro. – la sabiduría del rey mono sorprendió a Sarada. —Para conectarse con el animal se necesitan sellos específicos y hacer el contrato. Sé que si haces los sellos correctos sin un lazo de sangre previo el usuario puede desaparecer en el sitio del animal en cuestión. – Enma lo sabía porque Sarutobi se lo había contado, cuando enseñó a Jiraiya el jutsu de invocación y este accidentalmente llegó al monte de los sapos sin saberlo. —Imagino que si hacemos algo parecido, pero con el propósito contrario podrías aparecer en tu casa.

—Es una técnica espacio-tiempo, después de todo. – afirmó Aoda. —Podría funcionar, si su prisa es llegar a tu hogar, podría intentarlo señorita.

—¿Pero cómo sabré que sellos hacer? – tragó saliva. —¿Para llegar a Konoha necesito tener un pacto sanguíneo con algo? – no lo entendía y a cada minuto que pasaba sentía que el tiempo se le agotaba.

—Usa los sellos de las serpientes. – insinuó Aoda, el rey mono le miró con desagrado. —Te los diré. – susurró la combinación. —Ahora puede intentarlo. – Sarada asintió, unió chakra y comenzó con el ritual.

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – una nube de humo la rodeó, pero cuando se disperso estaba donde mismo. —No funcionó. – expresó con tristeza.

—Quizás necesite el vínculo. – opinó la serpiente.

—Tal vez. – Enma miró a Sarada. Por un momento todos guardaron silencio. El viejo mono apreció sus facies y leyó la angustia en ella. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Aoda.

—Toma el contrato con las serpientes. – exclamó y retrocedió un poco. Regurgitó un enorme pergamino.

—¡Eso es asqueroso! – gruñó Enma, Sarada sólo asintió.

—Ya tengo un vínculo con Sasuke-sama, usted no será la excepción, Sarada-sama. – el respeto que Aoda guardaba hacia Sasuke le conmovió. A pesar de que el pergamino estaba lleno de baba lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrió.

—¿Creen que esto funcione? – tragó saliva mientras llevaba su pulgar a su boca.

—No lo sabrá si no lo intenta. – exclamó la serpiente. La chica asintió y se mordió los suficientemente fuerte como para sangrar, escribió su nombre con cuidado y al terminar Aoda volvió a tragarlo.

—Necesitarás mucho chakra para invocar a una criatura. – mencionó Enma mientras buscaba entre sus ropas. —Toma, Uchiha Sarada. – estiró un pequeño bruto rojo.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es una cereza que crece en el oasis del pantano. Provee a quien la come un admirable incremento de chakra por un cierto tiempo.

—¿Es como una píldora de soldado?

—Sí, algo así. – la chica la tomó.

—¿Por qué no la usó mientras combatía con Aoda-san?

—¿Acaso te burlas de mí? – Enma gruñó. —No necesito tal cosa para apalear a una serpiente. – Aoda bufó a su lado.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, Enma-san. También por el haberme cuidado.

—No hay de qué, niña. – el mono asintió y se cruzó de brazos. —Ve a Konoha, protégela con tu voluntad de fuego. – después sonrió.

—¿Mi voluntad de fuego? – ella parpadeó. —Usted… ¡Usted es el legendario Enma, el compañero del tercer Hokage!

—¡Vaya, hasta que te diste cuenta! – se carcajeó y luego retrocedió. —Ha sido bueno ayudarte, niña de Konoha. – miró a Aoda. —Espero que no la traiciones, serpiente.

—Jamás dañará a la progenie de Sasuke-sama. – su tono detonaba que ello le había ofendido.

—Cuando regreses a Konoha, chica, salúdame a Konohamaru-chan de mi parte. – Enma empezó a caminar hacia la cueva.

—¿Se quedará aquí, Enma-san? – Sarada sonó desconsolada, el simio la miró y asintió.

—Debo proteger la Boca del tiempo. - se regresó para mirarla y alzó su mano en despedida. —Si el plan funciona, tal vez puedas regresar a visitarme, niña.

—Sería un placer, muchas gracias por todo.

—Apresúrate, no querrás retrasarte más, ¿O sí?

—No, definitivamente no. – se volvió hacia Aoda, tomó la cereza entre sus dedos y la comió de un solo bocado. —¡Hagámoslo, Aoda-san! – su Sharingan resplandeció, los tomoes giraron excitados. Sarada realizó el jutsu sello por sello. Era ahora o nunca. —¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – una nube de humo se elevó otra vez sobre sus cabezas.

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Que les pareció? A mí me encantó volver a resucitar a este personaje olvidado de la saga de Naruto. Enma siempre me pareció una invocación interesante, así que me dije, ¿Por qué no?**

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia. Espero que les haya dejado sorprendidos :D**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	13. Somos ninjas

**Bueno, este será el último capítulo del año de Inalcanzable. No les he contado, pero saldré de vacaciones con mi familia para estas fiestas y estaré en un lugar en donde no podré conectarme a internet y posiblemente no tenga tiempo de estar en la computadora, así como no creo me lleve mi laptop conmigo, por lo que, hasta enero no actualizaré más.**

 **Este es el penúltimo capítulo de Inalcanzable. Por lo tanto el siguiente será el último y el epilogo incluidos en la misma publicación. Les agradezco mucho su paciencia y espero lo disfruten:**

* * *

 **-13-**

 **Somos ninjas.**

* * *

—No puedo creerlo. – Kiba y Akamaru tenían la nariz repleta de aromas conocidos. Para su desgracia, uno más desagradable que el otro.

—Estuvo aquí. – confirmó Sasuke, con sus ojos podía ver rastros de chakra. El pantano además tenía el olor y las marcas de las criaturas que él había creado.

—Tuviste razón. – declaró Kiba. —Ese malnacido se escondió en el lugar más insospechado posible.

—¿No puedes olerlo cerca?

—No… - aspiró profundamente. —Su esencia se desvanece. –Akamaru gimió porque tampoco él podía rastrearlo.

—Debe esconderse por aquí, en alguna parte. – Sasuke miró al cielo, tal vez si volaba podría ubicarles. Su cuerpo se rodeó del aura del Susanoo y con ayuda de sus alas llegó al cielo.

—¿Puedes ver algo? – gritó Kiba desde el pantano. Sasuke visualizó todo alrededor, pero nada que llamara su atención, hasta que…

—¿Humo? – pudo ver los rastros de humo en el cielo. Tal vez era un indicio. Descendió con avidez.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que encontramos a nuestro sujeto. Está al oeste, varios kilómetros. Hay humo. – Kiba olfateó pero sólo recogió el olor del pantano. —Lo tomaremos por sorpresa.

—De acuerdo. – sonrió traviesamente, Akamaru movió su cola. El momento de la verdad estaba bastante más cerca de lo que creían.

…

Había planeado todo con fluidez. Mori no era una persona impulsiva, de hecho, de entre los dos hermanos Kuroyama era el más tímido y calculador. Fukai era temerario y arrojado. Si un desafío se presentaba él se encargaba de que todo fuera en la dirección correcta.

Siendo el menor, Mori creció bajo el ala protectora de Fukai. Se complementaban y corregían mutuamente. El día que Fukai murió Mori sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazo. Amaba a su hermano, lo respetaba y seguía fielmente. Pese a la profunda tristeza de perderlo, su luto remplazó la añoranza por venganza, la melancolía por odio y el miedo por determinación.

Armó casi desde cero un ejército de criaturas híbridas. Constantemente mandaba a Horo al cañón para que trajera cosas que podría necesitar. No pudo conseguir los cuerpos por la inestabilidad de la zona, pero sí materiales y textos teóricos. Su rabia fue la motivación necesaria. Poco a poco, al cabo de unos meses, fabricó prototipos de lombrices para destruir a su nuevo enemigo, Uchiha Sasuke.

No le importó la diferencia entre poderes, tampoco el que, atacar a Konoha deliberadamente no sólo le haría enfrentarse con el portador del Sharingan, sino con el Hokage y todo su ejército. Sólo quería vengarse, hacerle pagar por el sufrimiento de perder un ser amado y entre su preparación, se enteró de algo interesante.

Si bien ya no podía vengarse con la hija del Uchiha, pues Horo la había deshecho en su estómago, aún podía arrebatarle algo más. Tenía una esposa.

La compañera de Uchiha Sasuke no era otra que Haruno Sakura, o Uchiha, si se le adaptaba su apellido de casada. La mujer era una kunoichi muy conocida. Había participado en la última gran guerra y conseguido junto a su equipo derrocar la mayor amenaza de todos los tiempos. Pese a que su currículo no era tan conocido como el del Hokage o su marido, Sakura poseía una temible fuerza y habilidad que la hacían un enemigo de cuidado.

Sabía de las habilidades de la señora Uchiha por lo que contaban, pero estaba convencido de que podría encontrar alguna debilidad en ella. A pesar de la fuerza sobrehumana que le atribuían, no podría con más de tres lombrices de roca a la vez. No si las enfrentaba sola. Así que planificó que usaría algunas para causar un disturbio ligero, todos acudirían ahí y mandaría a otros de sus animales a cazar a la mujer.

Se encargaría personalmente de ello.

—Ah, Konoha… - Mori estaba de pie sobre una de las montañas que rodeaban la aldea. Era toda una metrópolis, tenía que admitirlo. Quizás La Hoja era mucho más moderna que la mayoría de las aldeas. Una ventaja, como desventaja en sí. Pues con tantos civiles el trabajo de guerra de los ninjas podría complicarse en acciones de protección civil. Otro punto a su favor. —Qué esplendoroso lugar. – aspiró el aire puro. —Veamos cuánto daño podemos causar. – Horo, en una versión pequeña se deslizó por su hombre y siseó. Había llegado al mundo shinobi por la madrugada e instalado diferentes puntos de invocación. Justo como cuando implantaba a las lombrices en un huésped, sólo debía activar el sello y el contenedor explotaría dando paso a la criatura.

Estaba amaneciendo, seguramente nadie esperaría un ataque sorpresa. Saltó por la montaña y se deslizó por la vegetación. Era su turno de causar terror. Uchiha Sasuke pagaría con sangre el terrible dolor de perder a un ser querido.

—Ahora es cuando Horo. – El ciempiés en su hombre bajó a la tierra cuando detuvo su andar, estaba en el sitio adecuado. El quilópodo aumentó de tamaño. Mori se le acercó y éste le abrió la boca, se sentó sobre su lengua y unió sus manos. —¡Kai! – gritó. El espectáculo daba inicio.

…

A juzgar del como Naruto se dejó caer en la silla Shikamaru dedujo que su humor sería pésimo. Observó a su amigo sacar algunas formas y leerlas detenidamente. Ni siquiera le había dado los buenos días, pero intuía que su mente estaba tan distraía que no se percató que él ya estaba dentro. Algo desilusionador, contando que él era el ninja más poderoso de todos.

—Discutiste con Boruto, otra vez. – Naruto dio un respingo.

—Oh, Shikamaru, buenos días. – forzó una sonrisa. El Nara se rascó la barbilla y se le puso a su lado.

—Estás distraído.

—Sí, últimamente. – Naruto suspiró y dejó caer las formas en su escritorio. —Acertaste también.

—¿Umm?

—Con lo de Boruto. Discutimos esta mañana.

—¿Por qué?

—Se enteró de la notificación hacia Konohamaru.

—Oh. – Shikamaru sabía a qué se refería. Hacía dos días el equipo del descendiente de Hiruzen había recibido una petición por escrito en relación al consejo de formación militar. Además de que por certamen oficial su equipo debía reunir las características necesarias primero antes de salir de misión, las cuales eran que debía ser un equipo de cuatro, es decir un jounin y tres genins. Tras la muerte de Sarada, el equipo de Boruto estaba desintegrado y tras el tiempo de recuperación las misiones continuaron llegando, siendo solicitados en más de una ocasión.

Eran cuestiones legales y de formalidad, pero en pocas palabras la norma afirmaba que debían reclutar a otro compañero ninja para reiniciar de forma óptima las misiones. La noticia no fue del agrado de Boruto.

A pesar de que Konohamaru le explicó que era un proceso normal en este tipo de situaciones, el muchacho se rehusó a ser partícipe de tal cosa. Aunque ciertamente su inconformidad no podía parar el proceso burocrático, Boruto enfrentó su padre y tuvo una acalorada discusión al respecto.

El muchacho decía que eso iba en contra de todos los lineamientos de lealtad hacia un equipo. Claro estaba que no quería que nadie más ocupar el lugar de Sarada, ¿Pero qué podían hacer? Para evitarse problemas en casa y en su día a día, Naruto consideró la posibilidad de la cual había hablado la Tsuchikage. Habló con el consejo y de forma extraoficial sólo le dieron tres días para que solucionara el altercado, anteponiendo que era necesario poner en funciones a Konohamaru y compañía.

Casi se acababa el plazo y Naruto estaba rebuscando una buena justificación para pedir más tiempo. Incluso él, siendo el Hokage, no podía escapar de la burocracia. Boruto no entendía esto y a pesar de que le gustaría aleccionarlo, quiso estar del lado de su hijo.

El equipo Konohamaru estaba en duelo. Era muy notorio. Lo cierto es que él también se sentía desganado cuando de Sarada se trataba. No sólo porque quería a la chica como a una sobrina, sino porque además iba ligado al tema de Sasuke y Sakura. Sus dos mejores amigos eran más que eso para él, los consideraba familia, así que el verlos sufrir le transmitía la misma emoción.

Esa tarde tendría que reunirse con el consejo para dar a conocer su respuesta y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué decirles.

—Diles la verdad. – Shikamaru leyó sus pensamientos. Naruto le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Somos ninjas. – fue su contestación. Ese "somos ninjas" englobaba toda clase de exigencia sobre el tema.

—Pero antes somos seres humanos. – Nara se sentó al lado de Naruto, tomó el papel de solicitud de registro para el nuevo integrante. Eran variados, pero para desgracia del equipo de Boruto no creía que fuesen a acoplarse tan maravillosamente como la descendiente Uchiha y ellos dos lo hacían.

—Sabes como son. – se cruzó de brazos y se recargó hacia atrás en su respaldo. —Son anticuados y fríos. Podría morir hoy y decir que es una justificación suficiente.

—Eso es una exageración. – Shikamaru alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, pero entiendes la idea. – Naruto ladeó su visión hacia la ventana. Aún era temprano y el sol salía con lentitud. Una brisa agradable entró por las rendijas de ventilación. —Boruto cree que es mi decisión… Cree que hemos olvidado a Sarada.

—Somos ninjas. – repitió Shimakaru. Naruto le miró con incertidumbre cuando él usó esa misma frase.

—Los ninjas no olvidamos a nuestros compañeros. – mencionó Naruto, soltando un suspiro.

—No, tampoco a nuestros maestros. –esta conversación le estaba haciendo recordar a Asuma.

—Cuando Asuma-sensei… tú sabes, murió… ¿Buscaron a alguien más para que los comandara? – era una pregunta personal, Shikamaru no solía hablar mucho de esas cosas, pero aun así y con el pasar de los años, se sintió cómodo preguntándole.

—No, nadie podría remplazarlo. El trío Ino-Shika-Cho se independizó. – Shikamaru metió las manos en sus bolsillos. —Pero a diferencia de Boruto, nosotros éramos más maduros. – lo dijo antes de que Naruto pudiera tomar eso a su favor, debía considerar todas las posibilidades antes de plantearse algo. —La muerte de Asuma-sensei nos hizo más fuertes, nos endureció y nos formalizó como ninjas de la hoja. Sé que es duro perder a un amigo, pero…

—Lo entiendo. – Naruto también había perdido a muchos en el pasar de los años. Jiraiya fue su ejemplo más resonante. Cuando él murió todo se derrumbó a su alrededor, pero de esa misma situación habría de sacar el coraje necesario para volverse más y más fuerte.

Era duro admitirlo, pero Boruto tendría de afrontar la realidad tarde o temprano. Mejor temprano que tarde. Sarada Uchiha había muerto, a pesar de que la posibilidad de estar vida fuese ligeramente plausible, los hechos apuntaban a que era más probable que estuviera finada a viva.

Nunca quiso mencionarle nada de ello a su hijo. Conociéndole muy seguramente había salido corriendo al mundo para buscarla, justo como Sasuke.

—Tal vez Boruto necesita esto. – opinó Shikamaru. —Ya sabes… Somos ninjas.

—Umm… es muy joven. – su lado paternal continuaba defendiéndole.

—Todos lo fuimos, Naruto. Tú eras sólo un bebé cuando pasó lo del Kyuubi, cuando sucedió lo Orochimaru y Suna, cuando pasó lo de Sasuke… - el integrante del trío maestro suspiró y se rascó la nuca. —Es problemático, pero necesario.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón… - tomó la forma que había estado leyendo. —De nada sirve postergarlo ¿Eh?

—Creo que… Boruto y tú tal vez tengan que hablar de nuevo.

—Sí, eso sería bueno. – observó la pantalla de su computadora, tentado a mandarle un correo electrónico o un clon de sombra.

—¿Le enviarás un e-mail?

—¿Crees que deba…? – Naruto sintió un pálpito. Algo extraño, como una sensación de peligro. Su atención se sumergió en su yo interno. Los ojos azules del Hokage se toparon con los de Kurama. —¿Sentiste eso?

—Sí, fue algo así como un terremoto. – el zorro alzó el hocico al aire, pretendiendo olfatear. —Es… como si estuviéramos a merced de un animal salvaje.

—¿Un animal salva…? – su conversación se detuvo súbitamente. El hombre regresó a la realidad cuando un temblor sacudió la torre del Hokage. Naruto se levantó y corrió a la ventana. —¿Pero qué rayos es eso? – pilares de tierra y roca se alzaron en diferentes puntos de la aldea. Pudo escuchar los gritos de los aldeanos.

—¡Estamos bajo ataque! – intuyó Shikamaru. Naruto activó su modo sabio.

—Son… animales. – frunció el ceño. —¡Shikamaru convoca a los ninjas! Debemos evacuar a la gente.

—¡Sí, estoy en ello! – Abrió la ventana. —¿A dónde vas?

—A detener esta invasión. – su cuerpo se rodeó del chakra naranja de Kurama. —Más vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando… - se volteó a Shikamaru que estaba a punto de salir. —Shikamaru.

—¿Sí?

—Notifica esto a la aldea de la roca, estamos bajo ataque enemigo y creo que puede tratarse de Kuroyama Mori.

—En seguida. – lo vio salir, Naruto dio un salto al aire.

—Al fin apareces maldito. – se multiplicó en el aire. —¡Salvemos a los aldeanos! – ordenó a sus copias y éstos asintieron corriendo en todas las direcciones.

…

Ante el sonido ensordecedor de las explosiones toda actividad incipiente en la Hoja se detuvo. Los ciudadanos y los ninjas voltearon a los diferentes puntos. El sol apenas había salido, pero el hermoso amanecer se opacó completamente por las bestias que emergían de la nada.

—¡Cuidado! – gritó una mujer cuando por una calle concurrida se abría camino una lombriz de roca. El tamaño de los animales era similar a los edificios y sus mandíbulas, algunas horizontales, otras trasversales, con y sin colmillos atacaban todo lo que se moviera.

—¡Llamen al Hokage! – gritó una anciana cuyo nieto la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba.

—¡Cuidado a ustedes dos! – un grito llegó desde una de las tiendas que estaban en dicha calle. Ino Yamanaka y su hijo Inojin miraron con asombro al espécimen.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? – Inojin pasó saliva mientras espabilaba.

—¡Tenemos que detenerla! – Ino dio un paso afuera.

—¡Espera mamá! – no estaba preparado para luchar, así que corrió adentro. Ino se limitó a correr tomando personas y alejándolas de los derrumbes de los postes de luz y el concreto de los demás negocios.

La lombriz rugió, el olor de su hocico paralizó a Ino, era tan fétido que le mareó.

—¡Mamá! – Inojin llegó a tiempo. —¡Ninpo Chojo Giga! – un águila de tinta tomó a la mujer antes que la criatura y la elevó a los aires para escapar. Inojin, quien estaba en el techo suspiró cuando su madre estuvo a salvo a su lado.

—Gracias hijo. – se tomó la cabeza para que el mareo pasara.

—¿Estás bien, mamá?

—Sí. – se puso de pie. El águila intentaba herirla pero la dureza de su piel no dejaba que el ataque le afectara realmente. Se empecinó pues contra Ino y su hijo. Azotó los edificios y les obligó a desplazarse.

—¡Está tras nosotros! – señaló Inojin.

—¡Cuidado, hijo! – Ino tomó a su primogénito en el aire cuando un embiste que la lombriz destrozó la casa en donde estaban.

—¡Mamá, hay personas ahí adentro! – señaló el edificio.

—Y se dirige a la florería… -masculló. Descendieron a la tierra. —¡Oye, criatura asquerosa, por aquí! – Ino era buena insultando y el insecto se giró hacia ella.

—Bien mamá, ya tenemos su atención.

—La llevaremos a un lugar sin población.

—¡Espera, va a hacer algo! – ante lo dicho medio cuerpo de la lombriz se alzó y se clavó en la tierra desapareciendo por completo.

—Esto es malo… - al no verla podrían esperarse cualquier cosa. —¡Despejen el área, se prepara para emboscar! – tomó a su hijo de la mano. —Crea un ave para… - su voz se interrumpió cuando la tierra bajo ellos se desquebrajó.

—¡Mamá! – Inojin sintió que sus pies despegaban el vuelo y como la mujer, usando su cuerpo bruta lo lanzaba lo más lejos posible, evitando el peligro. La lombriz apareció detrás de ellos y siseó. Se enroscó alrededor de Ino, impidiéndole escapar. La única manera sería que saltara lo suficientemente rápido como para burlar sus mandíbulas.

—¡No tocarás a mi madre! – Inojin creó un león de tinta y este atacó de frente, mas fue repelido con un solo movimiento de la cola de la lombriz. Los anillos formados con su cuerpo se empezaron a cerrar alrededor de Ino, cortándole aún más el escape.

Yamanaka deseo, sólo por esta vez, tener la fuerza sobrehumana de Sakura y patear a ese bicho lo más lejos posible de ella.

—¡Mamá! – el grito de Inojin resonó en la calle.

Pero, justo cuando Ino estaba a punto de ser aplastada por la corpulencia de la criatura una explosión llenó de humo la calle. La cortina era enorme y una silueta contundente se visualizaba detrás de ella. La lombriz detuvo su acción y se volteó para contemplar una figura aún más alta.

—¿Una serpiente? - Inojin masculló al ver las escapas del reptil. Una persona encapuchada estaba sobre la cabeza del animal.

—Un jutsu de invocación. – Ino, quien estaba aprisionada en el cuerpo de la lombriz fue capaz de ver la enorme serpiente que se alzaba sobre ellos.

—Aoda-san… - la voz del invocador hizo que la sierpe reaccionara. Era una orden explícita pero muy entendible. En un movimiento feroz los dientes de Aoda tomaron la cabeza de la lombriz y la arrastraron con violencia. Un golpe atroz le destrozó la armadura y la carne. Ino quedó libre y contempló como Aoda arrastraba el cuerpo consigo para estrangularla con su musculatura.

—Gracias. – exclamó una vez libre.

—¿Se encuentra bien? – su voz le sonó familiar, pero por el ruido y la emoción del momento Ino no pudo pensar en nadie conocido.

—Konoha está siendo atacada. – no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

—No lo sé. – Ino se tomó un hombro, durante el ataque se lo había dislocado. —Pero estas cosas están por todos lados.

—Déjeme ayudarle. – no pudo verle la cara mas se fijó en que de un tirón le reacomodó el húmero. —¿Está bien?

—Sí.

—¡Madre! – Inojin se acercó tan pálido como un papel.

—¡Aoda-san! – Sarada llamó a la serpiente, esta era aún mayor en tamaño que las lombrices. —Debemos encontrar a mi madre. – la serpiente asintió.

—Suba. – de un salto Sarada llegó hasta su cabeza.

—Acaba con todas las que encuentras en tu camino.

—Como diga, Sarada-sama. – emprendió carrera con movimientos fluidos y devastadores.

—También… - Sarada se afianzó sobre su cabeza gracias al chakra. Su Sharingan estaba activado. —Debo encontrar a mi madre.

—La huelo. – sacó su lengua. —Su esencia es similar a la suya. – desvió su cuerpo repentinamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No está sola.

—¡Date prisa, por favor! – La serpiente continuó avanzando.

—¿Acaso dijo… Sarada-sama? – Ino los observó alejarse. Podría haber sido su imaginación.

—Madre, debemos movernos. – Inojin le tomó de un brazo, ella asintió pero su atención continuaba en el camino marcado por Aoda.

…

Sarada observó de forma rápida la aldea. Con la altura que tenía Aoda será sencillo darse una vista periférica y una conclusión rápida. Le sorprendía como Mori había podido infiltrarse sin que nadie se diese cuenta. La cuestión que ignoraba es que implantó las larvas de sus creaciones en animales silvestres, así cuando los ninjas localizaban algo moviéndose se relajaban al ver a un ciervo o algo por el estilo.

Sarada parpadeó al escuchar un rugido poderoso. Un manto de chakra naraja dio paso a Kurama, quien desatada sostenía con sus colas a algunas lombrices mientras que con sus manos y fauces de encargaba de más. Quien sabe cuántas de esas alimañas había dejado sueltas, pero teniendo al séptimo de su lado las cosas cambiaban de perspectiva. La Uchiha sonrió, con Naruto haciendo su deber podría despreocuparse del resto de la población y hacer de buscar a su madre una prioridad.

—Sarada-sama. – Aoda habló tranquilo, pero había alarma. Tenía contacto visual. Era su madre y estaba luchando. Con su Sharingan fue capaz de detectar que los movimientos de la pelirosa eran más lentos y torpes de lo normal. Su embarazo debía estarle impidiendo ser letal ante sus enemigos… y eso que no estaba haciéndolo nada mal.

—Debo ayudarle… - una sacudida repentina la acalló. Aoda se frenó y siseó mostrando sus colmillos. Una enorme lombriz, casi de su mismo tamaño emergió de la tierra y les hizo frente, obligando a la serpiente a frenar.

Aoda giró para golpear con la cola, pero a pesar de derribar a la lombriz este volvía a levantarse. Sarada fijó su vista en el enemigo pero también en su madre. Sakura acababa de ser atacado por sorpresa, todo indicaba de que no…

—¡Mamá…! – gritó Sarada, pero su voz no sobresalió de entre los rugidos de las dos bestias luchando. Estaba aferrada gracias a su chakra para no caer. Sarada contempló a su madre invicta y eso la tranquilizó.

—Sujétese, Sarada-sama. – Aoda nunca dejaba su tono monocromático. Se envolvió alrededor de su oponente y comenzó a estrangularlo. —Debo descuartizarla, si se cortan a la mitad las lombrices se multiplican.

—¿Si se cortan a la mitad? – era verdad, ya les había pasado cuando luchó junto a su equipo. —Eso quiere decir… - se fijó al frente y odio la razón que Aoda tenía. —¡Aoda-san, debo rescatar a mi madre! Te encargo esta lombriz.

—Sí, Sarada-sama. – sus anillo apretaron con firmeza a la lombriz. Sarada usó el impulso de sus pies y un cabeceo de Aoda. El salto fue envidiable y potente. Contempló desde el cielo cómo la lombriz que su madre había destrozado por la mitad resurgía salvajemente.

—No te dejaré… - masculló para bajar en picada. Su puño resplandeció en chakra. —¡Dañar a mi madre! –el impulso extra y el poder que había ganado gracias a la cereza la convirtieron en un bólido viviente.

El golpe fue seco, intrépido y muy potente. Sarada le destrozó la cabeza de un solo tajo, esparciendo sus sesos y fluidos junto a su rota armadura. A diferencia de la otra que había atacado esta era un poco más blanda, pero eso no impedía que su coraza fuese menos intimidante, aún así, Sarada logró lo impensable.

Frenó su caída gracias al puñetazo y logró estabilizarse al pisar la tierra. Se apresuró a buscar a Sakura entre el mundo de fluidos y roca pulverizada. Al fin la encontró, postrada y arrodillada, incrédula. Tenía la boca un poco abierta y estaba muy pálida. Temió que estuviera herida o algo peor.

—¿Estás bien? – incluso ella estaba sin aliento, ese ataque había sido titánico. Al ver que su madre no respondía se alarmó. —¿Estás herida? – Sakura lucía ida. Sarada la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió un poco. —¿Consiguió hacerte daño? ¡Por favor si algo mamá! – ante su mención Sakura parpadeó. La capucha que el viejo Enma le había dado se deslizó por su cabeza dejándole al descubierto.

—¿Sarada? – Sakura apenas podía hablar. Eso conmovió sobremanera a la chica.

—¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? Por favor… di que estás bien. – le aterraba la idea de que no hubiese podido evitar alguna desgracia.

—¡Sarada! – pero Sakura no respondió a su pregunta, en lugar de ello le pasó los brazos por la espalda con vehemencia y le atrajo tan fuerte que casi la tumba sobre ella. Sarada sintió el apretón de sus brazos y la calidez de sus lágrimas. —Eres tú… Eres real… Eres mi hija. – el llanto se hizo cada vez más sentimental.

—Sí, soy yo… - respondió con voz estrangulada. —Mamá me estás aplastando…

—Ah, lo siento cariño. – se separó de ella pero no la soltó. —Dime que no estoy soñando, por favor dime que eres tú… - jamás había visto su madre tan vulnerable. Sarada se sintió conmovida por dicho acto y con ternura y lágrimas en los ojos abrazó a su madre.

—Soy yo, mamá. – Sakura se quebró nuevamente y le devolvió el gesto, le besó la cabeza, la frente y las mejillas para después unir sus frentes, estaba tan conmocionada que preocupó a su hija.

—¿Estás bien mamá? – era la enésima vez que se lo preguntaba, pero no podría estar en paz sin que ella le dijera que no estaba herida.

—Ahora lo estoy. – tenía cerrado los ojos y sus brazos continuaban aferrados alrededor de sus hombros.

—Tranquila, mamá… Estoy aquí. – Sarada le acarició la espalda.

—¿En dónde habías estado? – musitó, sumergida en su propio nirvana.

—Es una larga historia que… - la tierra tembló nuevamente, ambas mujeres se separaron ante esto. —Algo se acerca. – Sarada se puso de pie y le ayudó a su madre a que hiciera lo mismo. —Es enorme.

—Debemos avisar a Naruto. – Sakura reaccionó al fin, regresando de aquel torbellino. Mas una de sus manos continuaba aferrada a la de su hija.

—El séptimo ya se encuentra en acción, pero está ocupado. – frente a ellas emergió otro bicho, pero a diferencia de las otras no se trataba de una lombriz. Las patas filosas y las antenas le permitieron reconocer a Sarada de quien se trataba. Era el ciempiés Horo. Su tamaño era alarmante, era incluso más grande que Aoda. Su verdadera forma figuraba colosal.

—Al fin te encuentro. – una voz emergió desde el animal, Sarada la reconoció.

—Kuroyama Mori. – apretó los dedos alrededor de los de su madre.

—¿Eh? – el ciempiés se agachó un poco, pero sin atacar. —¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Horo abrió sus mandíbulas, Mori estaba de pie entre sus dientes. —Creí que mi fiel compañero te había devorado, niña Uchiha.

—¿Por qué haces esto? – Sarada no quiso obviar el hecho de que había escapado de él, sino que se fue directo al grano.

—Es curioso que lo preguntes.- los ojos de Mori fueron directo a Sakura, quien aún estaba arrodillada en el suelo. —Estoy justo donde quiero estar. – chasqueó uno de sus dedos, Horo, su ciempiés reaccionó y con su cola, la cual tenía cuernos ponzoñosos barrió contra ella.

Sarada fue rápida y eficaz. Tomó a su madre en brazos y haciendo gala de su cuerpo fenomenal la alzó en el aire en un salto potenciado. Gracias a la cereza tenía mucho chakra y ahora sus movimientos eran más fluidos y eficaces.

—Sarada… - Sakura estaba impresionada. —¡Cuidado! – aterrizaron en un árbol y dado que cuidado que no caer con su madre embarazada en brazos no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

Sin embargo el ataque no llegó nunca. Aoda llegó a tiempo y su mandíbula se trabó contar la cola del ciempiés. El resto de su cuerpo se giró para enrollarse a su alrededor e inmovilizarlo, pero dado a que era más corto que el ciempiés sólo abarcó hasta la mitad.

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad! – Sarada dio otro impulso.

—¿Aoda? – Sakura reconoció a la serpiente. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de verla en el pasado y no podía olvidarla.

—Es mi aliado ahora. – Sarada corrió con su madre en brazos.

—Sarada… - Sakura se aferró a su cuello. —¿Estás bien? ¿No estás cansada? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Mamá. – ella se detuvo. —¿Tú estás bien? ¿Mi hermanito lo está? – sus ojos se dirigieron a su vientre hinchado.

—¿Y tú? – Sakura estaba más empeñada en saber cómo se encontraba ella. Temía estar todavía soñando y que fuese a despertar en su cama para saludar el amanecer.

—Estás en shock. – no pudo contenerse a decir. Un grito dolorido distrajo a Sarada. Las mandíbulas de Horo mordían el cuerpo de su invocación, tenía que ayudarle. —Mamá… - Sarada caminó un poco más. —Necesito ayudar a Aoda-san.

—¿Qué? – Sakura se aferró a su hija. —No, de ninguna manera te dejaré ir.

—Mamá, tengo que hacerlo. – miró hacia atrás y se encontró con que el insecto había logrado quitarse a la serpiente de su cuerpo y la sacudía para lanzarla contra el bosque. —La asesinará si no hago algo. – sentía el agarre tenso sobre su piel, pues Sakura no quería dejarla ir. —¡Mamá!

—¡No! – Sakura volvía a abrazarla con fuerza. —¡Eres mi hija! ¡No voy a perderte de nuevo! – Sarada sintió el peso de sus palabras, sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Perderme? – ahora que lo pensaba su repentina desaparición debió de marcar un trauma en su madre. Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que no se detuvo a pensarlo. Estando en la cueva con Enma supuso que la estarían buscando, pero no podía imaginar el sufrimiento de Sakura, ya que para ella sólo habían sido unos pocos días.

—No lo soportaría… - musitó Sakura contra su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban rebosantes de lágrimas, Sarada sintió el picor de sus propias lágrimas al ver a su madre.

—Mamá… - respiró hondo. —Por favor, tranquila.

—¿Y si no regresas? ¿Si esto es sólo un sueño? No podría vivir creyendo que teniéndote en mis brazos dejé que te fueras.

—No, no será así. – Sarada elevó la barbilla. Varios aldeanos se acercaban. —Regresaré mamá, lo prometo.

—No pienso dejarte ir.

—Debes hacerlo. – dijo en un tono conciliador. —Es mi deber como ninja.

—No, no lo es… eres sólo una niña. – Sakura hipó. —Mi hija y…

—Sí, soy tu hija. – Sarada dejó que sus lágrimas rodaran cálidas, su Sharingan se había apagado. —Por eso debes dejarme ir. – la colocó cuidadosamente en el suelo.

—¡¿Están bien?! – un hombre se acercó a ellas. —Permítame ayudarle.

—Por favor, mi madre no puede caminar.

—Sí. – Cuando Sakura sintió que era cargada nuevamente entró en pánico.

—¡No! – hubiese forcejeado pero lo cierto es que no tenía energía. —¡Sarada!

—Estaré contigo, mamá. Cuando todo termine. Mi deber como ninja no me dejará pasar esto por alto. – ella se limpió las lágrimas. —Tengo que hacerlo.

—No, Sarada… por favor. No puedo perderte de nuevo.

—No me perderás. – ella tomó la mano de su madre. —Recuerda que… Siempre estaremos conectados. – Sakura se quedó inmóvil, como si esas palabras hubiese calado muy dentro de ella. —Tengo que ayudar a Aoda-san y hacer pagar a ese demente. – le soltó y corrió al mismo tiempo que activaba su Sharingan. Sakura vio a su hija ir hacia el campo de batalla, tenía un nudo en la garganta y el corazón.

…

Aoda gimió cuando el ciempiés volvió a clavar sus mandíbulas sobre sus escamas. La sierpe dio un giro forcejeando, intentando resbalar pero era inútil. Cansada abrió la boca e intentó morder, pero la coraza le impedía penetrar completamente. A pesar de que sus guadañas eran filosas no podría rebanarla con facilidad. En un último intento Aoda secretó por su boca un veneno fuerte y ácido. El líquido se impregnó en el ciempiés, pero no le evenenó, que era lo que deseaba.

—¡Aoda-san! – Sarada llegó de pronto, apoyándose en su cabeza para lanzar un golpe imbuido en chakra. En estos momentos de adrenalina y soberanía los golpes de la chica eran tan fuertes como los de su madre.

Le dio de lleno en el rostro al ciempiés y gracias a ello le destrozó una mandíbula. Aoda se liberó y se desplazó rápido para alejarse de la criatura, llevándose a Sarada consigo.

—¿Estás bien, Aoda-san?

—Sí. – la herida estaba sangrando pero no comprometía su desempeño en batalla.

—Debemos encontrar una manera de hacerle daño, algo más extenso que sólo golpes. –Sarada miró su mano. Si bien la coraza del quilópodo no era tan dura como una lombriz de roca, su mano se sentía temblorosa. Quizá el efecto del fruto ya estaba pasando.

—No puedo envenenarle y tampoco estrangularle. – señaló la serpiente. A lo lejos Sarada escuchaba los gritos de los aldeanos. De pronto y con un fulgor llamativo el chakra de Kurama apareció dominando una batalla cara a cara con cinco lombrices. Sarada miró el tono rojizo y la fuerza del Kyuubi.

—¡Ahí viene! – Aoda la sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando se movió para esquivar una estocada. La cola de la serpiente respondió a la agresión y el ciempiés la esquivo para contraatacar con un ácido corrosivo. Aoda siseó y se movió para poner distancia entre ellos. El ciempiés volvió a escupir y la vegetación se derritió en segundos.

—¿Estás bien, Aoda-san?

—Quema. – comentó el animal, Sarada tuvo una idea.

—¡Podemos vencerla! – se apretó contra Aoda con chakra para evitar caer, la serpiente era muy rápida, pero ciertamente no podía igualar al ciempiés en fuerza bruta dado su tamaño.

—¿Qué tiene en mente? – rugió al ciempiés que se desplazaba arrasando el bosque, dado que por el tamaño su movimiento les había obligado a caminar hacia esa zona de la aldea.

—La quemaremos viva. – Sarada jadeó ante los movimientos de su serpiente, el insecto estaba escupiendo ácido otra vez.

—¿Cómo piensa hacer eso?

—El veneno que derramaste sobre él, el que se quedó en su armadura, ¿Es inflamable?

—No lo sé. – Aoda guardó compostura, el ciempiés había dejado de moverse unos segundos. Se estaba preparando para un ataque frontal.

—Espéralo, cuando lo tengamos en frente dispara con la mayor potencia y yo usaré mi Katon para encenderlo. – Aoda no dijo nada, escuchó atenta.

—¿Cómo sabe que será efectivo?

—En el bosque quemé una mantis, los insectos podrán tener resistencia al veneno, pero no al fuego.

—Ya viene. – sí, estaba embistiendo.

—¡Confía en mí! – Sarada comenzó a hacer los sellos.

—Está bien. – Aoda tomó aire a menos de un kilómetro disparó el veneno.

—¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! – la bola de fuego fue de un tamaño moderado, pero suficiente para alcanzar el veneno y encenderse. A lo lejos parecía como si un dragón estuviera disparando una llamarada contra un enemigo. El ciempiés cayó en la trampa y un chillido horripilante marcó un contrapunto en su sufrimiento.

Hecho una rueda flameante el bicho lloriqueó mientras rodaba por el lecho boscoso, provocando un incendio forestal y ardiendo aún más. Parte de las llamas llegaron hasta Sarada y Aoda, pero la serpiente esquivó el daño mudando de piel.

—Lo hicimos. – Aoda sonó complacida.

—Aún es pronto para cantar victoria. – Sarada señaló como la criatura se volvió contra ellos. Aún en llamas, usó su situación a su favor. Alzó los troncos de los arboles ardientes, Aoda se distrajo con esto y no se percató que les lanzó ácido. Su fluido también era inflamable, pues explotó frente a ellos dañando a la serpiente.

—¡Aoda-san! – Sarada gritó antes de que la sacudida les alzara. Aoda cayó a la tierra y Sarada descubrió con pesar que sus pies ya no podían mantenerse sobre su piel. El ciempiés había apagado su cuerpo y lucía furiosa. Se acercó despacio hacia ellos, pero amenazante.

Sarada, quien se había dado contra el suelo se levantó temblorosa. Ese golpe pudo haberla matado pero dado que consiguió permanecer aferrada a la serpiente la altura fue menos.

Su malestar se amplificó, Sarada se asustó cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podía concentrar chakra en sus manos, estaba exhausta de pronto.

—No puedo mover mi cuerpo. – susurró, Aoda estaba boca arriba en el suelo. —Aoda-san… - le llamó pero esta no respondió, parecía inconsciente.

El ciempiés se detuvo a unos cuantos metros, jadeó casino y abrió la boca. Su tórax y cabeza descansaron en la tierra, emergiendo de forma pesada Mori. El ninja miró a Sarada que estaba aún inmóvil. Le dolían las rodillas cada vez que intentaba moverse.

—Eso fue inteligente, tengo que admitirlo. – miró Horo, la criatura gimió. Mori le acarició la cabeza. —Lastimar así a mi preciado ayudante. – la chica no dijo nada. —De haber sabido que eran un estorbo te hubiéramos matado desde un principio. Miró alrededor, el bosque aún tenía algunos sectores encendidos. —Es tu culpa. ¡Desde el principio fue tu culpa! –gritó molesto. Sarada ya se había dado cuenta de que Mori parecía estar algo dañado, pues era un tanto bipolar y en ocasiones podía ser tranquilo para pasar a ser cruel. —¡Si no hubiese sido por ti Uchiha Sasuke no hubiese venido! ¡Mi hermano aún estaría vivo! – Sarada parpadeó. ¿Todo esto era por una venganza? Bueno, tenía sentido… ¿Pero cómo se atrevía a culparla a ella? Hasta donde sabía ellos la habían secuestrado y por ende provocado a su padre.

Su subconsciente captó este mensaje y una parte de sí se sintió cálida ante la idea de su papá protegiéndola y peleando por ella.

—Ustedes lo iniciaron todo… -se atrevió a acusar Sarada.

—Eras sólo una pieza más, niña. Las lombrices que cultivamos en tus clones eran poderosas, indomables… Pero gracias a tu padre… - apretó los puños. —¿Sabes? – dio otro paso hacia ella. —En un principio pensé que sería bueno matar a esa mujer, la embarazada. ¿Ella es tu madre, verdad? – Sarada apretó la mandíbula, su corazonada no estaba tan equivocada.

Desde que había regresado a Konoha su única preocupación fue encontrar a su madre.

—¿Estabas tras ella?

—Uchiha Sasuke mató a mi hermano… Pensé que Horo te había devorado, así que… La opción era obvia.

—¡No dejaré que toques a mi madre! – se levantó. Su fuerza estaba perdiéndose, comenzaba a sentirse tan débil como cuando estaba enferma.

—No necesito tocar a tu madre si puedo matarte a ti. – le sonrió, una sonrisa escalofriante. —Causaré daño a Uchiha Sasuke por lo que le hizo a Fukai. Te mataré a ti y después… Tal vez sí mate a Haruno Sakura. – extendió su carcajada.

—Es Uchiha Sakura y no la tocarás. – dio un paso al frente. —Será sobre mi cadáver.

—Bueno… - se volteó a Horo, la criatura se enderezó. —Eso puede arreglarse. – las patas del bicho hicieron un ruido similar a un castañeo. —Es curioso… El clan Kuroyama está casi extinto, sólo queda una persona de dicho clan. Me complace saber que el Uchiha también se apagará pronto. – caminó unos metros, para darle espacio a Horo de acabar con Sarada de una tajada. —¡Trágatela! – era la orden más placentera que pudo darle. Sarada se tensó, comenzó a repartir el chakra restante a sus piernas pero le estaba costando trabajo.

La criatura estaba a punto de saltarle encima cuando el cielo resplandeció al calor de un fuego infernal. Todos se distrajeron al contemplar una enorme rueda de fuego que daba paso a una figura divina.

La armadura, las alas y un zumbido imponente anunciaron la llegada del Susanoo desde otra dimensión. Fue casi como escuchar el canto de un titán. Todos se detuvieron cuando entró a escena, incluso Horo se quedó quieto, distraído.

—¿Pero qué es eso? – Mori también estaba estupefacto.

Los ojos del dios de las tormentas se enfocaron en el enorme insecto. Sin dudarlo sus manos se extendieron al frente, naciendo a expensas de un imponente fuego oscuro un arco y una flecha.

—¡Sarada-sama! – Aoda se levantó y la tomó contra su cuerpo, ella contempló como la serpiente la arrastrada por el bosque. La flecha fue disparada y el impacto contra el ciempiés causó una explosión al mismo tiempo que el animal se retorcía víctima del suplicio de morir ante un castigo inhumano.

—¡Horo! – Mori salió despegado de la tierra cuando la flecha ardió contra la coraza de su invocación. El ataque era tan poderoso que su fuego acabó por parte del bosque alrededor de la criatura. La silueta del ciempiés se perdió entre las cenizas de su existencia y cuando éste se consumió, el resto de las llamas desaparecieron.

Sarada escuchó los gritos y el estruendo, pero estaba envuelta en los anillos de Aoda, quien había captado el peligro justo a tiempo.

Sin perder tiempo, el Susanoo descendió para enterrarse en la tierra. Una de sus manos tomó a Mori, quien no era tan hábil como para escapar con sus propias habilidades. Lo apretó tan fuerte que sus huesos tronaron ante la presión y quedó inconsciente al cabo de unos minutos. Mori nunca había sido tan fuerte como Fukai, por eso dependía mucho de sus invocaciones para luchar.

En cambio el poder del Sharingan era tan superior que un solo ataque del Susanoo bastó para otorgar la victoria.

—Todo terminó. – escuchó la chica a la serpiente hablar.

—¿Qué pasó?

—El poder del Susanoo consiguió destruirlos. – la voz de la serpiente se escuchaba cansina. Habían tenido mucha acción por hoy.

—Siento muy pesado mi cuerpo.

—El efecto de la cereza debe estar pasando. – opinó el reptil.

—¡Sasuke! – la voz de Naruto, distorsionada al principio llegó a ellos gracias a que Kurama ya se había encargado de matar al resto de la lombrices, ahora el Hokage se dirigía en un destello naranja hacia ellos. Había visto llegar de pronto al Susanoo y supo al instante que sólo podía tratarse de su compañero.

—Naruto. – Sasuke le miró de soslayo.

—¡Eso estuvo de locos! – Kiba y Akamaru exclamaron mientras dejaban salir el aire de sus pulmones.

Cuando llegaron al dichoso sitio para el ataque sorpresa se toparon con que había estado ahí anteriormente una persona que consiguió transportarse a otra dimensión gracias al jutsu de invocación. Enma emergió de la boca del tiempo y tras un rato en el que el mono no parecía muy convencido si decirles o no sobre la chica, confesó que se trataba de una mujer.

Sasuke no lo dudó mucho para regresar a Konoha, aparentemente por las indicaciones del rey mono. A su llegada y con vista aérea comprobó que Konoha se encontraba bajo ataque. Su primera acción fue atacar a Horo, cuyo aspecto le recordó mucho a una lombriz de roca. Al descender el rostro de Mori le pareció inconfundible, pareciéndose mucho a su hermano, el resto vino por puro instinto.

—¿Cómo te enteraste del ataque?

—No lo sabía. – confesó, sus ojos se fueron directo a unos metros de distancia, en donde Aoda aún continuaba enroscado sobre su propio cuerpo. —Él debe ser el hombre que buscamos. – señaló a Mori, quien estaba inconsciente.

—Lo tomaré y enviaré su foto a la Tsuchikage. – una garras plasmática emergió de su espalda, arrastrando el cuerpo con hacia él.

—Tiene el mismo aspecto que Fukai Kuroyama. – comentó Sasuke, sin dejar de ver a Aoda.

—Con más razón deberé darme prisa y reprenderlo. –Naruto se percató de la enorme serpiente.

—Vi a tu Susanoo y supe que eras tú, ¿Por qué decidiste invocar a una serpiente en lugar de acabar rápido con el poder de tu técnica? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Aoda estaba aquí, la vi a lo lejos luchando con algunos gusanos de tierra. – se encogió de hombros. —Pensé que eras tú. ¿No eras tú?

—Acabo de llegar. – Naruto se tensó al oírle.

—¿Entonces quien la invocó? – los ninjas miraron a la serpiente. Sasuke caminó hacia ella.

—¡Aoda! – Sasuke elevó la voz para llamarla.

—Sasuke-sama. – la serpiente le saludó, lucía fatigada.

—¿Quién te ha invocado?

—Mi nuevo amo. – respondió monótono. —Debo irme. – anunció, pero no parecía que se dirigiera a él. La silueta de la víbora se deshizo en una nube de humo y polvo. Sasuke no parpadeo. Sus ojos visualizaron la forma de un ser humano arrodillado sobre la tierra.

Dio un paso al frente. Estaba encapuchado y su mirada fija en el suelo.

—Sasuke… - Naruto hizo un ademán de pararlo, pero tampoco quiso entrometerse.

Sasuke caminó lentamente y al estar a unos metros detuvo su andar. Aquella persona no parecía ser muy alta, tampoco estaba en plena forma, pues jadeaba sonoramente. No tuvo ánimos de llamarle para que le voltease el rostro, tampoco es como si lo necesitara. El corazón del Uchiha dio un vuelco cuando ella lo hizo automáticamente.

—Papá… - musitó Sarada, apenas audible, pero para Sasuke sonó fuerte y claro.

—Sarada… -él respondió en la misma tonalidad. Sarada intentó ponerse de pie, pero un agarre firme, cálido y familiar le apoderó de su cuerpo, atrayéndolo al fuerte. El rostro de Sarada descanso sobre el pecho de Sasuke, siendo capaz de escuchar su acelerado corazón. Su único brazo se envolvió en su espalda con firmeza pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

—¿Papá? – quiso enderezarse, verle a la cara pero un sonido en particular la dejó estática. Sarada tembló cuando sintió la calidez de una gota sobre su cabeza. Sasuke estaba vibrando… Su voz se reprimía contra sus cabellos mientras sus labios se presionaban escasamente.

—¿Eres tú? – preguntó con una voz contrita e inusualmente baja.

—¿Estás bien, papá? – tenía miedo de saber la respuesta, sentía que todas sus emociones e desbordarían, al igual que cuando se encontró con su madre.

—Ahora lo estoy… - él la aferró más fuerte. —Sarada. – lo escuchó sollozar, era un llanto silencioso pero apreciativo. La chica no resistió, era demasiado para ella. Sus ojos lloraron automáticamente toda la pena que no había sentido.

—Sé que soy un ninja… - musitó al fin respondiendo el abrazo y atorando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su padre. —Y que no debo mostrar mis emociones… - hipó ligeramente. —Pero…

—Incluso los ninjas… - respondió Sasuke a su oído, ya parecía más tranquilo. Sarada no respondió verbalmente, hundió su rostro contra su padre mientras lloraba en regocijo de estar al fin en casa.

 **Continuará…**

 **En sí, ya había comentado que Mori no era un tipo muy poderoso. De los dos hermanos la carta fuerte era Fukai, quien por cierto murió cuando hizo enojar a Sasuke. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto siguen siendo personajes temibles, así que Mori en realidad no pudo hacer mucho contra él.**

 **Tengo que destacar que en este capítulo es Sarada quien se lleva las palmas por toda la acción que ella y Aoda nos proporcionaron. Me gustó incluir a la serpiente para variar, creo que sería un gran aporte para ella, claro si llegase a ser canon.**

 **Como les dije, en la próxima publicación se concluirá este historia, pero será hasta enero dado que viajaré a un sitio en donde no hay internet. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y antes de irme les deseo ¡Felices fiestas y un próspero año nuevo!**

 **Los quiero, ensueños.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	14. Epilogo: Vínculos

**Lo prometido es deuda, gente. Ya está aquí el último capítulo de esta historia. Estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado y me siento emocionada por verla finalizada. Espero que les guste.**

 **Fue un largo camino, pero al fin llegamos a la meta. Por cierto, espero hayan pasado unas buenas vacaciones y felices fiestas.**

 **Sin más preámbulos:**

* * *

 **-14-**

 **Epilogo: Vínculos.**

* * *

Sarada apreció nuevamente el rostro de su padre, quien parecía guardar una calma absoluta ante la situación que estaba viviendo. El hombre yacía sentado con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado al frente y su única mano reposando sobre su rodilla, aunque sus dedos se clavaban contra esta no era una muestra de violencia o algo parecido, tenía mucha calma y ni siquiera se arrugaban en torno a su ropa.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido a decir verdad y bien podría ser cierto, pues era de madrugada, aunque Sarada sabía que no era así.

—¿Estás bien, papá?- tuvo que preguntar, era la única forma de asegurarse y no echar a volar su imaginación.

—Cuando tú naciste estaba muy nervioso. –dijo de pronto. No había nadie más que ellos en el pasillo, así que podría decirse que era una charla privada.

—¿En serio? – la chica se sintió extraña, como una mezcla de diversión, halago y sorpresa.

—Estábamos en medio del bosque y Sakura comenzó a entrar en labor. Estaba desesperado y muy asustado. – confesó en voz baja, los ojos de él y su hija se profundizaron. —Corrí al primer sitio que se me ocurrió.

—Espera… - Sarada frunció el ceño. —¿Nací a la intemperie? ¿Es una broma?

—No naciste en el bosque. –protestó Sasuke, sin elevar la voz. —Llevé a tu madre a una base subterránea en donde Karin asistió el parto.

—¿Karin? – recordaba ese nombre de algún lado. La realidad le golpeó entonces al visualizar a la mujer pelirroja de gafas. La vergüenza de cuando era más joven y el haber pensado que ella era su verdadera madre le hizo sonrojarse. ¡No cabía duda! ¡Eso explicaba muchas cosas! Karin tenía su cordón umbilical, ¿Entonces…? ¿Su madre se lo había regalado como un agradecimiento por ayudarla a dar a luz?

Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos. Estaba bastante hablador a decir verdad.

—La mujer de la fotografía. – específico, aunque de antemano Sarada ya lo sabía. —En ese momento ella se adentró en una habitación junto a su madre y yo me quedé fuera. – suspiró, soltando la tensión que se estaba acumulando en él. —Caminé tanto por ese pasillo que casi hago un surco en el suelo. – lo dijo con humor. Sarada sonrió también.

—¿Pero todo salió bien al final, no?

—Sí, así es. – suspiró. Sasuke estiró su mano hacia Sarada y le acarició la cabeza, fue algo superficial y corto, pero ella lo disfrutó. —Todo está un tanto silencioso, estoy nervioso, a decir verdad. – era obvio, aunque no lo demostrara.

—Todo estará bien. – consoló ella, Sasuke le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Estás aquí. – fue su respuesta, que aunque simple y un tanto extraña, hizo que su hija se sonrojara al recordar el contexto.

Él se lo decía muy a menudo, cuando había regresado a Konoha en una admirable batalla contra Mori Kuroyama. De hecho, después de eso, las cosas se vieron diferentes. Sarada no supo cuanta angustia había causado su secuestro y desaparición hasta que vio a sus padres a la cara.

Para cuando la liberó su padre de su abrazo las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo a causa del desgaste. Despertó en una cama de hospital, era de día y una agradable brisa le acariciaba la piel. Aparentemente había dormido un día entero.

Su madre estaba ahí con ella y no tardó en abalanzársele encima cuando reaccionó.

—¡Sarada!- estaba llorando, nada nuevo. Sakura había tenido los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar desde que la dejo a manos de aquel buen samaritano. Cuando los vio llegar, a Sarada dormida en la espalda de Sasuke, no dejó de llorar de alegría y besó a ambos con tierno fervor.

Insistió, a pesar de que estaba muy fatigada, quedarse al lado de la niña y velar su descanso hasta su despertar.

—Mamá… - ella esbozó ligeramente preocupada. Sakura le abrazó fuertemente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella era real y no fue hasta que Sarada la interrumpió diciéndole que estaba asfixiándole que la liberó. —¿Estás bien? – fue una pregunta noble, al notarla tan turbada, pero Sakura sonrió espléndidamente y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Ahora lo estoy. – unió sus frentes mientras dejaba que todas sus emociones se vaciaran en lágrimas cálidas. Sarada sintió el picor sobre sus ojos también, no era un secreto que, cuando se trataba de su madre y el llanto la emoción la dominaba.

—Sarada. – la voz de su padre fue la segunda cosa que llamó su atención. Sasuke estaba a los pies de su camilla, de pie. Ella le miró y le apreció con una sonrisa conciliadora. Sarada sonrió de igual manera, por reflejo. Sasuke se apresuró donde ella a paso lento y le tocó la cabeza en una caricia paternal.

—Papá… ¿Qué ha pasado? – los recuerdos de su enfrentamiento con Mori no tardaron en aparecer y Sasuke asintió para contestar.

—Te desmayaste después de la lucha. Te trajimos al hospital. – eso era información obvia, así que prosiguió. —El causante del ataque a Konoha fue detenido con éxito y apresado. Los ninjas de la roca llegaron unas horas después acompañados del resto de mi equipo de rastreo, ha sido escoltado a Iwagakure para que cumpla su sentencia.

—Eran dos hermanos, ¿El mayor…?

—Está muerto. – a juzgar por la forma fría de su frase Sarada supuso que no había sido un momento agradable, al menos no para Sasuke, quien cada que recordaba su enfrentamiento tenía que soportar la idea de que su hija había muerto en una explosión o bien, él pudo matarla por accidente.

—Ya veo.-Sarada sintió que le tocaban el cabello y se encontró con su madre. —¿Cómo estás mamá? – su rostro cambió a uno lleno de preocupación. —¿Estás bien? ¿Mi hermanito está bien? ¿No resultaste herida, verdad? – al ver su vehemencia Sakura sonrió para tranquilizarla y le acarició finamente el cabello para calmarle.

—Estoy bien, Sarada, gracias a ti. – ella se sonrojó. Sakura se acarició la barriga y después le dedicó una mirada a Sarada. —Nos salvaste. – Ella sonrió a la par de su madre.

—Debo agradecerte por eso también. – Sasuke habló para sorpresa de la chica.

—Sólo hacía mi deber… - alardeó ella, aunque con humildad.

—Apuesto a que sí. – Sasuke le miró orgulloso.

—Los extrañé. – confesó la genin, mirando hacia las mantas, en un acto de pena. Hubo un silencio profundo que le incomodó y al alzar la mirada se sorprendió en ver los rastros de llanto en ambos adultos. Los dos se agacharon al mismo tiempo y se fundieron en un abrazo.

Sakura lloraba de nuevo.

—No tienes idea… - musitó Sakura. —Nos hacías mucha falta. – murmuró, la conmoción se apoderó de la chica nuevamente. —Fue difícil, doloroso… Pero estás de vuelta, es todo lo que necesito ahora. – suspiró en un sollozo.

—Mamá. – Sarada pasó su palma por la espalda de la Uchiha. —Lamento mucho el haberte preocupado.

—Soy tu madre. – dijo separándose, Sasuke también retrocedió. Le tomó de la mejilla. —Es mi trabajo preocuparme por ti.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Lo siento. – descendió la mirada y fue Sasuke quien se la elevó tomándola de la barbilla. Su lado, tan humano y filial, le conmovió enormemente.

—No fue tu culpa, Sarada. No hay nada que perdonar. – suspiró, dejando salir la emoción. —Somos afortunados de tenerte como hija.

—¿Qué? – eso la dejó sin aliento. —¿En… En serio?

—Por supuesto. – respondió Sakura. —En el momento en el que más nos hiciste falta, más nos uniste. – le dio un beso casto en la frente. —Eres nuestro mayor vínculo.

—Y eso no puede romperse. Jamás. – prometió Sasuke.

—Ustedes también son mi más grande vínculo. – compuso Sarada. —Aunque pronto seremos más. – llevó su mano hacia su madre y tocó con la punta de los dedos su vientre, sintió leves movimientos que la dejaron boquiabierta.

—Él está de acuerdo. – Sakura entrelazó su mano con la de su hija. Sarada rio entre dientes.

—Qué emocionante… - opinó. —¿Yo me movía así? – Sakura asintió, apretando más su enlace.

—Eras una pequeñita muy inquieta. – lanzó una mirada furtiva a Sasuke, quien sólo sonrió de lado. —Había noches, en las que me olvidaba y comía muchos dulces y tú… - rio un poco. —Eras un carnaval.

—¿De verdad? – la tensión y la tristeza pasó a la historia una vez que ambas iniciaron la charla, Sasuke las contempló en silencio, dejando que el recuerdo se implantara profundamente en su memoria.

La reunión de la familia fue interrumpida poco después cuando Naruto accedió a la habitación siendo acompañado del equipo Konohamaru. Por más que les doliera, tuvieron que ceder la atención de Sarada hacia sus compañeros.

El retorno de la chica y sus amigos fue igualmente emotivo. El primero en abrazarla fue Konohamaru, quien no tardó en disculparse con todo. Ella, desde luego, le excusó. Mitsuki abrazó brevemente a Sarada, dedicándole una expresión de alivio al soltarla.

—Estamos muy contentos de tenerte de vuelta. – expresó de forma educada. Sarada sonrió.

—Gracias, Mitsuki. Yo también me alegro de verlos.

—Tienes que contarnos todo. – comentó con una sonrisa afilada. Él dio espacio para que Boruto pudiera acercarse.

—No vuelvas a asustarnos, idiota. – su expresión era la de un chico duro, incluso entró con las manos en los bolsillos, aparentando rudeza, pero el enrojecimiento de sus ojos claramente eran una señal de alborozo.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, Baka-Boruto. – ella le miró con sorna y felicidad, el chico apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

—¡No lo digo en broma! – se pegó a la camilla con efusividad, tal y como el viejo Naruto lo hubiese hecho. —Tonta… - sin más le abrazó de forma inesperada. Sarada correspondió a su gesto unos pocos segundos después. Cuando el rubio la liberó se giró para que no viera sus lágrimas de felicidad.

—Oh, Boruto, estás llorando. – señaló con imprudencia Mitsuki y el muchacho enrojeció de vergüenza.

—¡Por supuesto que no! – sacudió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y se negó a ver a Sarada otra vez.

—Tus palabras difieren de tus acciones.

—Mitsuki, a veces eres insufrible. – se cruzó de brazos y miró por encima del hombro a su compañera. —Recupérate pronto para que podamos salir de misión otra vez. Ya estoy muy aburrido.

—Claro. –Sarada le siguió el juego, hacerse el orgulloso era parte de la rutina del muchacho, pero sabía que por dentro rebosaba de alegría al tenerla viva y de nuevo en el equipo.

—Sarada. – Naruto habló finalmente, una vez que las emociones se mermaron. —Estoy aliviado de que estés a salvo. – miró fugazmente a la pareja. —Creímos que… - carraspeó. —Bueno, eso no importa. – respiró con tranquilidad. —Al igual que con tus compañeros, debo pedirte disculpas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dice eso, Nanadaime?

—Fue mi responsabilidad desde el inicio al dejarme engañar con los hermanos Kuroyama. Si hubiese sido más estricto esto no hubiera pasado, ahorrándonos mucho dolor. – su explicación removió en Sarada y se sintió agraciada por ser parte de tan solemne aldea.

—Usted no lo sabía. Ninguno de nosotros. –dijo refiriéndose a Konohamaru y los chicos. —Además, somos ninjas, estás cosas pasan, ¿No es así?

—Es cierto, pero aun así los tiempos que corren han hecho que me ablande un poco.

—¿Sólo un poco? – Sasuke farfulló para fastidiarlo y Naruto le miró de soslayo.

—Bien, mucho. – admitió con riña, luego volvió a ubicar a Sarada. —Por favor, acepta mis disculpas. – inclinó la cabeza y no sólo era para ella, sino para toda la familia Uchiha.

—¡No se preocupe! – se apresuró alarmada. —Como le dije… Somos ninjas, estas cosas pasan, ¿No es así?

—Sarada. – Sasuke la llamó. —Acepta las disculpas de Naruto. – quería que lo hiciera, sentía que el Hokage se los debía. Ella le miró un tanto dubitativa y después asintió.

—Las aceptaré, pero por favor, ya no se disculpen por esto. Como dije, nadie tuvo la culpa, sólo ellos.

—De acuerdo. – Naruto elevó la mirada. —Por cierto. – las miradas de los tres Uchihas dieron contra la de Naruto. —Cuando te den de alta voy a necesitar hablar contigo, Sarada. Lo que sucedió con los hermanos Kuroyama se volvió un asunto entre naciones y la Tsuchikage está muy interesada en hablar contigo para ver si puedes darle información extra sobre ese par. – la chica asintió, le parecía justo. —Por ahora descansa, serás reasignada a tus deberes una vez que todo regrese a la normalidad.

—Gracias, Naruto. – dijo Sakura, el rubio asintió y le sonrió.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Luego de esa charla los ninjas se fueron dejando a la familia sola nuevamente. Sarada fue dada de alta al día siguiente y la vida, de poco a poco, regresaría a lo que antes era, o al menos eso pretendía Sarada. No podía negar que tras el haber regresado sus padres se comportaban un tanto diferentes. No la dejaban sola casi nunca. Había noches en las que Sakura conversaba con ella hasta altas horas.

Su padre la invitaba a entrenar con mayor frecuencia. En dichas sesiones de entrenamiento le dijo cómo usar con mayor naturalidad su chakra de naturaleza similar a la suya. Así mismo conversaron sobre Aoda y las demás invocaciones, prometiéndole Sakura, al escuchar dicha plática que también le presentaría a Katsuyu, siendo ésta una aliada muy preciada a la hora de curarse durante las misiones.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Una madrugada Sakura inició su trabajo de parto y tanto la chica como el padre, se apresuraron al hospital para esperar el nacimiento del nuevo Uchiha. La emoción estaba en el aire y eso les quitaba el sueño.

Sarada miró a su padre nervioso a la par que él intentaba hablar con ella para acallar dichas sensaciones.

—Uchiha-san. – una enfermera salió de pronto, los dos pares de ojos negros se voltearon deseosos de saber noticias. —Ha nacido. – le dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke estaba petrificado.

—¡¿Oíste eso, papá?! – la jovencita se levantó entusiasmada. —¡Es maravilloso! – Sasuke asintió y tragó saliva, le sonrió a su hija.

—Pueden pasar a la habitación de Sakura-san. – les indicó la enfermera. —Por favor, vengan conmigo. – los dos se levantaron y la siguieron. Sarada notó que su padre caminaba lenta y pesadamente, ahora sí que no podía negar que estaba nervioso.

—Todo estará bien, papá. – Sarada lo tomó de la mano, para Sasuke fue como un ancla a la realidad. Miró el agarre y después a su hija, un peso se apartó de él.

—Lo sé. – apretó sus dedos entre los suyos.

—Entremos juntos.

—Vamos.

Al abrirse la puerta, se toparon con la imagen más dulce jamás antes vista. Sakura estaba recostada en la camilla, acunando con amor un bultito que emitía sonidos similares de pucheros de vez en cuando.

—Hola. – les saludó la alegre madre. —Vengan… Alguien quiere conocerlos. – Sarada haló a Sasuke con emoción. Se posicionaron alrededor de la cama. —Sarada, él es tu hermanito menor…

—¡Es precioso! – tenía ganas de tocarlo, pero le daba miedo hacerlo llorar. Sakura se percató de ello.

—¿Quieres cargarlo?

—Oh, no, lo haré llorar.

—Claro que no. – Sakura se lo ofreció. —Él va a adorarte.

—¿De veras?

—Apuesto a que sí. – aunque exhausta Sakura lucía radiante. Sasuke le dedicó una mirada significativa cuando el bebé no se inmutó de pasar de sus brazos a los de su hija mayor.

Sarada lo meció lentamente y le sonrió. El bebé estaba abriendo sus ojitos al mundo.

—Oh, sus ojos son muy hermosos. – eran claros, ligeramente grises, pero eso era por que como estaba recién nacido aún no tenía el color maduro, mas al ser así podría decirse que éstos cambiarían a un tono no tan oscuro. Quizá verdes.

—Lo es. – Sasuke habló acercándosele.

—Papá, ¿No quieres tomarlo también? – Sarada sonreía con una luminosidad contagiosa, Sasuke asintió y temblorosamente cargó a su hijo con su único brazo. Sus ojos negros se enterraron en los grises del infante. La conexión fue instantánea y Sasuke, de la misma forma que había pasado con Sarada, tuvo que darle el niño a Sakura para limpiar las molestas lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas.

—Eres un sentimental. – le dijo ella, pero Sasuke no se sintió ofendido por ello, al contrario. Sakura lo arropó de nuevo contra su pecho.

—Es muy lindo, mamá. –Sarada le acarició la cabeza, el bebé había se había quedado dormido.

—Tú eras así de linda cuando naciste.

—¿Sí? – miró a su padre, Sasuke ya se había repuesto.

—Eras muy pequeña.

—Pero creciste formidablemente. – Sakura estiró su mano para acariciar el rostro de su hija. —Al igual que él. – le dedicó una mirada repleta de cariño. —A partir de ahora los cuatro estaremos unidos por siempre. –aunque soñador, la expresión de Sakura les gustó.

—Seguro que sí. – Sarada volvía a tocarle la cabeza al chiquitín. —¿No lo crees, papá?

—Sí, lo creo. – Sasuke se acercó más y para sorpresa de Sarada le dio un beso en los labios a Sakura y después en la frente al bebé. La chica nunca veía a su padre hacer aquellas demostraciones, pero en aquel momento de intimidad todo nacía espontáneamente. Luego se dirigió a ella y lentamente le tocó la frente con la punta de sus dedos. —Son mi preciada familia. No importa lo que pase en adelante, nuestros lazos serán más fuertes cada día. – Sarada miró sorprendida a su padre y oteó a su madre para apreciar que estaba llorando un poco. Ella se permitió sonreír abiertamente y asintió sonrojada.

—Tenemos un vínculo inquebrantable. – eran palabras nacidas desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Sus padres asintieron para después dirigir su atención a la criatura en los brazos de Sakura.

Las cosas no serían sencillas a partir de ahora. Con un nuevo integrante en la familia habrían muchos cambios, algunos buenos, otros no tanto, pero Sasuke pensó mientras apreciaba a sus hijos y esposa, que sin importar las adversidades todo estaría bien.

Después de todo ellos eran Uchihas y su amor era tan duradero como las estrellas. Sólo habría que pensar en toda su historia y en los sacrificios hechos por estos. Así pues, pensó, mientras su hija mayor le tomaba de la mano y lo estrechaba, que jamás la vida había sido tan clara y que mientras pudiera verla de aquella manera, todo estaría bien.

 _Antes o después de la infinidad... Las siluetas habían dejado de ser inalcanzables._

No había nada de qué preocuparse.

 **Fin.**

 **Si bien esta historia comenzó como un proyecto para experimentar con dos tramas maestras, creo que terminé usando más herramientas que sólo esas para su creación. La considero un fic muy emocional y familiar. Me gustó ver dichas facetas en los personajes y experimentar para ver si podían ser lo suficientemente tridimensionales y humanos para que todo sonase plausible y real.**

 **Con este capítulo terminamos el recorrido de dicha historia. Por ahora me dedicaré a terminar Code Name, por si alguien es afecta del universo de MLB, se pase un rato y me diga que tal les parece.**

 **Con un infinito gracias y sin más que decir, espero hayan pasado un buen rato con esta historia. Nos veremos en la próxima.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


End file.
